The Quileutes Chronicles Love
by Quileutepack.Seth16
Summary: Jacob and Edward were lovers..that was until Edward broke Jake's heart (poor Jake) :( Rebecca (his older sister) comes home with some news that would change everything. Harry and Jake meets (sparks fly) Edward learns this... gets jealous... and annoyed that someone caught his ex boyfriend attention and what's up with Bella? summary is inside.
1. Chapter One

**The Quileute Chronicles Love**

 **Summary: This takes place after the war (the light side won thanks to Harry) after losing a lot of good people who fought in the war including Ron, and the rest of the clan except Fred and George … who are the last Weasley's to survive the war…. 2 years later… Harry gets attacked by death eaters and get injured. Draco and his fiancée Rebecca Black takes Harry, his siblings, Jason 'Jax' for short, Aqua, Hermione with her siblings and friends to Forks. Jilted by Edward, Jacob finds his true imprint on Harry while Edward lives to regret leaving his former wolf boyfriend while Bella gets jealous from both two men that was supposed to be in love with her that she didn't realize that Edward her current boyfriend was gay before they met. Can Harry start a new life in Forks with a new villain waiting in the shadows? What about Seth and Hermione will they let Bella go near Jacob after what she did to him. Hermione and her family won't let Bella or Edward go near Jacob not while they're around.**

 **I read a few stories about Edward and Jacob together that it gave me an idea that instead of Bella dumping Jacob for Edward I thought I spin it around and have Edward dump Jacob for Bella … wouldn't that be fun to have Harry and Edward go head to head for Jacob's love instead of Bella vs Harry since I read enough of Bella being the bad guy although she's going to play the bad guy in my story as well. Also I added Hermione has 4 older siblings (5 brothers and 1 sister) then there's the twins Rocco and Rocky the youngest who are the same age as Teddy and Elias Lupin (Harry and Hermione's god son's) who was care for from their grandmother Andromeda Tonks 'nee Black who's the mother of Nymphadora Tonks 'Dora or Tonks' and her husband Remus who died during the final battle that left Andromeda 'Andy' grieving towards her only family she has left, she had to be strong for her grandson's sake that was until she got attacked by a raid of death eaters with Harry and Hermione who had visit them when this occurred that they protected both Teddy and Elias while she battled the death eaters and got herself killed along with 50 death eaters with her; Harry and Hermione decided to take their god sons by adopting them into their family (Teddy & Elias who are twins) by being their guardians/parents figure by taking them to Forks, Washington since they refused to leave them behind.**

 **1) I know that most well-known wizard/witch school that I heard of in the US is Salem Institute of Magic but, to me well that was a bit far from Forks. At least from what I read and heard from anyway so I decided to make a new wizardly school in Washington State (here it comes-drums-Bella Vista Academy) for wizards and witches where Harry and the gang would find employment. It was inspired by Hogwarts, the constructions/landscapes though it's a bit smaller but, thanks to Draco he expanded it a bit bigger for himself and his friends who he considers as family since it's a huge group.**

 **2) I made Seth Clearwater older in this story the same age as Jacob so he could age wise fit more with his love interest in this story. This takes place in the Twilight Saga: Eclipse … Jacob is 16 so Seth is also 16 while his sister Leah is 19. He just has a baby face but, he's physically muscled and well build like 21 years old BooBoo Stewart (Seth in the movie) looks like now. Also, Seth and Jacob are BEST FRIENDS so you can say things are extra tense between the enemies. Have I mentioned I'm just a HUGE FAN of BooBoo Stewart (I just saw his recently movie Descendants) fans herself he's such a cutie pie ;) I just love him especially with his shirt off *drools a little* clears her throat) so you're going to see Seth being over protective with Jacob along with the rest of the pack especially his imprint who's like the mama bear to her family so again there's going to be a lot of surprises. Once Harry and the gang arrives in Forks, (Harry, Hermione, Jax, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Fred, and George Beasley (the last Weasley's to survive) their whole family has been killed during the war… will not be returning to England. They'll set up new roots in Forks. And there's going to be a love triangle (Edward x Jacob x Bella) … Edward being jealous on misreading the signals by living to regret leaving his former wolf boyfriend (Jacob Black) moving on with his life with Harry Potter who finally find himself a breath of fresh air and his true mate which irritates Edward to the death … so yes Bella is going to be the bad guy due to the fact I don't think she deserves either Edward or Jacob in the movie or book. Oh, well at least we got fanfiction. I don't own the worlds or the characters of Harry Potter and Twilight. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plot and my OC's characters that I created. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you guys think ^_^**

 **Chapter One: Jacob's Broken Heart**

 **Mid—November…**

Jacob has known about the Quileute wolves since he can remember, being a Black he at times he was picked to deliver messages to the Cullen's. But on this occasion, he insisted on going. He had grown since he reunited with Bella his childhood friend just two years ago. Now at sixteen, he was tall, strong, buff and beautifully muscled chiseled and toned. He was the living a wet dream of many men and women in town and on the reservations. He and Edward had been dating/fucking in secret for over the past ten months. When the pack and the Cullen Coven found out they were beyond furious but, after a couple of day's consideration they thought it was poetic and useful. Since it united the territories and created a stronger defense into town. But, ever since Bella arrived their relationship turned a bit rocky giving Edward attraction to Bella. It turned into a war between Bella and Jacob for Edward's affection. The fact that she threatens to destroy all the progress between the vampires and werewolves had done, threatening the newly improved treaty and his love for Edward made him angrier.

Jake and the pack were in Sam's house where he threw his body over Sam's couch. He's been upset when Edward kept hanging out with Bella which made more arguments between them. He knew that Edward was only doing this to protect her which was stupid…. but, at the same time he knew then it was going to be change their relationship between the former enemies because now Bella threaten the two worlds in the magical community between them.

"You okay there Jake," Sam asked putting a basket of giant muffins on the table. He was a bit surprised that Jake didn't even glance or fight with the other boys as usual. He heard Jacob sighed shaking his head.

"Not even in the mood Sam…."

"Why?"

"He and Edward got in a huge argument over Bella again," Embry says taking a bite of his muffin which left Seth to scowl. It doesn't take a blind person to see that Seth hates Bella and Edward for messing things up. First with Bella because she threatens to destroy all the progress that they worked hard for between the vampires and werewolves was something that Seth would never forgive and with Edward for toying with his best friend's feelings because of it. He couldn't understand why Edward would hurt his best friend with Bella she wasn't even that good looking. At least for Seth and the guys anyway she had dark brown hair and her face completion was pale. I mean she hardly uses any make up and she wasn't even attractive enough for anyone except the ones in Forks High that's for sure.

"Why even bother though? Edward isn't your imprint Jake. I mean don't me wrong I'm happy that you and Edward could make peace together being as a couple but, look what's happening right now because of Bella Swan she's practically a threat between our two clans. The werewolves and the vampires because of it and clearly I'm not a happy wolf because of that," Paul scowled.

"He isn't upset about that," Leah starts to say leaving the pack to raise their eyebrow at her curious on what she meant by that.

"Oh really?" Seth asked turning to his older sister "Then pray tell Lee what exactly is he upset about then?" he asked titling his head curiously at his sister.

Leah scoffed at this "I'm not going to explain myself to you clowns. I'm going to take a walk," she says as she walked out from Sam's house about to transform into her werewolf form "Alone," with a cold tone leaving Sam to sigh knowing it was just like her. He never did forgive himself for hurting Leah with Emily (Leah and Seth's cousin) it caused a lot of tension between the girls that their friendship being sisters went down the drain; as for Seth, he held a huge grudge against him when he learned the truth that it took the guys to hold him back from transforming and kill the guy who broke his sister's heart.

"She's right you know,"

"How do you figure that?"

"I just do… we're more alike than you think,"

"Like I said he's not even your imprint or anything so what he's hanging out with Swan. She's not even that attractive? I mean there's plenty of fish in the sea and if Cullen wants to be with Swan then who are you to stop him," Paul argued back _(a/n: Paul and Seth both hate and despise Edward and Bella just like Rose and Leah)_

"I love him Paul it doesn't matter if he's not my imprint or not. We love each other and I just don't understand why Edward would do this to me … after what we did to prevent a war between us… and now suddenly it's like I was pushed aside into trash while Bella is the new toy and… I just I won't forgive Bella for that … if she didn't come back in Forks to live with Charlie maybe this wouldn't be happening right now …Edward and I would've been still together right now," Jacob screamed and rapidly got up in a huff leaving the pack quiet.

"I'll go talk to him," Seth offered about to go after him but, Sam grabbed him the shoulder shaking his head sadly.

"Don't ... he needs to clear his head… I know it doesn't change how he feels about Edward but, he needs to be alone" Sam stiffly says despite how he and Edward are together being ... a bit of a shock for him but, eventually he got use to them being a couple and now because of Bella it's causing more tension between them that it might cause a war between the two clans because of it. Seth watched his best friend heading to the beach shrugging off Sam off his shoulder not wanting to be touch, just because he was in the pack that doesn't mean he practically forgave Sam for breaking his sister's heart and don't even get him started with his cousin Emily that he made an irritated huff.

"I'm going to take another round around the woods," Seth replied.

"Wait," Sam began to say leaving him to freeze "At least bring Embry and Quil with you three heads are better than one," he explained.

Seth waved it off "Yeah whatever," he says heading to the woods with Embry and Quil not far behind knowing he was right but, he wouldn't admit that to him though. Sam made a stressful sigh knowing Seth won't forgive him lightly especially since Seth used to look up to him growing up that was until he found out that he broke up with Leah and broke her heart by imprinting on 'Emily' their cousin from their first meeting that it made Leah and Emily relationship as sisters to strangers to one another. He just hopes that both Leah and Seth can forgive him one day so they can be friends again.

A couple of hours later … Jacob went to meet up with Bella and Edward on the borderline of the Cullen/Quileute lands. He wore a red shirt and jean shorts while his long black hair ties in a half ponytail. Since he joined the pack and turned into a werewolf (shape shifter) he cut his hair so it would be easier for him to move easily. He changed a lot over the past year and turned to Edward his current boyfriend at least he thought he was anyway.

"I know you and Bella are friends and I respect that…" Jacob began to say leaving them quiet "But, Sam sent me to remind you about a key point in the treaty,"

"I haven't forgotten," Edward says.

"What key point?" Bella asked.

"If any vampire gets into a romantic relationship with a human, the truce with the werewolves are over," Jacob replied.

"Why?" Bella asked with confusion on her face.

"Because the romance can tempt the vampires to bite the humans," Jacob calmly replied "It threatens to expose the magical secrecy of our world,"

"Jake…" Bella starts to say, "If Edward chose to do that it has nothing to do with you?" she asked.

Jake looked at her with wide eyes "Wait what? What are you talking about?"

Bella looked at Edward nervously while he held a stiff posture "Jake… Edward's my boyfriend now," she replied.

"What…" Jacob asked in disbelief; his heart was racing thru his chest; it was killing him "That's—that's impossible… He's not even into girls he's into guys… he's my boyfriend, Edward tell her," he argued; Edward grew silent which he noticed his silence "Aren't—aren't we?" he whispered.

"We were but, Jacob…I… I've been seeing her… her blood called to me as my mate," Edward finally spoke up.

"He's turning me after graduation …." Bella replied.

"No," Jacob shaking his head in disbelief "No, No I won't let you. Edward your mine," turning to Bella "And you. You're not going to be one of them what about your parents Charlie and your mom?"

"They'll be fine …" Bella replied looking at her childhood friend "It's not really up to you Jake," she whispered.

Jacob's eyes watered looking at Edward who felt his pain which was hard for him to control now "You know what they'll do to you. They won't have a choice," his voice cracked "Everything that we've done… everything that we worked so hard for, the new improved treaty… the alliances between our species … our love…?"

"Edward," Bella about to drag her boyfriend away from Jake "Come on please Edward," which he ignored her.

"Wait…" Edward starts to say walking up to Jacob, his scent called to him but, it wasn't potent and strong as Bella's which yelled to him "Jacob, I love you. I always have, we've had some good times, amazing times, we even changed history and united our races because of it and I'm not going to forget that but, … I came to realize that I've loved you as a friend, and not a lover... Not the way you want… I was just confused…"

"Confuse…?" Jacob asked. His eyes were filled with tears "Confuse… about what? How you lied to Bella that your gay or with me this whole time… how is that confusing you… it's not that difficult. I'm proud to be one… and be with you aren't you...?"

Edward closed his eyes quietly "Please don't do this…" he begged quietly not wanting Bella to find out "Please don't make me chose between you two … because in the end it's going to be her… it's always going to be her…"

Jacob's face fell, feeling his heart broken "Edward… you don't mean that…"

Edward had to get out of there "Good bye Jacob…"

Jacob grabbed the vampire arm, growling that left Edward pushed him off into the tree. Jacob limped with a whimper in pain as he got up to his feet.

"Jake I'm—I'm so sorry…" Edward eyes panicked "I'm…"

Jacob turned and ran towards the vampire as quick as his feet could carry him, his fist ready to deliver the hardest punch of his life as rage filled into his eyes that Bella knew this would break his arm "Stop!" yelled Bella "You can't hurt each other without hurting me," she replied that's when she saw Jacob's eyes watered, he sighed and ran into the darkness of the woods.

Edward wanted to run after him to make sure he wasn't injured "Jacob…" he muttered. He collapses but, Bella held him before he could hit the ground.

"Come on Edward let's go home…" Bella told him.

Jacob ran off into the darkness of the woods and by late afternoon he reached the beach. Falling onto the cold sand of the beach he yelled. "Edward Whyyyyyyyy!" at the top of his lungs. He fell over and crying himself to sleep as the day faded into night. His best friend Seth Clearwater found him. Despite still having his adorable baby face Seth was 16 yrs. old, like Jacob, he had grown and his body had beefed up. He sensed the sadness and despair coming from his friend and decided to be there for him without fail. He lifted Jacob into his arms and carried him through the dark forest towards the Black house. "Everything's going to be okay Jake," after explaining to Billy what happen... well let's just say Billy had an unreadable expression on his face when he found out and hasn't said a word since it occurred but, knew his son needed him so he did what any parent would ... healing his son's broken heart.

But, it wasn't...

 **December**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **January**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **February**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **March**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **April**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of May…**

 **[WIZARDLY WORLD—MALFOY MANOR] …**

The Ministry were attacked by 20 Death Eaters, led by Bellatrix Lestrange. They scorched the place with fire, searching for Harry and Jax Potter like sharks but, no prevail…

"Bring them in here!" Draco rushed over inside the manor, the aurors brought in Harry Potter and his brother Jax into the house "Upstairs quickly," he instructed; Rebecca Black, his fiancée, welcomed him into their home with a hug. She left them upstairs down a long hallway. Harry's room was on the left while Jax's room was in the right in the front. "Put them in bed," he explained.

Hermione arrived with Draco tiredly "I'll take Jax"

"I'll take Harry," Draco replied; they parted ways.

Rebecca turned to the Aurors. "Gentleman follow me to the study, we need to discuss how to handle the press and I'm sure neither of them want that," she explained They nodded and followed her downstairs.

Four hours later. Draco and Hermione met up with Rebecca in Draco's study "How are they?"

"They could be worst," Draco sighed turning to his best friend/sister Hermione "How bad is it with Jax?" he whispers.

"I'm not going to lie Dray this was a close one," Hermione sighed tiredly leaning against the chair "The death eaters are coming back with full force."

"It's that bad," Draco comments leaving her to nod at this.

"Neither of them can't stay here," Hermione drifted off with a distant look on her face "I was attacked in Diagon Alley with Ariel and Aqua, Draco you were ambushed in the Gringotts vaults, Becca you've been attacked in Hogsmeade with Ruby and now Harry and Jax were direct targets at the Ministry…my big brothers Zander and Jay were attacked by the raid of death eaters in Japan that nearly killed them but, thanks to me and Aqua we managed to save them... I don't know what's worst ... the fact that we almost got killed or the fact that I could've lost both my brothers and my older sisters because of it," she whispers.

Draco nodded at this giving Hermione a comfort hug "I was thinking… the exact same thing..." he sighed tiredly "Mia you, AJ, Harry and I have been aurors for almost two years now and…" he drifted off.

"What is it Draco?" Rebecca asked, she sat on the throne—like chair behind Draco's desk.

"Well I'm tired," Draco spoke up. Hermione sat there listening to her cousin. After the war, given that she had irrevocably her parent's memories while she and her siblings stayed behind; once the war was over they immediately went to look for them once everything was settled in. That same year Hermione and her siblings decided to surprise their parents to a cruise for their 30th wedding anniversary to Hawaii. That same week Hermione's parents were attacked by Bellatrix and the death eaters, Hermione was staying the night at the time heard this grabbed her wand heading downstairs to see what was going on; that was until she saw Bellatrix torturing her parents surrounded by death eaters. Her eyes glowed in anger and started throwing hexes, spells against the death eater; her pendant was glowing informing her brothers Alek, Zander, Jay and Logan; Ariel arrived first ready to attack the death eaters; by the time the rest of their siblings arrived most of the death eaters were now dead except Bellatrix and Greyback; Greyback bitten their mum causing Logan to growl shooting his gun with a silver bullet but, he got away; Jay however scratched Greyback across the face and stabbed him on the leg causing the wolf to howl in pain.

Neither of the Granger siblings talk about that night… Alek and her brothers felt they failed to protect their parents but, at least Rocco and Rocky were safe; Hermione however, was a different story, she blamed herself for not being fast enough to save their parents… it took Hermione six months to open to her friends. The minute they gave Daniel and Emma Granger a private funeral; that was until Harry had legally 'adopted' her and her family Alek, Zander, Jay, Logan & Ariel with the twins Rocco and Rocky Granger into a Potter themselves. Fred and George Weasley being the last of the Weasley's clan became a Potter as well after what happen to their family being killed during the raid of death eaters attack in the Burrow; no one survived except Fred and George Weasley who were at work when they learned this. Harry also performed a blood ritual, using his blood, to magically change their blood making them a Potter by blood as well. They're now a Potter by law and by blood "I'm tired of fighting, losing more people that I can count. I just want to get out of here. Go somewhere else where this doesn't have to happen... I... I don't want to be an auror anymore ... and neither does Harry and Blaise," Draco explained.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked shaking out of her thoughts.

"They both told me," Draco said with a sigh "While we're dealing with the Hogsmeade attack... we've been fighting all our lives even before the first war and we just wanted to go to a place where we can settle down in peace." He looked at Rebecca and Hermione "Guys we're family...after what happen to my parents who not only saved mine and yours Mya ...I just ... can't do this anymore" he started to use that nickname for Mya the minute they started to become good friends then became family to one another while Rebecca was 'Becca' when they started dating, she liked it "Do you really expect us to form a family and bring children when the time comes, into all this chaos… do you want us to live in fear thinking at any moment that they may attack again because of who their parents are. I know I don't and neither does the guys?" he explained.

"What about Jax and Aqua, Lil Red, Mya's siblings or our friends we can't just leave them here?" Rebeca asked.

"Blaise, Fred and George all agreed and fully support me on this," Draco began to say running his hand thru his hair stressfully "Since both Jax and Aqua are Harry's and Hermione's family—I'm sure they'll support anything that is best for all our family as for Mya's siblings—Alek, Zander, Jay, Logan and Ariel—I'm sure they'll support us wherever we go. I don't know if either of them want to leave Tokyo, Japan then we should prepare our move now but, I think it's time to ask though… what do you think Mya?" he explained.

Hermione sat there rethinking the situation nodding at this "Yes, I fully think that's a good idea, if anything Ariel been wanting to leave this place ever since we got attacked a few weeks ago—I'm not sure about my brothers though I mean they're happy where they are in Tokyo, Japan but, if they'll willing to move with us that would be brilliant since I want us live not far from one another since I know Rocco and Rocky are very fond with each of us—and I wouldn't want to leave them behind after what happen to our parents…" she whispered.

"I agree— "Rebecca nodded holding Draco's hand "Which is why we should all bring them along as well. Let's go ask them now" she explained.

They went upstairs to room. Jason Tyson Goldstein Potter known as 'Jax' for short was Harry's older brother by three years. He's 21 years old. He was three when the death eaters attacked Lily and James. Knowing they were discovered, his parents sent him to live with their friends Lord Robert Goldstein with his wife Lady Elena Goldstein nee Santiago, Countess of Starxton. Lily wanted one more day with Harry before sending him with his brother and that was when they were attacked. They got separated and didn't reunite until their sixth year. Jax was sorted into Slytherin while his youngest sister Aqua short for Aquarius was in Ravenclaw. In his sixth year, Harry was in his third year just like his sister, his adopted parents were murdered so Jax and his sister Aqua were taken by their guardian/grandmother Minerva McGonagall; apparently their adopted mother Elena was Professor McGonagall's granddaughter thru her 3rd oldest daughter Olivia 'Liv' who married her childhood sweetheart Holden Goldstein and that's how they're related; any who as a Slytherin Jax was one of the nicest, strongest and smartest Slytherins and only one that most of the students from other houses actually liked; as for Aqua it was the opposite despite how she's very smart she tends to get into mischief much to Jax annoyance telling her to stay out of trouble while she gives her puppy dog innocent look telling him _"I would never get into mischief that's your job big brother,"_ she says then skips along joining her best friend Hermione Granger and Rebecca Black while Jax twitched his upper lip in amusement and shook his head.

He became a big brother to Draco, Blaise and Theo, sometimes Pansy becoming the Slytherin Prince's/Princess confidant and support system during their dark struggle with their father's duties, although Lucius Malfoy switched sides in the last minute due to the fact he didn't want to endanger his family ever again after he learned that his only son had to kill one of the muggleborns which he learned it was Hermione and well let's just saw it finally woke him up that he realized he didn't want to be a murder. As much as he hates muggleborns that doesn't mean he agreed to kill anyone. Neither of them were killers that he practically begged the headmaster to help despite how he's always calm towards others, Albus immediately agreed that left Narcissa teared up kissing her husband knowing it was probably hard to admit for him to do that.

That was before they were met up with Sirius and the others joining the Order of the Phoenix Meeting where they came along a lot of members protested and argued over this at this where Hermione couldn't take it anymore ** _"SWEET MOTHER OF MERLIN WILL YOU BLOODY SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET THE HEADMASTER TALK ALREADY I'M SURE HE HAS A VERY GOOD REASON FOR ALL OF THIS SO JUST SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!?"_** she exclaimed that everyone immediately got quiet and speechless gaping at the girl due to the fact she was very annoyed as her left eye twitching leaving Ron to speak up between the silence.

"Bloody hell Mione since when do you care if the slimy Slytherins were here or not they're death eaters and the enemy" he told her which was the wrong thing to say that she wacked him against his head with her book harder than she anticipated "Shut up Ronald," while he grumbled under his breath while Albus cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention by explaining that the Malfoy's family along with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott are now the newest members of the Order and switched sides in the last minute that left everyone to murmur and agree due to Hermione's icy cold glare twitching left eye but, mostly because she's very, very, very scary when she's angry and either of them want to anger or upset the witch any longer.

Things were tensed at first for the first couple of weeks that was before Draco suggested to bring his friends along Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott since they always stuck together since childhood... Though that didn't mean that they actually liked people like Potter and Weasley, the two were still very annoying but, they didn't hate them at least for Draco's point of view anyway; he hated Weasley to no end but, with Potter was a different story he always thought Potter was raised in the wizard world but, turns out he was wrong; He never felt speechless in his entire life after learning that he and Hermione had a lot in common that it made it quite awkward where she shrugged her shoulders telling him that she forgives him for being a stupid arse git smiling sweetly that left him to twitch after he apologize of course as for Blaise, Pansy and Theo were a different story especially Pansy... turns out the girls had a lot in common that they both realize who knew and gained a friendship between them and became best friends despite how they're total opposites of each other where they became a family since then.

Draco walked over and sat next to Jax on the bed "Hey, how are you feeling?

"I've been better," Jax sighed tiredly ... "I hate it here... I wish we can just pack and leave this god forsaking place,"

"Good," Hermione replied.

"Why is that good cookie?" Jax asked with confusion on his face.

"That's what we're here to talk about," Rebecca quickly added.

"What?" Jax asks all confuse.

"We were wondering, if you do have a place to go..." Draco starts to say, "Would you agree to leave England with us," Jax looked at him in surprise "Harry agreed along with Aqua since she won't leave your side after what happen with you both, along with the rest of the lot," he explained.

"If there was somewhere we can go and it's far away from this place then ...hell ya I would," Jax exclaimed nodding his head not wanting to leave his siblings behind. He looked around noticing his youngest sister Aqua who was helping Luna and Neville aid Harry and Ariel with the bandages "Do—do you have somewhere where we can all go?" he asked causing them to nod at this "You do— "he perked up straighten up in bed slowly not wanting to hurt himself then necessary "Where?" he asked.

"Forks," said Rebecca.

"Great," Jax smiled then realization came in his mind realizing he had no idea where was Forks was "Errmm—where exactly is Forks? And why is there a town after a utensil?" he asked with confusion on his face causing everyone to chuckle.

"It's in Washington it's where my family is— "Rebecca starts to say drifted off "It's in America which is very far from this place Jax. I'm actually heading home first thing in the morning while Harry and Draco start the paper work with Mya's help of course," she explained.

"Really—that's brilliant, "Jax perked up "That's great. Awesome even when do we leave?" he happily exclaimed then mumbled something about muggles being so weird.

"As soon as the council said it's okay then we can leave within a month," Rebecca starts to say pausing for a moment "Once that's settled, Draco will be joining me with Blaise, Fred, George, and Aqua since Ariel's still injured which might be awhile for her to heal; Hermione will stay behind to pack and check everything out with everyone," she explained.

"Be sure to let me know and I'll be happy to help Becca," Jax happily murmured as he felt himself tired.

"Of course, Jax," Rebecca nodded at this. Jax nodded as he slowly dozes off resting his head against the pillow once more while Hermione his adopted sister kissed her brother on the forehead.

"Sleep tight big brother," Hermione murmured.

"Thanks cookie," Jax whispered and fell asleep.

Hermione then turned to check on her older sister Ariel who was bandage up around her waist and her back and sat down next to Ariel "Hey Lil Red— "she greeted her sister who had a sad smile "How are you feeling today?" she murmured.

Ariel shrugged "It's not the first time I been hurt chuchi— "Ariel drifted off sadly "How about you? How are you feeling?" she whispered. Hermione shrugged with a long sigh laying down next to her sister as Aries held her baby sister since both their parents were both dead due to the Bellatrix and the death eaters being tortured to death and being bitten by Greyback and his pack; it broke their hearts after they learned about the will; their parents gave them everything including the dentistry which they're practically rich now so you can say Aries took care of the business in the dentistry while Hermione took care of their assets; as for their older brothers who were now happily married in Tokyo, Japan they're happy where they are and nothing is going to change that and they agreed for their sisters to keep in touch with them when they visit Japan when they have time. "What are you thinking about?" she asked noticing her little sister laid down next to her in bed just like they used too as kids.

"Do you really think we can start over in Forks, AJ?" Hermione whispered.

Aries paused for a moment as she looked to her right seeing that her fiancée George sleeping in the other side next to her "I would hope so since Becca grew up there I'm sure it's fine," she murmured "Why do you ask?"

Hermione grew quiet "Moving away from England is scary isn't it "she looked up at her sister who knew what she was feeling "I mean we never traveled to America before but, then again I always wanted to go… maybe then we can start over as a family again "she drifted off sadly "I bet if mum and daddy were alive they—they would've loved that? Don't you think?" she asked looking up at her sister.

Ariel steadied herself trying not to move too much "Of course they would—they would've want us to be happy wherever we go— "it was still a sensitive subject for both girls "I'm just—sad that they couldn't walk us to the aisle in our wedding… "she hoarse blinking her eyes.

Hermione noticed her sad tone "Big sister I could walk you down the aisle…" she murmured.

Ariel kissed her sister's forehead "That would be great but, who would be my maid of honor chuchi," she murmured.

Hermione pouted knowing this and sighed "Well, I'm sure that we can think of something— I mean Alek and our brothers or maybe grandpa can give both of us away since we're family and all… "she murmured.

"True but, I'm sure they would be honored to walk us down the aisle in our wedding either way," Ariel smiled looking down to her sister "Love you chuchi," she whispered.

"Love you too AJ," Hermione whispers as she slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning Draco groaned from the sunlight as Rebecca kissed his shoulder softly

"Morning Dray," Rebecca whispered with her eyes closed while Draco's arms were wrapped around her waist closely.

"Morning beautiful, what time is your flight?" Draco asked.

Rebecca laid down and looked up staring in the ceiling for a moment "It's around noon and I have my port key for emergencies," she says.

"Good do you have anyone accompany you?" Draco asked.

"I'll have Ruby and Aqua accompany me to the airport and then I'll fire call once I get settled," Rebecca replied.

Draco got up putting the pillow against his back scratching his chin noticing her expression "What's wrong love?" he asked.

Rebecca looked ahead in a distance "I don't know why but, I have a bad feeling something's wrong back home… I hope daddy and Jake are okay. I haven't got a chance to talk to Rae yet since she's pregnant with twins," she replied in low tones.

Draco soften his eyes "What makes you think that Bex?" he asked.

"I don't know … " Rebecca began to say rethinking her conversation with Leah (Lee) her best friend from back home told her things but, wasn't sure why but, she felt that Leah was holding back something "It's probably my imagination or something does that make any sense," she explained.

Draco held his fiancée kissing her shoulder "It's understandable if you're worried about your dad and your brother Bex I'm sure whatever it is that you're feeling it's probably just nerves," he replied.

"Yeah maybe," Rebecca told him.

"Whatever your feeling I'm going to support you 100% and I'm sure that Harry and our family are going to be supporting you the same especially Mya because you know how she considers Jake as her baby brother but, blood despite how they never met before so I have no doubt she's going to be overprotective mama mode towards him and the ones that she considers as a family including your family and the pack Becca," Draco explained.

Rebecca blinked her tears "Th—thank you Dray I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too and I can't wait to marry you Rebecca Aaliyah Black," Draco told her.

Rebecca turned to her fiancée with a smile "And I can't wait to marry you Draconis Lucius Malfoy," she starts to say "I'm sad that your parents couldn't be here with us at the wedding… I have no doubt that Narcissa would've love it," she whispered knowing how sensitive it was for her fiancée.

Draco closed his eyes "Yeah she would but, I have no doubt that we're going to keep that happy memory of my parents because not only the war changed us … but, my parents as well… despite how they switched sides in the last minute… and I'm very grateful that Mya treated us like family when no one couldn't… especially you," he explained.

"I know and I'm grateful that Mia is one of my best friends along with Aries, Aqua, Ruby, Rae and Lee. I miss my girls," Rebecca whispered.

"You'll see them soon and Mya will always be there to stand beside her new sister in law," Draco smirked leaving them to kiss.

"Well of course she is she's going to be one of my bride's maids since Rae is my maid of honor. We should head downstairs I'm sure Mia is probably making breakfast for us," Rebecca told him. Draco groaned grabbing a random t-shirt which was green as they held hands heading downstairs where Hermione was multi-tasking on cooking for everyone since it's a huge group.

"Morning Mia," Draco and Rebecca greeted Hermione as they entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Hermione grinned "Breakfast is ready, I made strawberry and banana's waffles, pancakes, or French toast scrambled eggs, hash browns and a cup of hot coffee with your name on it," she explained.

"You're a life saver Mia, you always make awesome French toast, pancakes or waffles," Draco comments putting syrup on top on the pancakes "What time do we go to the bank?" he asked.

"Around 12:30 p.m. what time is your flight Becca," Hermione asked.

"Around noon but, I'm waiting for Aqua and Ruby to meet me here and then we'll leave since everything is still fresh from the war…" Rebecca replied.

"Of course, once Ariel gets better she'll be able to join us since Fred, George and Blaise are coming with Draco while I stay behind to check on the inventory that we need to keep with us and leave behind," Hermione explained. Ruby and Aqua came downstairs with their things due to the fact they're heading to the airport except heading to Japan while Rebecca heads to Washington.

"That's totally fine just be sure to let me know when you need help Mia,"

"I will,"

"Morning," Aqua greeted everyone as she set her luggage's by her side "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Morning Aqua," Draco and Rebecca bid her good morning after getting a cup of coffee.

"Morning Aqua, you're just in time for breakfast which I made your favorite French toast with strawberries and bananas on top," Hermione smirked flipping the French toast on her plate with a dash of fruits and pumpkin juice "Here you go Aqua," she says.

"Thanks Fire," Aqua replied smelling the French toast "Mmm this smells delicious," she quickly added.

"Morning everyone, Mia do you think you can make some blueberries waffles for me?" Ruby asked.

"Morning Rubs," Draco and Rebecca bid her good morning.

"Morning Rubs and of course," Hermione smiled making some waffles with a wave of her wand which didn't take very long to add the waffles on Ruby's plate with scrambled eggs, sausage and pumpkin juice

"Morning and thank you, Mia," Ruby perked up once Hermione set her breakfast "Brilliant as always," she says.

"Don't mention it," Hermione replied as everyone ate their breakfast while the youngsters _(Rocco, Rocky, Elias and Teddy)_ were playing with their breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Becca?" Aqua asked again.

"I'm sure besides don't you and Ruby have to head to Japan since we're going the same direction just different flights?" Rebecca asks.

Aqua made a huff "We do but, Yuki can take care of the stuff and I'm sure he won't mind," she says.

"Yes, I'm sure he wouldn't but, I wouldn't like it to leave you by yourself," another voice replied which left everyone to turn to see Fred who held his fiancée Aqua in comfort "Besides George and I are doubling checking with our stocks and deliveries first if we're going to extend our stores all over the country since we're leaving so far, we have one in Japan thanks to Mia's help, one down here in Diagon Alley," he sighed sipping his coffee "Thanks Mia you're a doll," he complimented.

"Don't mention it Freddie," Hermione grinned.

"Anyway, once everything is settled in that's when Blaise, George, Aqua, Ariel and I will meet Draco and Becca once she gets the council's permission to live there of course," Fred explained.

"I hate to admit this, "Ruby grew quiet knowing Fred is right "But, he does have a point Aqua since I have a meeting in Japan anyway and going to visit my grandparents afterwards while you'll be in yours remember," she pointed out.

Aqua leaned against her fiancée Fred's shoulder "Oh alright," she pouted "But, once we're done with our meetings Rubs we'll go straight away back here after I visit Yuki since I have to pick up something from his shop anyway "then turned to Rebecca "Be sure to let me know once you finish with the house. I promise Chloe and the girls that I'll babysit the kids while I'm over there," she explained.

"Of course, Aqua," Rebecca smiled "I'll call you guys as soon as the council says it's okay for us to come over," she explained.

"Good," Aqua replied.

"Are you nervous coming home Becca?" Hermione asked to soften at this knowing how the elders don't like outsiders out of La Push but, it was needed for all their sakes especially the children. Rebecca made a sigh feeding Teddy, Elias, Rocco and Rocky cutting their pancakes in small pieces.

"Honestly Mia I'm very nervous but, my dad is one of the elders including uncle Harry and aunt Sue so I'm sure it's going to be okay, right?" Rebecca asked turning to her fiancée Draco and her best friend Hermione.

"Absolutely," Draco squeezed his fiancée in comfort "I'm sure the meeting will be fine,"

"He's right," Hermione says pouring hot tea for herself "Everything is going to be just fine since you did grow up there Becca so I'm sure it's just nerves," she replied at this.

"I hope so," Rebecca whispered turning to the kids "When we find the house we need to baby proof the place before we live there," she quickly added.

"It's already part of the list of things before we extend the house with everything else," Draco comments kissing her shoulder.

"Brilliant," Rebecca chuckled kissing Draco quickly; once she took another deep breath to calm her nerves and just before she was about to continue to talk their friends appeared into the kitchen with their stuff which was both Fred and George who helped their fiancées to their flight to Tokyo, Japan while Rebecca was heading to Washington. It was necessary they head there together to keep them from traffic.

"Morning cookie, morning everyone" Ariel greeted her baby sister with the help of Aqua putting her arm around her shoulder she was injured not like Hermione or Aqua who were slightly injured; Ariel nearly lost her leg but, thanks to her friends they managed to save her from being hexed with poison.

"Morning sugar," George kisses his fiancée helping her sit down "Morning all,"

"Morning," Fred, Aqua, and everyone in the kitchen answered by greeting George and Ariel a good morning after pouring themselves a fresh cup of coffee.

"Something smells good?" George answered sitting next to his twin brother Fred "Morning Mya what are you making for breakfast?"

"Morning big sister, morning Georgie you're just in time I made breakfast for you guys," Hermione beamed at this; she's been worried sick that she nearly lost her older sister from the attack thanks to the death eaters.

"Thanks Mia I appreciate it," George replied.

"No problem anything for my favorite boys speaking of boys and Lulu…." Hermione smiled looking at the clock "They should be arriving in 3… 2… 1…" she looked at her watch where they came from the floo network "Morning," she explained greeting her friends.

"Morning," Blaise yawned along with Neville and Luna as they all greeted one another with a hot cup of coffee waiting for him "Ooh is that a fresh pot of coffee for me Myabee?" he asked.

"Of course, help yourself Blaise," Hermione smiled.

"You always come in handy Mia which is why you're my favorite sister," Blaise replied kissing her cheek.

"Funny I feel the same way except as a brother," Hermione smirked leaving the others to chuckle as she busied herself towards the kitchen.

Neville swallowed his food before speaking up "Hey Mia how's Harry and Jax doing?" he asked.

Hermione made a tired sigh "Hey Nev. Physically they'll get by their stronger than they look you know how Harry is," she replied pouring another set of pancakes for her guests leaving Neville to nod at this.

"Good, good," Neville murmured since he's their doctor.

"What about Ariel?" Blaise asked.

"She has a few cuts but, she'll be fine and the fire burn on her lower back on her shoulder is slowly healing so that's good to know I'm just glad that we managed to save her when we did," George replied.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **So, what do you guys think? I made a few changes because I noticed there's some errors on some chapters so it's currently rewritten again. Hopefully I'll have some reviews from you guys. Do you guys like it or love it? R/R.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Rebecca's Visit!**

"That's good are you sure you and Fred want to come with me and Dray to Washington to look at the house?" Blaise asked.

George held his breath "Yeah we're both sure. Ariel and I want to start a family and we can't do it here… since it brings to many painful memories so it would be good for us," he explained.

"Like we mentioned before we all want to leave this place," Fred began to say leaning against his chair "Besides… what better way to start fresh somewhere new where no one knows about us," he explained.

"That's true," Blaise nods at this knowing the situation at hand "I think starting fresh somewhere else is exactly what we all need especially the kids," he explained.

"Exactly," Draco replied agreeing with his best friend.

"Well, Luna and I should check on Harry and Jax," Neville began to say but, was cut off by Hermione before he can finish his sentence.

"Oh wait, Nev," Hermione announced waving her wand stacking Harry, Jax and Ariel's breakfast—Jax breakfast was chocolate chip pancakes, sunny sided up eggs, hash browns, and fresh cup of coffee, Harry's breakfast—blueberry waffles, scrambled eggs, hash browns and pumpkin juice and Ariel's breakfast—peach cobbler, fresh toast, with scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon and fresh cup of hot tea on each plate with whipped cream on top and sprinkles on top and for to drink was pumpkin juice "Do you guys mind giving them their breakfast I'm sure they're all famish after what happen," she explained.

"Of course," Luna happily nodded at this grabbing the two trays for Harry and Jax while Neville grabbed Ariel's breakfast since Ariel felt tired so George carried her upstairs not wanting her to hurt herself.

Aqua clapped her hands after finishing her breakfast, cleaning her plate and put them in the washer "Well, I'm quite famished delicious as always," she winked at her sister Hermione who beamed at this "We should get going Becca or else we'll miss our flight," she explained.

"Yes, your right," Rebecca nodded at this "Let me just grab my purse and we can go," she explained giving a good-bye kiss to her fiancée Draco while Aqua did the same with her fiancée Fred.

"Have a safe flight luv and call me when you arrive there would you," Draco told her leaving Rebecca to nod at this.

"I will, I love you," Rebecca murmured holding him into a hug.

"And I love you Future Mrs. Malfoy," Draco smiling fondly leaving Rebecca to giggle as they left through the floo after Aqua bid Fred the same as they headed to the airport together since Aqua and Ruby are heading the same way just different flights with their carry-on and luggage's.

"We should recheck the list before we settled everything Dray," Hermione spoke up finishing cleaning the dishes.

"I agree," Draco comments.

"Well it's a good thing I'm going with you," another voice replied causing Draco and Hermione to turn around seeing Harry leaning against the counter that Blaise rushed to help him since he's still injured.

"Harry you're not supposed to be out of bed," Hermione scolded him.

Harry chuckled "I know which I had a feeling you were going to say that Mia besides I'm fine… I may be a bit weak moving around but, I just want to get this over with?" he asked.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other with worried looks leaving Draco to sigh putting his hands on her shoulder to calm her down knowing how she's overprotective with Harry "Alright Harry but, if anything happens— "he starts to say leaving Harry to hold up his hand up to cut him off.

"I know Drake, I know you'll pummel me until I can't move anymore," Harry smirked.

Draco glared at him playfully leaving Harry to laugh while everyone snickered clearly amused by this "I'm going to get ready we'll leave say an hour?" Blaise offered.

"Perfect." Hermione replied with a smile as she went to get herself ready heading upstairs while Bluebird one of the house elves from her family line magically washed the dishes.

"Are you sure you want to come with us Harry? You know you're not supposed to move as much," Draco argued back.

Harry sighed at this "I'll be fine like I told you before the sooner we're done with this the better," he shifted a little "I just want to get this over it since they need my signature looking through the properties and everything," he explained.

Draco sighed knowing Harry being stubborn "Alright, alright," he gave a defeat look "But, if you feel tired at all don't hesitate to let us know Harry," he explained.

"I will don't worry so much Drake I'll be fine and going to get ready," Harry assured him as he went upstairs while Draco sat down tiredly noticing the kids were staring at him curiously mostly Teddy his little cousin with his nephews and niece.

"What am I going to do with your daddy Harry he's stubborn as a mule you know that," Draco says leaving Teddy to suck his thumb titling his head "It's a good thing we're leaving this god forsaken place come on munchkins time to go upstairs," he mumbled under his breath.

He looked at the clock which read 9:45 a.m. _'This is going to be a loooooong day,'_ and decided to call one of his house elves Pip "Pip" he called his house elves

A house elf Pip _'pop'_ to the kitchen "You called Master Draco," she asked bowing to her master.

"Yes, do you think you can help me take the kids to the playroom Ariel should be there along with Neville, Luna, Jax, Fred and George while Mya, Harry, Blaise and I get ready for our bank meeting so we'll be gone most of the day," Draco explained.

"Of course, Master Draco," Pip the house elf bowed at this gathering the twins _(Rocco and Rocky)_ while he gathered his nephews Teddy and Elias carrying their wolves stuff animal which Hermione hand made it for them in their birthday which it's their favorite toy.

"Hey guys," Draco greeted his family as Neville and Luna was tending Jax and Ariel's wounds "How are you guys feeling?" he asked setting Teddy and Elias down in their playpen next to Rocco and Rocky who just arrived not far behind.

"I'll get by…" Ariel sighs as Luna was tending her wounds "It doesn't look that bad, right?" she whispered sadly.

George lifted his fiancée "You Ms. Potter is still beautiful the day we met. I'm still planning on marry you luv and being the mother of our children which isn't going to change anything alright," he explained.

Ariel was touched "Thank you Georgie..." she whispered.

"Anything for you luv," George replied kissing his fiancée giving her a kiss which she happily obliges

"I need you to stand up for a bit Ariel," Luna instructed which Ariel slowly got up with George's help as Luna went to change the bandage on her burns on her lower back and happy for them. It reminded her of her and Neville.

"Are you sure you don't want me or Luna to come with you Drake," Neville asked ever since Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy became part of the Order they been close friends and practically family to one another as he was tending Jax wounds since Aqua was accompany Ruby in Tokyo, Japan now to check on her family.

"Nah Mya and I got this even though I don't want Harry to move around much and probably be a death of me but, you know how stubborn he is," Draco starts to say pausing for a moment "Besides the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get out of here," he explained.

"Well I don't blame him most of us want to get out of here as soon as possible Drake," Jax replied slowly leaning up with Luna's help as he smiled at his nephews and niece noticing that Hermione wasn't around "Speaking of sisters where's cookie?" he asked.

"She's in her room getting ready which you should get ready to Dray," Blaise spoke up.

"Yeah, I know watch the kids would you," Draco comments leaving Blaise to nod at this holding baby Rocquelle who he's very fond for "Hey Rocky how's my favorite girl," he cooed at his niece.

"Me good uncle dra'gon," Rocky giggled playing with her uncle Draco causing the others to snicker knowing Draco who didn't seem to mind; it reminded how his parents would call him that since he can remember.

"Luna can you come here for a second," Hermione yelled from her room.

"I'll be right there," Luna called over heading to her best friend's room "Something wrong?" she asked.

"I been so busy planning this that I didn't even thought about who's going to watch the kids _(Rocco, Rocky, Teddy and Elias)_ they're a whole package deal," Hermione panics.

"Relax Mione we'll watch over them," Neville assured her.

"Are you sure," Hermione hesitated at this "I mean they can be a huge handful Nev not that I don't appreciate the help or anything but, still especially Teddy and Rocco," she nervously asked.

"Trust me Mione they'll be tuning a different tuna," Luna winked leaving Hermione to laugh out loud grabbing her things for the bank meeting. After a few minutes Hermione was ready to leave to the bank but, of course Draco takes a while so she went to play with her god sons and her younger siblings Rocco and Rocky who are the same age as Elias and Teddy; they all recently turned 3 years old before the attack of the death eaters.

"Momma Min'nie" Teddy whimpered "Min'nie play," he says.

"Okay teddy bear what do you want me to play?" Hermione smiled affectionate towards her god son.

"Play dragon game," Elias clapped leaving her to grin.

Hermione grinned putting down her bag on the chair pretending to be a dragon "Rawrrrr—I'm the bad dragon I'm going to get you— "chasing the kids causing them to squeal playfully around the playroom that she caught Rocky her baby sister to squeal happily with a giggle "Uh oh—I got you baby Rocky I'm going to eat you up— "kissing her repeatedly causing Rocky to giggle and pout then spun her around causing her to squeal happily.

"More momma Min'nie more," Rocky giggled.

Hermione spins her sister "Is it a bird, is it a plane," with a gasp "It's super baby Rocky to the rescue," grabbing her baby brother who giggled "Uh oh Rocco we got you too," she kissed her baby brother repeatedly causing him to giggle and pout, this time Hermione spun her twins that left them to squeal happily.

The kids giggled "More mama," Rocco squealed happily.

Hermione grabs the kids spinning them around with a smile on her face "Uh oh the dragon is just warming up; she sees two baby boys about to grab baby Elias— "she grinned causing Elias to panic "Uh oh baby Elias you better run she's going to get you and eat you up" Elias ran but, not fast enough that she grabbed her godson Elias kissing him repeatedly the same as the twins; he pouted "Rawrrrr I got you baby Elias. I got three babies … let's see who I'm going to eat uh oh looks like—it's my Teddy bear— "Teddy giggled "Uh oh let's go see if we can find Teddy. Come on little ones let's find Teddy," she tips toed with the kids who giggled "We're about to get you baby Teddy… get ready to run?" she grinned causing Teddy to run that Hermione grabbed her godson Teddy with everyone "Uh oh seems like I won. The big scary dragon won," she grinned causing the kids to squeal.

"Nah uh mama. Teddy got powers," Teddy announced.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked.

Teddy nodded "Yeah 'Dragon go bye, bye," he says pretending to kill the dragon causing Hermione to pretend she's dead.

"Oh no… Teddy killed me," Hermione pretended to faint causing the kids to giggle "But, the dragon has a secret weapon to capture Elias—Rawrrrr I got you baby Elias," she explained grabbing her godson Elias causing him to giggle. Draco and Harry leaned against the doorway in amusement knowing that Hermione is going to be an amazing mom to the kids.

"Sorry to break up the game Mya but, we got to go," Draco comments with a smile _(a/n: Hermione has a lot of nicknames; Sapphire, Mia, Mya, Mimi, Mi, cookie, Myabee/Myabee, buttercup, or beach from her siblings and friends)_

"No, we're still playing 'dra'gon game," Elias pouted "Can we stay a little longer?"

"Well it's a good thing you're staying here with your uncle George, uncle Fred, aunt Ariel, aunt Aqua and your uncle Jax; your momma Mya, papa Harry, uncle Blaise and I are going to the bank to do grown up stuff so they can play with you while we should be back in a few hours," Draco explained.

"Awe, Okay," Elias pouted causing Hermione to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hi uncle dra'gon," Teddy clapped leaving Draco lips to twitch in amusement.

"Hey kiddo," Draco told him as he ruffled his little cousin's hair leaving him to pout.

"Are you going to play with us Draco," Teddy asked with a pout.

"Not right now kiddo we have to get going but, we'll play later okay," Draco assured him.

"Awe okay," Teddy pouted.

"You kids be good with your uncles and aunt," Draco ruffled his cousin's hair once more causing Teddy to giggle then turned to Hermione "You ready to go Mya?" he asked.

"As I ever be," Hermione sighed cleaning up her outfit grabbing her bag "Freddie, Georgie can you guys come up here for a second please," she yelled from the playroom where you can hear the Weasley twins made an appearance _'pop' 'pop'_

"You rang sugar,"

"And spice?" Fred and George answered together.

"Yes, I was wondering if you can watch the kids along with the others while Draco, Harry, Blaise and I head to the bank," Hermione explained.

"Why Mya we don't— "

"Mind watching the kiddies— "

"Since we're planning on having a baby soon— "

"And we need all the practice we can get," Fred and George explained leaving Hermione to laugh at this.

"I'm sure you're going to be just fine guys trust me just make sure that the kids don't hurt themselves," Hermione replied leaving them to nod at this.

"You can count on us Mya," the Weasley twins echoed saluting their adopted sister Hermione.

Hermione held onto her babies putting them into their crib "Alright my lovies me, your papa Harry, uncle Blaise and uncle Draco are going to be bank and we'll be back real soon okay so that way we can continue our game later," who stared at them curiously and got disappointed but, nodded at this "Now you listen to your uncle Fred and George along with the rest of your aunts and uncles alright," she explained.

"Okay momma," Teddy pouted "Me wuv you momma,"

"I love you too teddy bear now you lot give me a kiss and I'll see you soon baby," Hermione murmured against her babies hair who happily oblige to kiss her on the lips that left them to giggle.

"Love you mama," Rocco murmured nuzzling her neck as Hermione held her tears not wanting to be away from her babies for long along with the kids who gave the same gesture towards her.

"I love you too baby boy," Hermione whispered.

"They're going to be just fine I promise Mia," Neville assured her.

"I know, I know I just don't like to be away from them that's all…" Hermione began to say blinking her tears with a brave smile "Well we need to sell this place soon if we're going to start fresh and baby proof the property before we head there," she explained.

"Of course, that's understandable considering we did raise them including Teddy and Elias," Ariel whispered remembering their grandmother Andromeda 'Andy' who died from the raid of death eaters by protecting her grandsons but, took 50 death eaters with her—it's a good thing that she gave full custody to Harry and Hermione who accepted immediately "Be careful cookie you may never know what could happen out there," she replied hugging her baby sister.

"I will and Nev don't forgot to put up the wards," Hermione sighed pausing for a moment heading downstairs towards the floo network with the guys in the dining room "Why do I have a bad feeling about this," she murmured under her breath.

"They'll be fine Mya," Draco assured her "They have Jax and the others to watch over them and protect them," he explained.

"They even have Fred and George and you know they'll protect the kids with their lives Mione," Harry quickly added.

"I know I can I just after what happen to my parents I... I just... can't help it Harry especially with the amount of death eaters out there who knows what can happen..." Hermione whispered.

"I know most of them are already in Azkaban or dead thanks to us so they can't get us… come on hopefully this won't take very long," Harry explained as Draco and Blaise went to help Harry inside after Hermione since they're going to the same place **_'Diagon Alley,'_** seconds later they made it with no trouble so far so good.

"Yeah well it depends on how many properties that the Potters all have," Draco comments.

"True…" Hermione murmured turning to her best friend Harry "Are you sure you can walk to the bank Harry?" she asked worried sick over Harry.

"Will you relax Mione I'll be fine I just want to get this over with so we can live in a place where we don't have to look over our shoulder to protect the kids and start a family on our own," Harry replied.

"Well I suppose that's true…" Hermione paused for a moment "But, if you feel exhausted or any pain don't you dare hesitate to let us know about it Harry. I don't want you to overstress yourself like you always do," she scolded her.

"Myabee," Blaise spoke up through the conversation as they turned to him "No offense but, that would be you overstressing yourself not Harry," he explained with an amuse smile that left her to huff.

"I do not," Hermione argued back.

"I hate to break it to you love but, you do especially since it's your thing and live in the library," Draco argued back.

"Oh whatever," Hermione scoffed leaving the guys to chuckle following their sister/best friend to the bank. Draco and Blaise helped Harry inside as they had to be extra careful in Diagon Alley; Hermione knew they were just playing around and being the mama bear towards her friends especially the kids after what happen from the current events it's in her blood.

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION] …**

 **August…**

By now Billy was going crazy. Jake had been deaf mute five straight months and counting. Physically, Jacob was a wreak, he was pale with dark circles under his eyes, his deep chocolate eyes were glazed and watered over. All his son did was sleep, eat, walk around the forest like a zombie and sometimes he'd go double patrols to keep himself busy sometimes Seth and Leah would patrol by his side just to be sure that he was alright. They pack was worried sick about him and didn't know what to do especially his best friend Seth that he scowled whenever Edward tries to talk to Jake especially Bella because if she didn't come to Forks to live with her dad then maybe things would've been okay between them … he just wasn't sure if it's a good thing or bad thing.

Sometimes he would sit by the beach watching the sunrise to sunset, eat, and go back to bed. In school, he would do his work quietly leaving his friends of the pack worried about their friend who they consider as a brother. They were other times that some random girls would talk to him and nothing. He would just have a blank look on his face well more like a zombie state kind of way that it scared most of the girls that it made Paul scowl because of it. It almost made it like he wasn't interest in the world because of Edward's choice. This has been expected although it caused a great deal with the vampires in Forks; that they agreed to be civil but, nothing isn't what it was when Edward was dating Jacob.

Billy drove to the hardware store with Sam and Seth, the Quileute alpha. Given the fact that Billy was in a wheelchair everyone on the reservation always chipped in to help whenever they can especially Charlie since he wasn't very fond of Edward to begin with but, now that Edward was dating his daughter Isabella (Bella) well you can say that Charlie is a difficult position now. Everyone loved and respected him because of it. After picking up some construction supplies to fix the roof on his den, Sam and Billy made their way to the cash register. On the way, they bumped into Edward. All three looked at him in a serious dark icy expression that Seth was trying to control his anger for what he did to his best friend.

It was very awkward but, Edward decided to make the best out of a sticky situation "Hi Billy,"

Billy took a deep breath "Hello Edward," he replied as he tried to hold back his anger.

 _'How dare Edward even look at me let alone talk to me after what he did to my son_ ' Billy thought to himself in anger; he was so glad that Edward couldn't read his mind due to the fact he's a wizard and his kids were part wizard and witches in his side of the family.

"How are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm doing well…" Billy stiffly replied, "So what brings you here?"

"My mom is fixing the Newton's house and needed some supplies to fix it," Edward told him even though he had no right to ask but, he couldn't help himself "How's Jacob?" He was genuinely concerned. "I've—I've tried calling him but, his cell phone seems to be disconnected,"

"He lost his phone," Seth flatly says.

"He was asleep when we left," Billy replied, "He has been from the past 3 days now,"

"Wait what? Why?" Edward asked. He was worried and his protection were on high alert. Despite them not being a couple anymore he still cared for him as a friend "Is—is he sick?"

Billy inhaled trying to remain calm "You can say that."

"Is there anything that I can do," Edward asked, "I mean … my dad Carlisle is a doctor I'm sure he can help…" he drifted off noticing that Sam had to hold onto Billy's wheelchair arms to contain his anger.

"Yeah you can do something alright…" Seth dangerously low which was a bad thing for the vampires which Edward noticed and flinched on this "You can stay the hell away from him," he spats.

"Excuse me?" Edward confuse by this especially since Seth was usually happy so he was a bit surprised by how he's treating him.

"After what you did to him" Seth growled lowly "Do you really think he wants to talk to you? I mean seriously are you that f*** stupid. You used him, seduced him, slept with him and then after Isabella arrives to Forks which personally I don't see anything good about her except ruining your chances to begin with—" he spats which left Bella to flinch from his tone towards her first name "You claimed that you were _'so confused'_ by this whole thing well let me tell you something you sick bastard—" he growled "You're nothing but, a f** up cocky, manipulative bastard, to us you're nothing but, a slimy bastard someone who would do anything to tease an innocent like Jake—" he was breathing heavily, his eyes glowed yellow which Sam tried to hold back Seth not to draw a crowd "And you know what we actually were starting to trust you … until you did a jack ass move that a man-whore would do but, thanks to you… he can't even—" he stared at the vampire in disbelief "Just so your clear we're no longer friends but, back to enemies Edward?! Frankly I'm amazed you can even stand here and look at us in the face acting like you didn't do anything wrong. Especially with Billy," he explained.

Edward grew silent knowing he's right "I'm—I'm sorry Seth…I didn't mean to hurt him… I just… want to talk to him… "he begged in low tones noticing everyone were watching them in a distance "I—I just don't want to ruin our friendship because of this… "

"What friendship, "Seth hissed in low tones "The fact that you claimed you were confuse for being 'gay' or the fact that you lied to us in our face by breaking Jake's heart in the end for Isabella who's not even worth speaking about," he growled; Sam held him back not wanting to cause a scene.

"Edward…" Sam replied calmly leaving Edward to flinch "Just hearing your name … makes him puke…"

"I… I think we should get going…" Billy replied as he saw his best friend Charlie heading towards them.

"Everything alright here?" Charlie asked raising his eyebrow at him.

Billy cleared his throat "Yes, we're fine…come on Sam. Seth. Let's get going," giving his best friend Charlie a nod "Hey Charlie, you mind helping us with these to the car," he offered.

"Of course," Charlie quickly replied noticing his daughter Bella paler than usual; as he already knew what's going on but, didn't let his daughter or the rest of the Cullens know that since he's a wizard but, lost his magic; it's a good thing that his daughter doesn't have any powers since she's all muggle through his ex-wife Renee "You okay Bells?" he asked.

Bella shook out of her thoughts "Yeah … I'm fine dad…" she weakly says.

Charlie raised his eyebrow knowing she lied to him again; he gave a tired sigh not wanting to deal with the drama that was until Edward stood completely still on his spot; paler than before if that was possible. It was like his face expression; he knows that look… almost if he was—then he shook his head not wanting to get into it "You alright there Edward…" he politely asked.

Bella however noticed this "Edward— "she asked moving him but, no response; it was if he didn't hear her "Edward?" shaking his shoulder, no answer "Edward?" she asked.

"Maybe you should take him to the hospital I'm sure his dad would help him," Charlie offered.

"Yeah … maybe come on Edward let's go," Bella asked again his answer was unresponsive that she had to drag him away from the scene to shake him out of his thoughts but, instead of going with Bella; Edward went to Billy, Seth and Sam who was loading the car at the parking lot ignoring Bella's calls for him.

"Billy…" Edward finally answered causing him to stop to look at Billy, Seth and Sam who flinched "I—I didn't mean to hurt him… I had no intension on hurting him…despite my break up with Jake… I really did care about him even if you don't believe that"

Billy looked at Edward; his son's _'supposly'_ boyfriend for a very long moment with no response; his face expression was unreadable that Edward very uncomfortable and couldn't even read his thoughts even if he wanted too; Sam and Charlie both helped Billy inside the car but, it didn't stop Seth to warn off the vampire.

"I mean it Edward stay away from Jake," Seth hissed at him, his dark chocolate eyes flashed werewolf gold for a moment "You did enough damage between our treaty and I swear to hell if he doesn't get any better you can guarantee that I won't even care if I rip your slimy throat that you'd be dead before anyone know about it or not because believe me that will be a promise got it," he snarled.

Edward gulped nervously "I—I will…" Seth walked away to the car as they drove away "For now…" Jacob was one of his true friends, someone he loved once as a lover and someone he still loves as a brother and as a friend. He's not going to end their friendship unless he knew it was irrevocably broken.

"Come on Edward let's go home," Bella told him leaving him to nod at this since he doesn't have anything else to say anymore except checking out the supplies his mother ordered. It was the next weekend that things got serious. Edward drove over to the Black house; the new treaty was still intact. Getting out of the car he heard noises coming from the garage.

 _"Of course, he's working, I knew he wasn't really that sick,"_ Edward thought to himself as he walked in to see Embry and Quil working on the motorbike.

"What are you doing here Cullen," Quil asked with a low growl.

"I'm— "Edward flinched on his tone a bit surprised since Quil is usually the quiet one "I'm here to see Jacob… I heard that he was sick and I wanted to see for myself and see if I can do something to help," he asked.

They heard a crash of tools, turning around they saw Jacob standing by the door. Edward gasped, as they weren't kidding. Jacob looked horrible. He was thin, pale with dark sunken eyes, lifeless glass, starring at him with so much pain. Paul and Leah caught him before he fell on the floor "Get him out… of here," Jacob stuttered with a cracking voice "Pl—please… Lee… please,"

Leah rushed over to Jake, her eyes soften sadly being an elder sister to him "Come on Jake, let's get you inside?" she murmured helping him inside with his arm around her.

 **"DON'T YOU THINK YOU DID ENOUGH DAMAGE HERE LEECH. I MEAN IT CULLEN GET THE HELL OUT?!"** Paul growled.

"Just … get out of here Edward… no one wants you here," Embry calmly says; causing Edward to flinch; Quil, Jared, and himself were holding back Paul from not wanting to break the new treaty despite everything they silently agreed with Paul for hurting their best friend and their brother in their pack because of it.

Edward looked devastated "I'm… I'm so sorry Jake… I didn't mean to hurt you…" He didn't know what else to do "I—I just hope someday we can move past this and be frie—"

When Jacob stared to whimper leaving Seth to growl **"GET OUT VAMPIRE!"he** exclaimed. his eyes were flashing his golden werewolf eyes. Edward rushed out, he knew if he had pushed his limits he would've been outnumbered as he ran out towards his car and raced off. It was then that Jacob fainted in Leah's arms

"JAKE!" Leah cried out "GUYS HELP?!"

"Jake— "Seth and pack cried out rushing over causing Embry widen his eyes in horror;

"What happen?" Embry cried out helping Leah to steady Jake up.

"I don't know I was helping him upstairs and then he fainted," Leah panicked checking if he's breathing biting her lip "Jake… please come back… please… don't do this to us…" she cried out and went to check his pulse "It's okay guys he's breathing…for now" she whispered causing them to sigh in relief.

"Please Jake… please wake up," Seth whimpered at his best friend.

"Jake, "Quil whimpered in panic "Come on man… don't do this to us…"

"Are you sure he's breathing?" Sam asked causing Leah to nod at this and sighed "Let's take him to his room?" he explained closing his eyes sadly at this.

Leah closed her eyes pushing his hair out of his forehead "Sammy…what are we going to do… I'm so worried about him…" she whispered.

"I don't know Lee-Lee," Sam sadly whispers, "All we can do is… support him as much as we can…"

Leah grew silent and wiped her tears quickly rushing over to help the guys carry Jake to his room with Paul and Jared's help; Seth, Embry and Quil opened the door to his room; Seth however stayed behind to watch over his best friend, the pack would take turns to watch over Jake then switch turns to patrol while watching over Jake. Sam leaned against the wall closing his eyes sadly knowing the situation went bad from worst and neither of the pack members knew what to do.

The next day Jacob took a turn for the worst. He had no energy left to get out of bed as he cried quietly in his sleep, the only movement were the tears running down his face as he stared up at the roof. Billy sometimes cried himself to sleep at the sight of his son. There was a knock on the door as he wheeled over to answer it. When he opened it, he was so glad he was sitting because he might have fallen. There at the door was his nineteen years old daughter, Rebecca Black. She was beautiful, dressed in a midnight green turtleneck, black leather pants, boots, and a blue skin coat. She was tall with long dark brown hair, golden olive skin like her Quileute's, with plump thin lips, almond shaped chocolate brown eyes "Rebecca…." He gasped.

"Hi daddy," Rebecca smiled. Rebecca, one of the few half-bloods born witches of the Quileute reservation had attended Bella Vista Academy of Magic in Washington State from the age of seven to eleven. Given her impeccable grades she as given an honorary scholarship to study abroad at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland from where she graduated and got her British passport. She has lived there ever since she started working for the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation & Control of Magical Creatures, then she got a job in the Department of Magical Cooperation's as representative and ambassador of the American Bureau of Magic State. Her American English had turned into British, which gave her a more refined overall appeal. Her smile faded when she sensed something was wrong and felt his despair and rushed in to hug her father "Hey…" He clung to her tightly not wanting to let her go "What's wrong daddy?"

"I'm just— "Billy cried against her daughter waist "I'm so glad to see you,"

"Daddy what happen?" Rebecca asked

"Becca… it's Jacob," Billy hoarse in whisper tones.

Rebecca froze, her face paled as her eyes were in horror; she felt something off but, she figured it was nothing… "What do you mean? What happen to Jake?" she asked, that bad feeling was back and she wasn't liking it at all "Daddy… your scaring me… He's okay right…?"

Billy got a grip and breathing in "Come on in," he said closing the door behind them as they sat down in the living room "I'll tell you everything..."

After an hour or two later, Rebecca went to see her little brother. She gasped at the sight. Walking over she sat on his bed. "Jacob…" he looked up at her and started crying, he had missed her so much that she crawled into his bed while he wrapped his muscled arms around his sister's waist that left her heart broke "Shhh…it's okay…" she whispered, "It's going to be okay honey…"

"I… I was really, really happy…" Jacob cried leaving her to soften her eyes as her heart break towards her baby brother "Why did he have to go away…Bex why…"

"I don't know sweetie … "Rebecca cried quietly rocking her baby brother into her arms, she heard his stomach growl "Are you hungry?" Jacob nodded at this. "Why don't you take a hot shower, put on some clean clothes and come out? I'll even make my famous stew that you love so much," she explained.

"Like how mom use to make it Bex," Jacob sadly murmured.

Rebecca was teared up "Of course, I'll cook it whatever you want. I can even make curry extra spicy just like how mum used to make or my famous stew your choice honey," she softly says.

"Okay, either one sounds good," Jacob sadly sniffed with a nod. She kissed him on the forehead and stepped out of his room as he quietly walked to the bathroom. Rebecca wiped her tears as she returned to the kitchen where her father met up with her.

"How can anyone do that to him? To someone like Jacob… it's typically about vampires I never liked them," Rebecca scowled as she tasted her stew just like her mother used to make as she added extra curry, potatoes, carrots, putting the lid back on and sat down at the dining room with her father "He doesn't deserve any of this daddy…"

"No, he doesn't and I'm so sorry for welcoming you with this," Billy tiredly says, "If I knew you were coming over I would've been more prepared…" he answered with a sigh.

"It's not your fault daddy… honestly I felt something was off… at home but, it wasn't what I expected…I just thought it was all nerves..." Rebecca drifted off for a moment "Besides I had a good amount of vacation days stocked up and decided to take a break to come home," she explained.

"I'm so glad that you did," Billy smiled at his eldest daughter then looking at the hallway "How is he?" he asked.

"In bad shape…" Rebecca drifted off then gave a scowl "When I get my hands on him I swear to Godric he better watch out from my wand," she growled, her eyes glowed knowing her magic would pop "But, I managed to convince him to take a shower and come out for dinner by making my famous stew with extra curry, potatoes and carrots," she explained.

"Really how you managed to convince him to come down to dinner?" Billy asked.

"Daddy no one can resist my stew especially if it's from mom's famous recipes with extra spiciness," Rebecca grinned leaving Billy to chuckle knowing this beforehand.

"That's good to know. I know I always told you kids that I'm proud of you for doing what you did. Rae being a wife, a mother to her sons and now she's expecting twins baby girls this time with her scholarship in Hawaii with her husband Solomon while you're making a difference in England for magical creatures and everything; your mother blesses her soul would've been so proud of you girls especially you Rebecca I know I am," Billy explained.

Rebecca held her tears knowing her mother "Thank you daddy… I miss her so much," she whispered holding her locket that Draco gave her on their 2 years' anniversary during their school years; Draco knew about her mother passing and comforted her whenever her death anniversary during their school years.

"I miss her too more than anything and you know what you kids have each of your mother especially her eyes and gentle soul," Billy hugged his daughter Jacob walked in quietly, giving his family a small smile. She got up and brought them three bowls of warm stew; she added extra curry Japanese style thanks to Ruby's grandmother; she fixed up a few food dishes for the current week.

Jacob took a sip, it was just as he remembered but, spicier. His sister was the mother figure of the house before she left and he took over to help their dad while his other sister Rachel helped whenever she come to visit since she's now married with kids on her own in Hawaii with her husband Solomon Finau and their sons Kai and Matt who's now 5 ½ months pregnant with their newest family members expecting twins both girls. It tends to be lonely at home sometimes. He did it gladly which brought them together.

"It's really spicy but, good..." Jacob replied taking another mouthful. Billy and Rebecca smiled.

"I'm glad you loved it Jake, I actually got this recipe from Ruby she's half Japanese and mixed the curry from Mom's famous recipe so she's pretty much got her cooking skills from her mother," Rebecca explained.

"Well I really enjoy this new stew, it reminds me of mom's cooking and when you talk to Ruby thank her personally for me," Jake replied with a smile.

"I'm sure she'll love the compliment," Rebecca replied smiling.

"So…" Billy starts to say, "How's Draco and everyone else?" he asked. He'd met the blonde wizard once or twice with his friends before on vacation and he liked him. He was elegant, refined from a noble powerful wizard family. He can tell that Draco loved his daughter Rebecca and she loved him which made him happy for his daughter.

"He's good along with everyone else, Hermione even said _'hi'_ to you daddy" Rebecca replied.

"Tell her I said hi back, how is she?" Billy smiled as he very fond towards Hermione due to the fact she's interested on their bon fire legends whenever Rebecca told her about it.

"She's good saving the world one at a time," Rebecca giggled.

"I always knew I liked that girl," Billy grinned "So what's the news?"

Rebecca smiled biting her bottom lip nervously "I… wanted to share something but, after what Jacob's been through this past few months… I don't know if it's really convenient…"

"No…" Jacob shakes his head "I don't mind, please go on we need some good news around here,"

"Are you sure because I can wait," Rebecca nervously says.

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Jacob nodded at this "I mean it's not like you're going to die, right?" he joked at this.

Rebecca giggled "No and I'm not planning on dying anytime soon at least not for a long time," she replied.

"So, what is it then?" Billy asked.

"I'm engaged," Rebeca smiled. Billy and Jacob's head looked up at her. She showed them the ten-carat diamond ring on her finger that neither of them had noticed until now.

"Wow…" Jacob blinked his eyes staring at the ring that he dropped his spoon.

Rebecca frowned "I'm sorry Jake, I—I should've have— "she was about to apologize but, was cut off by Jacob who shook his head 'no' which her face fell which he noticed; he didn't want his sister to think he wasn't happy for his sister because he is.

"No that's not what I mean— "Jake shakes his head "I mean I'm happy for you really. That's awesome Becca. I was just surprised that's all. he explained.

"Really?" Rebecca felt herself sighing in relief "Are you sure?" she was a bit worried.

"I'm positive. Becca I'm happy for you," Jacob assured her putting his hand over hers with a smile.

"Thank you, Jay-Jay you have no idea, how happy I am for you to say that?" Rebecca sighed hugging her baby brother then turned to their dad "Daddy…?"

"When did he…" Billy asked raising his eyebrow at her.

Rebecca licked her lips nervously "A few months actually… in our 4th year anniversary. Are you mad?"

Billy nodded at this "No quite the opposite actually I'm not a bit mad at all—I had a feeling he was going to ask you "he shakes his head grinning at his daughter "That's great sweetie I'm happy for you, when's the wedding?" he asked.

"Really daddy?" Rebecca asked causing both her father Billy and brother Jacob to nod at this "I'm so glad to hear that and we haven't set the date yet—but, I do want a winter wedding so it could be this year or next year," she rambled about the wedding details, she's so glad that her family is okay with this "I know Draco was supposed to ask your permission to marry me daddy but, we love each other. I love him so much and I want to spend the rest of my life and gain a family with him. He makes me so happy daddy," she explained.

Billy put his hand over his daughter's hand "That's all I ever want for you sweetie and your right he should've but, I understand why after all it's not every day that my daughter gets married besides Rachel anyway," he explained causing everyone to chuckle.

Rebecca nodded at this "Yeah that's true … and I'm sure when Jacob finds someone he'll get married too don't you think?" she asked turning to her brother.

"Yeah maybe…" Jacob replied pausing for a moment "So what exactly does he do again?"

"He works temporarily as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Rebecca explained.

"Really that's impressive and what about Hermione? From what you told me you guys are practically best friend's right?" Jacob replied.

"We are and she has two jobs. She like Draco is an auror but, her second job she takes care of her god son's Teddy and Elias while running a bakery it's very famous along with her youngest siblings Roderico (Rocco) and Rocquelle (Rocky) she along with her siblings would take turns to watch over them," Rebecca explained.

"Wow a bakery that's awesome," Jacob comments; they knew about the Wizardly World all their lives given Rebecca and Rachel's status as a witch, Rebecca's husband Solmon Finau is a pureblood wizard so you can say that both the twins are very overprotective with their families when it comes with people they care about.

"It's really is and quite popular in Diagon Alley and very brilliant. She wasn't called one of the smartest witches in Hogwarts for nothing after Harry's mother Lily of course," Rebecca beamed happily for her best friend.

"Harry?" Jacob asked, "Who's Harry?"

"Oh, he's Draco's brother," Rebeca comments.

"I thought you said that Draco was an only child?" Billy asked.

"He is but, he and Harry were … let's just say when we were in school they were enemies before our 6th year in Hogwarts and became good friends after Draco and his family decided to turn into a new life and switched sides in the light side in the last minute before our 6th year in Hogwarts," Rebecca comments.

"So, they're best friends then," Jacob asked, which Rebecca nodded at this "Wow being enemies for the past six years in school and then became best friends that's crazy," he was surprise "I can't wait to meet him Becca," he explained as he was sipping his tea.

"He really is and I can't wait till you meet him either Jake," Rebecca smiled at this.

"What did you mean that Draco was working as an auror temporarily?" Billy asked.

"Oh, after what he's been through with his parents, Voldemort; his parents and himself changed allegiances to support Harry in the last minute since they refused to put their son in danger which shocked Draco and since the war was over he really wanted to find a steadier job instead of just using his name under _'Malfoy'_ without using any connections through his parents which was helpful on some parts though. Steady as in not so dangerous and less stressful," Rebecca explained "Which it's a real relief for me since I don't want him to go out and risk his life including my friends either,"

Billy nodded at this "I can understand that," he says knowing how dangerous being an auror could be.

"Daddy that's part of the reason why I'm here," Rebecca began to say leaving them puzzled by this "I—I didn't want to say anything to worry you guys but, we've been attacked more than once this past few weeks," she explained.

"WHAT?!" Billy and Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah you see Hermione, Ariel and Aqua were attacked in Diagon Alley, then they found out that Andromeda Tonks whose Draco's aunt from his mother's side was ambushed full of raid of death eaters that she was killed in the scene but, took down 50 death eaters with her, Harry and Hermione protected their god sons Teddy and Elias when that occurred… "Rebecca drifted off sipping some water before she continued "Zander and Jay got hurt a few weeks back as they were protecting their families including their youngest siblings Rocco and Rocky; they're Hermione's older brothers by the way since Hermione just recently lost her parents that same year about 8 ½ months ago because of the death eaters and a few vampires too" she explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **So, what do you guys think so far? It took me awhile but, I finally finished Ch. 2 and hope you guys enjoy. Like I said every chapter is going to be rewritten which makes me on a roll. There's going to be a lot of changes here and thank you for the support. I'll be sure to write more when I can. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: The Council's Decision!**

"That's terrible," Jacob sadden over this "But, you guys are okay right Becca?"

"Yes," Rebecca gave her brother an assure smile "We're all fine a bit bruised and small cuts but, nothing that can fix," she explained.

"Good," Jacob nodded at this as he sighed in relief "So what exactly happen though?"

"Well before Ruby and I got attacked—Hermione and her siblings killed after they killed their parents it took a while but, they got everyone but, some escaped but, most of them are killed or in Azkaban," Rebecca drifted off sipping her water as they gave sadden looks. Billy was very fond with Hermione due to the fact she's very interested in their legends; he made a mental note to himself to help her heal when they see each other again as she steadied her breathing before she continued to explain her story "Well, Ruby and I were attacked in Hogsmeade which isn't so bad then Hermione, Ariel and Aqua were as they were injured then us then there's Harry and his brother Jax were direct targets at the Ministry a week ago. The family and I got together and it was unanimous that we want to leave Britain," Jacob and Billy listened carefully to Rebecca's story "And I suggested that we could live here in the reservation since the kids Teddy and Elias Lupin just recently lost their grandmother; their only family they had left after the war that left Harry and Hermione to decide to adopt them immediately into their family," her breathing was heavy but, only because it was hard for her to talk about "Aunty Andie fought tooth and nail against the raid of death eaters by protecting her grandsons but, she didn't alone she brought 50 death eaters with her so she's a hero to all of us and her grandchildren… we're currently staying in Harry's manor in Gringotts for the time being," she explained.

"You—you're moving back here," Jacob asked perking up. He has missed his sister and was happy at the thought of having her back home "And that's horrible that you guys have to go through all that... I'm glad you guys are okay Becca," he explained.

"I am too Jake. I'm just glad our injuries weren't serious not like Harry and Jax injuries and yes, I mean I'd have to talk to the Counsel but, we're close to Hemlock Lane…" Rebecca starts to say "It's in Washington State equivalent of Hogsmeade and we have Bella Vista Academy of Magic as well. Plus, there's some jobs in Washington Department of Magic… giving our family's fame and heroic reputation it won't be hard finding a job especially since we have the kids to think about?" she explained.

"I'll talk to the council Becca," Billy replied, "I'm on it after all especially when it involves with children,"

"Daddy, I know the Council usually doesn't like people from the outside moving into the reservation. But, this is my family plus they're all wizards and witches they're good, kind and famous people from their good deeds from winning the war. Teddy and Elias lost their entire family because of the war…" Rebecca pointed out while Billy her father to rethink about this since they're outsiders but, so he's not sure how or what the council would say about this. Rebecca held her breath sipping her tea before she spoke up again "Even though Hermione lost her parents and the only regret that I wish I could do was save her parents in time when the death eaters attacked her but, at least we saved her youngest siblings who were in hiding. Her older brothers Alek, Zander, Jake Logan managed to kill every death eater who attacked their family including Hermione who they saved in the middle of the battle. After reconsideration, I thought it would be a huge benefit towards the reservation if we had more help from the wizards and witches in our side to protect our lands don't you think?" she explained.

"I agree with Becca dad we should at least consider this after what they all went through they need a fresh start especially those kids. It would be a huge help if Rebecca, Draco and his family were to help us protect our lands and everything" Jacob pointed out as their father Billy listened to their argument on this then turned to his older sister "Where will you guys live anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Well Harry, Hermione and Jax are in Gringotts with the kids right now, Jax wanted to change his last name to Potter to make the transition easier including Hermione and her family who also changed their last names and they also wanted to see if the Potter's had any homes in the United States more specially down here in Washington where it's kids friendly for the kids," Rebecca explained.

"And what about Draco?" Billy asked.

"Draco is currently selling the Malfoy Manor," Rebecca pondered for a moment "His parents were murdered during the war by protecting Draco and Hermione so he's now the only heir under the Malfoy's name and since his parents changed sides in the last minute he wanted to sell the manor due to bad memories so there's nothing he can do and it's too big of a target for us to keep living there especially when there's children involved. Hermione practically begged her brothers to take care of the twins for protection when they were in the war which they immediately agreed until they reunite again so it works on both accounts for Hermione and her family to watch over them," she explained.

"How long will you be here for?" Jacob asked; he sat back onto his chair since he's still a bit weak to move.

"I'm staying here as much as I want," Rebecca grinned then turned serious "But, I'm really here to see the Council. I need their approval as soon as possible so I can tell Draco and the others plus I really miss you guys so it has it perks since I wanted to see you guys see how you were," she explained.

"Really Becca," Jacob perked up which left his sister to nod "That's awesome," he exclaimed happily causing Rebecca to giggle.

Billy smiled happy with the news as well "We miss you too Becca and we're glad that you're going to live here too," he explained.

"Me too It's good to be home daddy," Rebecca starts to say looking at the time and gave a tired yawn "Wow look at the time I should get to sleep since I have a big day tomorrow night daddy, night Jake," she says giving them a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie, see you in the morning" Billy replied.

"Night sis," Jacob told her as they headed to their rooms. The following morning, Jacob refused to get out of bed so Rebecca drove in Billy's trunk down the road to the Council Hall in the main square of reservation. The building was a two-story building made of wood with wolves carves columns around it. They were joined in the lobby by Sam Uley and his pack. They all said their hellos to Rebecca and led them down the hall to the conference room. Inside sat Victor Lahote, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Emily's mother Samantha Young and Oscar Cloud the Quileute Medicine man, though he was in his mid-thirties. They all sat on a single file line on one side of a long wooden table, all dressed quite well, as you would dress for an office meeting, given this was official serious business.

"Good morning," Rebecca greeted them.

"Good morning Miss. Black," Victor greeted her back "Please sit down,"

"Thank you" Rebecca nods at this as she took a seat, in the middle of the entire pack.

Samantha spoke up "William your father, has spoken to us about your request?"

"Can you express why we should approve this?" Sue Clearwater asked.

"Well after I graduated from Hogwarts I got a job and started working for the British Ministry of Magic Department for Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures where I worked hard fighting for the legal rights for magical creatures with my partner and best friend Hermione Granger whose now Hermione Potter. After a while I applied and was accepted in the Department of Magical Cooperation as representative and became the first ambassador of the American Bureau of Magic. Ever since then the relationship between our countries has greatly improved," Rebecca bit her bottom lip playing with her engagement ring out of habit "During my time at Hogwarts I met and fell in love with a boy name Draco Malfoy, he was the youngest of a dark family who served Voldemort and was obligated to serve the darkness against his will thanks to his friends and myself he could get out of that life with his friends. During the time, he also learned that his parents were double agents since the first war in fact his mother Narcissa Malfoy 'nee Black who isn't related to us I checked at least more than 2x in the family tree," she pointed out causing everyone in the council to chuckle at this taking a sip of water.

"That would be weird wouldn't it," Paul replied.

"Shhh," Leah shush him and whacked him on the head "Shut up Paul,"

Paul grumbled under his breath, again everyone chuckled at the two as they continued to listen to Rebecca's story.

"Go ahead Rebecca and ignore Paul," Billy told her.

Rebecca nodded "Of course, Draco's parents explained to us how they joined the light side since before the first war started and been double agents since then until Voldemort risen again in our 4th year… it caused a lot of chaos for everyone especially for Harry… of course neither of us knew about this until we reached to our 5th year when I met up with my study partner Hermione in Hogwarts who's my best friend since my first day in Hogwarts. Draco who thought his father was once a servant towards the dark lord was obligated to serve the dark lord by being a double agent but, he was scared… after he failed to kill the headmaster of our school against his will… well the headmaster told him he can help him and save his family… which it took a long time to convince Draco to agree but, thanks to his friends and myself he managed to get out of that life including his parents after learning that his father only did what any father would do … to protect his family that he and Draco managed to save their relationship because of it… during the war… Voldemort learned that Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape betrayed him by being a double agent after threating Lucius to kill his wife Narcissa in front of him even though they both just learned that she was pregnant about 6 ½ months with a baby girl… Mr. Malfoy refused to tell him answers or kill his wife and their unborn child… that was until Bellatrix—" she spats on that name "She's Draco's crazy aunt—ordered the death eaters to capture Hermione by torturing her by using one of the deadly curses trying to get answers demanding to know where was Harry; of course Hermione refused. Draco however had to look away while holding himself back from both his parents and godfather. Lucius and Severus were waiting for the right moment to save her because they're both fond of Mya well mostly Lucius because he knew his wife always wanted a daughter thus made Hermione as their adopted daughter in a way—by the time they were about to save Hermione, Dobby a free elf decided to help and duel for his family safely.… Harry and Ron managed to get there in time to save Hermione, Draco and his family but, in the end … it cost Draco's parents including his unborn sister lives for betraying the _'dark lord'_ once the war was over… Draco decided to be an auror despite his dark past… and help the judicial system in capturing more criminals that threaten the peace in England. Not only just him but, Harry Potter as well… you all know about him so I won't go into details. They were rivals before our 6th year and called in a truce by becoming best friends almost as if they were brothers but, blood. A year later after the war… death eaters escaped Azkaban and have made violent attacks," she explained.

"Were they random," Sue asked.

"We thought so at first," Rebecca paused for a moment "But, then we found out that they were targeting us. Harry's sister Hermione G. Potter along with her older sister Aries Joelle Taylor G. Potter 'Ariel' and Aquarius Jadene Potter 'Aqua' fiancée of George Weasley and Fred Weasley were attacked in Diagon Alley, Andromeda Tonks 'nee Black who's Draco's aunt from his mother's side was ambushed from a raid death eaters, she died in the scene but, killed 50 death eaters with her by protecting her grandsons Edward 'Teddy' Remus Lupin and Elias Jason Lupin who are twins Harry's and Hermione's god son leaving them orphans who immediately adopted them into their families. Draco was ambushed in the Gringotts vaults then there's Ruby and myself…. we were attacked in Hogsmeade and got hurt but, not as much as Hermione and Ariel did though. Zander and Jay Hermione's older brothers were ambushed heading home to Tokyo, Japan from the Ministry then recently a few weeks ago, Harry and his brother Jax Potter were directly targeted during an attack at the Ministry where we also learned that we lost one of our friends Ronald Weasley brother of Fred and George Weasley along with their family at their home at the Burrow. Both Fred and George are now the remaining Weasley's in their family who are left because of it,"

"That's terrible," Sue gasped "How are they now and the children are they safe?" she asked.

"They are hurt," Rebecca paused remembering Hermione, her siblings, Fred and George agony faces "Hermione, Aries, Fred and George are hanging in there after losing their family it's going to take some time to heal… the children are alright Elias, Teddy, Rocco and Rocky are now being watched by both Fred and George along with Neville, Jax, and Luna right now sometimes Zander, Alek, Logan and Jay would watch over them whenever they have time. After careful conversations, we decided to leave England. We're all tired of the war, and want a place to settle down, find new more stable jobs then have the proper atmosphere to start families of our own without worrying that they'll be targets given who their parents are," The council nodded at this "The only place that I knew was here… with my people…and I know you don't like people, non-Quileute to come and live in the reservation but, this is my family especially those kids,"

"Why do you say that Miss. Black?" Victor asked.

"Draco's my fiancée…" Rebecca smiled proudly, as the council suddenly noticed the 10-carat diamond ring on her finger. "With his parents gone … his only family left are just Teddy and Elias his youngest cousins, he felt alone. But, thanks to the support of his friends, Harry, Jax, Hermione, Blaise, Theo, Pansy among others he survived. He considers them, literately his family, his brothers and sisters and loves them more than his blood relatives who did nothing but, terrorize his life since he was twelve years old," she began to explain to the council "Despite how he and his parents renew their relationship as a family… they died to protect Draco and Hermione from the death eaters because of it. Given my relationship with him, I've come to know them as well and came to see them as my family. We even performed a blood bond linking us all as a family the bond also helps us to find each other should danger strike… They're all my family, and I would do anything to protect them no matter what," she took a deep breath "I think the council should accept them to come live here because not only we have children to think about … Elias, Teddy, Rocco and Rocky they're only 5 years old when their family was killed … it's not something any child should look forward to when they should be carefree being a kid when they should've have any haunting memories of their parents being killed in a young age… both Harry and Hermione would do anything to protect those kids just like I would… and because of their heroic history, their kind, noble hearts, their intelligence and loyalty to their family. They could be a good addition to the reservation and to the future of our community," she explained. She sat down. Everyone was very impressed by her speech especially her father Billy.

"Samuel Uley, you are the alpha of the Quileute tribe," Billy asked.

"Yes, sir I am," Sam replied.

"Have you discussed this with the pack?" Billy asked.

"Yes, sir I have," Sam replied.

"And what do you say after hearing her plea?" Billy asked.

"After careful debate and what Miss. Black's most eloquent speech… I happily agree," Sam began to say with a smile "Rebecca Black comes from a long line of Quileute witches, a witch along with her twin sister Rachel from the Black family which is one of the most respected families given their history without people knowing about it unless it was through the Wizarding Community. Mr. Malfoy is a powerful, noble well-breed wizard who happens to be Rebecca's fiancée. Like the imprint bond, they are magically linked and bonded making him and his family pack. As the pack, we protected each other and I think having such powerful wizards and witches on our side could benefit us being strong together along with the children she mentioned. Those kids both Harry and Hermione did was heroic just like any pack should with their pups so yes it would benefit the reservation," he explained.

Billy looked around the pack "Are you all in agreement," the pack nodded. He looked at Sue.

"Very well…" Sue says, "Please step outside while we deliberate,"

Outside in the reception area. Rebecca turned to Seth "So what do you guys think and be honest?"

"I think you made a really powerful case," Seth pointed out "It's going to be hard for the council to decide otherwise," Rebecca sighed nervously as he put his arm around her "It will be fine," he explained.

"I hope your right," Rebecca comments twirling her ring nervously.

"I have a question," Leah speaks up leaving the pack to turn to her since she's been silent the entire time "Which it's not related to the council or anything," she asked.

Rebecca got curious "Sure Lee what's up?" she asked.

"I was just wondering…" Leah began to say rocking her feet back and forth a bit nervous "When's the wedding and who's going to be your maid of honor?" she asked.

Rebecca laughed out loud "Leave it to you to talk about the wedding at a time like this," she began to say with a sigh "Well so far Draco and I haven't set our wedding date yet but, I want a winter wedding which I made a list on who would be my maid of honor and brides maids," she explained.

"I thought you wanted a spring wedding but, then again I always liked a winter wedding," Leah nodded at this "Well go on don't let me stop you,"

"True… but, Hermione convince me otherwise because winter weddings are really pretty especially when there's snow involve," Rebecca pointed out "It's a good thing I brought my wedding planner inside my purse," she explained as her whole arm was inside her purse leaving Sam and the pack to gape at her.

"How did you do that?" Paul asked curiously.

"Mya placed an undetectable extension charm on it for school so I can add as many things inside my purse as much as I want which is very brilliant," Rebecca beamed with a smile "Now where that binder," furrowing her eyebrows looking inside her bag "Ah hah here is it," revealing a baby blue wedding planner binder book at the pages "Rae will be my maid of honor since she's my twin and one of my best friends besides you of course," leaving Leah to nod knowing this "And for my bride's maids. I'm having 12 girls as my limit for bride's maids so there's you, Hermione, Ruby, Aqua, Ariel she's Hermione's sister, then there's Kacey, Zoey, Hayley and Chloe who are Ariel & Hermine's sister's in-law then Angela, Luna, and Pansy," she explained.

"That's so cool," Seth blurted out

"I know right," Rebecca grinned.

"Why so many?" Jared asked.

"Kacey, Zoey, Hayley and Chloe had me as their bride's maid in their wedding as we're good friends from school and it wouldn't look fair or nice if I didn't add them in my wedding either since I made a lot of good friends in Hogwarts and I hoped to keep it small since I'm very close with them mostly," Rebecca explained.

"That does makes sense," Embry nodded in agreement.

"So, Hermione, Ariel, Luna and the girls are the ones that you told me, about right?" Leah asked.

"Yes, they're the very best and practically my sisters especially Hermione since she helped me heal after losing my mother…" Rebecca whispered sadly "Despite everything we been through a lot Hermione would be the one person to help you heal it's kind of her thing and she's very overprotective with the people she considers as a family especially the kids," she explained sitting down on the bench while Leah and Seth sat between her.

"Kids," Seth weakly chuckled "So she's married and has kids…damn…"

Rebecca titled her head staring at Seth all confuse "Yes, her godsons Elias and Teddy then there's Rocco and Rocky her youngest siblings, they lost their parents about six months ago and—she's practically the mama bear to them and Mya's not married she's single," she furrowed her eyebrows "Who said Mya was married?" she asked.

Seth blinked his eyes owlish realizing dawned to him and made an _'O'_ pausing for a moment "Oh I must've missed that part because I had to go to the bathroom and—"he stopped noticing that Sam and the pack raise their eyebrows _'dude we don't need to know that part' 'really Seth?'_ look which Seth coughed awkwardly "I just assumed when you said she had kids—I thought she's happily married not that you need to know that part but, continue your story don't mind me," he flushed.

"Nice one Seth," Leah snorted.

Rebecca giggled "Trust me Seth if Mya was seeing someone I would've been the first one to know since I'm her best friend," causing Leah to cough "Don't worry Leah you're still number 1 on my book babe— "she winked playfully, Leah nodded in appreciation "Besides I'm sure you two will get along just fine when I plan my wedding," she explained.

"Oh, good because I was about to say since we grew up together," Leah teased her causing Rebecca to giggle "When you do set the wedding date be sure to let me know Becca because I'll be more than happy to help it's not every day that my best friend gets married you know besides Rae anyway. Did you manage to figure out who's going to be in the wedding charade?" she explained.

Rebecca giggled "I'll be sure to let you know Leah bear and that's easy Blaise Zabini who happens to be Draco's best friend since childhood he's a pureblood wizard and he's Italian so he's going to be your partner at the wedding. He's like an older brother that I never had besides Jake of course," she rambled over her friends "That's him right there," she gushed over her adopted brother showing a picture of Blaise inside her wallet to Leah.

Leah looked at the picture in her wallet with a blank look who was winking at her and felt a pull drawn towards the Italian wizard shaking her head out of her thoughts "Whoa this picture is moving," she cried out in shock.

"It's called magic darling," Rebecca giggled noticing the bond connection between her best friend Leah and Blaise despite how they haven't met in person yet.

"He's my partner in the wedding," Leah blurted out.

Rebecca laughed at this "Yes ma 'me what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I figured since you two are mainly my best friends I need your opinion since this involves you Leah bee," Rebecca asked innocently.

Leah stared at her with wide eyes and hugged her best friend "Are you kidding I think that's awesome. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she cried out in excitedly.

Rebecca laughed "Your welcome," she giggled.

Sam and the pack gape at the scene "Let me see that," Paul took the wallet from Rebecca revealing Blaise Zabini "Eh he's pretty cute for a wizard I give you that," he shrugged.

"Are you blind," Leah cried out "He's the Sexiest Hottest Guy I ever set eyes on!" she exclaimed causing Sam and the pack to jump from her outburst then turned to Rebecca who looked amuse "I mean … not that I would know… but, do you mind if I keep this picture pleaseeeeeeee," she asked in whisper tones.

"Of course, I have a lot of pictures in my album with the rest of my friends so you can keep that one," Rebecca winked.

"You're my life saver," Leah hugged Rebecca as she held her picture of Blaise against her chest and put it inside her wallet for safe keeping as she started giggling when Blaise winked at her again and gave a sigh "He's so hot. Did I mention that already,"?

"You did a few times today," Rebecca giggled.

"O…kay... this is getting weird even for me," Jared looked at Leah oddly without thinking he blurted out "What about Jake?" he asked.

"What about Jake?"

"Who's his partner in the wedding?"

"Ohhhh," Rebecca slowly nod at this "Well obviously, he and Rae are going to be partners but, then I realize they're my siblings so that would be a bit weird so … I thought he can walk down the aisle with Harry since he's very close with Draco just like Blaise was," she explained nodding to herself.

"And what about Rae?"

"Hmm well she's going to be with her husband Solomon obviously," Rebecca beamed adding another note to the list and made a mental note to tell Draco about the wedding as she wanted a winter wedding so that would give them at least six months before then which is perfect and plenty of time to plan their wedding.

"And what about Hermione, Ariel, and the rest of the girl's partners?" Embry asked.

Rebecca made a _'hum'_ sound "Well Ariel will be with George since they're engaged, Aqua with Fred who's also engaged then there's Hermione who was supposed to be with Ron originally but, because of the war … we lost a few friends and family members that year including Ron—he's Fred and George's little brother so that didn't work out very well," she drifted off sadly noticing Sam and the pack widen their eyes in horror especially Seth remembering what Rebecca explained during the council meeting "So I figured that Hermione would be with Seth as her partner if that's alright with you Seth?" she explained.

"Hell yes," Seth blurted out. Sam and the pack raised their eyes which left to flush in embarrassment coughing awkwardly "I mean I don't mind being her partner in the wedding. What about the others?" he asked.

Leah shakes her head in amusement not paying attention as she couldn't stop giggling at Blaise picture who repeatedly winked at her "Damn he has a fine butt and his abs oh my lord, I wouldn't mind eating that piece of ass," she murmured causing Sam and the pack to give Leah odd looks.

"Easy there tiger don't worry you'll see your prince charming very soon," Rebecca winked playfully causing Leah to squeal; again, Sam and the pack stared at them dumbstruck "Let me see Luna will be with her husband Neville. Jax I'm still working on it… then there's Angela with Eric, Ruby I'm still working on it… then there's Kacey with her husband Zander, Hayley with her husband Jake, then there's Zoey with her husband Logan and Chloe with her husband Alek their husbands are Ariel and Hermione's older brothers btw, then there's Pansy with Theo whose also Draco's childhood best friends," she explained.

"What about the ring barriers? And Leah please refrained from screaming please it's starting to get weird," Jared asked.

Leah ignored him "Shut up," she flushed.

"Jared stop teasing Leah that's my job and—that's a tough one since I have a lot of god sons and nephews… I'm going to have Kai and Matt be the ring barriers and my god son's partners with my god daughters and nieces. It'd be cute," Rebecca gushes over it smiling at the memory as she was talking about it with Hermione during their chats last night.

"Sounds like it's going to be a big wedding," Sam spoke up thru the silence.

"I would hope so since neither Draco and I don't want anything flashy wedding I want it not too small or big just close friends and family is more than enough for both Draco and myself," Rebecca nodded at this.

"Well whatever you both decide we'll help whenever we can," Sam sincerely says, "I'm sure Emily would be happy to help with the wedding too," he replied.

Rebecca slowly nod at this "I like that thanks Sammy," she says.

"Do you know what kind of cake that you want?" Leah asked.

"Oh, I got that taken care of and I even got someone to bake it for me for free and I want chocolate mocha cake," Rebecca grinned.

"Really who would bake the cake and that sounds so good?" Seth asked.

"Why Hermione of course, she's an amazing brilliant cook, baking, planning weddings is her specialty when it comes with dessert sweets, that she even thought of expending her bakery down here if the council says it's okay," Rebecca gushes on her best friend "She famous on her Oreo cookies n' crème chocolate pie and her blueberry scones it's to die for" she explained.

"Wow," Jared drooled over the dessert "That sounds so good right now. I can't wait to try it out," he replied.

"I'm sure she would be happy to make any dessert you guys want," Rebeca told him.

"Sweet, she's my new best friend," Embry exclaimed leaving Rebecca to laugh.

"Wow she knows how to bake, a mother figure to the kids, is there anything that she can't do?" Seth comments in awe and felt very overprotective towards her.

"Hmm…" Rebecca began to say to think pausing for a moment "Well she's not a big fan of flying so if you ask her to fly her broom she'll hex you to the next kingdom come," she explained giving him her serious look towards Seth who was shaking in fear slightly scared of the witch even though he knew she won't hurt him that didn't mean he'll mess around with her.

"No flying got it," Seth comments leaving the pack to chuckle at this.

Almost two hours which felt longer considering how stubborn the council was, they were called back in to the conference room.

"After debating the issue…" Samantha starts to say glowering her eyes at the men in the council who shifted uncomfortable at this that her sister Sue finished the decision for everyone "And…. considering it's pro's and con's while knowing the possibility of the dangers that can come down the road… the council has agreed to support Miss. Black's request," leaving Sam to gripped Rebecca's hand under the table leaving Sue to finish with a smile "Miss. Black you and your family are more than welcome to come whenever you see fit," she explained.

"Really, "Rebecca sighed in relief leaving the council to nod at this "Thank you, thank you so much," she exclaimed leaving her father to give her a wink.

"Of course, and speaking of celebrating we wanted to congratulate you on your incoming wedding Future Mrs. Malfoy," Sue winked at her goddaughter Rebecca which she couldn't help but, smile.

"Thank you, auntie Sue," Rebecca replied.

"Of course, it's not every day my goddaughter gets married," Sue winked causing everyone to chuckle "Now than I don't know about you but, let's have some lunch to celebrate," she explained causing everyone to cheer.

"Here, here," Billy grinned "BBQ at my house," he announced as they headed to Billy's house for the celebration.

"I can't believe they agreed, Draco and the others are going to be so ecstatic," Rebecca grinned.

 **[WIZARDING WORLD—MALFOY MANOR] …**

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Blaise, Draco and I were debating on what to keep and leave in the house. It's been very tiring for all of us but, we were half way done.

"So, what do you want to do with the furniture Draco?" I asked.

Draco made a tired sigh looking at the furniture "I was thinking of keeping the furniture," looking around the living room closing his eyes "But, during the war—it holds too many painful memories…so they're going to stay here," he explained.

I nodded at this where Blaise spoke up "I agree with you on that," he nodded scanning around looking at the time "Let's take a break I'm a bit hungry," he offered.

I made a tired yawn "It sounds like we all need one and I'll start dinner since we're half way done with the list," I pointed out.

"Good, the sooner the better we can get this over with and get the hell out of here," Draco paused for a moment looking at his watch "I wonder how Becca's doing with the council," he asked.

"I'm sure it's going to be just fine Draco," I assured him.

"You really think so the council won't let just any outsiders to stay in the reservation Mia," Draco pointed out.

"I know they won't but, I'm sure Rebecca has everything under control she did grew up there and if I know Becca she probably got the pack to help her to convince the council to let us stay there," I pointed out

.

"Right of course," Draco sighed "I just … I need to get out of here Mia… this place… I grew up here and now I can't even look at it without getting nightmares," he whispered.

I soften my eyes "I know," I whispered giving him a hand squeeze which he squeezes back.

"What about the frames of your family?" Blaise asked rapidly changing the subject not wanting the conversation to make us depress.

Draco looked around the half empty house "I already got that covered most of the frames will be in the Malfoy's vaults until further notice. The only ones that I'm going to keep are my parents along with my aunt Andromeda, my older cousins Tonks and her husband Remus portraits along with my uncle Sirius Black, Harry's god father then there's Harrys' parents James and Lily Potter since they're all going to be shipped into the new house," he explained.

"That's good I'll even have Theo and Pansy help us out if you want?" Blaise offered.

"I would love that we're going to need all the help we can get," Draco answered looking around the house once more.

"How's Theo and Pansy anyway?" I asked.

"They're both good they send their love," Blaise winked at this.

I chuckled at this "Ditto," I replied "Where's Jax and Harry?"

"Neville and Luna put them in bed rest so they're pretty much in their bedroom probably bored out of their minds," Blaise explained.

"Well I don't know about you but, we should get this list going if we're going to sell the manor Draco after we eat," I told him.

"I agree, so what's next on the list?" Draco comments.

 **[FORKS, QUILUETE RESERVATION] …**

In Billy's Black's house. Rebecca returned home, Sam stayed at the reservation square running errands. Billy was co-owner of the **BLACK & CLEARWATER** car dealership where they sold new and used cars and motorcycle to residents of the reservations but, also the residents in Forks itself. Harry Clearwater, Seth and Leah's dad gladly stayed with him since he had to drive him into the dealership to go over some papers. He said he would drive him home which Billy was fine with it.

Rebecca walked into the house "Jacob, I'm home…" … nothing… she walked into the kitchen … nothing… family room… nothing "Jake, where are you?" she called… nothing … she put her purse down and walked down the hall to Jacob's room. He wasn't there either. "Jacob?" she called… nothing… she walked out the back door and into the garage gasps in shock. There was Jacob, passed out surrounded by two dozen of beer cans. "Oh Jake…" she cried.

Kneeling she saw a crumbled picture of Edward on the floor nearby. She was so angry that she took out her wand, twelve inches' cypress wood and werewolf hair core. She pointed it at the picture and changed **"INCENDIO"** a small fireball shot out the tip consuming the photo in flames. She watched with anger as the picture of the so-called Edward Cullen burned away into ashes. She even saw a picture of Isabella Swan that made her angrier on how she's involve before then turned to her brother … "Oh Jacob…" she says gently…. Nothing… Jacob was too drunk and out of consciousness. She took him in his arms and hugged him. "Please Jake… please come back to us…" she cried.

Before she can say anything, her cell phone went off; it was her ringtone of her twin sister Rachel.

"Hello?"

"Hey Becca, it's me Rae,"

"Oh, hey Rae, what's up?" Rebecca answered trying to wake up their baby brother.

"Not much how about you?"

Rebecca closed her eyes "Well I'm back home and … things are … complicated," she replied sadly.

"What do you mean? Are you okay? Is it daddy or Jake? What is it?"

"I'm fine don't worry and daddy's fine he's just worried… honestly I don't blame him it's not good you remember when Jake told us that he was dating someone… Edward Cullen to be exact..." Rebecca spats.

Rachel titled her head puzzled "Edward Cullen… isn't he— "she was cut off by Rebecca who had a murderous expression on her face.

"Yes, yes, he was… a vampire," Rebecca spats.

"Becca—your scaring me…" Rachel who always felt protective with her family especially their little brother Jake "What about him… did he do something…" she worriedly asked.

"Yes, he did more than that Edward met Isabella, uncle Charlie's daughter Bella," Rebecca spats where her two-side mirror showed her twin sister; just like Rebecca, her twin sister Rachel is also a half blood witch where her twin sister got married to a pureblood wizard Solomon "It's a long story but, dad didn't go into details until we talked inside the kitchen all I know is that Edward and Isabella caused a lot of heartache towards Jake," she hissed in low tones.

"They did what— "Rachel eyes turned murderous looking around lowering her tones "Where are you right now?"

"In the garage why?"

"Are you by yourself?"

"Yes but, why are you— "Rebecca was cut off confuse because Rachel apparated into the garage being pregnant of 5 ½ months with twin girls.

"Because I'm coming over," Rachel answered revealing herself.

Rebecca sighed in relief hugging her sister "Thank you for coming although you shouldn't even apparate especially being pregnant no less I don't want my nieces to get hurt," she started fusing over her twin sister being a bit protective towards her twin no less.

"Don't worry about me and I know I'm not supposed to apparate—and being hormonal I can't help myself since I heard part of the details on what happen to—?" Rachel asked and gasps in shock seeing their baby brother unconscious noticing the beer cans were all over the place. "Oh Jake…what happen?" she whispered trying to kneel thanks to Rebecca's help.

Rebecca closed her eyes and explained what happen. Two hours later both sisters scowled towards the vampire Edward Cullen

 **"HE DID WHAT?!"** Rachel spats as her eyes glowed in anger "That bloody leech how dare that vampire break toy and cheat on with him with Isabella no less she's not even that pretty," she scoffed at this.

Rebecca snorted "Get in line Rae and if I know Draco and the others they would've felt the same way as we do," she scowled. That was until Sam, Quil, and Embry walked in with Seth, Paul and Leah dumbstruck to see both Jacob's older sisters Rebecca and Rachel inside the garage chatting to one another.

Embry who decided to speak up "Either I need glasses or I'm seeing double," he whispered rubbing his eyes to clear his vision.

Rebecca turned to see Sam and the pack "Your vision is fine— "she began to say causing Leah to perk up to see her two best friends giving them a hug "You remember Rachel my twin sister right you know Jake's older sister?" she asked.

"Hey Rae," Leah perked up.

"Hey Leah bee," Rachel giggled hugging her best friend "Haven't seen you in a while,"

"Yeah it has been awhile," Leah nodded at this knowing the twins being busy with their lives and all "When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just now," Rachel beamed at this.

"But, how did you—" Leah stopped realizing something "Oh right, you're also a witch too keep forgetting that" she murmured.

"Yep," Rachel replied nodding at this.

"Oh, right, "Quil lightly smacked himself on the forehead "I forgot you have a twin—it's nice to see you again Rae," he explained as he gently hugged her as she's carrying twins now.

"You two Quil," Rachel replied smiling at her brother's best friend.

"Rae, you look—you look— "Paul began to say trying not to offend her "You look … ummm really good?" he tried after seeing both Rachel and Rebecca's _'I dare you to finish that sentence'_ look which made him stammer nervously.

Rachel snorted "Nice try Paul. I know you're trying to be sweet considering I look like a helium balloon," she gestured her stomach "This is what happens when you get a girl pregnant Paul Obrion Lahote without using a condom or protection on both," she answered giving a glower icy cold look which cause Paul to flush starting stammering nervously. Rachel perked up "It's good to see you too Paulie," she quickly added patting him on the cheek to snap him out of it while everyone snickered at those two. Rebecca however smiled wiping her tears.

"Hey," Seth walked over towards the twins, he was crying too seeing his best friend going down such a destructive path.

"Hey Seth, look at you all grown up. You haven't changed a bit except your baby face," Rae sniffed wiping her tears looking at Jake as he helped her up.

"Becca…Rae it's nice seeing you again?" Seth asked sadly seeing Jake like this soften his eyes

"It's nice to see you too Seth," Rachel whispered sadly looking at their baby brother wiping her tears and sat down on the lawn chair thanks to Rebecca's and Leah's help "Oh Jake… I'm so sorry that you're going through this … one day you're going to move on from this terrible heartbreak I promise— "she whispered then curled her fists realizing what _'Edward Cullen'_ fellow did to her baby brother "Oooh if I ever see that leech he better watch out from my wand," she spats in anger; hormonal witch so she's extra hormonal and protective with her family.

"Believe me he's going to wish he never messed with Jake," Seth growled curling his fist; anger came through his veins causing the pack to vow to themselves that they're now sworn enemies with the Cullens once again "And mess with the wrong wolf," he growled lowly.

"Yes, he did …as of right now the treaty between both sides we're not allies anymore we're back to being enemies agreed," Sam stiffly drifted off.

"Agreed?" The pack replied in agreement.

Rebecca was saddening over this and wiped her tears quickly "Hey guys can you do two favors for me?" she asked.

"Of course," Sam asked and he meant it "What is it?"

"Can two of you clean this mess for me please," Rebecca starts to say looking around the garage "I don't want my dad coming in here and seeing this mess," she explained.

"Yes, we can do that," Sam immediately replied "Embry, Quil and I can clean this up and what's the other favor?"

Rebecca was about to answer but, was cut off by her twin sister Rachel "The other favor is if one of you guys can get me a sandwich because I'm hungry," she pouted causing the guys to laugh.

"Absolutely what do you want to eat? Sandwich? Taco's? Fast food what?" Paul asked.

Rachel couldn't help but, groan on the selections "That sound all good right now but, I heard you guys started building fast food restaurants, "she paused for a moment "Did you guys manage to finish building McDonalds, Jack in the Box, Carl's Jr, Wendy's etc in this small town?" she asked.

"We did which is perfect timing "Seth grinned "It was Chief Charlie's idea he thought it would gain more tour folks and estimate for the town folks to live here," he explained.

"Perfect I want four big macs' with large fries and a large drink of raspberry ice tea with a large Oreo flurry in the meal please in McDonalds and then when you go to Jack in the Box I want four sourdough jack combo's and two ultimate burger combo with not too much sauce on both this time I want a Gatorade drink blue, then in Carl's Jr I want 6 spicy chicken combo blue Gatorade in Jack in the Box, then in Wendy's I want a double cheese combo with grape Gatorade if they have any that is oh and here's some cash," Rachel replied giving $200 in $20 bills to the pack.

"That's terrible," Jacob sadden over this "But, you guys are okay right Becca?"

"Yes," Rebecca gave her brother an assure smile "We're all fine a bit bruised and small cuts but, nothing that can fix," she explained.

"Good," Jacob nodded at this as he sighed in relief "So what exactly happen though?"

"Well before Ruby and I got attacked—Hermione and her siblings killed after they killed their parents it took a while but, they got everyone but, some escaped but, most of them are killed or in Azkaban," Rebecca drifted off sipping her water as they gave sadden looks. Billy was very fond with Hermione due to the fact she's very interested in their legends; he made a mental note to himself to help her heal when they see each other again as she steadied her breathing before she continued to explain her story "Well, Ruby and I were attacked in Hogsmeade which isn't so bad then Hermione, Ariel and Aqua were as they were injured then us then there's Harry and his brother Jax were direct targets at the Ministry a week ago. The family and I got together and it was unanimous that we want to leave Britain," Jacob and Billy listened carefully to Rebecca's story "And I suggested that we could live here in the reservation since the kids Teddy and Elias Lupin just recently lost their grandmother; their only family they had left after the war that left Harry and Hermione to decide to adopt them immediately into their family," her breathing was heavy but, only because it was hard for her to talk about "Aunty Andie fought tooth and nail against the raid of death eaters by protecting her grandsons but, she didn't alone she brought 50 death eaters with her so she's a hero to all of us and her grandchildren… we're currently staying in Harry's manor in Gringotts for the time being," she explained.

"You—you're moving back here," Jacob asked perking up. He has missed his sister and was happy at the thought of having her back home "And that's horrible that you guys have to go through all that... I'm glad you guys are okay Becca," he explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **And that is the end of the chapter? There's going to be some details about Draco and Rebecca's wedding happening in Winter but, should I have a triple wedding for the ones who are getting married or just do one couple at a time? Let me know what you guys think about the new chapters.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Meeting Rebecca's Fiancée Draco Malfoy!**

"Geez that's a lot of food are you sure— "Quil started to drift off that was before he noticed Rachel _'I'm a hungry pregnant woman carrying for four what do you think bubba'_ glower icy look and gave a weak smile "You know what I'll shut up now," he mumbled not wanting to piss off Jake's sister.

"I think that's best that you should," Leah whispered patted Quil on the back knowing him fearing Rachel being pregnant; hormones are all over the place when you get pregnant.

"So… that's 4 Big Mac's with large fries and a large drink of raspberry ice tea with a large Oreo McFlurry in a meal in McDonalds—" Paul finishing the first order which Rachel nodded in agreement "4 sourdough Jack combo's, 2 ultimate burger combo with a large drink of Gatorade blue raspberry, "Rachel waved him off to continue "Carl's Jr 6 spicy chicken combo same drink from Jack in the Box Gatorade, blue raspberry and then finally in Wendy's Double cheese combo with grape Gatorade if they have any anything else?" he explained.

Rachel gave a _'hum'_ sound "I want fish tacos 22 of them, 6 spicy Dorito tacos', 4 burrito's meat and cheese with extra spicy sauce but, then again I probably shouldn't get those maybe just the regular sauce not too spicy in Taco Bell," she grinned.

Paul looked frighten over this "Sure, anything for you," he weakly says.

"Great and nope that's all for now" Rachel perked up then turned serious noticing they weren't moving "Well what are you two waiting for go get my food," she snarled causing the pack startled from her outburst.

"Yes ma 'me," Paul squeaked dragging Jared by the arm who yelped, grabbed $200 cash in $20's recounting the money inside his wallet for safe keeping "Come on Jar we're going to have to split up the food and meet at the house," he explained.

"I'll go with you," Embry offered "So that way it would be easier for all of us to split up,"

"Good idea," Paul nodded turning to Rachel "We'll be back," he explained.

"Take your time," Rachel beamed waving them off. Leah then grabbed a chair for Rachel to sit down "Thanks Leah bee," she replied.

"No problem," Leah grinned, giggling hearing Paul, Jared and Embry muttered under their breaths about women are scary when their hormonal and pregnant being a werewolf and has good hearing as she sat down between Rachel and Rebecca "So how are you feeling Rae? You must be excited to have a baby girl this time after being surrounded by boys," she jokily replied.

"Oh, you have no idea, "Rachel tiredly sighed rubbing her stomach gently "I'm so happy we're having a baby girl where I can go shopping with. Oh, and guess what? I just came from the doctors 2 days ago and I never got a chance to tell you the news," she explained.

"Really? Is everything alright and what news?" Rebecca asked worriedly over her sister.

"Everything's fine, "Rachel waved it off "It's just my doctor apparently saw another baby inside me apparently, I'm not expecting twins," she explained.

"Y—you're not expecting twins?" Rebecca squeaked.

"Nope I'm expecting triplets apparently the third baby was hiding, can you believe it," Rachel happily excited on this.

"That's—that's wonderful news Rae what did your husband Solomon say?" Rebecca asked _(a/n: Solomon Finau is Rachel's husband and they currently live in Hawaii raising their sons Kai and Matt with their new set of triplets which they haven't figured out a name yet)_

"He's ecstatic and I can't wait to see my babies," Rachel fondly on her stomach "And someday maybe you and Draco can start a family of your own too," she explained.

Rebecca smiled "Yeah someday but, right now we need to take care of our baby brother Jake and then I'm going to take you home so Solomon won't go overprotective mode on you," she explained.

"Sounds like a plan Becca," Rachel grinned then turned serious with a worried looking at their little brother Jake "And yes, yes we should," she murmured.

Rebecca turned to the pack "And that other question was while you guys clean up Sammy do you think two of you guys can help take him to his room? "she paused for a moment before continuing to talk "I have to floo call Draco and update him on what's happening then I'm going to take my sister Rachel home thru the floo network," she explained.

"Of course, Seth and I will take Jake to his room while you tell Draco the news," Leah offered.

"… And Quil, Brady, Collin and I will clean up here since Paul, Jared and Embry are getting food for Rae," Sam pondered for a moment "You do what you guys should do and are you sure she should travel in her…I mean it could hurt the babies," he explained.

"Your sweet Sammy but, I can handle it it's not the first time I been pregnant before trust me" Rachel explained with her serious expression. However, Sam felt slightly scared considering she's pregnant with twins, well now triplets so she's extra hormonal that's even scary that he didn't noticed that he was hiding behind Leah hoping to protect him. Leah lips twitched in amusement over the Alpha of the pack, leave it to her ex-boyfriend/ex-fiancée to be afraid of a hormonal pregnant momma bear—imagining if she was in Rae's position he'd probably be very frighten due to her anger always yelling and all that.

"Right of course you are," Sam replied.

"Besides," Rachel perked up suddenly being happy causing the pack to anime fell well except Leah since she's used to Rae being her perky self in her pregnant stage since she and Rebecca are the godmothers to her soon to be daughters "I got my twin sister and Leah to help me so it's not a problem," she replied.

"Are all pregnant woman scary hormonal like that," Sam whispered no one.

"Yes, yes, they are," Leah comments as her lips twitched in amusement at this.

"Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck," Sam swore under his breath knowing how Emily's going to be the same way and gave a tired sigh.

"Watch your mouth," Rachel scolded Sam causing him to give a weak smile.

"Yeah Sam you should watch your mouth," Leah lips twitched causing Sam to roll his eyes but, nodded at this.

"I apologize for my lack of behavior," Sam paused for a moment turning to Rachel and the girls "Hey Rae if you need anything else just holler okay?" he explained.

"Your forgiven and I will oh that reminds me I should call me my husband Solomon he's probably worried," Rachel wobbled her way to her purse dialing her husband's number to let him know that she needed him to pick her up soon which he's happily to oblige after freaking out seeing her not home; he just got back picking up the boys from school and explained she was back home in Washington and went to grab food for them since she knew the boys will be hungry. A few minutes later Paul and Jared finally got back with Jack in the Box, Wendy's, Carl's Jr, Taco Bell, Domino's Pizza and McDonalds which they ordered a lot for the pack since they figured they got hungry too. It took nearly an hour but, Paul, Jared and Embry arrived with the food finally.

"We're back," Paul announced carrying a lot of to-go fast food restaurants.

"Oh, good I'm bloody starving," Rachel grabbed the first bag which was from Jack in the Box with her sour dough combo and ate her sandwich with a happy moan while the guys just stared at her in awe "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sam and the pack quickly added.

Leah rolled her eyes looking inside the food to go bags eating her sandwich "Not bad," she says after swallowing her food before answered.

Rachel was browsing around the bags and felt herself teared up leaving Sam and the pack to panic "Awe that's so sweet," she cried out.

"Don't cry," Paul panics.

"I'm not crying you big baboon I'm pregnant it tends to come in and out so you'll be seeing me very emotionally a lot and—aren't these the cutest looking shoes you ever seen," Rachel gushes over the baby shoes.

"Oh…" Paul grew quiet slightly scary that he hid behind Leah "I knew that,"

"Oh, don't be such a big baby Paul," Leah snorted rolling her eyes.

"I'm not being a baby I'm just trying not to be oversensitive," Paul grumbled.

"Sure, you did," Rachel rolled her eyes at this "Aren't they the cutest little shoes you ever seen," she busted into tears again.

"Why is she crying?" Embry panics.

"Hormones Embry hormones," Leah comments.

"I figured your sons Kai and Matthew would want one," Jared spoke up. Rachel busts into tears again leaving Jared to panic "Please don't cry here, here don't hurt me," he cried out putting the toys in front of her.

"I'm not crying you big baby it's the hormones," Rachel bursts out crying again "They're so cute I'm sure my boys would love this thank you Jared," she grabbed him into a hug squeezing him to death while the pack snickered "You're such a good friend," she cried again.

Jared gave a sigh in relief patting her on the back "It's okay Rae," he sighed in relief "Papa Jared's here to protect mama Rae and the future babies of the pack, "he explained causing Rae to look at him weirdly but, shrugged it off knowing the secret of Sam and the pack being werewolves (good shapeshifters) anyway; at long she's getting some food she's happy.

"They are adorable," Rebecca nodded in agreement grabbing her big mac burger and took a big bite and gave a pleasure moan "Oh my Merlin I miss American burgers," she replied causing the pack to chuckle at this.

 **[WIZARDING WORLD—MALFOY MANOR] …**

In Draco's study he sensed the floo network turning on. The fireplace lit up with green flames and saw the face of his fiancée Rebecca take shape in the fire. "Hi Draco," her voice echoed through the room.

"Hey love," Draco smiled at this as he leaned back into his chair and took off his glasses and sighed.

"You looked tired babe," Rebecca worriedly says.

"It's a bit overwhelming to say the least," Draco comments "It's …. It's a bit harder than I thought…" he looked at her "What happen with the council,"

"The Council happily agreed for us to move to the reservation," Rebecca smiled excitedly

"That's great baby," Draco smiled at this.

"What can I do Draco," Rebecca worriedly says, "You look exhausted,"

Draco took a moment to think "I've been up all night with Hermione and Blaise looking over parts of the manor. We started off a list of the things we want to take and things we want to leave in the house," he explained.

"Did you manage to sell it?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," Draco nodded at this "The house was bought by the Ministry of Magic,"

"Really," Rebecca replied in surprised. She wasn't expected that "What are they going to do with it?"

"I think it's going to be a safe house for the Ministry officials should there be another attack. I don't really care," Draco replied with a sigh "I just want it to be over… "looking over his papers.

"And what happen at Gringotts?" Rebecca asked.

"Hermione and I tried to stop Harry from going but, he insisted you know how stubborn he can be," Draco pauses for a moment "Either way Harry came with us and found a house within the reservation that belonged to a Potter ancestor who bought the land to make sure the government wouldn't take it away from the Quileute's so we're all set," he explained.

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. Harry changed the deeds making Jax, Hermione, you and I co-owners of the house with him… we had more questions for the goblins but, the journey was too hard on him that he collapsed so we took him home," he explained.

"Oh no," Rebecca asked very concerned "Is he alright?" Again, Draco and Harry are brothers but, blood. They're practically family to one another.

"Yes, he's fine," Draco assured his fiancée "Madame Pomfrey came by earlier and gave him a nourishing potion and a lot of bed rest. If he wants to travel to America with us then he should rest," he explained.

"What about Hermione and the others?" Rebecca asked even though she held her best friend Hermione along with the others to comfort her; it didn't stop her from being worried about her despite how she's being brave to the kids. She knows it broke her heart leaving her devastated but, eventually she'll be able to move on with her life…at least Rebecca hopes she would anyway.

"They're healing in their own way Bex," Draco replied.

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"No not really I'm not going to lie Bex she puts on a brave face for the kids but, I can tell it's breaking her heart because Rocco and Rocky look exactly like their parents… especially Rocco—" Draco drifted off with a distant look "Can you imagine witnessing your parents murder Bex it's not something any child should see… especially at a young age…" Rebecca frowned knowing the situation but, can't even imagine how Hermione's dealing with all of this; she remembered when Hermione was in a dark place… she wouldn't eat or sleep for weeks… that it took Madame Pomfrey to give her some drought sleeping potions to help with the nightmares, it made Rebecca worried sick over her best friend that she even told Draco how worried they all are for Hermione which he agreed. It took them nearly six months for Hermione to open up but, no prevail until now as he made a tired sigh "It's still the same… but, I think it finally hit her Bex she just broke down and cried… just a few minutes ago that Ariel had to rush over to her sister's side to comfort her after everything they been through. I didn't even notice until George rushed over to the office waving his hands frequently—the minute I ran over there… my heart broke… the only thing that I could was hold her into a hug… telling her to let it out all the emotions that she's feeling… it's a bloody miracle she held back her emotions and survived that long without feeling anything," he explained with a sad look.

Rebecca nodded at this knowing how that feels "That's awful, "she murmured "I can't even—imagine how horrid it was going through that … during the war especially witnessing their deaths no less…" her shoulders slumped in defeat "I wish there's something that we can do to help her Drake. I'm worried about her?" she whispered.

"I know you do love but, in time Mya will eventually move on …along with her family of siblings I even got Blaise and Ariel to distract her by singing which worked," Draco told her.

"Really she sings?" Rebecca replied in surprise leaving him to nod at this.

"Yeah, I was surprised by this too but, apparently, she's been taking singing lessons in a very young age…she even sang to the kids when it's close to their bedtime and it would help out with the fundraiser for the children who don't have home. Hermione even thought about an idea for the kids to stay in," Draco explained.

"That would be awesome we can use it for the saving the children foundation and I'll be sure to help whenever I can especially when I got the pack to help too," Rebecca paused for a moment "So are we done with the Gringotts?" she explained.

"It should since you and Mya oversee that donation and no not yet. After we split up Blaise and Mya brought Harry home while I told them that I'll go back to the bank since we had more questions and everything. The Goblins said that it was no trouble transferring the vaults to America. Our bank vault numbers would remain the same," Draco said, "Rebecca is there a Gringotts close to Forks by any chance?"

"Yes," Rebecca nodded at this "There's one in Hemlock Lane… "

"What?" Draco asked all confuse.

"It's the equivalent of Diagon Alley. It's in Port Angeles which isn't far from Forks which its perfect for us,"

"That's great. All we should do is just transfer our vaults there," Draco began to say as he took a moment to think "I'd like to floo over there and check out the house to make sure the things I wrote down to take with us is appropriate, talk to the Gringotts goblins about the vault transfers … I'll tell you more when we meet up," he explained.

"Sure," Rebecca nodded at this "Isn't Blaise, Fred, George and Aqua still coming with you to come here, tomorrow right?" she asked.

"They were but, Fred and George had a last minute meeting something about to double check with the joke shop with one of the co-workers in Tokyo, Japan; they actually manage to find a place in Washington though but, need Mya to go with them since she's good with business arrangements then Blaise flooed me earlier; the meeting ran late in Italy so he had to check on his family just to be sure they're alright; I'm not sure what happen with Aqua but, I know she's still in Japan with Ruby though so they'll probably leave tomorrow instead of today so that way we can pick them up personally," he explained.

"That sounds better than we planned this morning love; I'll give Aqua a call and see what's going on and let her know that we had a last-minute change of plans" Rebecca explained.

"That sounds good. Hermione still needs help though. You've told us about the pack, could maybe two or three come over while I'm gone so they can help Hermione with the house inventory and help her with Harry and Jax along with the kids?" Draco explained.

"I don't see why not," Rebecca answered, "Let me just ask them and I'll floo you back babe,"

"Good tell them that Hermione will be waiting for them," Draco said, "I'm going to pack a bag then,"

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION—BILLY BLACK RESIDENCE] …**

Sam and the pack walked into the small study where Rebecca was reading some documents from her work inside her child home, known as Billy Black's house.

"Hey," Sam greeted her "Everything is done,"

"Thanks Sam that means a lot," Rebecca replied.

"Of course, so did you talk to your fiancée?" Sam asks.

"Yes," Rebecca nodded at this "He told me that Harry found a Potter property here in the reservation,"

"Really?" Embry surprised by this.

"Yeah, the property goes back many generations, apparently one of his ancestors bought the land to avoid the government from taking it from us, meaning the Quileute's. Harry changed the deed to the house making Jax, Hermione, Draco and I as co-owners of the house with him,"

"That was generous nice of him," Seth answered. Given on Harry's past he knew Harry was a good guy. He respected and wanted to meet him especially Hermione.

"Yeah," Rebecca sitting down on a chair "Draco sold his home, he's inventorying the house to see what stuff to move to our new home here. So, he's coming to see the property. He asked if two or three people can go to England while he's here to help Hermione finish the inventory list and help her with Harry, Jax and Ariel who are still ill and slightly injured. Fred, George, Blaise and Aqua are going to be coming tomorrow to help out Draco to move some of the boxes to the house," she explained.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Sam replied.

Rebecca looked around "Seth can you and Paul go?"

"Of course," Seth and Paul answered unanimously.

"I just need one more person… do you think Leah can come help out as well?" Rebecca asked looking for her best friend "Where is Leah anyway?"

"Leah's at the market with mom apparently, we're having a bonfire tomorrow night so they're going to cook some food," Seth answered.

"Oh my gosh. I total forgot that the bonfire is tomorrow tonight," Rebecca gasps in horror and sighed "Oh well, I'll deal with that tomorrow—Paul you and Seth can just go while Leah and the guys can help out tomorrow once Blaise, Fred, George and Aqua—Fred's fiancée arrive tomorrow when Draco and I pick them up personally at the manor," she explained.

"Sounds good," Sam answered nodding at this.

"I should call Aqua and let her know the plan since she's leaving with Fred since she and Ruby are in Japan right now," Rebecca replied.

"That's fine Seth and I are going head home and pack then we'll meet you at the study later?" Paul offered.

"Perfect see you guys then," Rebecca answered with a smile.

 **[WIZARDING WORLD—TOKYO, JAPAN; GRANGER STARLIGHT MANOR] …**

In Hermione's grandfather Holden's study. Aqua sensed the floo network turning on. The fireplace lit up with green flames and saw her best friend Rebecca/sister take shape in the fire. "Hey Aqua," her voice echoed through the room.

"Hey Becca," Aqua greeted her best friend "What did the council say? Can we live there in LaPush?" she asked.

"Actually, that's why I called to tell the news. The council said we can live there," Rebecca explained with a bright smile.

"Omg are you serious, that's great news," Aqua squealed happily "I'm so glad the council agreed after what we been through especially from the war," she whispered.

"I know," Rebecca bit her bottom lip nervously "Yeah I was so nervous when I spoke to them but, they agreed to let us stay there so I'm glad of that," she explained.

"Me too so who's going to floo to your house?" Aqua asked.

"Just Draco, Fred, George and Blaise are going to help him with the move as soon as Hermione is done with some of the boxes and by then they'll be arriving with the rest of the gang," Rebecca explained.

"I know Fred mentioned it before you called and I'm just ready to leave for tomorrow," Aqua explained.

"What about Ruby?" Rebecca asked.

"She wants to stay with her grandparents because her grandmother is sick which it's fine," Aqua waved if off "Considering her family is here so it's understandable that she wants to stay close with her family," she explained.

Rebecca nodded at this "That's true well it's a good thing we're living together in Forks, isn't it?" she smiled.

"Yeah it is I'm so glad we can move out of England no less and I'm glad you're including me in this Becca that means a lot…" Aqua whispered.

"Of course, your one of my best friends and practically my sister Aqua besides I figured since you and Fred are engaged we could plan our wedding together. All we need to do is let Mia know since she's our wedding planner and everything,"

Aqua giggled "I know right, I had a feeling we were going to plan our wedding soon since Ariel is the same way "she sighed "Well I better finish packing and I'll see you tomorrow," she explained.

"Alright later girlie," Rebecca winked as they bid _'bye'_ to one another to get ready for the arrivals.

 **[WIZARDING WORLD—MALFOY MANOR] …**

After checking on Harry and Jax who were in the library reading to the kids with Aries, Fred and George; Hermione walked up to Draco's bedroom.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in," called Draco.

Hermione walked in and saw Draco packing a suitcase "So I see we're going then…"

"Yeah, we are," Draco answered "I even spoke to Bex. The council is welcoming us with open arms. I'm going over there to see the property." Hermione waved her wand, a file and a set of black skeleton keys materialized on the bed "These are the papers and the keys to the property,"

Draco grabbed the papers and the keys inside his pocket with a nod "I spoke to Rebecca earlier and she told me that she's sending two pack wolves here to the manor to help you once Fred, George and Blaise are done along with Aqua they're going to help us move the boxes that you packed so that way you can finish the rest of the stuff," he explained.

"Oh, that's good," Hermione began to say looking at the window, as the sun was fading to sundown "When are you leaving?"

Draco zipped the Vuitton suitcase "Tonight… Hey Mya can you come with me to the study and wait for them there when they floo in since Fred and the others aren't back yet so they're going to leave tomorrow once Aqua arrives," he offered.

"Of course," Hermione smiled as she paused for a moment "Which reminds me I should feed the kids soon I'll have Dobby prepare their dinner since I'm too occupied to cook now," she whispers.

Draco nodded at this with a hug "Hey," he began to say leaving her to turn as he widen his arms as she leaned to him in comfort "Are you okay…after what happen a few hours ago?" he asked sitting down on his bed once more.

Hermione shrugged "Yes, I'm fine," she drifted off with a distant tone "I don't know what happen I wasn't exactly expecting myself to break down like that," she whispered.

Draco gave her a blank _'I don't believe you,'_ look "Mya look at me?" he murmured as Hermione looked up at him "I know it hurts and it doesn't much but, you're allowed to cry you can't keep bottling up your emotions to yourself…. losing your parents from death eaters… by witnessing their murder … while they tried to torture the twins… I can't even imagine," he steadied his breath closing his eyes "It's not something or any child should witness their parents being killed in front of them…I know it doesn't help much but, I'm here if you need to talk… since I know exactly how that feels since I'm going through the same thing losing my parents thanks to that bastard…" he whispered.

She continued to look at the window wiping her tears "I know… I don't know what happen… one-minute I was double checking the list hoping we didn't miss anything and the next thing I knew… I just … broke down…it hurts Draco … that I can't even save my parents … after being tortured to death … after reuniting with them …and then this happen… "she hoarse as Draco listened to his sister/best friend, it broke his heart seeing her this way "I feel so empty without them… I mean I know I have my brothers… my older sister… although my older brothers have their family on their own … it's not the same… Rocco and Rocky were only 2 years old … Harry lost his parents when he was only a year old… whenever I look at them … I feel like I failed to protect my own parents…. I can't even imagine how they must think of me… witnessing our parent's death like that…I put on a brave face but, knowing that our parents are dead… because of me… I feel so useless…I miss them every day … the more I think about that day knowing I could've save them … makes me think that I failed them to protect them to begin with …" she hoarse closing her eyes sadly shaking her head blinking her tears "I'm supposed to be the smartest witch in Hogwarts and yet I can't even save my own parents… it's my fault … I should've fought everything that I have to save them and yet I couldn't even do that," she whispered.

"Mya it's not your fault…" Draco whispered holding his sister rocking her back and forth "You did what you could to save them … you don't think I felt the same way when my parents died… I mean my mom was only 6 ½ months pregnant … and they just learned it was a girl… I was going to be a big brother to a little sister… and I couldn't even save her from that bastard or my dad… the last thing he told me was that … he's proud and loves me for changing sides when I did…it was the first time he ever said that to me ...he hasn't told me that since I was a kid…" as he held his breath "And I know it hurts now but, eventually you're going to move on we all will… you just have to remember the good times you had with your parents since they're always right here in your heart," he explained pointing at her heart.

Hermione blinked her tears "When did you get so smart," she whispered.

Draco playfully got offended on her comment "Mya I've always been smart I was close to 1rst place after you after all," he replied.

Hermione gave a small smile "True … "pausing for a moment "You were going have a sister?" she whispered.

"Yeah… we were going to name her … Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy," Draco gave a small smile remembering the name from his parents "Cassie for short," he quickly added.

"Her name is beautiful … "Hermione nodded at this "Maybe when you and Becca have kids you can name your daughter after her…" pausing for a moment "I'm sorry Draco I knew you always wanted a sibling of your own," she whispered.

"Yeah it really is but, I got you guys which includes you sis," Draco whispered giving her a nudge playfully leaving her to smile.

"You're like a brother to me too Draco and I'm glad you found Becca when you did; she's a sweetheart," Hermione explained.

Draco grinned "Well, I have to thank you for that since you did introduce us together remember," he teased her playfully.

"That's true if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be this close or talking right now," Hermione smiled softly wiping her tears once more before taking a deep breath "You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," Draco replied grabbing his suitcase "I know we lost a lot of people but, I bet you anything they would've want us to move on Mya and I bet your parents are very proud of you fighting the war to protect everyone we care about when you did along with your siblings who are also proud of you as well, I mean how can they not?" he explained.

Hermione gave a small smile "Thanks Draco that means a lot," she whispered.

"What of brothers are for?" Draco winked playfully as they headed downstairs to the study bidding _'see you later Drake'_ to one another while she went to start dinner for everyone since they're going to have guests joining them.

"Dobby," Hermione called where she heard a _'pop'_ and there's Dobby the house elf appeared.

"You called Mistress Potter," Dobby answered.

"Yes, we're about to have some guest arriving tonight to help with the move so can you prepare their rooms and extra plates for dinner tonight please," Hermione explained.

"Of course, Mistress Potter would there be anything else that Dobby should do before our guests arrive?" Dobby asked.

"That would be all Dobby thank you," Hermione answered with a smile leaving Dobby to nod and made a _'pop'_ to prepare the guests rooms and dinner.

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION—BILLY BLACK RESIDENCE] …**

The green flames ignited from the fireplace lit up the room as Draco stepped out. Rebecca walked over to hug Draco "I've missed you," she gave Draco a loving passionate kiss.

"Me too Bex," Draco said with a tired smile.

"You look tired love," Rebecca worriedly at this.

"You have no idea," Draco pouted at this as he leaned his head against her shoulder tired at this while she pats him on the back.

"How about we have dinner with dad and Jake and we can go to bed early?" Rebecca suggested as she put her arm around Draco. He nodded in agreement "Then we can get an early start in the morning how's that sound?" she asked.

"Sounds good," Draco comments with a smile.

Sam, Seth, and Paul walked in. "Good evening," Sam replied.

"Hey guys," Rebecca replied, "I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Lord Draco Malfoy," she turned to her fiancée Draco "Dray this is Samuel Uley, the alpha of the pack," she pointed towards the others "These are Jacob's best friends Seth Clearwater and Paul Lahote," she explained.

"How do you do I heard so much about you guys," Draco smiled shaking their heads "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too Draco," Paul replied, "We heard a lot about you too," he says.

"Good things I hope," Draco asked jokily.

"All good things promise," Seth assured him "So how do we do this?"

"Oh, it's quite simple really," Draco turned to the floo "The floo network is open for you. All you guys got to do is grab some floo powder, which is on the urn by the fireplace, call out the name of your destination which is called _'Malfoy Manor,'_ and throw the powder to the floor. You'll feel the fire but, it will warm on your skin. Don't worry it won't burn," he explained.

"Ookay…" Seth answered a bit hesitate by this.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Paul asked who also felt hesitate at this.

"You'll be fine guys trust me," Rebecca smiled assuring them "Besides you'll be over in England less than a minute,"

"So, it doesn't hurt at all," Seth blurted out.

"Nope wouldn't feel a thing buddy," Draco answered.

"Alright we trust you," Paul replied nodding at this.

"Hermione a good friend of mine she's practically a sister to me really" Draco began to say pausing for a moment "…She's going to be waiting for you guys in the study for your arrival if she's not there you'll probably see her in the playroom with the kids; they usually play _'the dragon game'_ apparently, it was Elias idea," he explained shaking his head at this.

"Harry thought it was funny at the time," Rebecca giggled at this.

"Yeah I know even though it was innocent at the time I still think Teddy just used to call me Dragon since he first learned how to talk" Draco pointed out. He shrunk their suitcases and put them in their pocket. They grabbed the floo powder, got in the fireplaces, called out _'Malfoy Manor'_ and flooed off to England.

"Well I better head home Becca," Sam replied hugging Rebecca and shook Draco's hand "I know you guys are going to be busy these few days but, I'd like to invite you and Mr. Malfoy to dinner at my house where you'll meet my wife Emily Uley who's Seth and Leah's cousin my imprint," he explained.

"We would love to…" Draco paused for a moment with a smile and just when Sam was about to leave "Oh and Mr. Uley?"

"Yes?" Sam asked turning to Draco.

"You can call me Draco. Mr. Malfoy is my father… and relax it's not like you're in trouble or anything," Draco jokily at this.

Sam chuckled nodding at this "Draco… I'll remember that and you can call me Sam," with that he nodded at this giving them a farewell and headed home to join his wife for dinner.

Rebecca leaned her head against his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her "So what's there to do around here love?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure you're not too tired to look around town?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm a bit tired but, I really want to check out the town if that's alright?" Draco offered.

"Of course, let me just let my dad and Jake know and we can look around town where we'll be back before dinner," Rebecca replied leaving him to nod at this as he sat down on the sofa with a tired sigh.

"I'll go change then," Draco replied pausing for a moment "Where do I put my stuff?" he asked.

"I'll go show you," Rebecca replied leading him to her room even though it's not big but, before she arrived she managed to make it a bit bigger so they can both sleep and everything.

"Nice room," Draco comments.

Rebecca chuckled "Thanks I know it's not much "she looked around her childhood bedroom "But, it's home. I'm really glad the council let us live here and start anew in my hometown no less," she explained.

"Me too, Harry and Jax are ecstatic to move out of England soon so hopefully when we fix up the house it could be less than a month or two depending on how long it would take," Draco comments.

"We should also baby proof the house for the kids especially Teddy and Elias since they tend to get into mischief around Fred and George," Rebecca suggested.

Draco chuckled knowing his little cousins "Mya made sure it's in the top of the list to do while we're here love," he assured his fiancée.

"Brilliant I knew I can count on her," Rebecca beamed "What about Ariel and the others are they happy to move as well?" she asked.

"They are I have a feeling that Aqua and Ariel want to have their wedding here since most of us are staying here anyway what do you think?" Draco asked setting down his suitcase.

"I think that's a good idea and we can plan our wedding as well," Rebecca smiled putting her arms around his neck while he held her close by her waist with adore eyes in return.

"We'll even have a triple wedding for you ladies to have your dream wedding," he quickly added.

"I don't need a big wedding, the only thing that I want is have my family and friends that we both love with tons of food, music etc that's all I ever want." Rebecca replied.

"You deserve your dream wedding Bex and I'll be there to make sure it's perfect for you," Draco replied kissing his fiancée which she happily obliges.

"Awe you're sweet well I'll let you change and we can leave to look around town," Rebecca suggested.

"Okay I'll be down in a few minutes," Draco told her leaving her to nod.

 **[WIZARDLY WORLD—MALFOY MANOR] …**

Seth and Paul both arrived inside the living room in Draco's study and got out of the fireplace, looking around at the size of the room.

"Wow…" Seth whistled at the size of the study "These people are loaded," Seth wore a dark blue sweater, a t-shirt underneath and dark jeans with Nike basketball shoes. He's a huge fan of basketball.

"You can say that again." Paul nodded in agreement "I had a feeling we might get lost in a place like this," he explained. Paul wore a brown button shirt under a black cardigan and jeans and Black Nike shoes. The doors opened and walked in Hermione. She wore a purple with white small stars blouse and black jeans. Her hair was down with big curls on the end carrying two kids; they figured it might be one of the twins that she's watching over.

"Hello," Hermione greeted them "Welcome to Malfoy Manor. I'm Hermione Potter," she smiled.

"Hi," Paul replied noticing the boys were hiding their faces shyly "I'm Paul Lahote,"

"Nice to meet you Paul." Hermione smiled at this.

"You too and who's this?" Paul greeted her and smiled at the twins.

"This is Edward Theodore Remus Lupin 'Teddy' for short and his twin brother Elias Jason John Lupin 'EJ' for short their both twins their mine and Harry's god sons right now my big sister Ariel is watching over our youngest siblings Rocco and Rocky," Hermione began to say looking down on her godsons "Why don't you say hi to them boys," she gently says.

"Hii," Elias and Teddy replied shyly.

"Well hello there," Paul smiled "I like your wolf it's pretty cool" he gently says.

"Teddy what do you say to him?" Hermione gently asks.

"Thank you… my momma Min'nie made it for me," Teddy mumbled against Hermione's neck being very shy all a sudden while Elias followed suit.

"That's awesome," Paul grinned "She must be talented but, you want to know a secret?" he whispered.

"What?" Elias curiously peeking a bit.

"I'm a wolf too we're both are," Paul gesturing him and Seth who smiled at this.

"Really you good wolf?" Elias titled his head being his cute self "Like papa,"

Paul nodded at this "Yeah we're good wolves. Do you mind if I carry you?" he asked.

Elias looked at his adopted momma/godmother asking for permission with his puppy dog look knowing she can't resist it. Hermione lips twitch "Of course EJ," she answered passing Elias to Paul which he gently carried him "He seems to like you Paul," she paused noticing how her godson is getting along with the wolves; it would explain a lot since their father is a werewolf as well "They're usually shy around new comers so you're the first person they actually got permission to hold him after what happen to their grandmother besides us," she explained.

Paul soften his eyes "Really?" as he steadied Elias into his arms "What happen to his grandmother?" he asked.

Hermione held her breath kissing Teddy on the forehead "She's one of the most respectful witches I ever met and a good friend to me with a few others "she sighed "She was killed during a battle of raid of death eaters and instantly got killed but, took down 50 death eaters with her about 2 months earlier than the rest of us got attack—Harry, Jax, Draco, Becca and our friends including myself. It was horrid… but, we managed to do the best we can for the kids," she explained.

"Really, I heard about that during the council meeting" Paul was surprised soften his eyes at the kid who was holding his stuff animal of a wolf "That must've been hard… for them," he asked.

Hermione gave a soft smile "It was really hard at first but, we eventually slowly healed and we would tell them about their parents and their grandmother during their bedtime as much as we can," she explained.

"I bet they loved that," Paul smiled as he grew fondly over Elias "It's a good thing I'm good with kids then I have two sisters they're both 8 years old," he explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, my step dad Alex and my mom got married when I was about 10 then my mom got pregnant with twins and there you go," Paul explained.

"That's cool and yes it does have it's benefits though," Hermione answered with a smile then turned to Seth that he froze.

His world froze, gravity seemed to pull him towards this witch. She was stunning and beautiful with hazel eyes, long golden-brown hair, soft cream skin with thin elegant lips with a touch of red lip stick and a great body. She was radiated, elegance and poise where he can see himself get married with a family with her especially since he learned that she's a mother figure to her god sons and youngest siblings. She was amazing and beautiful no less. He was filled with a glowing heart, everything became secondary and it would explain why he felt so protective with her after what she's been through… Paul elbowed him while holding Elias with one arm, apparently, he had a goofy look on his face. "Hi—I…I'm Seth Clearwater."

Hermione smiled shaking his hand; the spark was obvious as they both felt it "Hey yourself it's nice to meet you Seth I'm Hermione" she grinned steadying Teddy into her arms who looked at him curiously. "You imprinted didn't you…" Seth gasps "On me…?"

"Ho…How do you know?" Seth asked.

Hermione smiled sweetly "Becca told me all about the Quileute legends when we were in Hogwarts and I started studying about them, mostly the mythology and legends of the Quileute's…" while she steadied Teddy who was curiously staring at Seth "… It's really fascinating you have to tell me everything and I imprinted on you too,"

Seth blinked his eyes; his wolf howled happily "Yeah I would love that and—wait a minute you… you're a werewolf," he blurted out.

"Brilliant and no," Hermione shook her head "But, Teddy and Elias birth father Remus was one before he was killed…" pausing for a moment as Teddy and his brother Elias both sucked their thumbs holding both their wolf stuff animal "I'm a shape shifter, like yourselves. I'm a werecat."

"Really," Paul surprised by this.

"Yes, Teddy's and Elias birth father Remus—" Hermione paused for a moment with a distant look "He—he was my professor in my 3rd year in Hogwarts he used to transform into his werewolf form when the moon coms out but, thanks to the wolfbane potion he can willing transform whenever the full moon comes without being in pain—" she drifted off shaking her head "Anyway it's a good thing that the boys didn't inherit the wolf gene from their father, they just inherit their birth mother abilities as a Metamorphmagus but, they do have a good hearing and instincts from their father though the werewolf part anyway not sure about the transformation but, it's there," she explained.

"So, their father is a werewolf then?" Seth asked.

"Yes, it's quite painful you guys are lucky you can shapeshift whenever you want while down here in England the werewolves would have go through the pain under the full moon you know how some people think that werewolves transform under a full moon— "Hermione drifted off causing Paul and Seth to nod at this "Well, that would be their father Remus. Remus Lupin he was … bitten by a werewolf as a child and I'm just glad the boys didn't inherit from their father it's quite painful," she murmured.

"You mean the whole werewolf transforming under a full moon is true?" Paul blurted out in surprise.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"What about the part when they bite you? Is that true too?" Seth asked.

"Depends on the werewolf some are evil while others like ourselves are good" Hermione murmured as Teddy nuzzled his head against her neck for comfort "For Remus case he's a good man who was bitten as a child and was diagnosed with lycanthropy, he would change into his werewolf form under the full moon each month there's different kinds of werewolves everywhere you probably haven't met them yet—not that you wouldn't of course but, for some that I met were how can I put those without being rude—they were told with promises from an evil monster that left them to be killed in the process…leaving them alone with no pack of their own so yes most werewolves who gotten bitten are true," she explained.

"Oh…" Seth and Paul answered.

"So, what exactly is that—the Metphomagus?" Seth asked pronouncing it wrong after he gave a hand squeeze which she squeezed back.

"Metamorphamagus," Hermione correctly him "It's a rare ability for wizards or witches to

inherited that kind of ability, Teddy and Elias inherited that ability from their mother Tonks she's pretty awesome when she wants to be" she gave a secret smile "I'll even shift sometime to show you guys what my form looks like if you want?" she asked.

"Cool that be great," Paul answered

Seth took out his suitcase, the size of a quarter from his pocket and so did Paul "So umm … Draco told us to give you these, that you'd know what to do?"

"Oh right," Hermione began to say taking her wand out swished it and changed **"ENGORGIO."** The suitcases magically grew back into their normal sizes.

"Whoa!" Seth said, seeing Hermione using her magic for the first time was amazing "That was so amazing!"

Hermione smiled "That was nothing," Paul passed Elias back to Hermione as she steadied both boys into her arms in their baby pouches so her arms can rest a bit while the two guys picked up their luggage "Come on I'll take you guys to your rooms."

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm finally done with this Chapter. So, what do you guys think of the story so far? If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and I'll answer you guys when I get a chance. So basically, Seth imprinted on Hermione and Paul imprinted on Jax since I'm a huge fan of Seth and Hermione together so I basically put them together... R/R.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Flooing Back & Forth!**

They walked out the study doors down the large hallway to the main staircase. The house was stone white, white marble floors, cathedral high ceilings, black columns, heavy dark green curtains, huge Swarovski Versailles crystals chandeliers all lit with gentle flowing candlelight and diamond pane Tudor windows.

"Wow, this place is "Seth starts to say noticing Hermione's raise eyebrow "Huge," he murmured as they started walking up the stairs.

"Yeah I have to admit it is a bit huge "Hermione looking around while steadying Teddy and Elias into her arms into their baby pouches "It's beauty is somehow eclipsed by the dark past within these walls…" she drifted off.

"Oh?" Seth asked noticing her tone.

Hermione nodded at this "You see that room over there— "she drifted off which Paul and Seth followed where she was pointing at "That room… used to be the art room… but, during the war— "she held back her tears "I was tortured… and nearly got raped multiply of times because of Draco's aunt and a werewolf name Greyback," she explained.

"What?" Seth panicked "Are you serious?"

"Yeah… you see there's been a lot of death, abuse, murder and evil—a lot of killings for muggles, half-bloods… even purebloods… sometimes different creatures who participated in the war in this house that it was hard on Draco hearing all those tortures... he can barely sleep or eat because of the echoes that happened back in the war "Hermione drifted off "You can't even imagine how hard it was for Draco… he was held back by both his parents and his godfather so they wouldn't get caught … that was before a group of snatches found us … Harry, Ron and I … and we were confronted by Bellatrix Lestrange… she's Draco's aunt… including these two— I just hope you two don't judge him for that when he was only doing to protect his family "she murmured Seth and Paul soften their eyes at the kids who whimpered nuzzling their godmother/adopted mom to keep her calm; in fact, they grew respect for her "It's one of the reasons why Draco wants to sell this place," she explained.

"You have our word and don't worry your secret is safe with us," Paul assured her.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured.

"How are you sane after all of that…" Seth asked growling protectively for his mate.

Hermione shrugged "It took some time but, eventually all of us who survived the war got over it…some who went through horrors would take a miracle to get over that kind of thing," she explained.

"That's horrible," Paul blurted out "I'm so sorry you had to go through that Hermione," he murmured.

"It's alright… I have my friends…my godsons and my family… with me… now I have you guys," Hermione murmured smiling at the two wolves. Seth and Paul both agreed then followed her down the second-floor hallway and stopped in front of a black double door she leads them into a ballroom size room, with two queen sizes four posters bed a small living area in front of a large fireplace. The beds were green with green curtains "I hope you guys don't mind sharing a room?"

"We don't mind at all," Paul and Seth answered unanimously.

"The Ministry of Magic has bought the house— "Hermione drifted off "Most of the rooms have been cleared out now so there's not many bedrooms that are suited for living anymore," she explained. Paul and Seth each put their suitcases on the bed noticing them unpacking "Oh you don't have to worry about that, the house elves can put your things away," she quickly added and waved her wand casting a patronus charm, her patronus otter _'swam'_ through the air and out the door.

"That was beautiful," Seth answered, "What was that?"

"Otter," Teddy giggled reaching his small hands for the otter.

"Yes, Teddy that's my otter," Hermione smiled to her god son turning to her imprint "That was the patronus charm. Each wizard or witch has the capacity to cast it and each one has a different animal kind of like a guardian angel if you will as you can tell mine was an otter," she explained.

"That's so cool," Paul answered in awe.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at this.

Two elves popped in "Mistress Potter, we're here what can we do for you?"

"Paul, Seth this is Kretcher and Dobby," Hermione introduced the wolves to her family house elves who bid them a greeting _'hello'_ with a bow to the new visitors.

"Hi…." Paul and Seth answered unanimously. They had never seen a house elf before.

"Dobby, Kretcher, would you please unpack the guest luggage's please," Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mistress Potter," Kretcher answered "Right away," he slowly eventually listened to Hermione after saving him from a raid of death eaters and became hers and Harry's house elf since he's the last of the Black resident now besides Draco, Teddy and Elias anyway.

"Where are Harry and Jax?" Hermione asked.

"Master Harry and Master Jax Potter are in the library mistress," Dobby answered.

"And what about Aries, George with the children Rocco and Rocky?" Hermione asked steadying Teddy and Elias.

"Mistress Aries is also in the library with the children with master George would you want me to take Master Teddy and Elias for their bath time mistress?" Kretcher asked.

"Yes, that would be great" Hermione smiled passing her god sons to the house elves who nodded "Once they're done with their baths meet us at the library would you," she quickly added.

"Of course, Mistress," Kretcher bowed.

"Thank you Kretcher, thank you Dobby," Hermione answered and disappeared with a _'pop'_ to fetch them a bath and meet them at the library, once they were gone she started stretching her arms for a bit for carrying the boys all the over the house "Come on guys," she says; they walked out and Hermione took Seth's hand which left him to gasp as his heart was so happy that his heart skipped a beat.

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION—BILLY BLACK RESIDENCE] …**

After Draco left his suitcase, he and Rebecca drove into town so Draco could get a first glimpse of Forks. He seemed to like the sights and everything and found a vacant spot for Hermione to expand her bakery in LaPush which was a perfect size for it since owning a bakery business is hard work. They even arrived back home and changed for dinner. Rebecca wore a dark blue dress with a pearl jewel suit and black heels and led Draco into the living room where Jacob and their father Billy was sitting

"Dad, Jacob…" Rebecca said, "I'd like to officially introduce you to my fiancée Draco Malfoy,"

Billy and Jacob looked up at the young man standing next to Rebecca. He was very handsome, tall with a slender muscled build, ivory cream skin, silver gray eyes and long smooth platinum silver hair tied back into a ponytail. He was dressed perfectly in a blue silk shirt, slightly unbuttoned at the top, black pants and good shoes. He screamed wealthy.

"How do you do Mr. Black," Draco replied shaking Billy's hand "It's an honor to finally meet you sir,"

"William Black, and the honor is mine," Billy smiled "But, please call me Billy," Draco nodded at this "Please sit and welcome to our home" he explained offering him a chair to sit.

"Thank you," Draco began to say sitting down getting himself comfortable with Rebecca sitting next to him "You have a lovely home Billy," he answered.

"Thank you," Billy smiled at this that's when Draco turned to Jacob who was quietly eating his curry.

"You must be Jacob," Draco asked smiling at his soon to be brother in-law.

Jacob looked up at him as Draco saw such sadness, sadness mixed with joy.

"Y-Yes, I am," Jacob said. He put on his best smile "It's nice to finally meet you Draco. I heard so much about you from Becca," he explained.

"Good things I hope," Draco trying to joke around leaving them to chuckle as they nodded at this "I hope you can soon see me as another brother as for I already see you as one,"

"You… you do?" Jacob confused at this and was a bit surprised by this. This is when Rebecca walked to the kitchen, her father followed. Draco sat down next to Jacob.

"Of course," Draco said, "Your Rebecca's and Rachel's little brother, soon to be my brother in law along with Rachel being my sister in law with her family since she's Becca's twin and everything how can I not," he smiled "Besides, I can tell you're a good guy, someone special, a fighter and a survivor."

"I guess Becca told you then…" Jacob drifted off as he looked down sadly.

"No?" Draco asked all confuse "Told me what?"

Jacob looked up at Draco, there was something about the blonde that told me he can confide in him. There was something in Draco's eyes that was just transparent, he saw a guy that would never lie to him, who would tell him the truth no matter how hard and tough it could be. Someone he could confide in and someone who would protect him. This was going to be his brother in law, the husband to his sister even though he has a brother in law with Solomon which he's cool but, he hardly gets to talk to him so he has two brothers who are going to be in his family. There was already a bond and he felt it, he never had a brother before, even though Solomon is his brother in law but, they're not close due to the fact they live far away but, now he honestly felt that he finally got his wish someone he can talk too whenever he's sad or someone he can talk to about anything. "You might think it's pathetic or stupid even…" he whispered.

"Try me," Draco smiled with a shrug. Jacob hesitated at first "But, if you don't feel comfortable talking about it that's okay too I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want too…"

Jacob took a deep breath. "No… I think it might be good for me to talk about it…"

 **[WIZARDING WORLD—MALFOY MANOR] …**

Seth and Paul walked into the library to meet Harry, Jax and Aries _'Ariel'_ Hermione's older sister. The library was huge, with boxes and boxes of books. Harry was on the couch while Jax sat behind the desk on the colder side of the room while Ariel was leaning on another person with a red hair fellow playing with her hair with loving eyes like she was the only person in the world to him which they got curious on this; they had a feeling that they're together as a couple where there's a playpen for the twins. They also saw that Harry had his right arm in a cast.

"Harry," Hermione replied, "I'd like you to meet someone,"

Harry looked up, though very tired he smiled "Okay what's up?"

"This is Paul Lahote…" Hermione pointed at the wolves "And this is Seth Clearwater,"

"Nice to meet you," Harry nodded as he waved his hand "I don't mean to be rude or anything by not shaking your hand but, with my right arm in a cast. I have to use my left arm which I can't because two of my left ribs are broken which is quite painful to move," he explained.

"It's alright Harry don't worry about it," Paul assured him.

Harry smelled something between Seth and Hermione. "Cool. Are you two mates?"

"Yes, we are," Seth smiled at this "How do you…?"

Harry chuckled at this "I can smell it," he says, "Probably because I'm a shifter too, a werecat like Hermione,"

"Really?" Seth asked in surprise.

"Yep," Harry nodded at this "I'm glad you two met each other. Just take care of her she's my sister and my best friend after all," he sincerely says.

Seth put his arm around Hermione which she leaned back into him with a smile "I promise to take care of her," he smiled at the wizard "And I hope someday you can see me as a brother," he explained, he sincerely meant that.

Harry smiled "I already do just wait till you meet her brothers they're a bit overprotect with her especially her older sister Aries," he replied playfully winked leaving Seth's face to drain paler and slightly shaking in fear.

"Oh Harry," Hermione playfully wacked him not to hard though "Don't listen to him Alek and my brothers are nice guys yes they're a bit overprotective but, that's because I'm the baby in the family before the twins were born," she giggled "As for Aries well she tends to be a bit overprotective mama mode but, she'll love you trust me," she explained assuring Seth he'll be fine.

"Right...no pressure" Seth weakly says.

"Good luck with that," Paul teased him leaving Seth to scowl.

"Thanks for the support Paul," Seth scowls leaving them to chuckle.

"Where is Ariel anyway?" Hermione asked.

"They're by the fireplace can't miss it Rocky and Rocco are inside their playpen with George," Harry replied.

Hermione nodded led Seth and Paul towards the fireplace where they saw a couple, long golden-brown hair with red strips on the side and had a red blouse with dark jeans with high tops boots with a leg cast, apparently, she was reading Rocco and Rocky a bedtime story; she was leaning against a male who had red hair with freckles, he had blue eyes sparkling leaning his chin on top of her head.

"Big sister, Georgie hey guys" Hermione perked up "I want you guys to meet someone," she asked.

The couple looked up "Hey cookie, hey Mia" the girl and her fiancée George fondly smiled at her sister while Rocco and Rocky walked to the end of the playpen reaching their small hands for Hermione to pick them up.

"Momma Min'nie," Rocco smiled lifting his arms to be carried as she picked him up.

"Hey baby Rocco, baby Rocky I want you guys to meet someone," Hermione gently says leaving them to tilt their heads curiously "Guys this is Paul Lahote… "she introduced the wolves "And that's Seth Clearwater,"

"Hi?" Rocco grinned giggled playing with Seth's hair as if he's in awe.

"Hey there kiddo," Seth grinned plays with Rocco's hair fondly causing the kid to giggle.

"Wolfie play wolfie play," Rocky giggled patting Seth on the head causing everyone to chuckle.

"Hey there princess," Seth grinned causing Rocky to giggle turning to Hermione "Can they tell that we're wolves?"

Ariel lips twitched "I believe they can considering Mya, and I taught them everything they knew so I'm not a bit surprised they figured it out in a young age," she explained.

"How old are they?" Paul asked.

"They're six years old but, Rocco and Rocky are two months older than Teddy and Elias though," Hermione explained causing Seth and Paul whistled at this.

"Really?" Seth asked.

"Yes, Rocco and Rocky are both in Valentine's day and these two are born in April 2nd after Fred and George's birthday," Hermione told him.

"That's very cool," Paul replied.

"I heard we have guests staying with us, hello I'm George Potter," George shook both the wolves hands "This is Aries but, we call her Ariel my imprint and my lovely beautiful fiancée it's nice to meet you both," he explained.

"Nice to meet you guys," Ariel smiled shaking their hands. They noticed that Aries had a leg cast around her leg with one cruncher.

"It's nice to meet you guys too," Seth smiled sincerely shook his hand with them.

Aries smell something between Seth and her sister Hermione raising her eyebrow "Are you two mates...?"

"Yes," Seth nodded at this "Are you guys…?"

"Yep, we're both shapeshifters. Werecat just like Hermione," George replied.

"Really are all you guy's shapeshifters?" Paul asked.

"Something like that… Draco imprinted on Rebecca, as for me I imprinted on Aries Hermione's older sister who's also a shapeshifter then there's my twin brother Fred who imprinted on Aqua Harry's and Jax's little sister, then there's Blaise Zabini another brother of ours he's in Italy at the moment so he should be back by dinner tonight then there's Hermione's older brothers, Zander with Kacey his high school sweetheart, Jake Ryan 'Jay' for short with Hayley his childhood sweetheart, then there's Alek the oldest of the brothers who's with Chloe his high school sweetheart then there's Logan with Zoey his high school sweetheart. We're a big family as you can tell," George drifted off noticing his fiancée Ariel circling Seth "Ah luv don't scare him too much that's usually my job," he chuckled at this.

Aries circled Seth which startled him giving him a look as he stared back trying not to seem nervous then she nodded in approval "I won't scare him much… I like you… you seem like a decent nice guy, take care of my baby sister. I mean that because if you don't I'll hunt you down" she grinned with her scary look "Along with my brothers," she explained.

"I will," Seth promised this "I'll take good care of her I promise," he told her.

"Good," Ariel nodded at this leaving George to hold his fiancée to calm her down looking at the twins "Oh I almost forgot that's our youngest siblings Roderico where we call him Rocco for short and this is Rocquille who we call her Rocky. As you can tell they're very close with Teddy and Elias, they're quite fond of each other being best friends," she smiled fondly at her brother and sister "Can you say hi to them luvs?" she asked.

"Hi? I'm Rocky," Rocky shyly nuzzling hiding her face.

"And I'm Rocco," Rocco replied shyly hiding his face against George.

"Nice to meet you both" Seth offered his hand towards the twins which they both stared at him for a short moment and shook his hand softly "I'm Seth," he quickly added.

"Wolfie," Rocky giggled causing Seth to grin playing with her hair fondly.

"They seem like a handful to watch over," Paul replied.

"Oh, believe me they are but, we love them to bits," Ariel fondly smiled towards her youngest twins.

"I can tell so uh where is Alek and the rest of your brothers?" Seth asked.

"They live in Tokyo, Japan you'll probably meet them tomorrow night," George replied.

"Oh, that's great," Seth smiled trying to not to shake in fear leaving Hermione to pat him on the back to assure him he'll be fine. That was until Harry went to join them.

"Hey guys did you meet everyone yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet I'm going to introduce them to Jax now do you want to come with us Harry— "Hermione asked then turned to her sister and George "I'll see you guys later okay big sister, George" she explained.

"Sure, I was going to check on him anyway," Harry replied limping his right leg walking with Hermione, Seth and Paul.

"Okay cookie why don't I grab the twins and get them ready for dinner," Ariel offered.

"Sounds good," Hermione replied passing her siblings to Ariel as they headed upstairs to get ready. Once they split up that's when she and Harry led Seth and Paul towards the desk on the others side of the library. "Paul, Seth, this is our older brother Jax Potter, well actually Alek is the oldest but, he's a close 2nd oldest in our family," she explained.

The Quileute's looked at Jax, as they held back a gasp. Jax's scalp was shaved with just an inch or two of hair, the right side of Jax's head and face had first-degree burns. He wore white silk pants and an open white silk robe that showed the entire of right side of his body, starting by his neck and was bandaged. Their wolf sense of smell could tell it was second-degree burns. The left side of his body was fine and beautifully well-muscled, like Chris Evans in Captain America. The skin that wasn't damaged was pale cream and his eyes were bright ice blue orbs.

"Hello?" Jax smiled. His voice was soft and kind "How do you do? I heard we have new guests staying with us, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded at this giving him a soft hug which he returned with a smile "How are you feeling Jax?" she whispered.

"I'm okay just a bit tired," Jax smiled. Hermione nodded at this as he got his cane and got up and shook their hands with his left arm. He looked at Seth "You take care of my sister," he smiled.

Seth smiled "I will,"

Jax turned to Paul and gasped, so did Paul. Time stood still and when they shook hands they felt a spark. Harry, Seth and Hermione knew they imprinted.

"Hi… I'm Jason Potter but, you can call me Jax,"

"Paul Lahote," Paul replied. He'd never seen someone so beautiful or felt such powerful braveness in someone before. His wolf was thrilled.

"I'm…" Jax paused for a moment "I'm sorry you have to meet me like this…" he sadly says.

"What?" Paul blinked his eyes dumbly "How?"

"You know… with burn scars… "Jax sadly "I must look like a monster," he whispered.

Paul walked over and took Jax's hands "Not to me. You're beautiful. I'm sure with treatment you'll become the Jax you once were and even if you don't I'll still love you and adore you just the same," he explained.

Jax had tears dripping down his cheeks "Thank you …" he wiped them away quickly "I have to say I don't get out very much… the treatment doesn't allow me to get into the sun until two weeks after I've fully healed to give the new skin rest…"

"I'd like the indoors," Paul smiled "I hope you're not disappointed."

"Me?" Jax surprised by this "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well you know… you're rich, educated, and cultured with class and I have to say I'm exactly rich at all," Paul replied.

"Paul," Jax spoke up "I don't care if you're rich or poor. I love you for you… not to mention that…" he grinned "You're incredibly good looking,"

Paul blushed "Really you think so?"

"Absolutely positive, what was it that you Americans call it…?" Jax asked "Hot… or was it sexy?" Paul chuckled and so did he "Seriously though you're very handsome," he looked at the wolf up and down in approval "…with a great body, you should be proud of that," he explained.

"I am actually," Paul smiled "And it's all yours Jax,"

Jax smiled "Good… M... may I kiss you?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't and I never stop you," Paul smiled. Jax leaned and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, it was soft and delicate. Paul melted which was perfect, his wolf growled.

"Easy there…" Jax chuckled "I'm still injured remember?"

"I'll wait," Paul sincerely says.

Dobby popped in next to Harry. "Master Harry, dinner is served in the dining room with Master George and Mistress Aries with the children,"

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry smiled.

"How about we go in for dinner?" Hermione suggested. With a quick nod from the three boys with her as they walked out towards the dining room.

Dining room-All the furniture was numbered with stickers. They sat down at the looooooong dining room table. Only twelve chairs and four high chairs for the two set of twins Teddy and Elias then there's Rocco and Rocky who are now dressed in fresh clothes sitting in their high chairs between Aries and Hermione due to the fact they're both mama bears to the children along with Luna of course; the rest was cleared out but, they could tell it could seat at least twenty of people. Dobby and Kretcher brought in soup, pumpkin soup and Caesar salad. There was fine silver china, and expensive looking crystal water and wine glass. Kretcher snapped his fingers magically pouring the wine and water while Dobby snapped his fingers to serve baby milk for the kids.

That's when Dobby popped in next to Harry "Master Harry, Master Blaise, Fred and Mistress Aqua just arrived shall I set their seats and extra plates for them," he asked.

"Yes, you may Dobby," Harry smiled.

"Hey guys sorry we're late," Fred answered; George's twin brother with his fiancée Aqua who looked extremely tired from the journey.

"Don't be you're just in time for dinner," Hermione smiled "And how was the business meeting Fred? And Aqua how's your grandparents? I heard your grandmother is sick is she alright?"

"They're both good," Aqua nodded at this "Lola Skye feels a lot better it's just a common cold nothing to worry about and Gramps is well they both send their regards and hope you guys visit them soon,"

"Busy is booming as usual," Fred grinned "George and I are almost done packing with our stuff and leave the store to Lee so that way we can extend our store in America like we planned,"

"Brilliant and we'll be sure to put that on the list once we get settled in Forks," Harry assured them with a promise which they agreed "Blaise how was Italy?" he asked.

"You know same old, same old. Mama, and Grandma-ma send their love along with baby Jade they miss you guys and hope to visit us as soon as the house is fixed up so we can prepare for the wedding," Blaise explained.

Hermione smiled "I'm sure when we have the time we'll be sure to send an owl to your family Blaise and I'll add the list of things for Becca and I to do," she explained.

"Oh, good and my sister baby Jade demands you come visit Mya and wants you to buy her these books about—" Blaise stopped mid-sentence noticing the guests "Ah… you must be the new arrivals, our guests that Dray told us about, right?" he answered.

"I'll be sure to do that when I have to the time Blaise and yes, this is Paul Lahote and that's Seth Clearwater?" Hermione introduced them to her brothers and sister.

"Nice to meet you," Blaise smiled as both Paul and Seth noticed his Italian accent "I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini, best friend and brother but, blood to Draco," he explained.

"And I'm Fred Potter, twin brother to George and this is my lovely fiancée Aqua who's the youngest sister of Harry and Jax," Fred introduced himself and his fiancée to the group.

Seth titled his head "Huh… Becca was right… you are hot…" he murmured causing Hermione to look confuse "Sorry it's just Becca showed us Blaise picture to Leah when we were waiting for the council approval either or not to let you guys stay with us in the reservation and well my sister Leah hasn't stop talked about you…I can see why …" he explained.

Blaise blinked his eyes all confuse then grinned "Oh really? Becca showed my picture eh…" he chuckled "I had a feeling she would it would explain why she took many pictures of myself whenever Draco and I have our poker night," he explained.

"Yeah, it's almost like you guys are connected somehow and it's nice to meet you too," Seth grinned as thy both shook hands.

"It's true Leah wouldn't stop giggling she's always brings that picture of you everywhere which drives the rest of us crazy especially Sam but, I can see why she would though she deserves to be happy and it's nice to meet you too," Paul explained giving him a nod.

"Well I'm happy to oblige," Blaise grinned "And just so you know Becca showed me Leah's picture without her knowledge so technically it's a win, win to us both," he explained.

"I guess your right," Seth nodded at this "Maybe when you guys meet it might be fate that you two are destiny to be together and that happens we'll be in-law's," he explained with a grin.

"That would be brilliant, I can't wait to meet your lovely sister Seth," Blaise grinned causing Seth to laugh knowing this is good news for his sister and hopes she can move on with her life too after her break up with Sam.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys too," Aqua smiled shaking their hands as well "And it was kind of my fault I was the one that took that picture Blaise because Becca insisted since she needed to find a partner for Leah since she's one of the bride's maids and there you go," she explained

"That's alright luv I'm happy to be her partner for the wedding if she doesn't mind of course," Blaise grinned then smelled something between Seth and Hermione "Are you guys mates?"

"Yes, we are" Seth smiled as he held Hermione's hand and kissed it gently then Blaise smelled another across the table between Jax and Paul "Even you guys?" he asked.

"Yes," Paul smiled "I'm with Jax while Seth is with Hermione," he explained.

Blaise nodded at this giving both Paul and Seth his serious tone "Take care of my sister and my big brother," he sincerely says.

"We will," Paul and Seth answered with a smile but, that didn't stop Blaise though since he's very close with Hermione.

"I'm serious though, Myabee means a lot to me she's my sister, partner in crime especially in the auror business she has a good high kick to beat the bad news without hesitation that I never had besides my baby sister Jade of course and if you hurt either of them I won't hesitate to hunt you both down and hide your body where no one can find you," Blaise grinned evilly which was slightly scary for Seth who was shaking in fear leaving Hermione to shake her head "Same goes with Jax mate," he quickly added leaving Paul to nod at this.

"Oh, honestly Blaise," Hermione huffs "You're worse than my daddy, Alek, and my brothers put together," she explained with a pout.

"Sorry Myabee I'm just playing the big brother role," Blaise winks playfully "I'm sure they'll get where I'm coming from don't you boys?" he grinned leaving them to nod.

"It's true," Seth nodded in agreement since he's very protected with his sister and verse versa "I'm the same way with my older sister and verse versa," he quickly added.

"Good," Blaise replied rubbing his hands in anticipation "I don't know about you but, I'm bloody starving let's eat shall we," with a grin.

"We shall," Harry replied.

"He's right you know we all care and considered ourselves family so I hope you two can honor that since we're much protective with one another," Fred answered with a nod.

"I promise I will," Seth sincerely replied.

"Good you seem a good guy Seth take care of her huh she's like a sister to us?" George winked.

"Will do," Seth promised.

"So, you and George are twins?" Paul answered noticing them.

"Yes, we're originally the Weasley's brothers but, after losing our entire family…a few months ago from a raid of death eaters" George began to say pausing for a moment, Ariel his fiancée gave him a hand squeeze "It was hard at first for the both of us that was until Harry decided to make the two of us official and made a blood ritual for all of us to be Potter's since we already consider ourselves as family anyway," he explained.

"I heard about that you guys must be really close," Seth answered after calming himself from Blaise, Fred and George's threat which he can't blame either since they're her family so he wasn't surprise by this.

"We really are," Aqua smiled fondly at her fiancée and gave him a kiss which he happily obliges "That's what our family is we're quite close that we'd do anything for each other," she replied.

"I can tell," Seth sincerely replied, "We're the same way being a pack and all,"

"It's true," Paul nodded at this "So how are you two feeling?" he asked.

Harry held his breath "I have two broken ribs on my left side and my right arm is broken. It's … going to take a while to heal," he replied sadly.

"How come?" Paul asked.

"The curse that they hit me with … it was poisoned which destroys the tissues on my left side," Harry shakes his head sadly "Luckily our friend Luna is a mediwitch, a witch doctor and nurse if you will and she puts me on treatment immediately. And well it's going to take time to get the poison out then once that's out I need to heal from there before they give me skelegrow," he explained.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"It's a magical medicine that helps regrow and heals broken bones," Harry replied, "I had to drink that once back in my 2nd year and it was very brutal,"

Paul turned to Jax "Wow. What about you Jax?" he asked he felt angry at the people who hurt his mate, just seeing Jax in such pain and his beautiful skin scorched made him growl with anger.

Jax took a deep breath "I was hit with a poisonous fire hex," he took a sip of water "It mainly hit the entire right side of my body, arm, torso and leg. The face and head were less hurting, hence the first-degree burns. Given the level of the burns it was the first part of the body, which was first treated and it's healing well. Luna put me on treatment immediately, the treatment has been a bit rough that it caused my hair to all fall out,"

Paul gripped his fork tightly "That's terrible what's your treatment?"

"Well our friend Neville gave me Florawell Salve and Luna prescribed some merguazes," Jax replied "That's about all they can do for right now,"

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"It's a salve made with roses, violets, jasmines, mint and chrysanthemums and oils," Hermione paused for a moment "Mergauzes are special gauzes made of shredded mermaid skin, it contains nutrients and vitamins absorbed from the water they dwell and it's powerful healing tool. The mermaid skin not only helps prevent infections but, also releases the nutrients and vitamins into the damaged skin, along with the salve of course which absorbs the poison and therefore detoxing the body," she explained.

"And Neville?" Paul asked. His wolf went immediately on alert.

"He's a good friend of ours from Hogwarts, Neville's a master of herbologist," Harry replied.

The wolves looked at Hermione confuse "It's a wizard or witch who studies magical plants and flowers— "she paused for a moment "And I wouldn't worry about him since Neville's happily married to Luna so you have nothing to worry about," she explained causing Paul to sigh in relief.

"Yes, the flowers in the salve are powerful healing flowers that help heal the burns and extract the toxins of the hexes, more easily by the mergauzes," Jax explained.

"Do… do you have any side effects?" Paul asked.

"I get terrible headaches, fevers, and sometimes black outs" Jax paused a moment, Paul growled "But, that comes with my body fighting against the poison from the hex," he explained.

"What about you Hermione I heard you got hurt along with your siblings too," Seth asked turning to his mate/imprint.

"I was injured on my left side with a few cuts but, not too bad, my older brothers Zander and Jay were injured a lot worst then I did with a broken leg and arm few cuts, bruises on our backs even when we lost our parents who died after being tortured to death a couple of months ago…Bellatrix… she was about to hurt the twins "Hermione blinked her tears which Seth held her hand to comfort her "I immediately snapped and went into battle mode to protect them… I could've lost my entire family because of her… it's a good thing I didn't… I don't know what would happen if I did…" she whispered.

"That's terrible I'm sorry for your lost about your parents," Seth gripped his fork "I'm just glad you're alright," he sincerely stared at his mate who smiled at this.

"Thank you," Hermione sincerely smiled wiping her tears quickly.

"What about you Ariel? How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well despite my injuries a few days later we got attacked again Aqua and I were injured Aqua wasn't injured too bad not like me… I have a broken leg, my arm got cut but, not too bad and I got burned on my lower back from the fire hex. Luckily Luna healed me immediately when she did or else… "Ariel stopped holding back a sob mid-sentence leaving George to kiss her shoulder to comfort her.

"Or else what?" Paul asked.

"She would've have a 2nd degree burn on her lower back shoulder that nearly damaged her whole-body tissue…that she wouldn't be able to have children and she would've died because of it. I could've lost Ariel because of that bastard it's a good thing Mia killed him with her sniper gun about 24x with different type of guns that instantly killed him," George answered with a growl.

Paul and Seth growled at this; not wanting their friends and their mates to get hurt any longer "That's horrible— "Paul paused giving a raise eyebrow at Hermione who smiled "A sniper gun with different type of guns huh? Remind me not to get in your bad side I wouldn't want to be that position with that many guns "causing everyone to chuckle knowing Hermione as her lips twitched in amusement "And I'm sincerely sorry that you guys had to go through that. Are you sure we're all safe here?" he asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it Paul since it's not the first time I used a gun or a blade knife since it's perfectly safe inside my bag "Hermione paused for a moment "I only use it if it's really necessary; protecting my family and friends is one of them including my mate— "giving Seth a smile "And if they ever try to mess with me well you wouldn't want to be in their shoes trust me I can pack a punch if I wanted too you can ask Draco" she explained.

"It's true you should've seen her when she threw a punch at Draco back in our 3rd year it was before we became friends," Harry chuckled.

"Really? Why did you do that for?" Seth asked.

"He was being a git then but, luckily he switched sides or else we wouldn't be considering ourselves family now," Hermione shrugged.

"It's true and thank you, yes on both questions we're completely safe here," Harry assured his new friends "The Ministry of Magic bought this house so they've agreed to let us stay here until we organized and move our stuff to the new house in Forks. So, no one would dare attack us again," he explained. They finished their salads and soups.

"So," Hermione began to say, very wisely changing the subject as Pip and Dobby popped in to remove the plates and the children's bowls "Tell us about yourselves," she asked.

"Paul and I go to a high school in La Push where our reservation is," Seth answered.

"Really is that where we're going?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Paul replied.

"What's it like there?" Harry asked, "The reservation I mean?"

"It's about a mile or two from the main town of Forks," Seth paused for a moment looking at Paul then looked back at his friends with a nod "Most of the forest is our land, the largest of 90% of it in fact anyway. It became the Quileute's property, hundreds of years ago and we made sure to protect and preserve it," he explained.

"What about the other 10% of the forest?" Blaise asked.

"That part belongs to the vampire coven of Forks," Paul replied, "That last 10% surrounds the main town of Forks and that's where they live so we made a treaty with it a long time ago."

"Vampires," Jax jokily says "That's a bit different…" Ariel scoffed at his joke.

"Ugh vampires I never liked them, never have and never will," Aries growled that her eyes glowed "If anything I'll set them into ash if they try to do anything with us,"

"Easy luv," George murmured kissing his fiancée on the shoulder "Sorry about that she doesn't like vampires at all,"

"That makes two of us are—are they dangerous?" Hermione asked silently agreeing with her older sister since they held a huge grudge against them.

"As much as I hate to say it …" Paul paused for a moment shaking his head _'no'_ "No they're not dangerous…" he says.

"Why such hostility?" Aqua asked noticing their tone.

"We've just never gotten along," Seth replied, "Plus they stink,"

"Oh?" Jax replied.

"Yeah but, despite our differences we can be civil…" Seth replied "But, that's about the end of it"

"And … the situation between you guys never approved," Harry replied.

"It did… once…" Seth replied.

Paul took over it from there "One of our friends, Jacob Black, he fell in love with one of the vampires. Edward Cullen. They dated for a while until a girl name Isabella Swan arrived in town and Edward dumped Jacob for Bella,"

"That pushed Jacob into a deep depression which is killing him," Seth whispered. He had tears in his eyes where Hermione took his hand in comfort "I'm sorry it's just …. He's my best friend and it breaks my heart and hurts me to see him destroying himself like this," he whispered.

"Wait a minute… Jacob as in Rebecca's and Rachel's little brother," Hermione paused for a moment, her eyes glowed yellow as you can tell you can see how Hermione became overprotective mama mode at the moment "That Jacob, about 6 ft. tall, brown eyes with a stamina of a werewolf that Jacob who I call him Lil Jay-Jay even though he's no longer a baby anymore that Jacob" she growled protectively which Seth kissed her shoulder to calm her down knowing how she felt since he felt the same way.

"Yeah that's him," Paul smiled at this as he can feel Hermione being overprotective towards Jake "Anyway Rebecca managed to help Jake out along with Rachel who came as well. You'll like her she's cool," he paused for a moment "Rae's actually expecting twins— "he was cut off by Seth.

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm finally done with this Chapter. I finally manage to finish the first half of the story but, don't worry there's more to come you just should be patient and all that. Hopefully I'll have more reviews and again thank you for the support. I'm working on my other stories as well so no I'm not abandoning on any of them I'm just balancing everything out. Let me know what you think ^_^**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: New Comers to Forks!**

"Paul, Rae just confirmed that there's another baby hiding in there so technically it's triplets she's carrying," Seth swallowed his food before he continued to talk; Paul widen his eyes in surprise about to answer, "Yeah I know I didn't find out until Leah told me and yes I was shocked too man" he quickly added.

"Is Rae also a half blood witch too?" Aqua gushes about the baby "Awe triplets that's so cute. I can't wait to meet them," she explained.

"Yes, they're both are from Billy's elder daughters and she's married to Solomon who has two boys Kai and Matt; Solomon's a pureblood wizard like yourselves but, he lives in a different reservation in Hawaii where Billy's brother Aaron lives," Seth quickly added.

"I guess magic runs in Billy's side in the family then," Ariel asked.

"Yes, that would be correct," Paul nodded.

"How's Jacob feeling now? Is he getting a bit better now that Becca is in LaPush?" Hermione asked worried over Jake.

"It's hard to tell to be honest— "Seth paused for a moment "But, I think Becca and Rae are helping him by healing slowly. I wish there was something we can do to help Jake move on though we're really worried about him," he replied sadly.

Harry began to feel a deep empathy for this Jacob, he knew what it felt like to feel jilted and hurt. He'd lived through the sheer agony of it though and he wanted to help. He felt he wanted to save and protect this Jacob. He decided to help him as much as he could when they arrived should they ever become friends or maybe more…?

 **[FORKS, QUIELUTE RESERVATION—BILLY BLACK RESIDENCE] …**

Jacob was in tears as he told Draco everything. Once he was finished the story at the dinner table with Rebecca and Billy. He didn't think or realize it would hurt him so much to relive it all again. Draco sat next to him holding his hand "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry," he replied.

"No need to apologize it's okay Jake," Draco held his brother in law rubbing his back softly "It's okay to cry, it doesn't make you weak or make me think any less of you. Crying helps heal the soul," he growled knowing if he ever sees that vampire well he would have his wand ready no wonder Rebecca was upset he can't blame her though "That damn bastard. I'll tell you one thing though Jake you can't let this Edward Cullen bloke win,"

Jacob looked at him confuse "What do you mean? How?

"Think about it Jacob. He dated you, he met this girl and now suddenly he's all happy with her … are you going to stay here rotting away in self—pity and be depressed over this," Draco pointed out while Jacob listened to him carefully "No. You pick yourself up, get over it and move on. He's not worth crying over Jake," Jacob wept his brother shoulder "Jacob…" He took Jacob's face in his hand softly "He's not worth it. He's not worth a single tear," he explained.

"How," Jacob asked, "How do I move on when it hurts so much?" he whispered.

"It's not easy I can tell you that much," Draco clearing his throat "I don't know if Bex told you but, I lost someone who I cared about too, "which Jake grew silent "I know it's not the same that you're going through but, I lost my parents during the war— "Draco held back his tears "My mum…. my parents finally gained another child after me even though I was half my age when that happen but, I was happy to have a sibling of own… they were expecting a baby girl … I was going to have a sister name Cassie… she was only 6 ½ months pregnant before Vol—Voldemort—killed her… my mum I mean…. It took every ounce of magic out of me for wanting to kill that bastard believe me he did a lot worst then you ever know before my parents were killed do you know what my dad told me….before he jumped in to save me and Mya during the attack in the war he told me he loved me and that he's proud of me… for changing my life for the better… it was the first time that I ever heard him say that to me after so long not since I was a kid… it changed everything by the time I went to Hogwarts—if it wasn't for your sister Bex, my friends who I consider family I probably wouldn't be here where I am now—it happened the same thing with Mya…although hers was different her parents were tortured being muggles; Mya blames herself for not saving her parents but, at least she saved her youngest siblings—she didn't stop fighting until she left a mark on my crazy aunt Bellatrix—and killed 24 different guns in a fast pace that killed most of the death eaters in that house that destroyed her home" he growled, steading his breath "Alek—he left a huge mark on Greyback he's a werewolf but, he's also evil which I have no doubt Alek's on his top Hit List—but, Alek he doesn't blame me for what my aunt did… in fact it was the opposite he knew what was going on—and when he heard that it was my aunt I thought I would've lost his friendship because of it but, instead he helped me move on. And do you know what the first thing he told me…" he explained.

"No what?" Jacob asked; he grew sad over Hermione's parents he always been fond of her after hearing about her from his sister Rebecca and now hearing it from Draco; that must've been hard.

"The first thing he told me was you need to do is commit to yourself 110%. Commit to yourself to get over him because you're worth every penny," Draco began to say giving Jake a playfully shrug which cause him to smile a little "The second step is take it one day at a time. He knocked you down, you get back up and move on with your life without him in it. It may hurt right now but, eventually you'll move on without him," Billy was listening carefully to his words, agreeing with everything he said, "Show him that he's not the center of your universe," he explained.

"He actually said that to you?" Jacob whispered.

"Well not in many words but, yes he did. I didn't get it at first, he said something about it's a muggle thing, "Draco chuckled, Rebecca smiled knowing Alek "But, yes that's exactly what he told me. It helped a lot with a family of friends that I love to support you; No matter where my parents are—alive or dead… they'll always be here with you—"pointing at Jake's heart "In here that's what Alek told me… and don't tell Mya I said this because I'll deny anything we talk about—eventually that's when I broke down crying grieving feeling that many emotions inside me… he helped me grieve telling me to let it out, that I shouldn't hold back and that's exactly what I did and I felt a lot better after that thanks to your sister Bex and my friends especially Alek who I consider family support because of it," he explained.

"I get what you're trying to say … I really do…" Jacob bowed his head sadly "But, I don't know if I can… I'm too weak…" he whispered.

"No, you're not," Draco paused for a moment looking at Jake in the eye "You're here, you're eating, and opening up about it. That's the first step to get over someone, face the facts and you'll have that covered," he explained.

Jacob sighed "I'll try,"

"No," Draco said firmly "You'll do it,"

"I…I'll do it." Jacob replied "Wi… will you help me?"

"Of course, I will," Draco sincerely says putting his arm around Jacob "We all will. It just takes some time but, you'll eventually get there," Jacob cried into his arms and felt Draco's love and warmth, firmness and determination. How Draco wanted him to get better.

"Thank you, Draco," Jacob leaned over and hugged the blonde wizard that left Draco to hug him back.

"You're welcome and if you ever need to talk I'm always here to listen Jake," Draco whispered patting him on the back. Billy took Rebecca's hand beneath the table as a sign of gratitude and acceptance. Draco was now a big brother figure to Jacob, someone he would look up to and go to when he was lost and hurt or confused and just with this gesture, Draco had won him over. The following morning, around 9:00am, Jacob found Draco in the kitchen having some tea with Rebecca while Billy sipped his coffee. Jacob sat down quietly giving everyone a small smile before eating his toast and fruit. Draco sat down and looked over the **DAILY FORKS** , newspaper curious about what was going on in town.

The following morning, around 9:00am, Jacob found Draco in the kitchen having some tea with Rebecca while Billy sipped his coffee. Jacob sat down quietly giving everyone a small smile before eating his toast and fruit. Draco sat down and looked over the **DAILY FORKS** , newspaper curious about what was going on in town. Jacob took a sip of coffee and got up grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm going out for a walk," Jacob replied.

Draco looked up "Would you like some company?"

Jacob smiles "No thanks Draco. I think I'm going to go alone on this one,"

Draco nodded at this "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jacob replied with a sigh "I need some time alone, to think and start… saying good bye…"

"What? To who?" Billy replied almost alerted at this.

"To Edward…" Jacob replied assuring his dad that left him to sigh in relief "I need to start saying goodbye to Edward and start thinking about how to start my life back together," he explained and sighed before walking out the back door towards the forest. Draco watched from the kitchen counter window as he quietly walking down the small road and into the forest alone.

"He does this every morning…." Billy sadly says "He would leave in the morning and doesn't return until it's night fall.

"Will he be alright?" Draco asked, "In the forest alone I mean?"

"Yes," Billy said with a smile "For the first time I have a feeling that yes, Jacob will be alright. It's going to take a lot of time and love to get him back together but, hopefully he's on the road to recovery…" Draco sat back down in his seat by the kitchen table "You're the first-person Jacob has ever opened up to someone since it happened… he really looks up to you," he explained.

"I've got nothing but, time and love to give," Draco said, "I'll protect him like a big brother should and I'm sure my family would do the same especially Hermione since she's already fond of him even if they haven't met in person yet," he explained.

Billy patted him on the back "Thank you for bringing so much to my daughter and my son, for helping Jacob and bringing him back to the light." Draco smiled "You're truly a blessing Draco. I'm so blessed that you're with my daughter, now that you two are getting married not only I'll gain another son along with Solomon, Rachel's husband with my grandsons Kai and Matt but, granddaughters to be as well so thank you for helping Jake move on," he explained.

"I'm glad to hear that— "Draco smiled fondly at his father in-law "What I said to Jake—I meant every word. My family was never… loving or caring towards me except as a child… I think once I grew up things started to change… the minute I switched sides into the light side with my parents since neither of us wanted nothing to do with the 'dark lord'— "he drifted off with a distant look that Rebecca squeezed her fiancée's hand in comfort which he squeezed back "The fact that Hermione saved my life by donating blood to me… I could've lost my magic and became a squib… imagine being so dumbstruck hearing that Hermione Granger saving my life after stating we have the same blood type…and my parents…from a muggleborn witch when I've been nothing but, a bully to her during our school years somehow my parents saw the light and had a change of heart towards muggleborns like herself…that's not all she did though… Hermione helped my parents gain another baby… a little girl…a sister I would've been a big brother thanks to her" Draco hoarse which Rebecca was teared up hugging his waist and kissed his shoulder "That day… my parents and I decided to switch sides with a few comrades of ours… it changed our relationship with my parents… that we became a family for once like we used too when I was young… They helped me and I created a family of my own with my friends… the people who I cared about and trust with my life… and because of that monster I lost both my parents and my unborn sister… it was hard to move on at first losing people you love but, now— "he gave a smile as he tightens his grip on Billy's hand "I'm happy to add you and the rest of the pack into our family. Rebecca, Jacob, you, Rachel and her husband Solomon with their sons Kai and Matt with their soon to be daughters…including the pack I couldn't ask for more," he explained.

"I'm honored to be in your family too Draco as am I," Billy smiled fondly over his new son-in law "And I'm sorry to hear about your parents and your unborn sister. That must've been hard for both you and Mia but, now you gained another family and I'm proud to be your father in law Draco," he explained.

"Thank you, Billy that means a lot to me," Draco was teared up at this.

"Of course, son," Billy smiled fondly "Welcome to the family,"

Rebecca smiled with tears in her eyes "So…" everyone snapped out of it wiping their eyes as well "How about we head out Draco. We have a long day and the guys are going to come help out by tonight," she explained.

Draco chuckled excited for his family to come over "Yeah they are,"

Rebecca turned to her dad Billy "Dad can we use your car today?"

"Of course," Billy said "Harry Clearwater, Seth and Leah's father is going to take me to the car dealership for a meeting. So yeah you can take it," Rebecca nodded. "Where are you off to today?"

"Port Angeles. I'm taking Draco to Hemlock Lane," Rebecca replied "He needs to go to Gringotts to arrange the money transfer, funds, and vaults from England. Harry, Hermione and Jax along with the others gave us authorization to transfer their vaults as well,"

"How long will that take?" Billy asked.

"According to the goblins it's allegedly, given the distance between the banks about a few days," Draco replied.

"Where are you going to live?" Billy asked.

"My brother Harry Potter found one of his parents' home here in the reservation," Draco replied, "A property of one of his ancestors so we'll move in there?"

"That's great, what's the name of the house I can show you where it is?" Billy asked.

"It's the Black Pearl Manor?" Draco replied.

"Really," Billy surprised by this leaving Draco to nod at this.

"Yeah apparently, Harry's ancestors were good friends with the Quileute pack back then and from what Harry said he said it was after a pirate ship called the Black Pearl they must've got that name from the pirate movie that Mya told me about who knew they're into pirates back in the day," Draco replied leaving them to chuckle that's when they heard a honk of a car outside.

"Ah ... that's Harry's Clearwater he's picking me up," Billy said. He wiped his face with the napkin turning to his daughter and soon to be son in law "Maybe we can meet for lunch in town today?"

"We would love that Billy," Draco replied.

Rebecca nodded at this "I'll call you when we get back into town daddy," Billy nodded and wheeled himself out. She turned to Draco "Come on love, we better go," she gave Draco a quick peck on the lips before walking out with him towards the garage. After getting everything ready at Gringotts Draco and Rebecca rode into town as they passed by **FORKS HIGH** , it's 3:00 p.m. and the students are hanging out in the parking lot and driving off. Rebecca came into a stop as they got out of the car where they spotted Edward, the Cullens and Bella.

"That's him over there," Rebecca replied.

The Cullens heard her and turned to see her standing by her car next to an unknown blonde who they see is clearly an upper class and had incredibly wealthy beyond anyone in Forks. They smell an odd fragrance coming from him, it's like the wolf smell but, there's something else that makes it smell fine.

 _'Who's he?'_ they asked themselves.

Draco took off his sunglasses "Which one?"

"The one standing next to the girl by the old orange pickup truck," Rebecca replied.

"That's Edward," Draco blurted out.

 _'Why are they talking about me?'_ Edward asked mentally.

The vampire nodded at this.

 _'Why is Rebecca Black with him?'_ Edward thought all confuse.

Just then Bella, who's currently dating Edward noticed one of her friends Angela heading towards Rebecca, Jake's sister and overheard Jessica had a confuse look on her face.

"Hey Angela, where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"Around and I think that's Becca over there by the side street?" Angela replied

"Why it's not like you two are friends," Jessica sneered.

"In case you haven't notice Jessica my family and Rebecca's family are old friends so we grew up together and just because I'm friends with you guys that doesn't mean you should be rude to my other friends so back the hell off! "Angela snapped at her which left Jessica to splutter in shock while Mike raised his eyebrow in shock along with Eric, Angela's boyfriend who look dumbstruck as he wasn't aware of this.

"Angie!" Rebecca excitedly hugging her friend who greeted her back.

"Oh my god Becca is that really you?" Angela asked _(a/n: Angela and Rebecca grew up together through their fathers who are good friends with one another)_

"Yeah, it's me I want you to meet someone," Rebecca grabbed her good friend Angela's hand as they headed to her fiancée Draco who automatically made sure their conversation was silent thanks to the silent charm which he knew it would have frustrated the vampires "Draco this is Angela one of my girlfriends growing up; Angela this is my fiancée Draco Malfoy," she explained.

Draco smiled at this "Nice to meet you I heard so much about you," he offered his hand which she shook gently back.

"I heard so much about you too," Angela replied who were the only person who knew about Rebecca's secret along with her family; unlike some people she and her family don't like people snooping into their business _(a/n: I also made Angela a half blood witch in case you guys are wondering because I'm a huge fan of her character)_ turning to Rebecca "When did you guys get here?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, we just got here last night," Rebecca whispered in the corner of her eye she felt someone poking her shields. Rebecca immediately stiffen and gave Edward an icy cold glare making sure her shields were up; again, she felt him poking through her shields again.

Rebecca growled glowering her eyes at the bloke _'Edward…'_ she growled lowly causing Edward to stare at her in surprised _'I heard so much about you… don't think I don't know what you did to my baby brother… toying and use him like he was bloody NOTHING— 'causing_ Edward to flinch _'Because of you … I could've lost him you broke his heart and for that we're are far from being okay with one another… as in right now you can guarantee the treaty between you and your family and the pack are no longer valid… as in we're no longer friends not that we're ever friends to begin with— '_ she snorted at this however, Edward stared at her in horror _'Also I would deeply appreciate it if you STAY AWAY OUT OF MY BLOODY HEAD LEECH. As in right now we're back being enemies because of what you did and don't even think about visiting my baby brother because if you do you can guarantee I'll set you and your so-called family into ashes that includes Isabella Marie Swan do we understand each other,'_ she snarled causing Edward to flinch and stiffly stood still with his lips curled up.

Rebecca huffed nodding in satisfaction hoping that vampire learned his lesson then turned to smile at her friend Angela who was glowering her eyes at Edward as well. Draco however noticed the tension and kissed Rebecca on the shoulder to keep her calm.

 _'Luv what did you do?'_ Draco asked raising his eyebrow at his fiancée, he made sure his shields were up after giving Edward a big roughly push to stay away from his mind giving a cold aura look towards the vampire.

 _'I only gave him the same taste of medicine that he did to my baby brother Dray,'_ Rebecca sweetly smiled fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

Draco sighed kissing her forehead _'Of course,'_ he replied, _'Serve him right though… noisy little leech,'_ he sneered at the vampire. Rebecca however decided to change the subject remembering why she wanted to talk to Angela as she couldn't help herself being excited for their upcoming wedding.

"Hey Angie guess what," Rebecca gushed to her friend.

"What?" Angela asked curiously.

"Guess who's getting married," Rebecca grinned showing her ring that left Angela to scream happily hugging her best girl-friend.

"No way!" Angela exclaimed "You're getting hitched?! Congratulations!" she screamed happily hugging her friend.

"Thank you," Rebecca and Draco smiled at this.

"I can't believe you're getting married," Angela gushes to her friend "Can I see the ring," she excitedly. Rebecca showed her 10-caret engagement ring "OH MY GOD that is beautiful nice rock and texture too," she gushes on her ring "I approve Draco you have amazing taste do you think you can help Eric look for a ring too" she perked up nodded at this leaving Draco to chuckle at this

"I'll see what I can do when I meet him," Draco winks playfully.

"Thanks Angie! We have so much to catch up on and don't worry you and your family along with Eric are already invited to our wedding," Rebecca gushes excitedly at this.

"Yeah, we do, I was hoping to invite you guys to my house for dinner one of these days my parents would love to see you Becca especially the twins. We would love to come just say when and where and we'll be there," Angela explained.

"We would love to come and we'll let you to be the first ones to know about the wedding date," Draco replied with a smile pausing for a moment "I have a quick question to ask you Angela if that's alright with you of course?" he asked.

"Of course, anything," Angela replied.

"How well do you know about Edward Cullen over there," Draco began to say glowering his eyes at the vampire making sure his shields were up as while looking over at the girls "Don't worry I put the silent charm around us so they won't overhear our conversation," he explained leaving Rebecca and Angela to nod at this.

"Not much about the Cullen's except that they keep to themselves…" Angela shrugs at this "Personally if I was Edward I wouldn't go for Isabella either," she spats and gave an irritation huff.

"Oh?" Rebecca asked noticing her tone "Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Ever since Edward and Bella started dating … Bella's been acting like she's the center of the universe or something she's acting all cocky or whatever…you should've seen when she was before all shy and quiet in the first day of school then the minute she spots the Cullens she started to spend some time together with Edward asking questions on who they are etc… personally I wouldn't judge a person but, I don't like her at all," she spats in anger "Especially when I'm very close with Jake … and I saw how heartbroken he was and it took Eric my boyfriend he's Asian who's wearing a beanie black hat hanging out with the boys Mike and Tyler over there by the black trunk to hold me back from killing Edward because he's the only person who knew how close I am with the Black family," she explained.

Rebecca soften her eyes knowing Angela being overprotective on Jake "I'm glad my brother has you and the pack to watch over him—" she drifted off "Honestly before I came home I felt something was off but, I didn't expect this…" that was until she curled her fist in anger "Believe me he's going to wish he never mess with my baby brother and that includes the rest of my family…and trust me he better watch out for my wand if he starts anything with us" she explained.

Draco raised his eyebrow at his fiancée "Love I can see the wheels turning what are you thinking or better yet planning to do?" he asked.

Rebecca smiled fondly at her fiancée kissing him on the lips "Oh you'll see," she smiled sweetly giving Draco a kiss which could mean 2 things. 1) you don't want to mess around with the Black family or her friends you mess with one of them you'll deal with Rebecca's wrath or 2) she's up to something which means she would need the Weasley twins help.

"Trust me I know the feeling," Angela replied turning to her boyfriend and friends "I better get going Eric is dropping me off since my car is in the shop right now," she says hugging her childhood friend writing something in her notebook "Here's my new number I finally manage to get enough money to buy a new phone and everything, we should totally have a girl's day," she quickly added.

"Most defiantly and you can meet the rest of my girlfriends that I met in England, you'll really love them Angie," Rebecca smiled.

"Can't wait and it was nice to finally meet you Draco," Angela hugs Draco who hugged her back "Take care of Becca for me will you," she says.

"Always," Draco replied.

"Good, talk to you guys later," Angela waved at them heading to her boyfriend.

As for Edward and his siblings they couldn't hear them anymore until a few minutes later. They overheard some things but, not too much, mostly it was about Edward. Once Angela left Draco decided to speak up between them taking off the silence charm for the time being.

"So…." Draco asked with a stiff posture giving them a challenge look especially Edward "That's the bloke … who broke Jacob's heart huh?"

"Yes, that's him alright," Rebecca growled protectively about to march over there but, was held back by Draco.

"Easy luv we don't want to draw a crowd…" Draco murmured kissing her forehead to calm down "Well, I can understand why on some level, Jacob feels how he feels," he continued to stare at Edward with a cold icy expression which left the vampire very uncomfortable then Draco gave a snort at this "He is handsome… I'd give you that…" he murmured causing Rebecca to held her arms around his waist leaning her head against his shoulder "But, he's a bloody idiot," causing Rebecca to giggle "Anyone who's lucky enough to date Jake and lets him go is a bloody idiot or just plain stupid to let him go for that girl over there" he scoffed, again Rebecca giggled "She's not even that pretty she too plain and pale for my taste but, I can't help but, feel a similar feeling from him that I knew him somewhere?—" he furrowed his eyebrows "Becca doesn't he look familiar to you?" he asked.

Rebecca sighed holding her fiancée close "Well if you moved to one side a little to the left he would've looked like Cedric… Harry's ex… they could've been twins for all we know," she whispered with a sad look remembering their friend.

Draco snapped his fingers "That's right he looks like Cedric…" he gave a thoughtful nod "They could be fraternal twins for all we know—although if you really think about it Becca there's only one difference between them?" he asked.

"Oh?" Rebecca asked turning to Draco "And what's that?"

"Cedric isn't stupid unlike that Edward bloke— "Draco flatly replied causing Rebecca lips to twitch in amusement "I don't know why he would let Jake go for that pale girl over there, it doesn't make any sense she's not even pretty to pale for my liking he's a bloody idiot," he explained.

Rosalie growls but, they held her back mostly Emmett her husband, Jasper senses no evil from him but, protective feelings towards Jacob. Edward growls _'who is this guy?'_ he thought. He sighed _'he's partially right… but, who the hell is he? And who's Cedric and Harry? And how did Rebecca know that I was reading her mind…'_ he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion _'Every time I try to read her mind it's blocked. Even that guy next to her? Is that even possible?'_

Rebecca kissed his chin "Jake's lucky to have us," with a smile "Including Angie and her boyfriend Eric— "she beamed waving bye to Angela and Eric who was exiting the school as they both waved back "Eric seems like a nice guy for Angie don't you think?" she asked.

 _'What does she mean lucky to have them,'_ Edward thought.

"Angie seems nice luv," Draco kissed her forehead fondly then realized something "Wait—we never met her boyfriend Eric, though have we?"

"Nope not yet but, he's the Asian guy over there wearing a beanie hat they just left the school just now," Rebecca pointed out.

Draco gave a thoughtful nod "He seems like a nice bloke—you know for a short second I could've sworn I can see a resemblance between him and Yukiya for being twins too," he explained.

"So weird right," Rebecca gave a nod "He does look like him. Maybe he's Yukiya's long-lost brother that we don't know about," she jokily giggled causing Draco to chuckle and kiss her on the lips.

"Even you agree with me maybe we can ask Mya when we visit them tomorrow," Draco asked.

"I'm sure Mya would love that," Rebecca smiled fondly at her fiancée "He looks up to you," she explained

"He's a good kid and I'll do what I can to help him get over that dummy over there," Draco replied.

Rebecca nodded at this looking at her watch "Oh we better go, we're going to be late meeting daddy and uncle Harry," she explained as Draco kissed her on the forehead heading inside the car and drove off.

' _Who is that?'_ Edward thought _._

 _'No idea….'_ Jasper thought _'But I smell something odd about his smell though. He's not human and, neither does she?'_ he looked at Edward _'Who is she and I couldn't get any further to read their emotions at least not from this angle. How does Angela know her?'_

 _'That's Jacob's sister Rebecca….'_ Edward thought furrowed his eyebrows _'Jasper did you get a reading from them?'_

 _'I tried to get a reading but, it was blocked by a wall? And you said you couldn't get a reading in their mind, right?'_

 _'Well…yes but, I was blocked by a wall as well… although when I tried to go further… Rebecca answered me and— we'll talk about it once I take Bella home …I don't know how she found out but, I'm not exactly sure how Angela knows her but, what are they doing with Jacob?_ ' Edward growled.

Bella looked at Edward "Edward are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Edward says, "I just want to get home and hang," he leaned down and kissed Bella.

Rebecca and Draco drove back to the reservation, down the main square and up to the Council Hall. They've met outside by coincidence by Sam Uley, carrying some file boxes and Oscar Singing Cloud who was just there arriving.

"Rebecca," Sam replied, "How did it go?"

"Perfect right love," Rebecca asked.

"Yes," Draco replied as he shook Sam's hand "How are you Sam?"

"I'm good Draco," Sam replied. Oscar walked over "Now that you guys are here. I'd like you to meet Oscar Singing Cloud," Oscar shook Draco's hand "He's the Quileute Medicine Man,"

"That's like a wizard, right?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Oscar nodded "I'm a wizard, but, I'm called Medicine Man out of tradition. I'm the magical, spiritual and supernatural consultant of the reservation,"

"Then we must have tea and discuss Quileute magic once we get settled," Draco replied.

"Have you seen the house yet?" Sam asked.

"No not yet," Rebecca replied, "Neither of us have come to think of it,"

"What house is it finally?" Oscar asked.

"It's called the Black Pearl Manor," Draco answered.

"Really, oh that is quite a huge old house. It's about 12,500 acres of land," Oscar replied, "It's on Wolf cove not far from the La Push Beach which is huge we could even add more buildings in the reservation if we wanted too,"

"You know what—that's actually perfect now that I think about it...if we can just figure out where to build in the land we can even add a mall here with a few other buildings here and there and I'm glad to know we live near the beach since the kids love the beach," Draco paused for a moment and looked at his watch "Oh shoot I'm sorry to cut this conversation short gentleman but, we need to get going. But, I'd like to come here later formally meet the entire council and thank them personally for welcoming us here," he explained.

"Anytime," Oscar replied.

"You can tell us when and I'll set them up," Sam pausing for a moment "Actually you can meet them tonight at the bonfire we're having it at Billy's house," he explained.

"Bonfire what's that?" Draco asked not familiar to this.

"You never been to a bonfire, "Oscar surprised by this.

"No sorry," Draco half smiled at this "But, I have heard of the legends from my sister Hermione. She's a huge fan of it," he explained.

"That's true and it's a good thing it's at my house where I'll tell you all about it love," Rebecca replied turning to Oscar "Hey Oscar is dad still at the dealership?" she asked.

Oscar nodded at this "Yes he is," he says.

"Alright we should get going but, I'll see you guys at the bonfire tonight, though right?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course," Oscar replied, "See you guys later," he says.

"It was nice meeting you Oscar and see you tonight," Draco says.

"You too Draco," Oscar waved good bye to the couple once they were drove off until they couldn't see them turning to Sam "Good man, I like him"

Sam chuckled "Me too and just wait till they get married it's going to be a huge celebration in the Reservation that not even the town folk in Forks is not going to know about it. The pack and I are going to make sure of it," he explained.

"Good and she ever needs help be sure to let me know," Oscar replied.

"Will do,"

 **[BLACK & CLEARWATER DEALERSHIP**] …

Rebecca, Draco, and Sam drove up to meet up with Billy, Victor Lahote and Harry Clearwater outside waiting for them under the shade of a tree.

"How did it go?" Billy asked.

"Perfectly," Draco replied, "The goblins are transferring the funds over from England as we speak,"

"That's great, Draco Malfoy this is Harry Clearwater and Victor Lahote," Billy introduced them.

Draco shook their heads "It's nice to meet you both," He looked at the outside of the car dealership "I'd like to come over later to talk about some cars for my family and myself if that's alright?" he asked.

Harry Clearwater smiled "Certainly Mr. Malfoy anytime."

Draco turned to Victor "Mr. Lahote. I heard you have a furniture store?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Victor said with a nod **"LAHOTE'S PLACE,"** Sam was helping Billy into his car.

"I'm going to see the house today with Rebecca, and I'm sure we'll need new furniture and I'd like to purchase some at your store if that's alright," Draco replied.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," Victor said. He gave him his business card.

"Thank you," Draco replied, "I'll see you guys at the bonfire tonight what time does your store close" he asked.

"Around 10:30 p.m. in the latest," Victor replied.

"We'll stop by before then Mr. Lahote," Draco replied.

"Of course," Victor replied which left Rebecca to hug her god fathers.

"Bye uncle Victor, bye uncle Harry," Rebecca replied which they hugged back fondly at their god daughter.

"See you later Becca and Draco it was nice meeting you," Elder Harry and Victor replied.

"You too sir," Draco sincerely shook their hands as he got inside the car and Rebecca drove off until Harry, Victor and Billy didn't seem them anymore.

"Hey Billy?"

"Yes?"

"We just met Draco he's a good man for Rebecca. I like him,"

Billy chuckled "That makes two of us and he's my soon to be son in law,"

Harry laughed "He's a good man I'm glad he's marrying our goddaughter Billy you should be proud,"

"I am very proud of my kids and I'm glad I didn't lose any of my side of my family especially Aaron... I'm glad my brother is watching my daughter Rae and her family in Hawaii after what happen to Aaliyah," he explained.

Harry slowly nod at this knowing Billy and Charlie's past "Yes, it's a shame your older sister Aaliyah couldn't be with us including your wife Sarah but, they're with us in spirit though. That includes your daughter Rachel when she has time she'll probably bring the whole family the next time she visits,"

"He's right Billy she'll come visit when she has the time Billy," Victor replied.

"I know...I miss her you know,"

"I'm sure she misses you too Billy,"

"Yeah ... it's hard to see that my little girl doesn't want to live here anymore…but, I'm glad she's happy though that's all I want for her…" Billy cleared his throat knowing it's a sensitive subject for him "Well, we should get back to work I see customers coming," he explained at the new customers causing the two men to nod at this.

Once they were far enough about 3 miles away from the dealership Draco felt his cell phone vibrate which was Blaise. It was Hermione's idea which she and Harry taught them how they use the phone. They got the latest cell phone which was an iPhone 7 plus and answered "Hello?"

"Hey Drake how did it go?" Blaise asked.

"Hey Blaise," Draco grinned "And it went perfectly well like we hoped we would how's everyone back in England?" he asked.

"Brilliant and that's great do you really think they wouldn't after all we're quite famous…in the Wizarding World—" Blaise drifted off "And everyone's good as they should be they're a bit antsy to leave is all mostly Harry and Jax though," he explained.

"No, I didn't think it would cause problems for us but, you can never know Blaise. Speaking of the house Bex and I are about to look at the house right now so we should be there by 7 in the latest so that way you guys can join us at the bonfire," Draco offered.

"Sounds perfect," Blaise beamed at this looking over his shoulder "Ah damn I better get going baby Rocky demands my attention," he dramatically says.

Draco chuckled "Give her a hug and kiss for me will you" he says he's very fond with baby Rocky being his adopted sister.

"Of course, mate see you guys later," Blaise replied.

"Later," Draco replied.

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION—THE BLACK PEARL MANOR] …**

The manor was not far from the La Push beach, driving up they could tell the entire property was surrounded by a tall stone wall. The black iron gate was massive with tall stone pillows on either side by holding by two stone gargoyles. The wall, the pillars, the gate was infested with lush green ivy, you can tell no one has visited in over 100 or more years.

Draco took out the skeleton keys, there was one labeled gate and opened the lock removing the chain which broke into pieces from age. He got in the car as Rebecca drove up he took out his wand and chanted _" **ALOHAMORA** "._ The gate squeaked opened, inward, allowing the car to drive in. They drove up the pine tree line driveway that blocked out 50% of the sunlight given the number of trees and vegetation. They drove up to a huge circular flagstone courtyard with a large unicorn and Pegasus statue fountain which was broken and filed with dirty frog's ivy and old abandon bird nest. Billy called Rebecca telling her that he and Sam were on their way not far behind them which she'll help to let them inside with the gate.

A few minutes later Sam and Billy arrived after Draco and Rebecca. Getting out of the car, Sam and Rebecca helped Billy get onto his chair while Draco looked for the front door key and then joined the other three. Looking up at the house he gawked like everyone like him. The house sat on a big hill which took two stops to drive up the hill. It was huge with wooden lodge and beautiful wooden shingle rooftops. Draco led them up the front flagstone steps, the front doors were huge made of fine wood and simple stain glass. Draco grabbed the key slipped it in and unlocked the door. The two double doors creaked open, inward and they stepped into a large circular foyer with two closets on each side.

"Whoa…" Draco murmured scanning around "Bex I think this is it…"

Walking down the main hallway, the floors were made of dark mahogany wood and the matching columns held up 25-foot-high ceilings. They saw the entire place were filthy, covered in dust, mold and broken windows. It needed a lot of work. Halfway down to their left they saw a large ballroom size dining room and to their right side there was an equally big living room. Both rooms from where they could see had one grand fireplace.

Draco and the rest walked into the empty dining room, the fireplace was on his left there was simple stain glass windows with a view of the front courtyard outside and on the opposite wall across from him on the right was a grand fireplace, huge with large marble mantle. One the wall in front of him there were two large stain glass double doors. He opened the doors and find a large dome shaped black iron and a glass conservatory, the same size as the dining room. Everything inside it was dead. He made a mental note to himself to clean it out.

"Oh my…" Rebecca gasped at the sight.

"Yes, we have a lot of work to do… we can get Neville in here to fix it up," Draco suggested this "He's the one with the green thumb in this family," he explained.

"And we can even make a sunroom for the tea and maybe breakfast and build a separate conservatory out in the forest ground for the plants and flowers," Rebecca suggested.

"That's perfect," Draco replied, walking back into the main house, crossing the main hall, they headed into the living room and there was a lot of space to deal with to his left on the far wall there was a huge fireplace and next to him on his right was another simple stain glass window that showed the front courtyard with a small garden. "The wood in this house is too dark," he tutted at this not liking the dark colors "I'd like to get a lighter color wood and brighten up the place. Remove as much of the gloom as possible and we can even add a few toys for the kids so they can have a miniature tree house or something I bet they'd love would love that," he explained.

"We can do that," Sam replied.

"You can?" Draco asked surprised by this.

"Yes, it's my job. **ULEY CONSTRUCTION** ," Sam answered, "We fix homes, and local businesses that are in bad shape even the schools if they wanted to add a few buildings here and there,"

"That's perfect and not a bad idea," Draco nodded at this "We can of course help with a bit of a magic and we can get it done in no time," he explained.

"I'll even talk to the pack," Sam offered.

"Money isn't a problem Sam," Draco replied, "I'll even pay you handsomely,"

"Thank you," Sam smiled at this "I'll even come over all during these next few days to check out the place with you and see what needs to be done," he explained.

"Great," Draco replied. Walking around the room, there was another set of two large stain glass double doors. Opening he saw another slightly bigger ballroom which he can tell was the ballroom of the house given the broken grand piano in the far-left corner.

"This room can fit about…about 250 people," Draco replied. He looked around over the estate papers Harry gave him.

"I can already see holidays and parties in here especially the wedding reception," Rebecca replied.

"That sounds perfect love and I'm sure the girls will love that too," Draco replied leaving Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"That would be lovely," Billy beamed at this.

Looking around, the left wall was made of mirrors with a grand fireplace smack in the center while the far wall and the right wall had simple glass doors with stain glass on the outlining the frames that led to the garden outside.

"Maybe we can build some houses here so that way when we can get married we can have a place of our own what do you think Becca?" Draco replied.

"That sounds perfect babe," Rebecca beamed with a smile "And speaking of adding houses we can have Alek, Zander, Jay and Logan with their families live here too since we have plenty of room and start anew to settle down here in the reservation besides Tokyo, Japan so that way we wouldn't have to live far away from each other since Rocco, Rocky, Elias and Teddy are very fond with their kids. We can even build a brand-new mall in the reservation with a few fast food restaurants since we have enough land to build anything we want. What do you think Draco?" she explained.

Draco grinned "That actually sounds perfect love. In fact, I bet we can add more than just houses with a few arrangements on what they want their house to look like. I'll even talk to Mya about it and see what she thinks since this is our family after all," he explained.

"Yes, I can defiantly see us celebrating holidays, birthday's, weddings etc," Rebecca gushed over this "Especially the wedding reception it's perfect for our wedding love," she explained.

"Exactly," Draco grinned "Especially with three weddings together it would help save a lot of money although money isn't a problem with us but, with three weddings combined it's perfect for your dream wedding luv," he explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Six~*~**

 **Yes, I'm happy I'm done with this but, other than that I'm confident that it's going to be that great and thank you for all the support. Sorry for renewing the chapter's over and over. I just wasn't happy with what I wrote before and before you ask; it's the same plot and everything I just decided to change a few things. Happy New Year everyone 2016 here we come. Don't forget to read and review.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: The Black Pearl Manor!**

"Yes, I think they would since Ariel did say she always wanted a beach wedding and there's a beach here so it's perfect for her not sure about Aqua but, with her grandparents being her only family left I'm sure we'll combined everything together," Rebecca gushed over this "Oh I should tell Ariel and Aqua once they get here they'll love the beach," she explained.

"As much as I agree with you Bex we should fix this manor and to do that we have a lot of work to do tomorrow," Draco explained.

"Yes, I agree," Rebecca replied.

Rebecca grinned holding Draco by the waist "It is isn't it we can have Mya hire the cater's, waiters from all over country thanks to Ruby and we can even combined our wedding idea's together without any problems to one another,"

Draco nodded at this "It does seem promising I'm sure Ariel and Aqua would agree don't you Bex,"

"Perfect. We can even add a park playground for the kids to play in maybe a castle or whatever they want? "Rebecca grinned looking around the land it was pretty huge "We can also add some sports? Maybe a Quidditch field " she offered causing Draco to perk up that left Rebecca to giggle "Of course we can't forget about the Quidditch team it would be private in our land without any noisy townsfolk unless their invited of course and we can even add muggle sports so it wouldn't be just us, we can have our friends in the reservation to come in holidays, birthday's etc," she explained.

"That's sounds nice but, I also have a suggestion?" Billy asked.

"Any suggestion is welcome Billy," Draco asked.

Billy pondered for a moment "I was thinking—since we're talking about adding a few buildings in this land maybe we should add Hermione's work space to show off her bakery skills. You did say she wanted to look for a building for her to work?" he asked.

Draco grinned "You know what Billy "he looked around the land "That's actually brilliant in fact, if I know Mya she would want it here in this land—not sure about how big she wants it I'm going to have to ask her about that— "he pondered for a moment "Since the land is pretty big so we have to add a list of suggestions on what else to add. Also, she would want some protection spells around her work shop and wouldn't want it around Forks which I know from personal experience she doesn't want noisy town folks to gossip around. She's likes to keep her life private which I happen to agree with her—the only ones who would know is just the ones in the reservation, yes, it's brilliant and perfect for her since we mostly are going to invite the ones that know us just close friends and family that's it," he explained.

"Exactly and I have a few more suggestions if that's alright?" Sam asked.

"I don't mind at all in fact why don't you and the pack write a few suggestions and let's not forget the imprints opinions as well. And as for the Quidditch field I think that's even more brilliant— "Draco grinned kissing Rebecca happily for that idea "Luv you're a genius. We have a huge project ahead of us but, first let's start with the house and we'll go from there" he exclaimed.

"Happy to help babe," Rebecca grinned "And let's not forget about the park for the kids,"

"Of course, of course," Draco nodded at this. It's one of the top things in his list that he and Hermione wrote down with Blaise help of course. Walking back into the mall hall they continued down to another bigger circular foyer, there was a hallway on the left and another on the right and in front of them there was a grand staircase made of wood and flagstone steps, it leads up to a landing under a tall diamond pane stain glass window, before splitting left and right up to the second floor. After exploring they found out that they had ten rooms down the left hallway to the right were the kitchen and the china room. The rooms down to the right hallway also had 10 bedrooms as well, the left were the study/office and the library "I have no doubt Mya would love this place because it's the library it's perfect for her," he quickly added.

"And don't forget the office," Rebecca pointed out leaving him to nod at this "And I'm sure Mya would agree with a place like this," she explained.

"This place is so huge," Sam comments "And I can help with the office space if you want?"

"Yes, it is and that's perfect we would love the help thank you Sammy" Rebecca nodded in agreement looking at her watch "Oh wow is that the time we should get back home since the bonfire starts soon," she explained.

Draco looked around in agreement "Yeah we should and tomorrow we have a lot of work to do but, for now we have to grab Fred, Aqua and Blaise since they're helping with us with the magic so that way we'll be able to work together as much as possible," he explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Rebecca nodded in agreement.

 **[WIZARDING WORLD—MALFOY MANOR] …**

Fred, Blaise and Aqua were getting ready to floo to Billy's house since Draco's is meeting them at the house while Rebecca helps with the cooking for the bonfire.

"You ready to go Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Almost Myabee I just need to grab one more thing and I'm good to go," Blaise replied looking around the study which left the others puzzled by this.

"Which should be under 10 minutes…because Draco is going to be here any minute now Blaise," Aqua replied raising her eyebrow at this.

"Apparently, Draco wanted me to grab something for him but, I can't remember where he—" Blaise grabbed something with an _'ah ha'_ and quickly added "Aha found the little bugger," he says.

"What is it?" Hermione titled her head curiously.

Blaise smirked "Ah this my darling sister dearest Myabee," putting his arms around his sister Hermione "This is my grandmother's famous recipe I was hoping Becca can make this when we get there apparently, there's a bonfire tonight" he explained.

"Bonfire," Hermione eyes perked up "Oh my Merlin I haven't gone to those since I was a kid… do you remember how we used to do that when we went camping Ariel with everyone"

Ariel lips twitched "Of course, while we would go sun bathing with mum while the boys would go swimming at the lake that was brilliantly fun that Logan lost his shorts causing us to scream that was actually funny and he claimed that one of the fish bit his butt cheek," she grinned causing the sisters to giggle "So what kind of bonfire is this one Seth?" she asked.

"A fish actually bites his butt cheeks—" Harry raised his eyebrow at Hermione who nodded at this "Weird but, okay. I didn't realize fish have teeth," he shrugged.

"Not all of them but, considering we were in the ocean yes, I believe there are some fish that have teeth that are biters," Hermione pointed out.

"Ah…" Harry nodded at this "Well, I hope there's no fish that have teeth that would bite our buttocks. There's none of that fishes that bite in the reservation, right?"

"No there's no fishes that bite as fast as we know anyway," Paul tried not to laugh but, stopped seeing Jax look that he quickly shut up "Don't worry we'll be sure to keep away from the fish as far as I know they are deep in the ocean so I think we're okay," he explained.

"Oh, good because I don't know if I feel okay with that," Harry murmured wary over that causing everyone to laugh.

"Me either," Hermione giggled.

"I don't think any of the fish would want to love and yes we usually have them every two weeks depending on the elders," Seth smiled as he grabbed another potato chip by dipping it on the melted cheese dip and grabbed Hermione on his lap that she gave a startled 'eep' while others chuckled "And don't worry you'll have your chance to listen to the next bonfire princess?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip hiding her smile "Oh really?"

"Yep if anything by the time we arrive there they'll be telling you every legend they can think of that based on the Quileute's pack no matter what," Paul answered.

Hermione made an _'O'_ on her lips and started cuddling against Seth's chest comfortably "Well I can make my famous Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie if you want," she whispered.

"Oreo cookies n Crème chocolate pie that sounds really good right now and what else can you make?" Seth asked raising his eyebrow at this "Does it have whipped cream on top?" he asked.

"Of course, that's the best part," Hermione huffed at this leaving the others to chuckle once more.

"Alright enough flirting you two huh?" Harry joked around leaving Hermione to blush hiding her face against Seth's shoulder.

Ariel smiled fondly happy for her baby sister "So— "causing everyone to look at her "What time you guys leaving tonight?" she asked.

"Well there was a slight change of plans love— "George held his breath causing Ariel to blink her eyes owlish "I'm going to stay behind and stay with you," he explained.

Ariel frowned "Georgie are you sure because I can wait till I get there," she argued back.

"I'm positive don't you worry about a thing—Fred can go without me for a day since he's going to be with Aqua and Blaise anyway and it's not like we wouldn't be able to see each other since they're coming to help us tomorrow packing the rest of the boxes," George explained.

Ariel soften her eyes "Georgie I don't want to change your plans and stay behind because of me. I'll be fine I don't mind you going with the others?" she murmured pouting at this.

"I don't mind luv besides I don't want to take any chances what if something happens when I'm over there while you're over here, I can't lose you angel" George murmured in hoarse tones causing Ariel to soften her eyes touching his cheek "I already lost my family besides Gred besides didn't you hear we're stuck together like glue till death till us part and the afterlife and I mean that," he explained.

Ariel soften her eyes "Oh Georgie… are you sure…" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm not losing you again," George whispered.

"Okay," Ariel smiled softly nodding in agreement "George will stay behind with us while Fred, Aqua and Blaise go with Draco and Becca. That's okay with you guys, right?" she asked.

"I don't mind one bit and I'm pretty sure everyone agrees with me," Hermione softens her eyes at this which left everyone nodded at this "Besides we're going to need all the help we can get if we're going to move to America at their reservation under a month," she explained.

"Brilliant," Ariel beams softly "Speaking of plans what time are Draco and Becca coming again?" she asked.

"From what Draco told me he said that he and Becca are going to pick you guys up tonight after he checks out the house which should be soon," Hermione explained.

"Well how about we get some dinner while we wait," Harry offered.

"Sounds good," Blaise replied.

"Dobby," Ariel called out leaving Dobby to pop.

"Yes, Mistress Ariel, what can Dobby do for you?" Dobby asked bowing in his new uniform.

"Do you think you can make dinner for us?" Ariel smiled gently "With some sweet tea and grilled cheese sandwiches for the kids please," she quickly added.

"Of course, mistress," Dobby bowed at this and popped to the kitchen. A few minutes later Dobby pop out again "Mistress Ariel, dinner is served in the dining room," he says.

"Thank you, Dobby," Ariel smiled turning to her friends and family "Let's have some dinner, shall we?" she asked.

"We shall," they replied.

"Mama Min'nie," Elias raising his small arms for Hermione to carry him which she made a fond smile into her arms.

"Hello, my baby boy did you have a nice nap unless your hungry already," Hermione asked leaving him to nod at this.

"Me hungry too mama," Teddy murmured reaching his small hands for Hermione to carry him and Elias into her arms while they nuzzled closely while Rocco and Rocky were being carried by Seth who seemed to handle them quite well since the kids are very fond with Seth and Paul from the past few days they been here.

"So, who's going to meet us at Billy's house again Mia?" Blaise asked.

"Draco and Becca are checking out the house right now but, they asked one of the pack to meet you guys over there?" Hermione answered cutting the sandwiches to the kids into small pieces.

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Leah, who's Seth's older sister, Embry and Quil," Hermione answered.

"Cool," Aqua replied "I always wanted to meet Leah she seems really cool," she says.

"She is," Seth replied nodding at this "I'm sure you guys will get along just fine," he says.

"Thanks Seth that means a lot," Aqua replied with a smile.

"We're family so that means we're also brother and sister," Seth grinned.

"That's true," Aqua laughed at this since he and Paul are now her brother in-law through Hermione and Jax as they both *imprinted* on each other.

"So what time does the bonfire usually start?" Hermione asked.

"Around 7:00 in the evening I would say?" Paul began to say looking at his watch "Right now it's a quarter to 3:45 so school should be out right now and Emily with the girls are probably preparing the feast tonight," he explained.

"Really? Is it always like this in La Push?" Ariel asked.

"We been told about these legends our whole lives it's gets tiring after a while but, you get used to it," Seth replied.

"Oh," Aqua replied.

"When did you start to transform into a wolf anyway?" Harry asked.

"Well," Seth began to say swallowing his chicken "Sam transformed into a wolf when he was 17 he didn't have anyone to help him until he met up with my dad and Seth's dad along with Billy where they explained it to him that the legends being a werewolf were true so they made him Alpha to the pack after that," he explained.

"Then Jared and I came afterwards, then Embry, Jake, Leah, Seth and Quil then the youngest Brady and Collin afterwards," Paul explained.

"Wow that must've been painful huh?" Aqua replied.

"It was at first but, eventually we knew why afterwards because it would explain the bad temper and all that," Seth answered.

"Understandable," Jax replied.

 **[FORKS, QUIELUTE RESERVATION—BILLY BLACK RESIDENCE] …**

"So, what should we buy for the bonfire dad?" Rebecca asked.

"Well we need a few BBQ's ribs, steaks, chicken anything you can think of and I need a few desserts but, Sue is taking care of them at least for the desserts anyway do you mind grabbing the steaks for me from the market sweetie?" Billy asked.

"Of course, not dad what time does the bonfire start anyway?" Rebecca asked.

"Usually around 7:30 so we have about 3 ½ hours until then," Billy explained.

"Perfect, come on Drake let's go to the market dad wants some steaks," Rebecca replied.

"Alright let me just change before we leave," Draco replied.

"Yeah, I should change too," Rebecca agreed with him.

A few minutes later "Dad, Draco and I are leaving," she called from the front door "We're going to take the car,"

"Alright see you in a bit sweetie," Billy called from the kitchen.

"Okay," Rebecca replied.

Once they went to the market Rebecca didn't want to go to Forks Market because the one in La Push didn't have any steaks so she had no choice to go there. When they parked, they bumped into Charlie Swan; Rebecca's god father who just happens to be Isabella Swan's father (known as Bella) inside the market getting some food as well.

"Hi uncle Charlie," Rebecca grinned at her god father "I miss you,"

"Becca this is a surprise and I miss you too surprise. I wasn't aware you came home," Charlie grinned giving his god daughter a hug noticing Draco next to him "Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh, I've been home for nearly a week and this is Draco Malfoy my fiancée," Rebecca grinned showing him her ring which he bugged out in shock "Draco this is the head chief police in this town and my god father Charlie Swan," she explained.

"Nice to meet you sir," Draco shook his hand with a firm grip "I heard so much about you," he explained.

"You too, and congratulations," Charlie grinned at this.

"Thank you, sir are, you going to be at the bonfire tonight?" Draco asked.

"I am I'm just grocery shopping for me and my daughter who unfortunately couldn't make it tonight— "Charlie stiffly says which Draco raised his eyebrow all confuse "She's with her boyfriend Edward. Edward Cullen," he explained.

"I take it you don't like him sir," Draco murmured.

Charlie shakes his head tiredly "No… I don't— "he drifted off "I wasn't expecting my daughter to gain a boyfriend in this town as she detested as a child but, apparently, this 'Edward' fellow gained her attention or something—we're not exactly close so we don't talk as much… I usually hang out with Billy and the rest of the reservation folks down in LaPush?" he asked.

"If you don't mind sir who exactly is your daughter if you don't mind?" Draco asked politely.

"Ah her name is Bella. Bella Swan. Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan— "Charlie paused for a moment causing Draco and Rebecca to instantly tense which luckily he didn't notice "Her mother and I are divorced before she turned 4 so most of her life she's been living with her mother Renee in Arizona until her mother got remarried to a baseball player so Bells decided to stay with me and within a month or two she's already got herself a boyfriend. How about you?" he asked.

"Uncle Charlie is Isabella's father Draco—"Rebecca forced a smile to her fiancée which gave Draco instantly a hint about the girl then turned to her god father "And yes we're getting ready to leave pretty soon we're just getting some steaks for the bonfire with a few other things uncle Charlie," she explained _(a/n: Charlie Swan also knows that Rachel and Rebecca are witches as well since he's a wizard so he wasn't surprised by this and no Bella Swan (Isabella Marie Swan) is not a witch she's from Charlie's 2nd wife Renee who's a muggle so Bella is pure muggle since Charlie is her step father in real life which Bella has no knowledge of this)_

"Sounds like we're having a huge bonfire?" Charlie grinned "You should buy extra steak you know Sam and the boys eat a whole mountain full because of it," he explained.

Rebecca giggled knowing Sam and the pack "Oh believe me I was in shocked seeing how much they can eat that much food—daddy wants to celebrate and he wanted to tell everyone about the legends since this is Draco's first time hearing it in person. We're also going to have some of our friends coming over tonight along with our extended family who should be arriving within a month or two moving to our new home," she explained.

"Really," Charlie surprised by this "Are you moving back home?" he asked.

"Yes," Rebecca nodded at this "Me, my fiancée Draco with his family along with the kids," she says.

"Kids," Charlie bugged out at this.

"Don't worry sir Teddy and Elias are my youngest cousins while Rocco and Rocky are Hermione's youngest siblings they're pretty young and we just wanted to start fresh away from England," Draco explained.

Charlie nodded at this "Yeah I can understand that…" looking around luckily it wasn't crowded like it usually was "How's Jake doing I heard what happen about him and … Edward. I didn't want to believe it at first until I saw how Jake was… he was a bit pale last time I saw him…I hope he's alright" he explained, soften his eyes at his godson Jake.

"He's slowly healing uncle Charlie and thanks… that means a lot," Rebecca softly says and made a scowl towards the vampire who broke her brother's heart.

"If it makes you feel any better I never did like that Edward kid," he scowls _"Stupid vampire leech_ ," he muttered under his breath.

"You and me both and thanks uncle Charlie that means a lot," Rebecca hugged her godfather "Does … Isabella know about you being— "leaving her god father to shake his head _'no'_ which left her to sigh in relief while Draco raise his eyebrow at her "No and don't worry your secret is safe with me kid," he explained

"Thank you see you in at the bonfire uncle Charlie," Rebecca grinned.

"See you then sweetie and Draco it was nice meeting you," Charlie sincerely says.

"You too sir," Draco smiled at this as she held Draco's hand heading to the check-out full of food while Charlie did the same. Once they went to put the groceries inside the car Draco couldn't up but, feel curious "What was that about Becca?" Draco asked his fiancée.

Rebecca kissed him on the lips as she backed up the car heading home "Uncle Charlie is a pureblood wizard like daddy," she explained not without using a silent charm in case there was unwanted people to listen.

Draco raised his eyebrow at his fiancée "Really does that mean that Isabella is—" leaving her to shake her head _'no'_ "No Isabella is uncle Charlie's 2nd wife with Renee and has a daughter—she was only about 5 ½ months pregnant before uncle Charlie met Renee—so basically Isabella is uncle Charlie's step daughter… she doesn't know about it…however uncle Charlie was married to my aunt Aaliyah who's daddy's older sister which means he's my real uncle through marriage and being our godfather… before he met Renee… he had three kids in his first marriage…" she murmured sadly and sighed "But, unfortunately he lost his entire family from the first war… in England—that's when he decided to flee and move to Forks, Washington with my dad so they can heal and move on with their lives… that was when uncle Charlie met Renee this time Renee already had Isabella so you can say Isabella isn't really his daughter just a father figure to her until they got divorced Isabella just thinks that uncle Charlie is her real dad instead of her step-father. If anything, I'm glad I'm not related with her because that would've cause so much tension and drama then necessary," she explained with a scowl on her face.

"Wow … that's horrible… and he's a pureblood wizard?" Draco asked.

Rebecca nodded at this "Yes," she says

"What was his name before because I'm not familiar to a family of Swan's?" Draco asked.

Rebecca paused for a moment "Uncle Charlie's real name was Leonardo Charles Griffin he just changed his name to Charlie Swan from his mother maiden name that's how you don't recognize him in the wizardly world," she explained.

Draco bugged out in shock "Griffin," he squeaked.

"Yes, he's the only heir in the Griffin family who survived from the 1rst war in England," Rebecca replied.

Draco whistled at this "Wow that's … he seems so …" he starts to say leaving Rebecca to raise her eyebrow at him.

"Muggle?" Rebecca asked casually

"More or less I never expected to realize I was talking to the last of the Griffin they're very powerful and the richest oldest purebloods families after the Potter's of course my father was acquaintances with the Griffin family a few years ago before the first war," Draco explained.

"Yeah uncle Charlie doesn't like to talk about it when it comes with his family which is one of the reasons why he stayed here… and made a new name of himself," Rebecca replied.

"I can see why I mean learning how his family died was … pure evil… "Draco closed his eyes remembering how he met that bastard (Voldemort) killed a lot of people mostly muggles or traitors of purebloods, the Griffin family were one of them among of a few others "Does he know about what's happening in England?" he asked.

"He does he subscribed in the Dailey Prophet since he has a nephew from Hogwarts you might recognize him…" Rebecca told him

"Really who?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow at him.

"Cedric Diggory apparently, Cedric's mum was uncle Charlie sister…after learning he got murdered by the same murder who killed his entire family …including Cedric's family they were killed from the war…... which broke uncle Charlie's heart," she whispered.

"Bloody hell," Draco blurted out "I heard about that… poor bloke he can't catch a break, can he? … I can't imagine losing his entire family … that must've been hard… learning that his only family died and now he's the only one left and he's not alone he'll be part of our family no matter what" he explained shaking his head at this.

"Thank you luv that means a lot uncle Charlie means a lot to me, Rae and Jake and I learned this a few weeks back but, we didn't realize it was connected … when Mya learned that Cedric was Charlie Swan's nephew she looked through their family tree just to double check and it's true… Charlie Swan is the only heir of the Griffin even though he made a name of himself being the head chief of police. He would've lived in a rich house but, I guess he's like daddy doesn't like people snooping into his business he's very private like that," she explained.

"Well I don't blame him from what I can tell in Forks… there's a lot of people that tend to snoop into people's business and it's bad enough down in the Wizarding World or worst back in Hogwarts thanks to Lavender Brown and her big mouth," Draco spats angrily which left Rebecca to kiss his shoulder to calm him down as he held his breath and gave a tired sigh "Do we need anything else like drinks or anything for the bonfire?" he explained.

"Yeah, I was thinking getting some soda's, a couple of beers for the grownups and maybe some wine if that's alright with you?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't mind love. From what Mia told me the apple cider sounds good to try out," Draco offered.

Rebecca smiled "Brilliant I think I know a place," she says turning left heading to the LaPush market they have apple cider which were on sale so they went there to grab a few drinks before they head back to Rebecca's childhood home.

 **[WIZARDING WORLD—MALFOY MANOR] …**

Hermione, Seth, and Paul along with the others were packing a few things before Draco arrives to pick up Blaise, Fred and Aqua since George is staying behind to keep his fiancée Ariel company and grab the stuff before they start helping with the move since they're going to need a lot of help because of it that Dobby pop over into the study.

"Mistress Hermione," Dobby answered leaving Hermione to turn to Dobby.

"Yes Dobby?"

"Dinner is served into the dining room mistress,"

"Thank you, Dobby we'll be right there," Hermione answered.

Dobby nodded as he apparated with a silent _'pop'_ while Hermione went to gather everyone.

"Dinner is served let's get something to eat," Hermione announced as the others nodded in agreement heading upstairs to clean up. A few minutes later they headed down to the dining room. They sat down at the long dining room table. Only twelve chairs and four high chairs for the two set of twins (Teddy and Elias) and (Rocco and Rocky) sitting between Ariel and Hermione while Seth sat next to his mate Hermione. The rest was cleared out but, they could tell it seated at least twenty people.

Dobby and Kretcher brought in pumpkin soup, and Cesar Salad. There was fine silver china with flowers on the side and expensive looking crystal water and wine glass. Kretcher snapped his fingers magically pouring the wine and water while Dobby snapped his fingers to serve the pumpkin juice and baby milk for the kids if they wished too.

That's when Pip another house elf pop in seconds later "Master Harry, Master Alek, Master Zander, and Master Jay just arrived with their families. I'm also been informed that Master Logan and his family will be arriving a bit late? Shall I set extra plates for them as well?" she asked.

"Yes, you may Pip thank you," Harry smiled.

"Hey guys," Alek greeted his sisters "Hey Red, hey cookie," into a hug and ruffled the kid's hair "Hey munchkins," he explained.

"Hey big brother," Hermione beamed into a smile.

"Hey Alek," Ariel smiled at her big brother.

"Big brother," Rocco and Rocky squealed happily wanting to be pick up which cause Alek to chuckle as he carried both his youngest siblings into his arms.

"Hey kiddo's have you been good with your sisters?" Zander grinned leaving the twins to nod at this.

"Yeah, we play dragon game," Rocco exclaimed causing the brothers to chuckle.

"Hey Red, hey Mia," Kacey, Hayley and Chloe greeted their sister's in law.

"Hey Kace, Hales, Chlo how are you?" Ariel and Hermione greeted their sister's in law as they started to catch up.

"We're all good— "Chloe sighed "Considering Kacey, Hales, Zoe and I are expecting 2 months apart it tends to be tiring but, at least we're pregnant together," she explained.

"How far along are you Cho?" Ariel asked.

"2 more tiring months and then the twins will be born," Chloe pouted.

"What about Kace? Hales and— "Hermione looked around "Where's Zoe and Logan with the kids?"

"They told us they're going to be coming a little late but, I'm 4 months away— "Kacey began to say, "Hales is 6 away and Zoe is the same as Cho but, 3 ½ months away," she explained.

"Wow," Ariel was in awe "Did you manage to set up the baby room yet?" she asked.

"We did finally," Hayley sighed "It's good thing we came prepared," she explained.

Jake known as Jay grinned talking to his youngest siblings Rocco and Rocky who was chatting with him "That sounds like fun munchkins— "as he playfully teased with their hair causing the twins to giggle then turned to his sisters Ariel and Hermione "Hey AJ how are you feeling? I heard you got hurt a few weeks ago. I would've come sooner but, I was away in a mission. I just got back last night," he explained with a sorry look.

Ariel shrugged with a sigh "I did but, I'm stronger then I look. How about you and Zayne, Alek and Logan?" she asked.

"Same as you. How about you Mia how are you feeling?" Jay asked.

Hermione smiled "I'll be alright big brother? How about you?" she asked.

"I'll be alright gives the ladies to talk about," Jay cocky says not noticing Hayley's glowering look.

"Excuse me?" Hayley asked, "Jake Ryan Granger—Potter?" she scolded him.

"Oops," Jay chuckled sheepishly "You know I love you babe," about to kiss his wife but, Hayley looked away causing Alek and Zander to snicker at this.

"Oooh daddy's in trouble," Gigi giggled.

"Just wait till we get home Jake Ryan," Hayley scolded her.

"Awe come on Hales I was only kidding," Jay pleaded by holding his wife in a caring adorable way "Don't be mad you're the only woman in my life babe," he nuzzled his wife.

"Awe," Hermione and the girls gave an _'awe'_ looks.

"Nice one bro," Fred snickered leaving Jay to chuckle as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

Zander and the brothers noticed two new visitors around the table "Oh I didn't realize you had company over?" Zander asked.

"Oh, excuse my manners. Yes, this is Paul Lahote and that's Seth Clearwater," Hermione introduced them to her brothers and their families.

"No worries Mia so this must be the pack that we heard so much about from Draco it's nice to meet you mate," Jay grinned "I'm Jake but, you can call me Jay," he shook both Paul and Seth's hands.

"Nice to meet you too," Paul nodded at this.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Seth replied straightening up in his chair.

"None of that sir stuff it would make me sound old," Alek scowled "Just call me Alek I'm barley in my early 30's thanks," he quickly added.

"Will do," Seth smiled nodding at this.

"I'm so sorry we're late guys," Logan rushed into the dining room "Zoe couldn't pick an outfit," he scowled rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me. What's that supposed to mean? In case you haven't noticed I'm carrying our son Mr. Logan Matthew Granger Potter you try carrying another baby another nine months and then we'll see who's being late to whom," Zoey scolded her husband glowering her eyes at him.

"Oooo," Ariel and Hermione answered, "Sounds like someone is in trouble…" she says.

Logan swore under his breath turning to his wife with a smile "Which I absolutely love and our son babe. You know I love you," he quickly added.

Zoey squinted her eyes "You're damn lucky I'm pregnant or else I would've kick your stubborn arse," she swatted him on the shoulder "Hey girls," she greeted her sisters in law.

"Hey Zoe," Ariel, Hermione, Kacey, Hayley and Chloe greeted Zoey helping her to her seat.

"Nice save," Harry replied leaving the others to snicker.

"Ignore him and no worries big brother," Hermione grinned at the scene "Your just in time for dinner and I love your outfit Zoe it's really pretty," she gushed over her outfit.

"Thank you, Mia, it's my own designs I'm working on children's clothing right now," Zoey grinned bouncing her son Lionel who's only about a year old with her two daughters Maddie and Olivia 'Liv' who were 3 years old the same age as the set of twins Rocco, Rocky, Elias and Teddy along with the rest of their cousins.

"Auntie Min'nie," Olivia and Maddie greeted their auntie "Auntie Red," they both exclaimed in excitement.

"Maddie, Liv you two are so cuteee," Hermione grinned grabbing her nieces "I love your outfit," she gushed over her nieces.

"Thank you, auntie, mommy made it for us and I made you a bracelet here auntie," Liv grinned giving her the bracelet.

"Awe thank you sweetheart I love it," Hermione putting on the bracelet "How does it look?" she asked.

"Pretty!" Maddie and Liv exclaimed sitting on her auntie Hermione's noticing Seth smiled at them which made her curious.

"Auntie who's he?" Maddie asked curiously.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish "Oh this is Seth. Seth Clearwater he's my— "she began to say who was cut off by Logan raising his eyebrow as he smelled something between his little sister and Seth "I'm so sorry Seth I must've been so busy greeting my family I forgot to introduce you," she pouts.

Seth grinned kissing her on the forehead "Don't even worry about it babe, I get it I would've been distracted too," he explained.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive," Seth grinned.

Logan cleared his throat "Sorry to interrupt you're—moment Mia but, are you and Seth mates?" he asked in his overprotective tone.

"Yes," Seth smiled as he held Hermione's hand and kissed it gently "We are," he answered. He was prepared for the outcome from her brothers.

Alek, Zander and Jay noticed another smell from across the table between Jax and Paul "Even you two?" Jay asked.

"Yes sir," Paul smiled "I'm with Jax and Seth is with Hermione," he explained.

"Really?" Alek replied raising his eyebrow at his sisters who nodded at this "When did this happen?" he asked.

"Nearly 5 days after Draco left to meet up with Becca in Forks," Hermione smiled innocently towards her big brothers who raised their eyebrows at her.

"Hmmm… I see…" Alek began to say rubbing his chin in thought giving his brothers a look as they nodded at this getting up from their seats "Chuchi love, do you mind if we talk to the boys for a few minutes?" he asked.

Hermione was about to argue "Don't worry— "Jay grinned showing his teeth causing Seth slightly nervously and scared in fear "We won't hurt him much… come on kid there's something we need to talk about. We'll be back," he explained.

"He's right Mia we're only going to talk to him and his friend here" Zander grinned as he got up next with Alek and Logan followed suit, Paul and Seth followed them who looked a bit shaken.

"Big brother please don't hurt him please. I really, really, really, really, really like maybe even love and care about him a lot…" Hermione begged her brothers with a pout.

Logan kissed his sister Hermione on the forehead "No promises little one…" he smirked "Come on boys follow us to our office?"

"Office… what office?" Seth panicked.

"This office?" Alek grinned revealing the office "After you," he gestured them to get inside first.

Seth gulped nervously while Paul slightly pushed him "Come on man I'll be beside you the whole time," he murmured.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Seth murmured causing Paul to chuckle.

Hermione was about to get up but, was held back from Ariel "Maybe I should go after him just so they won't hurt him," she murmured.

Chloe, Kacey, Hayley and Zoey patted their youngest sister in-law on the hand "They all mean well and don't worry they won't scare the boys too much after all they're your family Mia," Zoey assured her "Besides… they won't scare him much…" she murmured.

"Why do I feel like he's going to hurt him… you know how Logan can be when I have a boyfriend… "Hermione murmured.

"I know sweetie I know," Kacey patted her hand "Everything will be fine Mia," she murmured.

"I hope your right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Chloe huffed "If anything if they do try to hurt him they would deal with their pregnant wives who just happens to be carrying their child they wouldn't dare try to mess with a hormonal witch Mia," she grinned.

"You really think so I really like him," Hermione whispered.

"Maybe even loooove him," Hayley teased her sister in-law causing Hermione to blush.

"Maybe," Hermione murmured causing everyone to chuckle.

"That's great sweetie it's about time you found someone," Chloe winked at her.

Hermione beamed "Thanks Cho so what have you guys been up too?" she asked; she only said that to distract herself hoping her elder brothers won't hurt her boyfriend/mate.

"Their right you know despite everything it's in their blood to be protective do you not remember how they tried to scare George away when we announced we were getting married—it's in their blood and yet they haven't scared him away," Ariel pointed out.

"Oii— "George felt offended "I have you know that your brothers love and adore me being their best friend thank you very much," he huffed.

"Of course, they do love," Ariel teased her fiancée causing George to pout while everyone chuckled at this "I'm sure they can handle anything after all their werewolves nothing can scare them away," Ariel winked at her sister.

"True…" Hermione murmured looking at the office where they entered then back to her family "I wonder what they're talking about in there…" she murmured.

"Probably having a smoke, talk about extending their business or build a new place to start a family etc," Zoey shrugged "You know guy stuff,"

Hermione sighed "That's not what I'm worried about," she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sure it will be fine Mione," Harry assured his best friend.

"I hope your right Harry," Hermione murmured.

 **[SECRET ROOM—MALFOY MANOR] …**

"I don't remember going to this room do you Paul," Seth murmured.

"Not really we probably be too busy to notice Seth and will you relax they're not going to hurt you…" Paul murmured; at least he hoped not; after all Hermione and Jax came from a huge family.

"Please sit there's someone that we both want you to meet— "Alek offered them a chair, there was two portraits under a curtain until Zander revealed their parents Daniel and Emma Granger inside causing Seth and Paul to be dumbstruck over it "Seth, Paul this is our parents… Daniel and Emma Granger—who happens to be Hermione's, Rocky, Rocco and Ariel's parents as well," he explained.

Seth looked stunned "I—I thought they were…" he drifted off not wanting to be rude.

"Ah… I see where you're going with this… before they got killed—a few months earlier we decided to make a portrait of them where they can talk to us whenever they want?" Zander explained.

"Is that even possible…" Paul asked; he was in awe.

"Most wizards and witches in the Wizarding World are pretty much used to it… but, for muggles … not so much… every pureblood family would have a portrait of themselves either they were in their young selves or in their current selves right now which is why we asked them in advance in case this were to happen…they should be waking up now "Logan murmured seeing a glow around the portraits "Hey mum… hey dad…" he whispered trying to hold back his tears.

"Logan…" their mum squinted her eyes looking around in confusion "Is that you sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yeah mum it's me…" Logan was teared up lightly touch their mum's face "Zander, Jay and Alek are here too… you're—your currently in Malfoy Manor though… don't worry we're going to move you guys into a safer location," he sadly murmured.

"Safer location? What do you mean? Aren't we at home?" Their dad asked all confuse.

"Not anymore…our childhood home… is destroyed during the war… "Alek murmured "But, we managed to get all your memories in this vial so you can remember what happen—including now—do you remember when we asked you if we can make a portrait of you both?" he asked.

"Yes … I remember I was wearing my favorite outfit it's similar to the one in Beauty and the Beast your father knew it's my favorite Disney movie as a child—" their mum Emma whispered remembering that memory that her husband Daniel smiled fondly at his wife with a hand squeeze "It was the day you boys were visiting us… Alek… you were gaining a baby boy … and Jay you were having a baby girl… Zander you gaining twins and Logan… my baby boy…" Logan closed his eyes sadly "You were gaining twins baby girls…" she whispered.

"Yeah… we did…and at the time you gained a surprise as well … you were pregnant with twins yourself… a boy and a girl… Roderico… and Rocquille…our youngest siblings," Zander replied sadly.

"Rocco and Rocky…." Their mum smiled fondly then widen her eyes in horror—from the last day "Oh my… are they— "she gasps.

"Don't worry we protected Rocco and Rocky away from the death eaters… and our families are alright too..." Alek assured their parents.

Their parents sighed in relief "Well that's good to know… but, I do have a question though?" their dad asked.

"And what's that dad?"

"Where exactly are we...and what year is this?" their father asked.

"Year 2008 and we're in Malfoy Manor… Hermione and her friends are planning on moving to America we're just packing and transfer the rest of the stuff to the new house as soon as it's redone and everything," Logan assured him.

"Really?" their parents asked in surprise "So …. When we died… was in— "their mum murmured at this.

"September 21, 2007… we were having a birthday celebration for Hermione before we got attacked by Bellatrix and Greyback with the death eaters…" Alek growled.

Their parents stared at their eldest sons in horror "Oh my… that must've been … hard on Hermione… how is she?" their mum asked.

Alek sighed "She acts like she's fine but, I know deep, deep down she blames herself for your deaths… after all the death eaters were after her because of how close she is with Harry and Ron due to how they destroyed Voldemort during the war she knew beforehand that they were going to come after us to get back at her," he pointed out.

"It wasn't her fault though," their parents protested at this "Our poor baby,"

"Neither of us blame her for what those people did to us…if we can go back in time neither of us wouldn't change it… your father would've dived in to protect me and I would've done the same," their mother explained.

"We know that and we know you know that… and I'm sure Ariel knows that too but, Hermione—" Alek sighed looking at their parents sadly "Neither of us blame Hermione for what she did… she did it to protect us just like we protected her whole life… but, ever since we lost you mum… dad… Mia's…..she's been closed off… pushing us away from the pain… it took six long months for her to be her old self again… not until today—we noticed she's slowly back to her old self again which we have you to thank for Seth," he explained.

"Me?" Seth asked in surprise.

"Yes, I don't know how you did it but, you brought our sister back which is one of the reasons why we wanted to talk to you about," Logan explained.

"Really? Like what?" Seth asked.

"Well for one—you know how our parents are inside this portrait— "Zander paused for a moment causing Paul and Seth to slowly nod at this "Well we manage to get a portrait of them before they— "he drifted off.

"Before they were killed… "Paul murmured.

"Yes… that would be correct," Jay sadly says.

Seth furrowed his eyebrows "How are they doing that and talk inside portraits?" he asked.

"Well in the wizarding world in some families they would talk in portraits depending on the person. I managed to convince our family to do a portrait of themselves as well in case either of us die early so we can keep in contact by their memoires whenever we want to talk. For Harry's and Jax they both lost their parents very young including their godfathers which is why we decided to do a portrait of ourselves as well," Logan explained.

Seth paused for a moment staring at the painting portrait "That sounds really cool… does uh Hermione know about this?"

"She does," Jake slowly nod at this "But, she doesn't know about the portraits of our parents though… when they were… tortured… it's—" he tried to cleared his throat "Sorry it's hard for me to talk about… umm… when our parents were tortured… thanks to those death eaters… it didn't just kill our parents Seth…without even a care in the world… they pretty much were … tortured, slashed…and not let's forget that our mum was bitten by Greyback before she died... after our dad... it's not a pretty sight I can tell you that…" he laugh was hollow by then "Mya… Hermione she … she won't talk about it and I really hope you don't push her into this topic ever…she won't admit it but, she blames herself for our parents death… because of how famous she is… when she was young she used to be bullied a lot except when we're around they wouldn't bully her because of how she smart she was … and then she met Harry and Ron… although Ron was somewhat a bully but, along the way they became best friends. With the all the adventures, they went through and had to fight in this war battle… it took a whole huge toll out of her…" he explained.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Let's just say … Mya went through worst then our parents did… and if anything were to happen to either of us … I want you to take care of her for us… and tell her that it's not her fault… no matter what she's going to close herself off from everything… neither of us want that…" Jay drifted off with a distant tone "Merlin knows I don't want that for our sister…" he whispered.

 **~*~End of Chapter Seven~*~**

 **Well will you look at that. Sorry it took long for me to write this chapter but, I've been busy with a lot of things, going to school and graduating next year. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Bonfire BBQ & Family Approval!**

Logan steadied himself "She was so young Seth…when she fought in the war that it took all four of us wanting to help but, she wouldn't let us because of wives expecting our first kid that time but, at the same time she didn't want either of us risk us being dead without being a parent that's why we want to make sure that you would take care of her Seth… we're really worried about her?" he whispered in hoarse tones.

"What do you want me to do?" Seth panics after hearing this.

"Well first don't push her into anything she doesn't want to do," Jake gave him a serious stern look which Seth nodded at this "Make her laugh, smile, support her on whatever she wants to do stuff like that that a mate would do to protect her till his/her last breath can we trust you to do that for us," he explained.

"I can do that," Seth nodded in agreement.

"I know you can which is why— "Zander began to say turning to their parents "We're planning on telling Hermione about our parent's portraits not right away but, soon. Anyway, mum, dad this is Seth. Seth Clearwater he's Hermione's mate. You remember how we bonded with Harry and his family of Potter and became a shapeshifter as a werecat?

"We do," Daniel replied being silent between the conversation "So you're my baby girl Hermione's mate is that right son?"

"Yes sir," Seth replied straighten up.

Daniel gave a smile "You take care of my little girl she's been through a lot and I don't want anything to happen to our children and after hearing that I don't want her to think we blame her for our deaths. She did what she could to protect Rocco and Rocky our youngest children. Promise me that you'll tell her that my wife and I don't blame her for our deaths if anything happens to our sons which I hope it doesn't happen," he explained giving his eldest sons a glower looks.

"I promise you can count on me sir I'll take care of her," Seth assured him with a promise.

"Good," Emma smiled putting her hand over her husbands "Welcome to the family Seth. I wish we could've met despite the circumstances but, at least we can talk to you through this portrait," she explained.

"Me too you sound like really amazing and nice people," Seth smiled at this "I promise to love and protect your daughter with my life Mrs. Granger,"

"None of that Mrs. Granger stuff," Emma waved that name off "It makes me sound old you can call me Emma or mum if you prefer?" she explained smiling fondly at her soon to be son in law.

"Thank you, Mrs. I mean—Emma," Seth smiled a little.

"And what about you son? Are you with mates with someone?" Daniel asked turning to Paul.

"Yes, sir with Jax. Harry's older brother," Paul answered.

"I like Jax he's a sweet boy. You take care of him too as we considered both Harry and Jax as our sons and part of our family," Emma smiled.

"Of course, Emma I'll take care of him," Paul answered with a serious tone.

"Good, good if you boys don't mind I'm a bit tired. We'll talk later sweetheart," Emma yawned at this.

"Of course, night mum. Night dad," Alek and the boys answered.

"Night," Mr. and Mrs. Granger bid their sons good night.

"Now that we're all alone," Alek began to say with a serious look "Let's sit down and get comfortable, shall we?" he asked.

Seth gulped at this "S-s—sure," he says.

"Don't be nervous— "Jay drifted off putting his arms around Seth and Paul who had wary looks "We just want to make sure that you two take care of our family—that includes our sister Seth and Jax who happens to be our best friend growing up in Hogwarts," he explained.

"With my life," Paul and Seth answered.

Zander and the brothers of Hermione and Ariel since they're very close growing up with a serious look "I mean what I said about Mya she means so much to us … we'd literately die for her if anyone were after her in case death eaters escaped to get their revenge on her … and I'm not just saying that to scare you blokes besides the twins. We always considered that Hermione would wait until she meets someone but, you can't stop who you fall in love with and I'm glad it's with you Seth. I can tell you're a good guy for her unlike that Ron fellow," he snorted at this.

Seth looked alarmed "Ron? Who's he?" he asked.

"That's Fred and George's little brother," Paul answered, "Fred and George's family died from a raid of death eaters a few weeks ago remember," he whispered.

Seth gave an _'O'_ as he missed that part when he had to go to the bathroom "Oh right… I nearly forgot about that…" looking up to Hermione's brothers Zander, Alek, Jake and Logan "I know we just met today but, I swear on my family's grave that I'll protect and take care of her with my life," he explained with a serious look.

"Good…there's something that we need to talk to you two about—" Alek looked serious as they sat down around the table "I'm not sure if you heard but, there's a few death eaters out there who are still after our little sister being the war heroine that she is—our job as an auror—" he noticed Seth was about to ask "Auror is like Head of Police in the Wizarding World that catch bad guys like bad wizards and witches and put them in Azkaban which is a jail for bad wizards and witches—" he quickly added which Seth made an _'O'_ upon his lips "Anyway being an auror… being on dangerous missions we made some… enemies over the years—" he drifted off "I don't want either of you to panic but, I want to be honest with you… if anything were to either of us…" he went to grab something out of his jacket "I want you to give this letter to Mia when the time is right… she'll know what is it…" he murmured which Seth nodded seriously on this putting it inside his jacket pocket "If that does happen and she tries to… push you away… or shut herself away from the world… you have to make sure she doesn't Seth… the last thing either of us want her to blame herself for our deaths… My wife Chloe and I been discussing this with our lawyers along with those three with their wives, Kacey, Hayley and Zoey … along with the guardianships on our kids… we've been prepared for the outcome … " he drifted off, Zander, Logan and Jay all nodded in agreement silently listening to Alek "And Merlin knows we don't want any of that… since our sister Ariel is getting married this year….but, when the amount of death eaters we've tend to be extra cautious and preparing for the outcome… for our families… I also got this from our vault… it was from our mum… "he grabbed a small box that showed a ring that left Seth stunned "Originally our mum gave it to me for safe keeping, told me to give to Hermione. It's an heirloom that came from our mum's side of the family and wanted Hermione to keep it… Ariel, however has our grandmother's ring but, this ring … I figured we— "gesturing himself and the brothers "We figured you would give to Hermione when the time is right for you two to be married… it's very precious to Hermione I figured since you two are mates… boyfriend and girlfriend… who makes our baby sister very happy. It's the least we can do… you would give this to her when you ask her to marry you which I'm still hoping we'll be there for the wedding… if not… well we hoped you would honor our memory for her," he explained.

Seth stared at the ring, it was beautiful, had the right texture and looked perfect for Hermione as he looked up at Alek and his brothers "I—I don't know what to say… I…" he drifted off taking a deep breath "I'm honored that you trust me to make your sister happy. She's my angel and I'll do anything in my power to protect and make her the happiest woman alive… so thank you for letting me be with her," he explained.

"Of course, you're our brother now," Zander patted Seth on the back.

"I'm really honored thank you," Seth sincere meant that "And I always wanted a brother besides Leah anyway," he pointed out causing everyone to chuckle.

"Just promise me you'll take care of our sister huh?" Logan replied.

"I will," Seth told him.

"And don't think we haven't forgot about you Paul," Zander grinned.

Paul chuckled nervously "Despite that whole conversation I'm glad I met you guys," he murmured "You seem really cool,"

"You guys are pretty awesome too and let's get down to business— "Logan looked serious face to face with Paul "Jax is our best friend but, considering he's the eldest in the Potter family… I'm sure Harry would help you find that perfect ring for him," he winked causing Paul to flush.

"You really think so?" Paul asked.

"Yes, I really do you two make our family happy and for that we're very grateful and honored who gets along with everyone not a lot of people get our vote so thank you," Jay sincerely replied.

"I wouldn't have it any other way and I promise I won't hurt her. I'll love, protect and treat her like she's my queen like any husband, future father to our kids, you have my word on that" Seth grinned.

Logan nodded "Good because if you hurt either of them we won't hesitate to hunt you both down and hid both your bodies where no one can find you and trust me I know how to work a gun especially a sniper since I've been in a navy for 21 years… so don't you dare break her heart Seth," he explained.

"Same goes with Jax, Paul we're best friends so don't you mess with them or you deal with us got it," Jay quickly added leaving Seth and Paul to nod.

"I wasn't planning on breaking her heart. Hermione's, she's it for me," Seth answered.

"Good I was hoping you'd say that," Alek grinned at this "I knew you'd be perfect for our sister," he explained.

"No, you didn't," Logan argued back.

"Yes, I did," Alek argued back.

"Guys seriously," Zander tiredly intervened between his brothers "So not the time guys,"

"Sorry," Logan and Alek murmured causing the guys to chuckle.

"And that goes for Jax too... he's perfect in his own way and I'm honored to be his mate, his future husband with kids on our own," Paul sincerely replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," Alek smiled at this.

"You should make sure to put that ring in a safe spot," Jay pointed out.

"I know a place," Seth nodded putting it inside his jacket pocket "Does that mean you'll let me see her Hermione?" he asked.

Logan smirked "Of course you make our sister happy that's all we ever want for her," he drifted off "Take care of her for us," he explained.

"I promise and I hope someday you'll consider me as a brother like I do with you?" Seth answered.

Logan smirked "Of course you make our sister happy that's all we ever want for her," he drifted off "Take care of her for us," he explained.

"I promise and I hope someday you'll consider me as a brother like I do with you?" Seth answered.

"The minute you made our sister laugh you already got our vote both of you," Jay replied.

"That's a relief— "Seth sighed in relief leaning his head against Paul who patted him on the back "No offense being Hermione's brothers you gave out that _'aura'_ vibe that wouldn't let any guy go near her for not being good enough for her," he explained.

"We tend to be a bit intimidating but— "Logan grinned "We're not that bad… we're just very protective with Hermione and Ariel of course but, since Hermione is our little sister before the twins were born you can say we're just looking out for her especially guys," he explained.

"I can understand that," Seth nodded at this.

"We should head back guys before everyone gets worried you know how Mia is," Zander pointed out.

"I agree," Jay nodded at this.

Seth and Paul nodded as they headed back to the dining room where everyone was chatting away where Hermione looked up "Hey! We were beginning to worry? Everything alright?"

Alek and her brothers looked at Seth and Paul as they sat down next to their mates "Everything's fine sorry we made you worry," Seth kissed her quickly to assure her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked suspiciously "They didn't hurt or scare you, did they?" she asked.

"We're not that bad," Logan felt offended by this "I'm not that bad right Zoe?" he pouted looking at his wife Zoey who smiled and looked amuse by this.

"Of course not," Zoey smiled kissing her husband "Just wait till Maddie and Liv get their first boyfriend?" she snorted.

"They're not dating until they're 30," Logan huffed.

"Whatever you say dear," Zoey smiled at this.

"What did you guys talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you know threaten him not to hurt your cookie you know old big brother stuff," Jay shrugged as he ate some pork chops.

"Oh, honestly your impossible big brother," Hermione huffs leaving Ariel to look amuse.

"Sorry cookie it's part of being your big brothers we have to threaten who's dating our baby sisters we just care about you cookie," Jay winked playfully "I'm sure they been warned by everyone else and know where I'm coming from right?" he asked.

Seth agreed at this "So tell me about yourselves," Zander asked the boys (Paul & Seth)

"Well Paul and I are in our junior year in high school where our reservation is," Seth answered.

"Really is that where you guys going to attend school cookie?" Jake asked.

Hermione held her breath "I thought about it …despite how I want to go back to school but, there's no point since I already graduated from Hogwarts with honors, got my masters and bachelor's degree for business so I think I'm good without school," she explained.

"Are you sure I mean you can always go back to school since we all know how much you love a good education cookie," Alek pointed out.

Hermione looked at Harry who gave a _'it's up to you Mia'_ shrug "Well… I rather just wing it out big brother besides I'm not leaving Harry without any protection for him," she whispered.

"I suppose that's true," Alek pondered for a moment "What about you Harry are you thinking of going back to school?"

"Nah I think I'm good since Mia and I already graduated so I'm good but, if the decision on coming back to school with the rest wants too then I don't see why not," Harry shrugged.

"Good answer," Alek smirked.

"I try, I try," Harry buffed his nails against his jacket leaving everyone to chuckle at this.

"Whatever you all decide you can still extend your bakery in Forks, right?" Zander asked.

"I am…" Hermione began to say with a slowly nod "If there's any empty locations in Forks then yes but, I rather if the location was between the reservation and Forks since I feel like it holds a perfect spot for the bakery," she answered.

"You can even add a play room for the kids so they can learn how to bake," Zoey offered.

"I was just thinking that since Elias and Teddy love to bake with me and I already taught them how to make cookies," Hermione smiled fondly at her god sons as they were eating their dinner of spaghetti.

"I'm sure they'll love that are you going to have anyone help you when you hold your bakery Mya?" Kacey asked.

"Just Becca I'm hoping Aqua and Aries can help out if that's alright with you big sister?" Hermione asked.

"I don't mind cookie," Ariel smiled at this.

"While I can help you out in the weekends since I got school in the week days," Seth offered.

"I would love that," Hermione smiled at this laying her head against his shoulder as he puts his arm around his mate/girlfriend.

"What's there to do in Forks anyway?" Blaise asked.

"Well we have some events in some months in LaPush like the carnival that's coming up in the fall and there's the Halloween ball in October…" Seth began to say but, was cut off by the kids Olivia and Maddie; Logan and Zoey's kids.

"Daddy can I go," Olivia perked up tugging her daddy's jacket "Please daddy I'll be really, really, really good," she begged her father using her puppy dog look who she got it from her mum Zoey.

Logan picked up his daughter "Of course you can love," he says

"Yay," Olivia clapped her hands happily while the others chuckled.

Dobby pop over "Mistress Hermione, Master Draco just arrived shall I add an extra plate for him?" he asked.

"That's alright Dobby he won't be staying very long since he's only picking up Blaise, Fred, and Aqua to help him with the house," Hermione starts to say then paused for a moment "But, can you bring the few dishes to go for them by the kitchen counter next to the fridge I managed to make some desserts with a few meals for them apparently, they're having a bonfire in Becca's home town tonight," she explained.

"Of course, Mistress," Dobby answered _'pop'_ to the kitchen to gather the dishes where Draco just arrived in the dining room.

"Hey guys," Draco greeted them "Everything looks good what's on the menu tonight?" he asked.

"Pot roast, mac and cheese, pork chops, mash potatoes with gravy, spicy chicken wings, and Mexican soup," Hermione answered.

"That sounds delicious but, Becca told me there's a bonfire tonight so I'm going to eat over there," Draco answered.

"I figured as much which was why I made these," Hermione waved it off with Dobby's help with a few dessert dishes "I figured the pack want to try these," she answered.

"Oooh what kind did you make," Draco perked up.

"I made chocolate chip scones, chocolate cake and vanilla cake with fruits and then there's sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies and white chocolate raspberry cookies then there's-raspberry ice cream cake, ice cream cake and then my personal favorite S'mores ice cream cake and there's chocolate pie your favorite," Hermione answered.

"Merlin that's a lot of desserts thanks Mia," Draco paused for a moment "I'm sure everyone would love it," he explained with Fred, Aqua and Blaise helping with the desserts to go.

"That's not even close to what I made Draco?" Hermione asked.

"You mean that's not all of it," Draco squeaked in shock holding the cakes, and pies etc.

"No there's more in the back. Dobby. Pip would you mind getting the rest of the desserts to Draco please since it's for the Bonfire tonight,"

"Of course, mistress," Dobby and Pip disappeared in a silent 'pop' and came back with extra desserts which had to be at least an extra 100 boxes of desserts.

"Bloody hell you made all that," Blaise blurted out in shock.

"Yes,"

"How long did it take you to make all that desserts?"

"Not very long maybe under 6 hours,"

"Well thank you for the desserts I'll be sure to give it to everyone," Draco murmured as he, Fred, Blaise and Aqua split up to carry everything which was a lot after they shrunk the desserts they headed out bidding everyone.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow to grab the rest of the boxes," Fred replied.

"Thanks Freddie see you in the morning," Aries waved at them bye as he hugged his twin brother George.

"See you in the morning Forge," Fred replied.

"Later Gred," George replied as he watched his twin brother Fred, Aqua his fiancée and Blaise heading out " ** _Billy Black House_** " with Draco no far behind.

"Tell Becca I'll be there in a few minutes Blaise," Draco told him.

"Of course, and Mya thanks for the desserts," Blaise replied waving at his family "Later guys," he says.

"It wasn't a problem Blaise," Hermione waved it off.

"Later," Harry and the others waved/

"Say bye to uncle Blaise Rocky," Hermione carried her baby sister into her arms "He's going to be with uncle Draco tonight,"

"No uncle Blaze," Rocky pouted.

"Not tonight love but, you'll see him in the morning love, come on it's time for your bed time baby," Hermione replied carrying her baby sister along with the boys with Seth's help "Say bye to your uncle love,"

"Okay," Rocky pouted sadly "Bye, bye uncle Blaze?"

"Bye princess I'll see you tomorrow promise," Blaise soften his eyes hugging his favorite sister but, blood and kissed her on the forehead as he left after Fred and Aqua.

"Is that all the boxes that you packed for today?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, we're half way done though so you guys can grab them whenever," Hermione told him.

"Perfect," Draco comments pausing for a moment looking around waving the boxes and shrunk them into his other pocket "Are you half way done Mya?" he asked.

"Yes, we just need to pack the potions, the kid's things, then there's the dishes from the kitchen from upstairs it's almost done don't worry" Hermione reminded him.

"Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow," Draco told her as he gave the kids a kiss on the forehead "See you later munchkins," waving at the kids.

"Bye, bye uncle dragon," Elias sadly says.

"Don't worry Elias uncle Draco and aunt Becca will be back in the morning," Hermione assured him.

"Promise?" Elias whispered.

"I promise," Hermione replied.

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION—BILLY BLACK RESIDENCE] …**

Fred Weasley, his fiancée Aqua Potter soon to-be Weasley and Blaise Zabini arrived in Billy Black's house, Rebecca's childhood home where they were greeted by Rebecca in the living room.

"Hello is anyone here?" Blaise asked.

"Hey Blaise," Rebecca grinned greeting her family "Aqua, Freddie welcome to Forks or more pacifically my childhood home," she explained.

"Thanks Becca," Aqua gushed hugging her best friend "And thank you so much for letting us stay here,"

"It's not a problem at all," Rebecca beamed looking around for her fiancée "Where's Draco?" she asked.

"Here," Draco replied who just arrived seconds later after his friends which Rebecca happily oblige to kiss him on the lips.

"Sorry for taking so long but, Mia insisted to bring these for the bonfire," Draco explained showing the extra desserts out of his pockets which filled the house with a lot of desserts.

Blaise perked up "Did she bake the Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie Dray," he asked.

"You know Mia she can't help herself when it comes with baking sweets for us," Draco chuckled "And don't worry she made plenty for the whole pack— "then he looked suspiciously "Why are you going to eat all of it?" he asked.

"Do you have to ask," Blaise flatly replied causing Draco to chuckle "What else did she make? Her famous pies are to die for," he quickly added.

"She made a few of our favorites but, I'm not sure about those though— "Draco drifted off "We might as well set them outside so the pack can try them; she wants their opinions when she opens her bakery down here for her opening," he explained.

"All of them," Aqua squeaked in surprise.

"You know Mia she wants everything to be perfect," Draco replied.

Aqua looked deep in thought "Well we might as well try them all but, I know for sure the Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie are to die for," she gushed over the desserts "It's a good thing she made extra's or else we'll be out," she explained.

"Not even if I get the first piece first," Draco grinned "Catch me when you can,"

"You wouldn't dare," Blaise exclaimed "Oii get back here Dray," he called after his best friend causing Draco to laugh.

"Not if get there first," Fred grinned grabbing the first box of Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie, both Draco and Blaise chased after him.

"Men," Aqua sighed "Oh honestly you guys you're lucky Mya made more— "setting the desserts at the table "Sweet Merlin how many did Mya make for this Bonfire?" she gaped at this as the boxes filled the table in each dessert that they had to add more tables for this.

"You know Mia," Rebecca giggled "She can't help but, feed the lot of them I mean have you get a chance to look at the pack yet?" she asked.

"No not yet I just got here remember?" Aqua asked.

"Oh right," Rebecca giggled "From what I can tell there's Faccini Alfredo, Laguna, ravioli then there's BBQ steak merlin it's almost like she's cooking for a huge benefit or something," she explained.

"Well she did feed us over the years you know," Fred pointed out "And they smell delicious, I hope she made my favorite too," he perked up pouring himself a drink.

"I have a feeling she did," Draco replied, filling his plate with Blaise not far behind with two slices of Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie.

"So, where's this bonfire I keep hearing about huh?" Blaise asked.

"It's outside let me show you guys your rooms and we can look around town in the morning? How's that sound?" Rebecca offered.

"Sounds perfect do you mind if we leave our plates here so we can put our stuff away," Aqua asked.

"Of course, come on," Rebecca grinned grabbing Aqua's hand, with Fred and Blaise heading upstairs to their rooms for the time being at least until the Manor is fixed. After a few minutes, later they headed out to the front where Billy and everyone else were gathering around the bonfire.

"Daddy," Rebecca began to say leaving her father to look up "I want you to meet some of my friends this is Lord Blaise Zabini Draco's best friend, then there's Lord Fred Potter Weasley and his fiancée Lady Aquarius Potter whose Harry's and Jax's little sister," she explained.

"It's very nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you?" Billy shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too sir," Aqua grinned at this "You have a lovely home by the way,"

"Thank you please sit," Billy grinned gesturing them to sit down.

While they were having a bonfire, they started chatting almost like they knew each other their whole lives some of the pack mostly Brady and Colin had tons of questions for the new comers towards Blaise, Fred and Aqua that's when Sue and Leah Clearwater arrived with more food knowing the pack had a huge appetite.

"Leeleebear!" Rebecca exclaimed causing Leah to jump as she grabbed Blaise by the arm which left him to yelp "There you are! I been looking for you everywhere this is Lord Blaise Zabini the one that I told you about," she introduced to one another.

"Easy with the arm love," Draco called after his fiancée not wanting her to hurt his best friend Blaise considering he just came from the meeting not too long ago.

"Draco, I just wanted them to meet is that such a bad thing?" Rebecca pouted.

Draco smiled kissing her forehead "Of course not love come on let's leave these crazy kids alone huh?" he offered giving a wink to Blaise as he took his fiancée away from the soon to be couple.

Blaise unfortunately sighed in relief knowing Becca "Sorry about her she tends to get excited. I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini," he offered his hand; Leah however she seemed to freeze while he was introducing himself. Her word shifted and pulled towards this man. Memories of Sam and she seemed to slowly vanish. Her eyes widen as did the rest of the pack as well as they all saw the connection between them. However, Blaise felt the connection grinning "Well hello there," as their eyes connection "What's your name beautiful?" he shook her hand with an enchanted kiss that neither of them notice that Draco and Rebecca left them alone grinning. Rebecca however, squealed happily as Blaise found his mate while Leah looked rather flustered by the enchanted kiss.

"I'm…I'm Leah… Leah Clearwater," Leah answered, already flushed by him "Your-you're the guy in the picture," she squeaked.

Blaise blinked his eyes owlish "Picture? what picture?"

Leah flushed "Umm... Becca gave me a picture of you..." she whispered.

"Oh, did she now?" Blaise grinned turning to Rebecca who looked at him fluttering her eyelashes innocent causing him to shake her head knowing Becca then turned back to Leah showing his teeth by lifting her chin to look at him "Well any friend of Becca is a good friend of mine especially a beautiful enchanted girl like you-" he gave her a light kiss on her hand that left her to flush; he couldn't but, chuckle "Any relations to Seth Clearwater by any chance?" he asked.

Leah blinked her eyes confuse "Well yes… he's—he's my little brother…" she whispered.

Blaise nodded "He seems like a good bloke," he grinned.

"How do you know that?"

"I met him just a while ago back in England apparently, he imprinted on my sister,"

"Sister…"

"Hermione, she's practically a sister to both Draco and I along with the rest of our family,"

"That's…that's cool," Leah mumbled hiding her blush which Blaise noticed as he lifted her chin to look at her.

"Has anyone ever tell you that have you beautiful enchanted eyes that sparkle under the moon?" Blaise complimented with a grin.

Leah blushed, embarrassed but, luckily it was too dark to see "A few times …but, I don't really believe it," she replied.

"Well you should because you are beautiful," Blaise sincerely meant that which he grinned as he saw her blush again. The spark was obvious and they both felt it "As I said before I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini it's nice to meet you," he introduced himself by kissing her hand, she couldn't help but, feel flustered, she noticed he had a curious look on his face "You imprinted didn't you…?" he grinned accusing Leah widen her eyes in shock "On me…" leaving her to blush.

"Ho—how did you know?" Leah whispered.

Blaise grinned "I studied the Quileute mythology and legends thanks to Mya…" lifting her chin to look at him "I heard that we're going to be each other's dates at the wedding I'm looking forward to it," he winked leaving her to blush "And I think it's pretty cool how you guys stick together no matter what and because I imprinted on you too like yourself I'm a shapeshifter not a wolf mind you but, a werecat,"

"R—really?" Leah surprised by this.

"Yeah I'll tell you about it sometime?" Blaise grinned.

"I would love that," Leah whispered.

"Brilliant," Blaise grinned as they couldn't stop staring at each other until Fred kind of ruined their moment.

"Oii Blaise come on before they finish the Oreo cookies n crème chocolate pie that Mya made," Fred exclaimed in the background causing Aqua to squat him on the head causing Fred to pout "What was that for?"

Aqua sighed "For a being a guy, can't you see they were having a moment?" Fred was about to defend himself but, Aqua kissed him hard on the lips that his eyes widen his eyes in shock "You are so lucky your my fiancée and have a cute, cute, butt," she mumbled causing everyone to chuckle.

Fred stared at his fiancée dumbstruck "Well okay then," he mumbled not even sure what just happen but, went along with it.

"Save me a pie mate," Blaise exclaimed gesturing his arm for her to hold "Shall we my lady?" he grinned.

Leah paused for a moment and slowly extracted her arm against his "We shall?" she gave a small smile.

"Good," Blaise grinned heading to meet with the others. Everyone was having a great time, Blaise and Leah explained that they're mates which everyone was happy for them with a few warnings here and there but, it was necessary then they started to talk about childhood memories including the legends of the Quileute which apparently made Draco very interested in it including his siblings. He couldn't wait till his sister Hermione arrive in Forks because he had a feeling she has a bunch of questions which he's sure that Billy his father in law and the elders would be happy to answer. After a few minutes Draco just leaned against the log chair staring at the stars where Rebecca his fiancée joined him with a plate of food.

"Hey babe," Rebecca smiled at this leaning her head against his shoulder "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"The stars… it's so peaceful here… you don't see this everyday when there's so many lights in England you can barely see anything which it's pitch black down here it's much easier to see the stars here," Draco explained.

Rebecca smiled at this nodding at this "It is peaceful isn't it especially time of night," she says nibbling the sugar cookies that she bought from the market before the pack ate the whole box "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well… I was thinking we can go to the furniture stores with the lamps, paints store along with the cars," Draco explained as he went to grab a sugar cookie from Rebecca's plate which she didn't seem to mind now.

"Sounds good what else should we get?" Rebecca asked.

"I was thinking we can get a playhouse for the kids we might as well go to the kids store at the mall?" Draco explained.

"I know the perfect place to get that from which it's really cheap in Port Angeles that's pretty much most of the Forks residents usually go but, since Sam and the pack build a mall down here we might as well check that one as well," Rebecca replied starring at the others from a distance talking to one another "So what do you think of the Quileute's legends from dad?" she asked.

"Honestly, I didn't realize that it came from generations I can see why Mya loves to read this kind of stuff," Draco replied.

"Yeah, I was planning on buying more books about the Quileute legends before Mya and the others arrive here," Rebecca offered.

"I think that's good idea babe," Draco replied looking at the stars "I wonder if it's true?" he whispered.

"What was true Draco?" Rebecca asked confuse.

"You know how the ancestors would watch over you from the stars above… I saw it through the Disney movie … I think it was the Lion King it's one of Rocco's favorite movies," Draco explained.

"More or less I mean from when I was growing up daddy used to tell me that the heavens from our love ones would watch over you … including the ones who lost their lives… "Rebecca whispered "If my mother was alive… she would've loved you,"

Draco looked down at his fiancée who soften his eyes "You think so?" he asked.

"Yes, I do my mom is a very good judge of character especially after what you been through I'm sure she would've warm you up into our family no matter what, she wouldn't judge you where you from. It wasn't how she was raised or how she and daddy raised us to not judge a person from their background or cover." Rebecca explained.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet her," Draco whispered kissing her on the forehead as she cuddled close to him "She sounds like an amazing woman babe"

"Me too," Rebecca whispered.

"Becca," Billy called from the distance leaving Rebecca to look up.

"Yes daddy," Rebecca says.

"We're about to watch the fireworks you wouldn't want to miss it," Billy called out.

"Be right there daddy," Rebecca replied grabbing Draco's hand as they both walked back to the others.

"Look at this. Stand back and check this out," Sam quickly added. As they looked at the fireworks they showed a werewolf logo with a werewolf bark leaving everyone to chuckle.

"Who came up with that idea?" Embry asked.

"I did, I thought it would spice up of a bit for the bonfire," Jake replied.

"Really," Draco surprised by this leaving Jake to nod at this.

"Yeah you should check this out," Jacob replied as he lit the fireworks and showed another werewolf pack leaving everyone in awe.

"Sweet mother of Salazar that was awesome," Draco exclaimed.

"Salazar?" Embry got confuse.

"It's a British thing," Rebecca quickly added leaving the pack to ask questions to Draco about being a wizard since they had a lot of questions which he didn't mind answering them.

The next morning Draco and Rebecca woke up early had breakfast and bid Billy since they had a lot of work to do with the house; Draco walked through the town with Rebecca, visiting several furniture stores, lamp stores, pain stores just to see what the town provided and compare it with what was available in the reservation.

They met with three architects for now the Slytherin was not happy. He sighed. "Is there anyone left?"

"Um…" Rebecca drifted off.

"Bex?" Draco asked.

"There is one more…" Rebecca replied biting her lip nervously. "Esme Cullen."

"E…Esme Cullen? Is that…?" Draco drifted off with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes." said Rebecca. "That's Edward _'mother'_ ,"

"Tell me about her." Draco asked.

"Well… she's nice, kind, sweet, very responsible and efficient with her work," Rebecca answered showing her fiancée her profile.

Draco saw her profile and really likes it "I like her work. It speaks for itself," then turned to her "Do you think we can meet her this afternoon?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll go call her right now," Rebecca replied dialing Esme Cullen's cell phone number and that's when they started planning. That same afternoon Jacob came over with the pack on Sam's truck towards the house. Jake was a bit pale and had three good days following by two very bad low days but, it's part of the healing process. He was a bit impress with the manor, it was huge and he wanted to help fix it up. Draco stood in the middle of the grand staircase foyer over blueprints and papers laid out on a long rectangular table.

"Hi Draco," Sam greeted him.

"Good afternoon Sam," Draco relied. The pack went off to do their assignments for the day.

"I want to go over some changes that we discovered during our house inspection," Sam replied. He took out a new blue print with notes scribbled.

Draco looked them over "Well this all seems good,"

"I'm glad you think so," Sam replied, "Did you guys managed to find an architect yet?"

"Yes, I did," Draco replied.

"Great," Sam smiled "Who is it?" sitting down on his chair.

"Mrs. Esme Cullen," Draco replied who wasn't even looking up from his papers. Everyone in the house froze while Jake however was standing next to Draco who fell into his chair in shock

"Esme Cullen…" Sam asked.

Draco looked up confuse "Yes is that a problem?"

"She's a leech," Sam growled "They aren't allowed on the reservations grounds.

"A what now?" Draco asked.

"A vampire," Quil replied. The pack came in to join them.

"Oh, I already that," Draco replied.

"…. And she's Edward's mother," Jacob replied.

"I know that too," Draco replied.

"Then why in the world would you pick her of all people," Jacob cried out "After everything that Edward to me?!"

Draco cleared his throat "Well… two reasons one Rebecca told me about her she's nice, kind, efficient and very talented," as he took out a sample of Esme's portfolio which he magically copied as reference "Look she's brilliant and two …" he turned to Jacob with a serious look "You said so yourself Jake … _'Everything Edward did to you_ ,' Edward was the one that hurt you not her," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked all confuse.

"Put it this way …Edward Cullen is a century old vampire. He's been an adult for a very looooong time so any actions or choices that he makes are his responsibility and no one else's. it's not her fault he did what he did, it's not her fault she said what she said. Its Edward fault and no one else,"

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Jacob cried out "Just allow her to come and help us just like that,"

"Precisely," Draco replied.

"Explain…" Sam replied.

"It's part of the healing process, knowing who is guilty and who isn't knowing when or where to place the blame. You know she's not to blame, right?"

Jacob nodded "Now that I think about it … she's not a bad person. She's always been nice to me and always tried to keep the peace between the pack and the coven…"

"Then why hold Edward's blame against her," Draco paused for a moment "It was her son's mistake not hers," the pack started to understand his logic. Draco took Jacob's hand and helped him up by escorting him to the table. He showed him Esme's profile "Jake what do you think of this? It's from Esme's profile,"

Jacob looked it over "It's not bad,"

"Then …" Draco shrugged "You're trying to move on, right? You know who is to blame and who isn't you know she's a good person so why hold any grudge against her. You saw her talent it's in her work. We're just letting her come strictly as a professional architect to help us in the restoration of this manor. What better way to get back at Edward to prove yourself that you can stand on your own feet and move on to accept and work with her. She's not here to hang out or socialize because I know that won't ever happen unless it was social gathering then sure we'll be nice but, this is just work Jake," he explained.

"Your right—part of moving on, right?" Jacob asked causing Draco to nod at this "Okay I agree with that…I—I'll try…" he inhaled slowly "I uh I'm going to need some air," he murmured. Draco patted him on the back and let him go to the gardens outside.

"I'll have to speak to the council about this though," Sam replied.

"Go right now," Draco began to say, "We need to settle this as soon as possible Sam the sooner the better," he explained.

"Alright I'll go right now," Sam replied heading to the council to ask their permission for Esme Cullen to come to the reservation. After talking with the council Esme was called and they all came to an arrangement. She suggested to keep the waters stable to go into the reservation only once a week to check on the construction and on other day should something expected happen which needed her opinion. The council decided that was fair and agreed that she'd come on Mondays, Wednesday's, Friday's & Saturday's which was enough because Esme was also called for the incoming projects they're going to build once the manor is fixed up but, for now she's only there for Monday's—until they're finish with the manor that's when they'll be extra busy in the reservation.

On Monday Esme drove up to the house, the wards weren't up yet so she was able to go through without magical repercussions. She was very impressed with the old-world mansion, stepping in she loved the architecture: country English meets American wilderness lodge. Sam arrived with the pack and he cordially said hello which she returned while taking out her blueprints and they started to work.

That's when Jacob arrived with Billy, Draco and Rebecca, they all acknowledged her politely. He walked over to her "Hi Esme,"

Esme looked up at him and smiled in a motherly way "Hello dear," she looked at him "How are you?"

"I'm … dealing with it ..." Jacob tried his best smile "I'm … doing my best to move on …"

Esme smiled "I'm glad to hear that. I also wanted to apologize for my son's rash behavior."

"There's no need. It wasn't your fault," Jacob assured her "I just want you to know that even though I have nothing against you. It's still a bit difficult to see you. I don't mind you being here and helping us out since you're the best architect in town but, given my situation I won't be around much while you're here,"

"I understand," Esme nodded and smiled with support "I'm just here to work,"

"Okay," Jacob replied; she walked off back to Sam and the pack while he walked to the front porch and sat down on the front steps.

Draco walked over to Jacob and sat down. "What you just did was a huge step in putting the Cullen's behind you."

"I do feel a lot better when I got to express myself," Jacob pausing for a moment "At least to her anyway," he explained. After about six hours of work and being in Esme's present he decided to call it a day and walk home through the forest.

Esme gathered everyone together as she grabbed her blueprints, purse and keys. "I just want you to know that anything we do and say here is confidential, it happens here it stays here. The only person who will know what happens is my husband, Dr. Cullen."

Sam looked at Billy who nodded in agreement "That's fine, I trust Dr. Cullen."

Draco pointed his wand at Esme and chanted. **"PRIVATO MEMORIA"** a flash of white light shot out of his wand and hit Esme in the forehead though it didn't hurt at all.

"What was that?" Esme asked.

"A protection charm to protect your memories of you coming here," Draco paused for a moment "Every memory of your time here with us from now on will be enchanted and protected from your families' sight… just a little safe precaution since you'll only be here every Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's & Saturday's for the incoming projects including this one. I would need your input for the next projects we'll have,"

Esme nodded. "I understand." She took her car keys out. "I'll see you all then next week in Monday."

With a quick nod and goodbye from some of the pack she was off, into her car and down the road back to Forks.

"See…" Draco sighed tiredly "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" the pack agreed.

Sam and the pack looked at each other "It's true it wasn't that bad… at least with Mrs. Cullen anyway," Quil replied.

"Exactly," Draco replied "Like I said it's only professional work. The more we get this house done the sooner we get the whole place in top shape. Now, what else do you got for me? I'm open for suggestions for the land?" he asked.

"You mentioned you wanted a Quidditch field, right?" Quil asked.

"I did," Draco nodded at this.

"Is that like a wizard and witch sports game?" Embry asked.

"Something like that yes. It's quite popular where our school supports— "Draco paused for a moment "Bex mentioned you wanted to add some muggle sports here soccer, baseball, football, volleyball, softball, etc correct?" he asked.

"Yes, and Kim also wanted to add hers?" Jared quickly added "She was hoping if you can make a mini mall here? If that's possible instead of driving to Seattle which is an hour away from here,"

"Oh, and Emily also wanted to add a dance studio camp for the kids; we can add some activities in the summer or something?" Sam offered.

Rebecca grinned "I think we can work things out—adding the stores, camping site here would be brilliant," she explained. The pack nodded at this as they continued to work where it was starting to get late that's when they decided to head home.

 **~*~End of Chapter Eight~*~**

 **Awe aren't Seth and Hermione noooooooo cute together ^_^ I just love it. Again, thank you for the nice reviews. It just made my day all over again. Finally, Jacob and Harry get to meet in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story! Again, don't forget to read and review.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine: Building, Fixing, & Moving!**

 **[WIZARDING WORLD—MANOR MANOR] …**

It's been a month and 2 weeks Hermione, Seth and Paul were working in the study while Blaise, Theo, Pansy were working through the living room and dining room, then there's Fred, George, and Aqua were taking care of the kitchen along with the bedrooms and the toys with the kids in their playpen so that way they can watch over them while packing their things for the move. The long desk was finally organized with several folders and papers. There were moving boxes, one had all the chandeliers of the house, miniaturized to fit perfectly in the box, another box had all the rooftop gargoyles in another box, another had all the fine china, another had the silver, and another had the porcelain pieces. They even had a couple of other boxes for the books from the Malfoy Library only the ones that they're keeping while the extras were inside the vaults for safe keeping.

"Ok…" Hermione starts to say, "I think we're done,"

"Yeah, we are," Seth tiredly says wiping off the sweat from his forehead next to his mate and girlfriend Hermione who laid her head against his shoulder while Paul sat across from them as they were steadying their breathing from all the moving around the house where Draco flooed in greeting them.

"Hey guys," Draco greeted them.

"Hey Draco," Hermione, Paul and Seth said in unison.

"How are things in Forks?" Hermione asked.

"We're nearly done," Draco exclaimed "The house is almost completely restored. I'm glad you're all here actually since I want your opinions," he explained he took out the photographs of the house.

"Wow it looks really beautiful Draco," Hermione commented.

"Yeah … now it does," Draco nodded in agreement "You should've seen what it was like before we took everything out," he explained.

"That's great Draco…" Seth began to say standing next to Hermione "We just finished with those boxes and packed including our luggage's. Blaise, George and Ariel are gathering their things until we leave with the boxes fully packed Theo, Pansy and the others are finishing packing upstairs then they'll probably meet up with you later," he explained.

Draco nodded knowing this "Sounds good, Theo and Pansy are good friends of mine and Blaise; I'll be sure to keep their input with the incoming projects we're planning,"

"Cool," Seth answered with a nod.

"When can we all go?" Hermione asked, "Harry and Jax are very anxious to leave,"

Draco flicked his wand at the fireplace, a green flash of light came out of his wand and hit the fireplace "The fireplace is enchanted so you can floo to the house in Forks, tomorrow after breakfast just floo over. After you arrive in Forks the floo will close so no one can pass through our home— "he paused for a moment "Speaking of brothers—did you get an answer from Alek and your brothers if they're willing to move to America with us?" he asked.

"Yes, Alek and my brothers just confirmed; I got a call from Cho—she said they're going to move with us in America so we can live near one another," Hermione asked.

"Brilliant— "Draco beamed "I already made some blue prints for the new houses which Becca should be working on the designs with the architect right now since the land that the Potter's own is about 12,550 acres long and wide so we have a lot of space and loads of room for all of us to set new houses and everything," he explained.

"Really that huge huh?" Hermione widen her eyes in surprise causing Draco to nod at this "Brilliant since my brothers been staying in Tokyo, Japan since the kids were born so I think it's time for them to start anew to a new place and they already signed the papers so all we need to do is build new houses and everything—I'll call Alek, Jay, Zander and Logan once I finish packing this room and send you some designs they want for their house to look like," she explained.

"Perfect and we can start planning once we finish here," Draco grinned "Guess two great minds think alike huh Mia?" he asked.

"Well I'm not called for being the 'smartest witch' of the century after Harry's mum for nothing Draco," Hermione smirked "And Alek and my brothers started packing so they should be joining us once Chloe and Zoey give birth to their children within a month or two—oh I also got an owl from Alek and Logan this morning to inform me that they were called in a secret mission so it would be awhile for them to get everything together. Zander and Jay are already half way done packing their things—so I guess they'll be first to move first— "she rubbed her chin in though "It's a good thing their houses are connected to one another," she explained.

"That's fine I already got Sam to build some houses around the area since it's 12,550 acres so I guess we can build at least 50 acres for the houses for everyone— "Draco paused for a moment "What do you think of building a park for the kids? I bet they would enjoy that with a Quidditch Field, etc." he gushed over this.

"Don't forget a library," Hermione perked up.

Draco laughed "Of course we can't forget the library for our little book worm," he winked playfully.

Hermione pouted "Oh hush— "she huffed "And we can even build some muggle sports like a soccer field, basketball court, football field, volleyball it would be great even an ice skating rink inside, bowling alley etc," she explained.

"Yeah that would be amazing actually we can even add another movie theatre except in the reservation" Paul quickly added himself.

"Can we build a skate park too?" Seth suggested.

"Of course, why don't you add that in the list of things we can build and I'll add that to the list so Sam and the rest of the pack can build it," Draco nodded.

"Sweet," Seth grinned.

"Awesome," Paul replied rubbing his hands in excitement "Oh I know what else we can build?"

"Oh yeah what?"

"Bowling alley," Seth and Paul grinned.

"Oooh," Hermione perked up "That's actually brilliant, add that to the list Draco"

"I like the way you guys think while we build the houses with your suggestions for the sports center and etc we'll be next door neighbors so we won't be living far away from each other around our land in the Black Pearl Manor. You know what we can even build a bakery for you show off your talents Mia instead of having in Forks like you planned" Draco quickly added.

"That's brilliant actually— "Hermione who sounded surprised "It would be better off in the reservation or in our land instead in Forks. I'll be sure to let Ariel and the girls know" she grinned looking at her watch "I should let Chloe and the girls know since they're already packed half of the house already so it won't be long," she explained.

"Perfect I'll be sure to let Sam and the pack know when we're expecting them just let me know when I'll set it up," Draco answered.

"I will and thank you Draco you have no idea how much this means to me knowing that I have my big brothers and their family living near us. It would less hassle that way," Hermione explained.

"No problem Mia so where are Harry and Jax along with the kids?" Draco asked looking around.

"They're in bed," Seth answered, "They weren't feeling well,"

"And the kids are sleeping after playing with Hermione half of the afternoon mostly George was playing with them to keep an eye out," Paul quickly added.

"Okay. Then I'll see them tomorrow morning then," Draco replied. He hugged Hermione, Seth and Paul before flooing home.

The next afternoon Harry and Jax walked downstairs. Harry pointed his hand at the curtains by closing them as they made their way to the kitchen for lunch. Hermione and Paul were at the stove while Seth poured some drinks. That's when Ariel and George came inside the kitchen full set of the kids.

"Hello and morning everyone" Harry replied.

"Hey guys," Seth greeted them.

Paul walked over and gave Jax a peck on the lips "Good morning,"

"Good morning Paul," Jax greeted him with a smile.

"Hungry?" Seth offered.

"Always," Harry replied "Um… what happened to the boxes that were in the study and the upstairs?"

"Oh, Draco took them to Forks," Seth replied.

"Draco was here?" Harry asked in surprised "When?"

"Yesterday," Paul comments "Hermione told him that you two were sleeping so he didn't want to disturb you and had help with Theo and Pansy who came to help him in Forks right now"

Just then Luna and Neville walked in "Hey guys," Neville greeted them.

"We've come to check on our favorite patients." Luna smiled.

"Want some tea?" Harry asked.

"Sure, why not," Neville replied. Luna took Jax while he took Harry. "So how are you both feeling today?"

"We've been pretty down," Harry answered, "Today feels like a good day though,"

"That's great to hear Harry and that's because it's the potions," Neville explained to him nodding to himself.

"We told you the process was going to be long and hard for the next couple of weeks," Luna answered.

"We know," Jax replied.

"You guys are doing great guys, keep up with the potions but, instead of taking it once a day you should take it twice," Luna explained.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Well, from what I can tell the scans say their bodies have reacted well to them, their bodies are used to them and have accepted them as well so we can increase the dosage to quicken the process," Neville explained.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Harry asked starting a conversation.

"Please sit," Hermione replied as she brought in the tea and Paul brought the breakfast waffles, scrambled eggs and toast with jam.

Harry took out the **DAILEY PROPHET** "I'm sorry to hear about your father's death Luna," he answered sincerely.

"Thank you, Harry," Luna replied as Neville held his wife Luna's hand in comfort as she squeezed back.

"Sounds reasonable since you guys are very close Mione— "Luna pondered for a moment "I hope Alek and Logan finish the mission soon because if I'm right Chloe and Zoey aren't due within 2-3 months aren't they then Kacey and Hales aren't due within 4-6 months, right?" she asked.

"Yes we're very close growing up with one another—" Hermione pondered for a moment "And I hope they come back too you know how dangerous auror mission are Lulu—" she bit her bottom lip nervously which Seth squeezed her hand in comfort which she squeezed back looking at the calendar "And your right about that Lulu—Chloe and Zoey are due to give birth within 2-3 months soon then Kacey and Hales but, I hope it doesn't stress them out after all we're moving to the other side of the country," she explained.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Your brothers are professionals after all," Harry assured Hermione with a hand squeeze who squeezed back.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled at this. After eating Jax and Harry both felt tired that Jax was a bit faint. Hermione, Luna, Neville, Seth and Paul helped them upstairs and helped them into their beds.

"We'll return tonight to check on you," Neville told him.

That next night Draco Malfoy and his fiancée Rebecca Black soon to be Rebecca Malfoy floo over to visit their family for dinner "Hello?" Draco called out from the office "Where is everyone?"

"In here," Hermione answered in the background "We're upstairs in the playroom heading downstairs to the dining room,"

"I'll see you downstairs babe," Seth quickly kissed her before they went into their separate ways. Draco and Rebecca saw Seth heading downstairs "Hey! Are you here for breakfast?" he asked as he greeted them with a hug.

"Hey Seth, and yes— "Draco nodded at this "I hope we're not late?"

"Nah," Paul answered who also came down stairs with Harry and Jax "You came just in time," he grinned.

"Harry!" Draco greeted his brother but, blood. He walked over and hugged him "Hey Jax," he hugged both his brothers.

"Hey Drake," Harry and Jax greeted him back with a smile.

"Where's Hermione?" Rebecca asked, looking around for her best friend.

"Here, sorry I'm late I had to give the boys a bath," Hermione answered walking downstairs which Seth went to help; he carried both Elias and Teddy while Hermione carried her youngest siblings Rocco and Rocky. The floo activated and in walked both Neville and Luna greeting their friends.

"Hey Draco, Hey Becca" Luna and Neville greeted.

"Hey Lulu, hey Nev" Draco greeted back giving them a hug.

"Hey guys," Rebecca greeted them with a hug. They stepped into the kitchen. Hermione waved her wand and elongated the kitchen table so they could all fit.

"So, where's Blaise, Fred and Aqua?" Hermione asked.

"Here," Blaise, Fred and Aqua answered "Are we late? I didn't want to miss dinner?"

"Hey guys and no you're just in time?" Ariel smiled as George helped his fiancée down to sit next to him.

"Hey Ariel," Blaise, Fred and Aqua replied hugging everyone.

"How are you liking Forks so far?" Hermione asked.

"It's pretty cool we haven't got a chance to look around yet but, we really enjoyed the bonfire last night though," Aqua replied.

"Really," Hermione perked up "Did they love the desserts that I made,"

"Are you kidding the whole pack practically ate the whole thing that they insisted that you make more desserts," Blaise exclaimed "Especially the Oreo cookies n' crème chocolate pie it was a sensation Mia! Everyone loved it," he quickly added.

"It's true the whole pack enjoyed the Oreo cookies 'n crème chocolate pie that we had to fight over it," Draco pointed out "It's a good thing you made extra's but, you should've seen the pack ate the pies. I felt like they were going to bite my hand off," he pouted causing everyone to chuckle.

"Really?" Hermione smiled "I'm glad they loved it," then pouted "Damn I can't believe I miss it," she sadly says which Seth kissed her shoulder.

"Don't worry dove you'll have your chance," Seth assured her "It's not like it's going anywhere Billy pretty much tells the legends in every bonfire," he explained.

That's when they all noticed Luna's sad face. "What's wrong Luna?" Jax asked.

Luna looked up "Oh … the Ministry cancelled the Quibbler,"

"WHAT?!" Harry, Draco and Jax exclaimed.

"Yeah apparently, they think it's too controversial, it's the only thing left of my daddy's things… and they cancelled it," Luna sadly says.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked knowing how the Quibbler meant a great deal to Luna.

"Well…. I did some research and it's quite popular in America," Luna answered.

"I bought the magazine…" Neville smiled fondly for his wife/mate "And made Luna co-owner with me… so we both decided to go with America with you,"

Draco smiled "Really?!" Luna and Neville nodded "Yes! Now we have the whole family together again you know besides Mia's brothers with their families of course" he cheered.

After dinner Harry and Jax went to bed, Neville and Luna checked them over and gave them some pain killers "We'll stay and keep an eye on them," Neville offered.

"No," Rebecca shook her head "We'll stay while you two go home, pack and move,"

"We're leaving tomorrow in the morning in the latest," Draco nodded in agreement.

"So that way we can leave and go together," Rebecca replied.

"Okay," Neville nodded at this "Keep them down, the potions will help them sleep. They'll need their strength to travel,"

"We will now go and pack we'll be here in the morning," Rebecca assured them.

"Okay see you in the morning," Luna smiled hugging Rebecca and the guys since Neville and Luna packed most of their things in Longbottom Manor; after Neville losing his grandmother within the raid of death eaters everything that Neville's grandmother owned was passed to her grandson since he's the only heir in the Longbottom's family so he pretty much packed most of the stuff and sold in their manor house to get ready for the moving day tomorrow morning; most of the stuff in Longbottom Manor is bare thanks to Neville and Luna who packed most of everything inside their home.

 **[TOKYO, JAPAN—GRANGER STARLIGHT MANOR] …**

 **Ruby's P.O.V.**

"Zander where are you?" I asked walking through the living room.

"In here Rubs," Zander answered in the background.

"Hey," I greeted my best friend who gave me a smile noticing the house was nearly empty "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're nearly done Rubs I just need to do a few things before we officially leave for Forks and by then hopefully Alek and Logan will be here when we leave for America so we can stay near Mia and her friends," Zander sighed looking tired.

"What can you possibly be doing that couldn't wait," I asked curiously.

"Kacey and I decided to write a will… just in case something happens to us," Zander answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly asks.

"I just want to be prepared for the outcome especially for my kids," Zander began to say pausing for a moment with a distant look in his eyes "Besides there's some unknown business that Kacey and I decided to do in the last minute and I just … have a bad feeling that's all…. You can never know Rubs," he explained leaving me puzzled.

I bit my bottom lip nervously knowing he's right "I know you mean well but, a-are you sure you want to do this … especially when we're moving to Forks in a few weeks since the Black Pearl Manor is nearly finished by tomorrow and they're already building the new houses for us to live in at least for another two months depends on how long it will take with the rest of the incoming projects," I explained

"Yeah I know Mya told me … I just … Kacey and I already discussed this and we both agreed for the sake of the kids …we want them to be taken care of especially with the amount of death eaters that are after my brothers and I … Alek, Jay and Logan even prepared themselves with their wives too in case something happen to either of us and discussed who would be the guardians of our kids," Zander explained.

I nodded at this "I guess that makes sense… maybe I should do the same… because of my nieces," I whispered.

"I think that sounds like a good idea it's best to be prepared you can never know Rubs especially with the raid of death eaters in England and now in Japan. You can never be too careful," Zander explained.

"Your right... that does sound like a good idea I'll go straight away holler if you need anything Zane," I told him.

"Will do," Zander answered.

"By the way we're going to be leaving under 2 months so we don't have that much time left before Alek and Logan come back," I told him.

"I know Kacey already told me this multiply of times and since I have to finish this first then I'll continue to pack everything else since we're half way done anyway," Zander told me.

"Good because as much as I love Tokyo, Japan with my family…obviously, I'm bringing my grandparents and my nieces I'm sure they would love to settle down in a small town besides Tokyo, Japan I want to start over you know," I told him.

Zander nodded at this "I know you do Rubs, I'll be quick writing the last part of the will and I'll be packing afterwards promise," he explained.

"Alright…and once you're done don't forget to finish packing Zane" I told him.

"Trust me I won't," Zander assured me.

"Good," I nodded at this heading out to find Kacey who's currently pregnant with twins with two boys.

 **[FORKS—CULLENS HOUSE] …**

Edward was going crazy. He read Carlisle's mind and found out that Esme was working at the reservations on a HUGE house restorations project for the next couple of weeks. He tried to enter Esme mind but, it was useless instead of reading her mind he was hit by a brick wall around her which was impossible to penetrate. He started to wonder why. What was going on with his powers. What was going on the reservation? Did Jacob know that his mother Esme was working there. Was he OK with her working there. How was Jacob? Who was his mother working for? How did Angela know Rebecca and her family? How come he never knew about it? That's another thing he couldn't answer. Whenever he tried to read Angela's mind he couldn't read hers either. It was hit by another brick wall including her boyfriend Eric's where they both glared at him stating _'stay away from our heads Cullen?!'_ mostly from Angela which nearly made him fell off his seat when he heard that. So many questions. He even tried to ask his mother but, she gave no details about the project. The following Monday before school. He asked his mother again except trying not to make it too obvious.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes Edward?"

"H—how are things with the reservation project?"

"Their good…." Esme nodded at this "We're actually done in a week. We're just doing the last finishing touches actually,"

"That's-that's great…" Edward nodded at this "H-have you seen Jacob?"

"I have a few times," Esme answered.

Edward's dead heart nearly skipped a beat "Y-you did… How… How is he?"

Esme paused for a moment knowing it was obvious at this conversation "Oh he's fine Edward," she began to say grabbing her things "Dealing with it … getting better every day."

"So… he's alright with you working there?" Edward blurted out.

"Yes," Esme looked down on some papers without looking up at her son "He even told me so," she answered.

"Has… has he asked about me?" Edward asked curiously.

This time Esme his mother looked up at him "No he hasn't Edward,"

"Is he…?" Edward started to say but, was cut off by his mother with a tired sigh.

"Edward…" Esme stars to say "I've told you this from what I know. I don't ask questions. I just go to work, see what's done and what's needs to be done. Revise the blueprints, check the work and then leave. I'm not there to socialize or make friends considering … you were the one that broke up with him, toyed with his feelings and broke his heart. Now I'm not saying I don't have a problem with Isabella… she seems like a nice girl but, clearly if you just told him the truth instead of cheating on him and used him the way you did we wouldn't be in this mess… I'm sure you understand that, don't you?" she explained.

Edward bowed his head in shame since his mother never scolded him although there are a few times he wished the choices that he made didn't cause tensions between his family and the pack considering they made a treaty and everything but, thanks to his rash decisions he wasn't sure what to do to be honest no matter how many times he tells himself.

"Yes… I do understand…" Edward sadly says, "Thanks mom…"

Esme saw him leave, rather disappointed but, she knew it was for the best "I'm sorry honey. But, life goes on and so must you since you're the one that made the decision to break his heart in the first place. Now you should go to school… you don't want to be late," she explained.

"Yes mom," Edward answered.

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION—THE BLACK PEARL MANOR] …**

In the Black Pearl Manor—it was 7:30 a.m. the house was looking perfect. The wooden floors were polished; the stain glass windows were washed and cleaned. The antique furniture was brought over from London were set in their corresponding rooms though they were refurnished in a lighter tone to keep the ambiance of the place bright and happy, the crystal-clear chandeliers were cleaned and raised.

They even had tons of toys for Teddy, Elias, Rocco and Rocky in their play room including a club house for them to play in. They even added a few beds in the bedrooms mostly King and Queen beds. There was one and sometimes two, in every room and hallway to the house. Some hallways had three of four smaller ones which were magically adjusted to fit. Draco, Rebecca, Sam and the pack even added a big backyard behind the manor with a tree house shaped as a castle which was like Hogwarts considering they're from London and wanted to keep it as a remembrance of their childhood despite what happen in the war.

Draco was waiting for the floral arrangements to be brought in "Where are those flowers?"

Sam walked over. "I just called. Embry, Quil and Jared should be here in 30 minutes. Plus, Quill works in the flower shop in the weekends," he answered.

"They better," Draco answered, "The family are going to be here within 4 ½ hours and I want everything to be perfect,"

Sam put his arm around Draco "It will be I promise," he answered. Draco sighed, patting him on the back and walked back to keep checking everything was perfect.

In the other side of Forks-at the same time Edward was driving towards Bella's house to pick her up for school as he usually did. Although her father kept glaring at him which he felt stiff when he heard his thoughts and again Charlie glared at him which made it more tense than usual. Although things were fine not great but, simply fine. He didn't love her yet not like he did with Jacob but, he valued and adored her company and found her interesting since he couldn't read her mind; it was a puzzle and he was curious to break into her thoughts. During his drive, he smelled wet dog in the air, three. Seeing he was only 10 minutes away from Bella's house and another 10 minutes from school so he decided to follow the scent. To his surprise he found himself outside a flower shop so he got out of the car and get some flowers for Bella or so he tells himself anyway.

 **[FORKS—FLOWER SHOP] …**

Edward walked in and he was sure that the wolves had smelled him but, instead of looking over their ignoring him working on their thing. He moved over to the rose section and started looking at the bouquets over as he looked and listened in on their conversations. Quil walked out to joined Jared and Embry while two other flower shop workers; Dean and Miles were loading Quil's air-conditioned van.

"So, twenty-four flower arrangements, right?" Dean asked. Other floral workers were walking out with their others and putting them in Quil's air-conditioned van.

"Yes, that's right," Jared nodded at this. He double checked with the notes that Embry and Quil had.

"Roses: pink, yellow, red, white, blue and purple…. Orchids: pink, yellow, purple, white, orange… sunflowers, lilies: white and yellow, narcissus, white and yellow and white and purple, then there's lavender bouquets and wreaths with yellow, blue and white bows and tulips: purple, red, white, blue and yellow correct,"

"Yes, and don't forget the stuff animals," Embry told him.

"Of course, wouldn't want to forget those?" Quil asked looking at his list then got confuse "Wait a minute who are the stuff animals for?"

"It's for the kids, Elias, Rocco, Rocky and Teddy are a huge fan of toys so I figured they would want to feel comfortable even though Seth told me that Mia already ordered a lot of toys for them," Jared shrugged at this.

Embry grinned at this "Speaking of Seth have you heard from him yet?" he asked.

"I have he was at the airport when we last talked so he should be here soon with everyone apparently, he and Hermione are going to the toy store when they arrive once they settled in," Jared comments.

"Really how many toys are they buying?" Quil asked.

"A lot from what Seth told me Hermione's older brothers Alek, Jake Ryan 'Jay', Zander and Logan are also going to stay here in the Reservation as well much to Hermione's relief apparently, they all think alike since they want to settle down to watch their kids grow up in a nice neighborhood and since the kids enjoy company they didn't want to separate the kids so they agreed to move to America but, won't be here in a month or two depends on how long it will take. Everyone is going to be living down here," Jared explained.

"I heard about that too which means it won't be long till everyone arrives here so we should keep going," Quil offered at this.

"Me either especially since I can't wait till Hermione makes her Oreo cookies and creme chocolate pie it's to die for," Embry replied practically drooling over the chocolate pie.

Quil, Jared and Embry whistled at this "She's going to be baking a lot if she's going to extend her bakery down here," Quil commented.

"Yeah probably," Embry answered.

"Did you grab the bluebells too?" Jared asked.

Quil grinned showing his smile "That's Jake's favorite flower,"

"I know and I heard from Draco that it's also Harry's favorite too…" Jared grinned at this "Coincidence I think not,"

Edward saw Jared's expression and his playfully tone and insinuations. _'Who is this Harry?' 'How is Harry related to this Draco? Why are they talking as if something is up between Jacob and this Harry person or Hermione, Alek, Zander, Jake Ryan, or Logan? who are these people?'_ he thought to himself.

"Heh fingers crossed," Jared answered "I hope Jake likes him. From what Seth told me Harry's a good looker and a keeper," Edward growled inside himself.

 _"He better not take Jake away from me,"_ Edward growled at this then stopped himself since he's the one that left Jacob for Bella so he had no reason to get jealous but, he couldn't help himself.

"Jared just because Rebecca is Draco's imprint, Paul is Jax's imprint, Seth is Hermione's while Leah's is Blaise imprint that doesn't automatically mean that Harry is going to be Jacob's imprint," Quil pointed out "This is just a speculation. Let's not jump into conclusions,"

"Oh, come on," Embry quickly added "Wouldn't that be great though including how both Fred and George are both imprints of Aqua and Ariel it won't be long till everyone arrives and that includes Hermione's brothers. I have so many questions I want to ask them!?"

"Yes, it would," Quil replied "Although I wouldn't jump into it just yet. Now come on their arriving in a few hours and Draco is going to kill us if the flowers are not up at the house in time,"

Jared laughed "Quil, I don't think you're kidding with that this time,"

"Yeah, I wouldn't go that far man now come on let's go," Embry offered.

"Right behind you," Quil and Jared answered as they followed Quil to the Reservations.

Edward paid for his flowers, white roses for Bella as Quil drove off from the **FORKS FLOWER SHOP** with Jared and Embry following behind towards the reservations. As Edward raced to Bella's house his face was stiff and filled with questions. _'What is going on? Who are these people who are coming and who the heck is Harry?!'_ he thought as his foot stepped on the pedal.

 **[TOKYO, JAPAN—GRANGER STARLIGHT MANOR] …**

 **Zander's P.O.V.**

"Zane, where are you?" Jay asked in the background.

"In the office Jay," I called from the office.

Minutes later Jay came in with a distress expression on his face.

"Jay what's wrong?" I asked.

Jay held his breath closing the door behind him "Have you heard from Alek recently? He hasn't come back from his mission and I'm worried; it's been nearly a month and a week since we last heard from him?" he asked.

Now that he mentioned it I haven't heard from Alek either "No I haven't I just assumed he was too busy with the mission since we're leaving within a week," I replied.

"What about Logan have you heard from him?" Jay asked.

"No, I assumed he was busy too you know how missions tends to get dangerous Jay," I pointed out.

"I know how missions are but, bloody hell. Chloe's getting worried sick considering she's carrying their 4th child at the moment," Jay asked running his fingers through his hair stressfully.

"I don't like this … I don't like where this is going. You don't think Alek knew this would happen Jay asking each of us to create a will in case something to either of us including those portraits," I murmured at this.

"Yes and No," Jake paused for a moment "We both know Alek wants to be take precaution when it comes with this stuff … and us being aurors we tend to make many enemies around the world not just Mia or her friends here," he pointed out.

I paused for a moment knowing he's right "Yeah maybe your right but, I'm sure they'll turn up they always do and I guess you got a point there after what happen our parents I can't really think about that right now," I replied.

"Merlin, I hope so and I'm trying to remain calm and you know Hales can tell when something's wrong and I'm trying really hard not to worry or else the baby is going to be due early than planned," Jay stressing out over his hair.

"Maybe but, what could possibly go wrong I mean for all we know it could take weeks for them both to complete the mission Jay" I pointed out.

"That's true… I mean he didn't say how long he would be and neither did Logan but, told us to keep packing until we gathered everything since Draco got us a house to live in which is next to theirs. At least in the reservation anyway," Jay answered.

"Exactly I'm sure he'll come back Jay you're probably worried over nothing and just tell Chloe that he'll be back it's not like he's going to miss their 3rd son's birth or anything," I replied.

Jay nodded at this "I hope you're right Zane. I really do especially after the raid of death eaters roaming around I would hate if anything happens to Alek or Logan because of how famous our little sister is with her friends," he explained.

"Me too… me too…" I murmured at this.

"Zander, Jay dinner's ready?" Kacey yelled from the kitchen.

I stacked the papers inside the drawers to finish it later "You want to join us for dinner it might distract us worrying over Alek and Logan…" he drifted off "The last thing we need is worrying our wives considering they're all pregnant," he explained.

"Trust me I don't want to hide this from Hales either— "Jay drifted off with a worried expression "But, we have to be prepared you can never Zane besides… Chloe and Zoey are going to be giving birthday within 2 months then Kacey and Hales. We just have to be remain calm for their sakes so they won't worry," he explained.

"Yeah, your right," I sighed tiredly "We might as well head downstairs and get ready," he explained.

"Exactly just relax man we got this. Alek and Logan wouldn't let us down…" Jay assured me "I'm going to wash up and I'll see you in the dining room," he explained.

"Sounds good," I told him.

Jake and Zander headed to the dining room where their families are waiting for them.

"There they are," Hayley pointed out.

"I was wondering what was taking so long?" Kacey asked raising her eyebrow at her husband "Everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything is fine my dove," Zander kissed his wife on the forehead knowing how overprotective she was with her family especially his little sister Mia "Let's eat shall we?" he asked.

Hayley looked at me for a long moment "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? What makes you think something's wrong Hales?" I asked innocently.

"Zander" Hayley flatly replied.

"Will you relax Hales nothing's wrong I promise," Jay quickly added kissing his wife cheek "You worry too much babe,"

"Only because I know you two so well what's up?" Kacey asked crossing her arms with a raise eyebrow at me.

"Nothing babe it's nothing" I quickly added.

"Are you sure…?" Kacey asked.

"I'm positive now can we eat please I'm starving," I whinnied at this.

Kacey sighed "Oh alright… but, if you two are lying to us I swear— "I cut her off kissing her on the mouth causing her to be silent.

I smirked "I love you too babe,"

"And yet this is what happen to us again— "Kacey flatly says gesturing her stomach "Just so you know this is the last time we're having a baby," she explained.

"Dully noted," I replied.

Hayley however, looked suspicious so Jake decided to change the subject "So what have you ladies been talking about?"

"Oh, nothing much just talking about babies clothes and names," Hayley sighed "I was thinking if we have a girl I want to name her after a flower? Like Lily Rose or Jasmine Roe? What do you think?" she asked.

Jake kissed her forehead "If it's a girl we'll consider those names babe but, if it's a boy we'll put two names together," he explained.

"Do you at least like the names though?" Hayley asked.

"Of course, I do but, I don't want a similar name…. I want something unique— "Jay began to say drifted off "We'll decide on the names after we go to our next doctor's appointment babe," he explained.

"Okay," Hayley sighed "Speaking of packing did you guys managed to pack everything from the left side of the manor yet?" she asked.

"Yes, we're half way done and then we should help our grandparents as well since they're the last of our family we have left besides our siblings of course," Jake explained.

"Don't forget the toys?" Kacey pointed out.

"Don't worry dove we got everything under control," I told her.

"Well alright… Isa?" Kacey called out her house elf.

Isa a house elf _'pop'_ over "Yes Mistress Potter?" she asked.

"Can you add high chairs for the kids after their done with their naps. Hayley and I are going to grab them." Kacey replied.

"Yes Mistress, I will grab the high chairs for the kiddies," Isa bowed as she disappeared with a _'pop'_ to grab the high chairs.

"No need to do that Kace Jake and I can grab you kids you two just sit down and relax," I assured my wife.

"Zander Maxwell Niel Granger Potter," Kacey scolded me "I may be pregnant with our child but, I'm not a damsel in distress so don't treat me like one," she explained.

Zander wrapped his arms around his lovely wife "I know you're not baby doll," I grinned "But, you heard what the doctors said you're in bed rest so I'm just following the doctor's orders luv besides you're not supposed to move as much remember," I explained giving her a scolded look causing my wife Kacey to pout, Hayley however patted her hand since Jay and are quite protective with our family.

"But, Zayneeeeee," Kacey complained.

"No buts, Kassandra Cymphonique Marie Potter," I kissed her cheek causing her to sigh as I knew she hated her full name "I'm going to grab the kids while you missy stays put. Don't you dare move a muscle," I scolded her.

"Oh fine," Kacey pouted at this "You're lucky I can't kill you right now because I look like a helium balloon," she sighed tiredly.

"I love you too darling and you're still beautiful even after all we been through baby doll," I winked and kissed her on the lips causing her to pout.

Kacey hide her smile "I love you too Zuzu bear," she giggled. I rolled my eyes playfully and headed upstairs.

Hayley laughed at this "And don't forget to grab baby Violet Jay," she pointed out.

"I know Hales," Jake replied following me to the bedroom of the kids.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

In the kid's bedroom _(a/n: Alek and Chloe's kids: Evelynn Sophia Carson 'Evie' (OC), Lilian Rochelle Selene 'Lily' (OC) who are twins, then there's Benjamin Mason Potter 'Benji, Benny, Ben, or BJ' (OC); Chloe's expecting triplets btw and she's only 8 ½ months pregnant—two boys and a girl…. The names are still undecided but, I'll be grateful if you give me some suggestions for the names of their children, Jake 'Jay' and Hayley kids: Andrew 'Drew' (OC), Victoria 'Tory' (OC), Niklaus 'Nik or Klaus' (OC), Violet 'Vivi' (OC), Hayley's expecting another twin boys; she's 5 ½ months pregnant, the names are undecided—then there's Zander and Kacey's kids: Taichi 'Tai' (OC) Ishida 'Matt' (OC) who are twins, then there's Breanna Rose 'Bre' (OC), Kourshiro 'Izzy' their youngest; Kacey's 6 ½ months with twins—their expecting twin girls and finally Logan and Zoey kids: Olivia Cameron 'Liv' (OC), Maddison Anne 'Maddie' (OC); Zoey's pregnant with twins boys 8 ½ months—they decided to name them Andre Leon 'Dre or Andy' (OC) and Seth Jayden Milo Potter (OC); yes I know it's a lot of kids but, they wanted a big family)_

Zander and Jake knocked on the door seeing their kids who recently woke up from their nap.

"Morning papa," Tory yawned at this as Jake carried his oldest daughter.

"Hey baby girl how was your nap?" Jake asked.

Tory blinked her eyes cutely "Good, I went to the carnival with auntie Mi'nnie," she smiled at this.

"That sounds like a good dream baby girl," Jake carrying his daughter where his sons Andres and Nick woke up afterwards with Tai, Matt and Bre Zander's kids not far afterwards.

"Hi daddy," Breanna yawned at this.

"Hey flower how's my favorite girl," Zander asked softly.

"I'm your only favorite girl besides mama," Breanna pointed out.

"Yes, yes you are and you're going to be a big sister to your new-found sisters," Zander explained.

"Really" Breanna perked up hearing she's going to be a big sister.

"Yep now come on we're about to get dinner let's clean you guys up huh?" Zander offered.

"Okay daddy," Breanna smiled as her arms were raised up as he happily obliged to carry his daughter. The youngest of the kids Violet and Izzy were soundly asleep so they decided to wait awhile where Zander and Jake put protective spells around the kids just to be safe; you can never know what could happen.

"Gage," Zander called his house elf. Another house elf which is almost like Winky's outfit except hers was mixed with purple and pink uniform.

"Master Potter called for Gage Master," Gage squeaked.

"Yes, I want you to make sure to put wards around the rooms if you can I don't want anything to happen to our kids," Zander explained.

"Yes, Master Zander," Gage nodded as she put protective spells around the children's rooms "Is that all Master?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be all and be sure to tell Kacey that we'll be down in a bit, we should clean the kids up," Jake explained.

"Yes, Master Jake," Gage bowed with a _'pop'_ telling the mistress Kacey and Hayley that both Zander and Jake are going to head down after they clean up the children.

 **[FORKS, WASHINGTON—FORKS HIGH SCHOOL] …**

 **Edward's P.O.V.**

In Forks, High; Edward arrived in school just in time with Bella by his side; of course, for Bella's friends Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, then there's Tyler Crowley was waiting for Bella to arrive.

Bella and Edward split up from there because Jessica called her over so Bella being herself headed to see what Jessica wanted while Edward went to meet up with his family to talk to them on what he learned this morning which made him very anxious over this.

"Hey Bella," Jessica asked.

"Hey Jess what's up?" Bella asked sipping her water.

"So, is it true?" Jessica ignored what she asked.

"What's true?" Bella asked.

"That Edward Cullen's gay," Jessica sneered at this.

Bella blinked her eyes in confusion "Where did you hear that from?" she asked.

Jessica shrugged at this "It's what I heard before you came along," she says.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"Before you arrived here Edward and Jacob Black used to go out," Lauren stiffly replied.

Bella looked at Edward who raised his eyebrow at her then turned back to her friends _(well mostly Angela anyway)_ "Guys you can't believe everything you hear," Bella protested at this.

"Well is it true or not," Jessica asked ignoring this.

Bella rolled her eyes "No it's not true and even if it was. Edward would've told me since I know he's not into guys we've been dating since I arrive here to Forks. Is that why you called me so you can add in your latest gossip because if it is that was a waste of time Jess and just so your clear I'm not going to join you guys in lunch today so I'm out of here," she scoffed.

"Whatever it's not like you come hang out with us anyway," Lauren yelled after her with a snort which made Bella rolled her eyes.

"Jess and the others are still my friends so whatever," she scoffed heading to meet her boyfriend Edward demanding to know what's going because she's always the last one to know and out of the loop.

"I still think it's true," Jessica comments.

Angela rolled her eyes scoffing dragging her boyfriend Eric despite his protest as he was telling Mike and Tyler something but, he was dragged away from Angela's strong grip "Eric and I have to get back to the year book room later guys," she waved them off without looking at her friends.

"Dude! Where you going we're not done with this game," Tyler protested.

"Sorry man my lady needs me," Eric called out "And she's right you know the yearbook meeting is about to start soon so later,"

Tyler grew quiet feeling the tension between the group thanks to Bella as he and Lauren had a messy break up and grew jealous on how Tyler gain his full attention towards Bella but, grew out of it along the way "Hey guys! Wait for me," he called after the couple and ran after them.

"Dude you're not even in the yearbook community," Mike called after him.

"Yeah what's your point," Tyler flatly replied.

Mike scowled gathering the game cards inside his backpack "Thanks for the support guys wait up Ty!" he called after him sarcastically leaving Jessica his ex-girlfriend and Lauren Tyler's ex-girlfriend by themselves as Mike went to join Tyler somewhere.

"Well," Jessica flatly says, "That was rude,"

Lauren snorted "Who needs them Ty was always jealous anyway," she sneered bitterly at this.

Jessica rolled her eyes "Yeah whatever. What the hell just happen back there?" she asked.

"What else they ditched us Jess," Lauren sneered in demanding angrily.

"Well come on let's go find out what else we can find," Jessica dragged Lauren inside their school.

 **Angela's P.O.V.**

I snorted at this where I overheard what Jessica and Lauren said; I couldn't believe them just because Edward used to be gay …that doesn't mean he should be judged. Don't get me wrong I'm not a big fan of Edward Cullen but, that doesn't mean I'm a big fan of vampires _(or more like leeches anyway)_ that I kicked Jessica's locker in anger very loudly that made a dent on the thing which Eric noticed.

"Hey," Eric noticing his girlfriend's expression "You okay Angel?" he asked. It was his nickname for Angela.

"No, no I'm not," I spat angrily which left Eric widen his eyes in surprise and took a deep breath "Eric we have to talk," she says with a serious tone.

"We do," Eric panicked "Please don't break up with me is this because I forgot our anniversary again," he freaks out.

 **~*~End of Chapter Nine~*~**

 **Awe looks like Angela is coming clean to her boyfriend Eric telling him her secret as witch—and how she's connected to the magical world. And what's up with Edward getting jealous again? ugh don't you hate that. Don't worry I'm going to update each chapter and see how it goes.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: Hidden Secrets!**

 **Angela's P.O.V.**

"No, no of course n— "I paused confuse then grew angry "You what?! You forgot about our anniversary," I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry baby," Eric panicked at this.

I rolled my eyes at this "No it has nothing to do with our anniversary since it's not for another six months from now come on we have to talk in private so we won't be overheard," she announced dragging my boyfriend inside a private classroom.

"Wait a minute since when do you have a secret room and where-" Eric was cut off when Angela dragged his shirt inside the lockers where you can hear muffled sounds in the background not a lot of people know that Angela is a half-blood witch so this is probably one of those things that Angela tends to keep to herself when it comes with magic _(a/n: Angela took her boyfriend inside a secret room which was located in the lockers not a lot of people know this except certain people like wizards and witches which in this case Angela is one; well half-blood as a witch since her father is a wizard)_

"Whoa…" Eric stared at the room in awe looking around where Angela sat down on the couch with a distress look on her face as he immediately sat down next to his girlfriend "So what's this about?" he asked.

I held my breath "There's something that I been hiding from you?" she whispered at this.

Eric squeezed my hand in reassurance "Babe whatever it is I can handle it?" he asked.

"Are you sure…?" I hesitated at this.

"Yeah, I'm sure I mean it's not like you're going to get married, right?" Eric jokily asked at this.

I giggled at this "No I'm not going to get married unless someone asked me," I smiled at this as I sat down on the couch.

"Then I don't see the problem," Eric gave me a playfully shrug smiling at me "So what is it? You can tell me anything?" he answered.

I held my breath about to open my mouth and closed a couple of times but, no sound came out; you can practically tell that it looked like that Angela felt she couldn't breath and freaked a little.

"Babe? …." Eric asked.

"I'm a witch," I blurted out.

 **[20 minutes later] …**

"I'm sorry … what did you just say?"

Angela held her breath closing her eyes not wanting to see the reaction of her boyfriend "I said I'm a witch…"

Eric expression went into shock that no words were heard as a loud _'thump'_ was heard that Angela blinked her eyes owlish seeing her boyfriend just fainted.

"Well I was expecting him to faint but, this is just too much," Angela sighed pinching her nose and mumbled **"WINGRADUIUM LEVIOSA RED COUCH"** Eric magically floated to the red couch. She decided to make some tea before Eric wakes up and baked his favorite cookies which was raspberry white chocolate cookies that somehow made him woke up. Angela heard a painful groan while she sat down sipping her tea.

Eric, her boyfriend over 3 ½ years groaned from a painful thump, his vision was blurry so he had to blink his eyes a couple of times "Wha—what happen?" he asked.

Angela sipped her tea watching his every move "You fainted,"

Eric snapped his eyes as he rapidly got up seeing his girlfriend sipping tea "I—I did…?" he drifted off feeling his head a bit woozy "That's a bit embarrassing..." he weakly laughed.

Angela gave a _'hum'_ sound "I had a lot of scenarios on what you were going to say, fainting in the middle of the room while I'm trying to tell you something serious… was part of it…" she answered with a shrug sipping her tea.

Eric furrowed his eyebrows "Yo—you mean you knew this was going to happen?"

"You fainted while I tell you that I'm a half-blood witch yes, yes I did," Angela nodded at this with a serious look.

Eric couldn't only stare at his girlfriend dumbstruck "How?"

"Whenever I try to tell you something you end fainting in surprise so I'm used to this kind of expression from you?" Angela shrugged however, Erick gave a weak awkward chuckle causing Angela to raise her eyebrow "You okay…?"

"Oh, I'm fine— "Eric waved it off like it was nothing "So uh … where are we? If you don't mind me asking?"

Angela looked around then turned serious looking at her boyfriend "Eric… what was the last thing you remember?" she asked.

Eric furrowed his eyebrows from confuse trying to remember "I had the craziest dream you told me that you were a witch and then I fainted," he chuckled thinking it's funny.

"Um… Eric it wasn't a dream… I did tell you I'm a witch and you did faint…"

"You mean…"

"Yep…"

"How did you?"

"I always known I was a witch for a long while…. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to tell you the truth about myself..."

Eric expression went from confuse to shock as his jaw dropped completely stunned.

"Well are you going to sit there and stare at me like a fish or are you going to say something?" I demanded except in very low tones.

"Very funny Angel now what's the real news," Eric waved it off.

"That is the news I'm a real witch Eric," I flatly replied.

"No, you're not. Your Angela Weber there's no way you're a witch. Witches are evil," Eric pointed out.

"That's not true Eric… are you saying that I'm evil because I'm a witch," I whispered.

"What no of course not," Eric protested at this.

"Then what are you trying to say huh? I'm trying to tell something that I been keeping from you for ... who knows how long because I wasn't sure how you'd react over this but, you're acting like witches are all evil when it's not entirely true. Some are evil while some aren't I just happen to be one of the good guys who happens to be a witch that protect my friends and family including you," I pointed out.

"Whhaa— "Eric got confuse where I cut him off standing up.

"Look I'll prove it to you. " **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA BOOKS**!" I chanted the spell watching the books levitating across the table in front of us which cause Eric to jump completely startled.

"What the hell" Eric nearly jumped by this "Ho—how are you—how did you— "

"I told you I'm a witch… well half-blood. My mum is a muggle non-magic folk while my dad is a wizard. A pureblood. You remember my childhood friend Rebecca Black Jacob's older sister we went to school together until she transferred to England and the guy that she's with. He's her fiancée. Draco Malfoy he's very famous in England just like his friends," Angela explained.

"You mean that guy that came a few weeks that Jessica and Lauren can't stop talking about," Eric pointed out.

"Yeah pretty much although the only reason why Rebecca was here because it's her hometown well at least in La Push anyway she and her family along with Draco's family are going to be living here and I was hoping you'd join us to have dinner soon so what do you think?" I was biting my bottom lip nervously "Now do you believe me that I'm a witch Eric," I explained.

 **[no answer] …**

"Eric...?"

 **[no answer] …**

"ERIC!" I screamed

 **Eric's P.O.V.**

 ** _"ERIC SNAP OUT OF IT?!"_** Angela snapped her fingers causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Huh what…" I shook my head "How—is this possible?"

Angela sighed "I've been a witch since I was 10 years old… I can levitate things with my wand… I went to a private school before I decided to attend a muggle high school— "she began to say which she noticed Eric was about to ask "Non-magic folk like yourself...so… what do you think of all this … are you mad… angry… upset… what? Just tell me the truth… it's better you tell me right now instead of making me wait… years from now after we graduate or before we graduate and go on our separate ways… just tell me … the tension is killing me here," she explained.

Eric however just stared at his girlfriend with his jaw dumbstruck "What—What do I think?" he pointed at himself causing Angela to nod at this.

"Yes… are you even upset… or freak out with me… I mean say something?" she asked.

Eric pondered for a moment "I'm not going to lie it's a lot take that in one-day Angel," he tiredly says, "I just… you knew you're a witch since you were 10 years old…" I whispered pondering all the information she told me all at once.

"Yes…" Angela bit her bottom lip nervously "I been debating a long time before we decided to date one another… it's just one of the reasons why I don't talk to Jess or Lauren… didn't you ever wonder why we stopped talking as much as we used too…. or even Bells… I mean sure we're friends but, not as close as we used too… and I knew if I told either of them they would've judged me especially Lauren and Jessica… which is the last thing I need is more drama from them… and as for Bells… I barley talk to her as much as we used too ever since she started dating 'Edward'" she sneered at his name "Ever since Bella arrived here it's been really… tense… between the vampires and werewolves you wouldn't even believe what's been happening in the world," she explained.

"Whoa—whoa, whoa hold up—vampires and werewolves are real too," I squeaked in horror.

Angela gave me a blank _'obviously'_ look "Why do you think the Cullens sit together or how they used their powers to read our mind or toy our emotions to calm ourselves down or how they don't eat any human food except animal blood to keep them sane," Angela replied.

My head was spinning rapidly "Whoa—slow down angel. Powers? What powers. I can't keep up with—the—the—you know what never mind…" he drifted off, this time Angela sat next to me "How do you know all of that?" I asked.

"You remember that one year where I could've sworn I saw a bear at the camping site and our friends didn't believe me while you tried to defend for me except Bella… she defended for me as well... you two were the only ones who believed me—do you know why?" Angela asked.

"Bella doesn't always agree or pay attention when we talk about that kind of stuff?" Eric pointed out.

 **Eric's P.O.V.**

"True… but, when I was camping with my family that's when I told you about the whole bear attack or whatever… turns out it was a werewolf—it was the same year where … I knew things were about to change…as I told you I'm a witch… a real live witch. I don't have green skin or boils that's just an anti-supernatural for witches everywhere which is total disrespectful but, yeah… vampires are different. Pale skin, cold, eyes are red (which drink from human blood) and yellow (vegetarian-drink from animal blood) which are the Cullens; they don't drink human blood they prefer animal blood Jasper has empathy control emotions, Edward can read minds and Alice… she can see the future then there's Rose and Emmett they don't have powers but, they are intimating to most people in our school and I have no doubt Bella knows about it," Angela explained with a scoff on Bella's name once again. My head was spinning rapidly which I felt myself dizzier that Angela steadied me "Are you okay?" she asked worried about me.

"Yeah… yeah I'm—I'm—I'm fine I just… wait are you telling me that Bella knows that the Cullen's are vampires?" I blurted out.

"Yes, there's rumors that she wants to be one of them," Angela scoffs with that comment.

"Why would she want to be a vampire for?"

"Because she's a selfish, self-centered, bitchy bitch jealous, envy, greedy, whining little brat that's not thinking about her family…her father Charlie the chief or her mother or her step father Phil. It's totally messed up," Angela scoffs "I would never do that. I would never leave my family behind just so I can be with someone… it's against my nature to look young but, nature doesn't work that way… if things were reverse maybe but, not like that" she explained.

"Since when do you hate Bella?" I asked in surprise.

"I admit I don't exactly hate a lot of people Eric—" Angela drifted off crossing her arms with a distant look on her face "But, you should've seen what she's been up too from the past 3 years since she's been staying here in Forks…" she waved her arms dramatically with a scoff "I have never met the most self-centered, bratty childish bitch I ever met … you remember when she first arrive to Forks she was all shy and quiet… then all of a sudden she's the topic of the town because she's dating Edward Cullen," she snorted "I admit he's cute but, I would never be that selfish," she snarled causing Eric to yelp from her outburst.

"You think she's being selfish," I asked.

"Of course, who in the right mind want to be a vampire. A selfish person she has so much to live for and yet she wants to be with Edward," Angela snorted "Considering she's a muggle it would be understandable she doesn't have any powers but, when she becomes a vampire there's a slight chance she might have powers, rich and be loved by the town which is highly unlikely by the way. Most of my friends that heard about Bella thanks to me don't like her at all. I should know I'm one of those people she used to be my friend but, now… it changes things because she toyed and used Jake's feelings well that's mostly Edward but, still," she explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear what Jessica and Lauren said this morning?"

"No not really, I always thought it was just gossip,"

"Well this rumor that they talked about was real but, not a lot of people knew about it just the ones between their friends and family. Before Edward and Bella got together, Edward was dating Jake where people know him as Jacob Black?"

"But, he's a dude?" I blurted out.

"And what is wrong with gay people?" Angela demanded.

"Nothing," I squeaked "I just… wasn't expecting him to be one is all,"

"That's because he doesn't act on it Eric… besides…before the whole _'couple'_ thing Edward toyed, used, and broke Jake's heart because Edward claimed he found his mate with 'Bella' keep up Eric," she spats.

"Sorry," I squeaked "I just… not that I hate the guy Jake I mean but, why would Edward would do that,"

"Because he's a selfish bastard that's why and one of the things that I don't like about vampires is that they always seem to not face the consequences between the treaty,"

"Treaty what treaty,"

"I can't say much Eric all I can say Edward broke the treaty between those two before Bella came along,"

"You don't sound happy about that?" I asked.

"Yeah well not everyone is happy about her rash decision and don't even get me started how— "Angela stopped mid-sentence and rapidly changed the subject "You know what never mind so…what do you think …do you still like me after all that," she whispered in low tones.

"No, I don't like you," I replied.

Angela face expression fell from happy to sad "Oh… I understand…" she sadly says kicking the floor reminding me of a puppy getting in trouble which I find it adorable.

I got up lifted her chin to look at me "You didn't let me finish… I don't just like you Angel…nothing is going to change how I feel about you…" I told her.

Angela bit her bottom lip nervously "And how do you feel about me?" she asked titling her head curiously.

"I love you," I told her as she widens her eyes in shock.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do,"

"You never told me that before…"

"I know," I held my breath "I was going to wait till our date tomorrow night but, I couldn't wait any longer and I just… needed you to tell you how I felt … so…"

"Oh, Eric I love you too,"

Eric felt relived and had the biggest smile on his face "Good. Because I do mean what I said I love you and that's never to change…" I kissed her hand softly looking at her eyes while she softens her eyes as we were facing each other "I just wish you could've told me this sooner but, I guess I can understand why since you didn't want to tell me when you did or were you worried on how I would react?" I asked.

Angela held her breath "I meant it too Eric. We only been dating nearly a year now and I just—I was scared on how you react… so it's between yes and no…I mean don't get me wrong I was really scared about your reaction but, mostly I was more worried on how you'll tell Mike and Tyler and you know how those can't keep a secret… and I needed to be really sure… because I know they're your best friends but, I'm a bit surprised you're okay with this though I was so sure you were going to freak out and not want anything to do with me," she whispered.

I pondered at her story "I guess I can't blame you since Mike and Tyler are my best friends but, there are some things that I haven't told them so I can understand why hesitate you were… and you know me babe I'm a big fan when it comes with the supernatural. So, quick question?" I asked.

"Shoot," Angela crossing her legs facing me.

"If Vampires and Werewolves are real how come I never seen one before?" I pondered at this question.

"Eric the Cullens are Vampires they just known as _'vegetarians'_ as they don't drink human blood and for the werewolves …. I can't say much but, you know Sam and his friends how they keep to themselves and how they don't always wear a shirt unless it was school," Angela slowly replied.

"Yeah…"

"Well let's just say that's your werewolf but, their shape shifters they can transform in a werewolf whenever they want you to remember when I saw a bear like wolf or something last year," Angela paused for a moment while I slowly nod at this which Bella pointed out to agree with her or something "That's Jake and his friends. Although I think I saw Jake's form as a wolf but, not the others since I never knew which is who of his friends so… and there's also some werewolves who transform under the full moon which is quite painful I might add. There's some wizards and witches who are quite prejudice against them in England because they call them monsters it was quite horrible which is the same for vampires and other mystically creatures all over the world," she explained.

I gape at her "Seriously," I squeaked.

She nodded at this "Yes I'm serious,"

"You mean to tell me that Jake and his friends who most of the town folk think they're into drugs or something— "I paused looking around the room "Are actually real live werewolves," I squeaked in surprised.

Angela nodded "Yes,"

"And the one that you saw the wolf was like a size of a bear. Was that Jake or one of his friends the one that you saw I mean?" I slowly replied putting two to two together.

"I think it was Jake but, I can't be sure… I mean I never really saw who is who yet but, I'm sure I will since I'm very close with Becca and her family anyway," Angela shrugged.

"Whoa…" I was in awe "I have another question and it's quite serious," I gave her a serious look.

"Shoot?"

"Are you a vampire fan or werewolf," I told her with a serious look causing her to giggle.

"Eric," Angela pushed me away playfully causing me to smile "Be serious,"

"I am serious babe vampire or werewolf,"

Angela turned serious "Werewolf all the way baby!" she giggled at this.

"I knew it! I mean it would explain how you're always so wary towards the Cullens… I honestly don't have a problem them but, I have so many questions that I can't even explain myself," I explained.

"Ask away and I'll answer them when I can, so are we okay?" Angela pondered for a moment "And I wouldn't say I hate the Cullens per say… it's more like Edward doesn't think about the consequences during the magical world not just for vampires but, for everyone in the magical community I mean he's more than a century old and he's not even thinking about the consequences before he met Isabella anyway," she explained.

I pondered for a moment "I guess I never thought about that way…" I whispered.

"So... are we okay?" Angela asked.

"Of course, we're okay I love you Angela Weber and that's never going to change witch or not or whoever you are. I'll always support and love you 100% okay," I softly and kissed her on the lips softly which she blushed wrapping her legs around me by stranding my lap in a furiously fast pace pulling me close to her as she started to tease me down in my lower region that caused me to groan that left me to flip us over on the couch as I was now on top of her hovering her kissing her everywhere that she couldn't help but, giggle.

"What's so funny?" I chuckled.

"That tickles," Angela giggles smiling at me with love.

I raised my eyebrow noticing that my hand happened to be on her stomach teasing her a bit "Oh really?" moving my finger a bit higher that cause her to giggle again "How about this?"

"Eric," Angela giggled

"I love you!" I told her with love in my eyes.

"I love you too Eric and ask me any question you want," Angela shyly replied kissing me back.

"Sweet so tell me are they are other mystical creatures like trolls, goblins, fairies etc is that all true," I blurted out as I started rambling asking her questions which she chuckled at my supernatural questions.

 **[WIZARDING WORLD—TO FORKS, WASHINGTON] …**

"Ariel can you grab the bottles from the baby bag for me please," Hermione called over from the baby room.

"Of course," Ariel nodded at this grabbing the bottles and passed it to her.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled wiping her forehead "I'm so glad we left early or else we'd never get out of there," she complained as she changed her youngest twin's diapers which smelled a bit that left her a little dizzy.

"I think we all need it Mia," Ariel replied.

Hermione smiled "Yeah… it's too bad that Ron, Ginny or the others couldn't be here with us…" she sadly says.

Ariel gave her sister a hand squeeze "If anything I think they would want us to move on Mia including Ron," she whispered.

"Yeah … I know…"

"I'm going to head back to bed are you sure you can handle changing the boy's diapers next?"

"Yes, I'm sure once I'm done changing their diapers I'm going to bed as well,"

"Alright," Ariel smiled heading to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

"There you go loves," Hermione poked the twins on the nose causing them to giggle "You're now nice and clean,"

Rocco and Rocky giggled "Momma dirty," Rocky giggled.

Hermione looked down seeing the baby powder all over herself and sighed "Well I supposed I am a bit dirty, aren't I?"

Rocco giggled "Momma Min'nie bath,"

"Yes, yes, I'll take a bath later once I clean your brothers and sister after," Hermione tap her little brother on the nose causing him to giggle as she carried the twins down "You two are getting so big my babies down you go. Why don't you two play with your mama bear Ariel and your new brother George okay loves,"

"Okay," Rocco and Rocky replied.

"Momma Min'nie me no bath," Teddy pouted.

Hermione sighed carrying her god son "Teddy bear you need a bath," furrowed my eyebrows "Or better yet someone needs a diaper change hmm?"

Teddy giggled "Momma Min'nie play dragon game?"

"Not until I changed both of your diapers and give you a bath Teddy,"

Teddy pouted as Hermione laid him down on the diaper changer with Elias next to him "Once I'm done giving you boys a bath then I'm going to change your diaper so you two can be nice and clean when we arrive to Forks," she explained.

Elias pouted nuzzling her neck "No bath momma," he murmured.

"Sorry baby boy you two need a bath and that's final," Hermione murmured causing the boys to pout.

"Okay," Teddy pouted causing Hermione to chuckle kissing them on the cheeks.

Seth knocked peeking through the door "Hey babe, you need a hand?" he offered.

"Yes please," Hermione pleaded at this causing Seth to chuckle and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Seth asked as he watched seeing me struggle with Teddy and Elias diaper.

"You can help me change his clothes while I give them a bath and diaper change?"

Seth nodded "Sure that sounds easy enough," he asked as he helped with Elias new clothes.

"Mya do you want me to take them?" George offered seeing Rocco and Rocky playing with their toys not far from Seth and herself.

"Yes, please and make sure to watch them would you George," Hermione told him.

"Of course," George nodded at this "Me and Ariel are happy to watch over our favorite twins," he smiled at this.

"Good, good and I'll bring Elias and Teddy after I change their diaper and clothes then I'm going to take a quick shower," Hermione explained.

George nodded at this "Got it," he replied.

"Done," Hermione announced putting down my godsons down after giving them a bath and changed their diaper with a new diaper "Why don't you join Rocco and Rocky in the playroom loves while I take a quick shower hmm?"

"Momma play dragon game?" Elias perked.

"Maybe later baby we're still on the plane and I should take a quick shower before then but, as soon as we land we can play the dragon game long as you want," Hermione told him softly.

Elias pouted "Okay," he says nodding sadly.

"You know… Seth can play the dragon game with you guys if you let him?" Hermione offered.

Elias perked up "Really?" he asked turning to Seth who chuckled.

"Yeah I can play a real scary dragon if that's what you want to play little man?" Seth ruffled his hair playfully.

"Yea!" Elias cried happily dragging Seth to the play room.

"See you later babe," Seth chuckled and waved to his girlfriend.

"Have fun," Hermione waved back as she grabbed another outfit to take a quick shower since we have a long flight before we arrived to Forks, Washington, mostly LAPUSH Reservation. I couldn't wait to see Becca and look around the place. Hermione was done with her shower 20 minutes later, she now had a halter top that was purple off the shoulders, black skirt with leggings on with black boots with a chain of different animals around it for decorations. Her hair however was all frizzy so she mumbled a dry spell that made her hair straighten out with big curls on the edge. She looked at the mirror squinting her eyes for a bit deciding on a natural look with light make up. She grabbed her make-up bag putting eyeliner, mascara, her lipstick which was mocha red with clear lip gloss, then made a _'smack'_ sound nodding in approval then she put light perfume with her jewelry. She wasn't much a jewelry fan at first but, after a while she started to love wearing them. Her favorite ones were from Seamus which was a charm bracelet with her favorite things to do. There was a charm of a stack of books, a werewolf, bunny, cat, dragons, horses, unicorns, then there's a lion to represent her house as a Gryffindor then a picture of her family in the middle. She thought it was sweet then her necklace which was a golden locket of her parents and the other side of the heart was her siblings with their families; yes, she's very close with her family and knew she'll be in her heart no matter how far they were.

Hermione put her clothes inside the laundry basket and headed out of the room where she saw her boyfriend/mate Seth playing the dragon game with the kids, she couldn't help but, smile at the scene in front of her while leaning against the doorway. Seth however, looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend/mate he just grinned heading over her.

"Hey baby doll," Seth greeted his girlfriend/mate Hermione with a kiss holding her into his arms "You look beautiful,"

Hermione smiled shyly "Thanks…" as her eyes couldn't help but, check him out again "You don't look bad yourself," she whispered, just before Seth was about to kiss her but, got interrupted because Hermione felt a tug on her skirt to look down to see her godson Elias pouted point at something "Momma Min'nie toy," he tried to reach for his toy.

Hermione sighed bending down which Seth couldn't help but, linger on her chest shaking his head as it wasn't the time since there's people around "Seth?" she asked softly.

"Hmmm?" Seth murmured leaning his head against her hair "What is it baby doll?"

"Do you mind grabbing Elias toy it's up in the shelves above you pleaseee," Hermione asked fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

"Of course," Seth grinned grabbing the bag full of toys and set them down for the kids to grab their toys.

Ariel however grinned at the couple "You know I think we should head to bed since we left quite late night," she offered smiling at her godsons and youngest siblings.

"How long has it been since we've been in the air," Hermione yawned.

George yawned looking at his watch "We've been on the air for nearly 3 ½ hours since 10:45 p.m. and it's now midnight so by the time we arrive to Forks maybe between 8-10 a.m. in the morning?" he guessed on that.

"Well we did book a flight early— "Seth yawned "It's a good thing that we did because Luna and Neville are already in Forks by flooing helping Draco and the others— "he yawned again "And we've been packing nonstop since then," he explained.

"True…" Ariel murmured "I'm going to head to bed see you guys later," she murmured. George got the hint and carried his fiancée despite her protest taking her to their bedroom.

"See you two later," George murmured.

"Later," Seth waved at their friends looking at the kids "Okay Teddy, EJ, Rocky and Rocco time for us to sleep," he murmured.

Rocco, Rocky, Elias and Teddy gave a sleepy yawn "No sleepy," Rocky rubbed her eyes which left Hermine to carry her into her crib with the boys.

"We'll wake you loves later okay baby Rocky," Hermione murmured.

Rocky gave a sleepy yawn holding her stuff animal teddy "Okay momma Min'nie," she murmured and slowly dozed off, Elias, Teddy and Rocky followed 10 seconds after.

"What time is it?" Hermione murmured.

Seth yawned putting his arms around Hermione "It's 12:45 in the morning right now—we have a long way to go till we reached Forks," he murmured.

"We should get some sleep babe so we won't be tired when we get there," Hermione whispered.

Seth nodded in agreement as they headed to their bedroom, Hermione waved her wand into their pajamas and went to bed. Hermione went first then Seth came after covering them with a blanket.

 **[5 ½ hours later] …**

Hermione and the others got up around 5:45 a.m. well mostly Hermione as she usually makes breakfast for everyone but, this time Ariel insisted to make breakfast this morning since she and George were both early so instead Hermione decided to kill time by reading her favorite book _'Pride and Prejudice'_ that she didn't noticed that Seth was leaning against the door; he decided to have some _'time alone'_ with his girlfriend by locking the door behind him, Seth however didn't know that Hermione put a silent charm around their bedroom. The minute Seth started to distract her by drawing kisses on her neck, she shivered by his touch.

Hermione leaned against his chest sitting on his lap, giving Seth full access to her neck "Morning beautiful," he whispered huskily drawing circles around her stomach.

"Mmm… morning," Hermione murmured feeling herself aroused.

Seth chuckled continued to kiss her neck bringing her closer that she was stranding his lap "What are you doing?" he murmured.

"Reading a book to kill time," Hermione moaned, he continued to kiss her neck sliding his fingers through her shorts "What about you?" she moaned "Hey Seth?"

"Mhmm…"

"Did— "Hermione leaning over Seth chest, giving him full access to her neck "Did you—did you—umm… bring the boo—bowls—I feel like—we're missing bowls…" she sighed in pleasure grabbing him close, he chuckled starting grinding her from behind a bit roughly which he knew she liked it rough which is what he's planning to do soon.

"Yes, we have everything— "Seth kissed her neck then switch to the other side of her neck pushing her hair back over her shoulder "And the bowls are with Draco since we packed them inside the boxes when he picked them up the other day remember?" he murmured continuing to kiss her neck. Hermione sighed in pleasure but, kept pouting despite Seth distracting her; he continued to draw small circles touches from his fingers, again it made her shiver by his touch. Seth chuckled "You like that baby doll…" he whispered huskily.

"Yes— "Hermione nearly screamed causing him to chuckle "I mean yes... yes I know but, I feel like—we're— "she felt light headed as he continued to suck her neck with a light sucking causing her to feel very aroused "Forgetting… something… and I—I can't remember if we mmph— "she was cut off by Seth who turned her around to kiss her lips; who immediately kissed him back with a moan of pleasure that gave Seth a sign that she enjoyed the kiss then let's go breathing heavily; Seth wanted to see her reaction, causing him to chuckle and kissed her again except this time slowly sexually that he lifted both her legs against the counter, that gave Hermione the opportunity to wrap her legs around him, grabbing him close kissing him, fighting for dominance that he started walking them backwards against the wall that he couldn't help but, started grinding her hard and rough, he lets go of her lips for them to breathe then she gave him full access to her neck again bringing him closer to her. Hermione held his hand lower to her chest which he grabbed roughly "Seth…" she was breathing heavily "Please…" she huskily says.

"Please what baby doll…tell me what you want baby," Seth huskily whispered, while they were grinding each other hard and rough. He felt himself a huge boner through his shorts "You want this," he started fingering her under her skirt; damn she's already wet and tight "Fuck…" he roughly growled, breathing heavily leaning his head against her shoulder then noticed they weren't far from the bed "Wrap your legs around me baby. I'm going to take us to the bed," he huskily whispered.

Hermione oblige happily giving him full access under her skirt, he couldn't help but, groan which seemed to be hard for Seth because she gave a naughty lick against his ear that he couldn't help but, jump completely startled that he picked up the pace laying her down on their bed "I want you," Hermione whispered naughty to his ear.

Seth however didn't answer as he lightly touched her legs with his fingers, he felt her shiver from his touch "I know baby I want you too so much," he was breathing heavily grinding her a bit roughly; he noticed she was blushing and chuckled.

"What's—what's so funny?" Hermione pouted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you blush," Seth asked and tap her on the nose cutely.

Hermione blinked her eyes owlishly curiously "I do?" she asked titling her head, instead of Seth answering he began to give her butterflies kisses around her neck, that caused her to squeal in surprise, he chuckled again.

"Yes… you do…" Seth huskily, practically hovering her, they started kissing, dominated with his tongue and French tongue her causing her to moan, his whole body shivered that he found himself hovering on top of her covering them with a blanket; almost like they're humping each other in bed only them against the world, Seth unzipped her halter top revealing her red/black lace push up bra with his teeth while his shirt was off revealing his 8-pack before they can go any further they were interrupted by Paul, his pack mate who was told to grab the two since breakfast was served that early morning.

"Morning love birds—" Paul announced not realizing they were awake "It's time too—" he froze which cause them to froze as well widen their eyes that they screamed in horror, Paul covered his eyes, while Hermione squeaked zipping her top hiding behind Seth "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa—ah f*** shit I don't need to see you two doing the dirty deed when there's children or any of us can walk in here without knowing you two are doing anything—keep it in the room you two," he complained covering his eyes causing everyone to laugh when they heard this.

Seth however, growled "Can we help you Paul," he hissed at his pack mate as he was a bit busy trying to have his way with his girl "We're kind of in a middle of something here?"

Paul however covered his eyes "Sorry man I'm just the messenger—Ariel wanted me to grab you guys because breakfast is ready. How am I supposed to know you two were doing it early in the morning," he scowled?

"Not like you haven't done it before," Seth grumbled "We'll eat later,"

"By the time you eat _'later'_ we'll be in Forks by then," Paul pointed out covering his eyes.

Seth sighed looking down at Hermione who giggled and a bit amuse fixing her hair clearing her throat "We'll—we'll be right there Paul," she murmured.

"Sure, sure," Paul waved it off closing the door "Take you time, Mia oh and uh word of advice?"

Hermione titled her head curiously "Oh? And what exactly would that be I wonder…?" she was hesitate.

"Don't forget to use protection," Paul grinned showing his teeth causing Seth to groan in embarrassment.

"Seriously!" Seth yelled "I could just kill you right here and now Paul," he growled.

Paul laughed "Not my fault you can't keep it your pants in the morning—imagine if it was Leah who walked in the door she would've been horrified seeing her little brother having sex, you're lucky it wasn't her," he snorted.

"JAX?!" Seth screamed for Jax who rushed; well not rush but, to see what's the commission about since their bedroom was 3 doors away from the couple.

"Yesses?" Jax peeked through the door "Oh morning you two," he greeted them then kissed Paul "Morning Paul,"

"Morning babe," Paul happily oblige kissing his mate/boyfriend.

"Morning big brother," Hermione murmured covering herself while Seth was covering her with a blanket

"Morning Jax," Seth greeted him with a wave.

Jax lips twitch noticing their hair was messy "Do I even want to know?" he asked with a raise eyebrow. Seth and Hermione shake their heads at this "I thought so…Paul, babe come on leave them alone. They can eat breakfast without us huh?" he offered.

 **"PAUL OBRIAN LAHOTE?!"** Ariel screamed from the kitchen causing Paul to wince at this "You better not be bothering Mia and Seth they could still be sleeping," she scolded "I only asked you to see if they're awake or not. If they're still sleeping there's no need I would've use a warm charm for their breakfast," she sighed.

"Warm charm?" Paul asked titling his head confuse.

"It's a spell to warm up food or warm ourselves up from the cold. It's a pretty simple spell," Jax murmured.

Paul gave a nod of approval "Magic's so cool," he grinned.

"That's nothing you should see what we shapeshift into a werecat," Jax grinned giving his mate/boyfriend a wink which left Paul to grin in pleasure "Easy there big boy," he chuckled.

"I can wait," Paul grinned kissing his boyfriend/mate.

"Come on you two breakfasts is ready they can eat later I'll have it in the microwave with their names on it," Ariel offered as she dragged Paul away from the couple with Jax followed suit as they were finally alone in their room privately.

"Mia, for what it's worth I was being serious— "Paul called over to the couple who looked quite flushed "Don't forget to use protection," Seth groaned in embarrassment while the others laughed "We don't need Papa Harry and Mama Sue to be early grandparents yet," he jokily scolding them "You are still young to be a dad since you're still in high school Seth. Leah is still young to be an auntie and will kill me if that happen," he scowled.

Hermione covered her hands flushed over that comment.

"PAUL!?" everyone yelled causing Paul to laugh.

"Paul as much as I love Seth and Hermione together I don't need to know that please I'm trying to eat here," Harry jokily replied causing everyone to laugh.

Hermione waved her wand to close the door shut "Oh jeez…" Seth groaned nuzzling his face against her neck for comfort "I could kill him," he murmured.

Hermione giggled "We both know you wouldn't— "she gently touched his face "Since he's your brother but, blood plus he's in the pack so it's kind of his job to tease the sibling," she murmured.

Seth gave a sigh "Yeah… your probably right… I mean I could but, I won't— "he whispered kissing her on her lips "You're too amazing you know that,"

"I've been told that more than once today," Hermione giggled.

"I'm sorry about him though. Paul, I mean he can be a pain in the ass," Seth groaned in whisper tones unfortunately Paul heard this.

"Hey! I heard that!" Paul yelled with a flat tone.

"GOOD!" Seth yelled back causing her to giggle again who looked down on her "And what's so funny?" he smiled being a bit amuse.

"Oh nothing…" Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously as she slowly lifted her leg around his waist grabbing his shirt to bring him closer and whispered to his ear huskily "I just find you really, really, really, sexy right now," she bit his ear causing him to shiver while lowering her hand down his pants and grabbed his dick roughly that he couldn't help but, groan raising his eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Oh…really...?" Seth raised his eyebrow at him as he lays her down in bed covering them with a blanket, slowly touched her stomach with his fingers drawing circles causing her to moan "Fuck…" he huskily describing whispering to her ear on what he wanted to do her while grinding her that he can feel her getting arouse again.

"Seth…please…"

Seth gripped the bed as he hovered over her. He could feel her breath quicken and he smirked "Anxious Mia?" he asked, his voice was seductive purr. He leaned down and licked her neck softly as he started drawing kisses down her neck causing her to groan. Her body rose to meet his as she gripped his shirt pulling him down. Seth settled down in her parted thighs looking at her. Seth was breathing heavily as he can feel her heat which turned him on a lot and held her face and kissed her sweetly then they started making out furiously in a fast pace practically humping each other in bed until they stopped to breath for a minute or two breathing heavily leaning his forehead against hers. Hermione's mind was swirling drawing kisses on his shoulder which made him grunt as he was breathing heavily. She shivered and gripped his shirt tightly. Merlin … no one had ever made her feel like this. She burned. She ached. She desired him beyond anything else. Rational thoughts left as she ripped his shirt open, desperation to touch him at least before they arrive to Forks, Washington. As soon as her hands touched his chest, she heard him groaned and draw circles around his chest.

"Yes… touch me…" Seth's voice was huskily and rough. Hermione licked her lips as her hands moving over his exposed flesh now. Seth kissed up and down her neck and along with her jaw. His muscles flexed and tightened under her touch. Fuck! He was burning with desire. A desire that it has been long unfilled. He didn't think he would find his imprint and when he did his wolf howled happily as this beautiful girl under him was finally his and nothing was going to ruin that not even the leeches.

"Hey love birds— "Paul knocked over to their bedroom door "Come on you two it's time for breakfast," he explained.

"We're in the middle of something," Seth yelled causing her to giggle "We'll eat later,"

"Oh, come on you can have your way with her when you get home we're about to arrive soon anyway?"

Seth groaned "Fine, fine we'll be right there," he huffed as he adjusted himself "Stupid cockblocker," he grumbled under his breath. Hermione grabbed him into a kiss and his lower region holding back a moan in pleasure.

Hermione grinned stroking his dick up and down roughly "Don't worry you'll have your fun later… "she huskily whispered.

"Yeah? How much later"

Hermione grinned unzipping his pants with a rough tug though his boxers a bit rough causing him to groan, he watched her licked her lips "Only if you're good maybe I'll go a little hard and rough to make you cum hard for me— " she huskily as she grabbed his dick up and down causing Seth to hold back another groan, she giggled "Don't forget to zip your pants babe" she huskily whispered took the blanket off her and walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Yeah? How much later"

Hermione grinned unzipping his pants with a rough tug though his boxers a bit rough causing him to groan, he watched her licked her lips "Only if you're good maybe I'll go a little hard and rough to make you cum hard for me— " she huskily as she grabbed his dick up and down causing Seth to hold back another groan, she giggled "Don't forget to zip your pants babe" she huskily whispered took the blanket off her and walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Seth watched Hermione swing her hips giving him a full show of her underwear that he groaned in a pillow zipped his pants after adjusting himself "Fuck I was so close— "he swore under his breath "Damn it Paul damn you to hell," he growled in frustration, fixed his hair and went to the kitchen causing the others to laugh.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Paul teased.

Seth growled "I would run if I were you,"

Paul yelped running and hide behind Jax who looked amuse "Come on guys calm down get some breakfast Seth and once we arrive you can kill him all you want but, not too much because I need him too," he replied.

"Can't make any promises but, for today he's off the hook for now…" Seth growled grabbing some waffles sitting next to Hermione who patted him on his knee.

 **~*~End of Chapter Ten~*~**

 **Whooooooo! Awe isn't Seth and Hermione so cute together I just love it! And I'm finally done with this chapter. I know I've been rewriting a lot in this story but, I wanted to make a few changes before I continue back to where I stopped. Hopefully it would make some sense. Let me know what you guys think ^_^**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: Perfection Overload!**

Once everyone ate their breakfast, George and Ariel watched Rocco, Rocky, Elias and Evie in the playroom, Harry would be listening to music, Jax and Paul would chat about the reservation; as for Seth and Hermione they went back to their bedrooms, this time Hermione locked the door and put another silence charm around the room not wanting the others to hear them she laid down first; her hair was flat wildly against the bed, Seth stopped giving a raise eyebrow and laid next to her playing with her hair. He couldn't help himself it was one of those things that he tends to do to calm himself down while everyone else was chatting around in conversations leaving the two be alone.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

Seth sighed laying down next to her "Eh… I'll get over it… maybe…" he murmured.

Hermione pouted "Awe my poor baby," leaning over to sit on his lap "What can I do to make you feel better?"

Seth pretended to think holding her close by her thighs "Well… I remember a little someone owes me a big reward if I'm good. Any idea who could make feel better baby doll?" he asked in amuse.

Hermione pondered in thought "Hmm…" she began to move her hips against him, he couldn't help but, groan a bit roughly that she leaned over to give a full show over her cleavage "I think I might know a few things to make you feel better" she grinned grinding her hips roughly and hard.

"Mmm…" Seth groaned watching her move her hips a bit roughly "Be my guess baby," he growled.

"You like that," Hermione huskily moving a bit roughly and hard against him.

"Fuck yes!" Seth roughly growled lowly grabbing her close "Go a bit harder baby,"

"Like this," Hermione moved a bit harder and rougher causing him to groan holding her closer "Or like this…with a bit of-" grabbing his dick through his shorts "Like this," she grinned.

Just when they were about to get some _'alone'_ time Paul however decided to interrupt them again. poor Seth. Poor. Poor. Seth.

"Hey Seth," Paul asked knocking at their bedroom door.

"Oh, come on?!" Seth complained causing her to giggle "You're killing the mood here," he sighed about to get up but, Hermione had other ideas but, roughly pushed him back into bed; Seth however raise his eyebrow at his girl. She grinned lifted her skirt, noticing her leggings were off revealing her lace underwear which was wet and arouse then unzipped his shorts off, lowering his boxers and revealed his hard thick 12-inch dick teasing him on the tip that she started riding him that he held her close that he leaned his head against her shoulder breathing heavily "I'm not done with you yet—"unzipping her halter top revealing her push up lace bra "And he can't hear us since I put a silence charm around our room so we can have our fun for the next few hours," she huskily replied.

Seth laughed turning them over only this time he's on top of her "Fuck I love magic," he huskily replied as he started to hump her hard and rough "By the time I'm done with you I'ma have you scream my name begging for more baby," he growled.

Hermione took off her bra, her tits jiggled off which left Seth's eyes turned in lust that he couldn't help but, suck her tits swirling his tongue around causing her moan, wrapping her legs around him to move closer "Oh sweet Merlin…" she was breathing heavily while he held her hands above her head having his way with her.

"What was it that you want me to do baby?" Seth huskily says.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer to him, lowering her hands inside his shorts "I want more of this inside me," she huskily grabbing his dick up and down a bit roughly, in response he groaned and kept going until they couldn't hold it anymore.

"Whatever you want baby," Seth growled humping in and out, hearing her moans telling him to go harder and faster which he happily obliges "Yes, yes, yes, oh yes, fuck baby your so damn tight," he growled; hearing her moan made him want to go a bit more rough and harder on her causing her to moan his name over and over "That's it baby, yes, yes, moan for me baby, yes that's it," he kept pounding her while she kept moaning his name repeatedly that he continued to pound her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey guys come on?!" Paul knocked loudly on their door, who in their response ignored him it's a good thing the door was locked under a silent charm.

"Paul leave them alone," Harry yelled.

"Yeah Paul leave us alone," Seth growled huskily "Fuck baby your so damn tight and wet too," he groaned "Feel so good…" he was breathing heavily, this time he was practically hovering her breathing heavily, noticing that Hermione was drawing kisses on his neck which left him a bit distracted; her hands were stroking his dick up and down roughly noticing his mate was under the covers giving him a blow job swirling her tongue around the tip "Ohhhh fuck… we're about to land soon and— "he felt himself harden by the minute that he felt her sucking him hard "Ah—ohhhh baby damn that feels good ahh—" he felt himself rolling his eyes back feeling her tongue around the tip of his dick roughly "Oh god, yes… yes… ohhhh yess… right there baby… yes… ohhhh fuck—" feeling himself about to cum "Oh god baby I'ma—I'm going to—" he just cum right there that left her to suck him harder "Mmm that feels good," he was breathing heavily that he flipped them over this time he's on top of her "Fuck that felt good—" he was breathing hard "Now where were we? My turn" he huskily says.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

I bit my bottom lip cleaning herself up "Right… about here…" I gave a firm grip around his dick going up and down causing him to groan as I can feel him harden and grabbed it a bit roughly. He growled at this moving closer to me so she can feel what his mate does to him.

"Fuck…screw Paul" Seth was breathing heavily moving his hips against his mate who continued to grab his dick a bit roughly "That feels so good angel," he huskily says as he started humping against me causing me to moan.

"Less talking," I was breathing heavily bringing him closer to me "More of this— "I told him moving my hips against him, grabbing dick firmly up and down a bit roughly.

"Whatever you want doll," Seth huskily says breathing heavily moving his hips harder against me "Spread your legs for me…" he paused watching me move my legs apart then lowered his face drawing kisses on my stomach, I shivered from his touch, I watched him go lower with his tongue and he started to eat me out causing me moan more.

"Seth please…" I moaned while I lowered my hand inside his pants stroking his dick up and down causing him to groan "Harder Seth… pleaseeeeeeee" I was breathing heavily as he kept fingering me in and out.

"You like that angel dove," Seth was breathing heavily "Tell me,"

"Yes… yes more…" I moaned a little louder pulling his hair causing him to growl and hold him close that my hands were making light scratches against his back.

"Fuck yes… "Seth growled "Right there baby… go faster baby… yes… yes…" he groaned bringing me close from my thighs; this time I was on top of him, we were both breathing heavily, then I put my hair up in a ponytail and started riding him slowly "… Oooo … keep going baby.… "he was breathing heavily that our bodies were moving in the right rhythm "Oh fuuckk… I could do this forever… faster baby… ahh… yeah right there…" he moaned, keeping up with the rhythm with her.

"Like this," I huskily, flipping my hair over my shoulder, steadying myself as I started riding him faster and rough.

"Fuck… so close, I'm about too—faster baby," Seth groaned watching her memorize riding his dick; fuck it was giving him a huge boner through his boxers.

"I want you …" I grunted riding him harder huskily "I want you so much Seth,"

Seth was breathing heavily turning us around this time he's on top grinding me hard and roughly as I am "I want you too baby," he grunted "Fuck...your so damn tight" he groaned.

"Then what are you waiting for," I drifted off wrapping my legs around his waist, I can feel his hard-thick dick against my thigh poking "Have your way with me right here and now," I was breathing heavily. I continued to stroke his dick roughly up and down; his eyes turned lusted and dark. He grabbed a condom from the side drawer putting it around his dick; as he held his breath while I was staring at his 12-inch dick. It was long, hard and very thick I licked my lips; my favorite kind.

Seth was breathing heavily chuckled as he saw me staring at his dick "I'm all yours baby," grabbing his dick for me while I licked my lips.

"Less talking more of that," I was breathing heavily. Seth chuckled drawing kisses up and down her neck and along her jaw. His muscles flexed and tightened under her touch. Merlin! He was burning with desire. A desire long unfulfilled. Soon they both were tearing each other's clothes off, desperate for skin to skin contact. The only thing separating them, was underwear. But Seth could feel her need through the thin material.

He rocked his hips, groaning as she arched up. "Tell me what you want, baby..." He said, kissing up her neck again. Hermione groaned and gripped his hair roughly causing him to grunt in pleasure.

"Seth…" She gasps as he nibbled gently. He shuddered as she finally said his name.

"Say my name, baby," he said, his voice husky. He rocked harder and she moaned under him again

"Seth please…ohhhh Seth... please…" I arched up more, her head tipped back.

Seth hands holding her hands above her head making her look beautiful and beyond sexy, his eyes roaming over her breasts as they jiggled a bit causing his eyes to turn dark and lust. Hermione shivered with the chill the air did to her heated flesh. Seth dipped his head down and nuzzled her breasts.

"I love these," Seth whispered. Hermione blushed again. she didn't even know what to say on that; she gasps as his lips touched her nipple causing it to harden. She gripped his hair, keeping him in place. "Yes..." His lips locked around it and he sucked, making her squirm under him. He switches on the other as well, flicking his tongue. His right hand went down between them, pressing firmly against her wet pussy. She groaned and arched up, her hips rocking instinctively "Oh right there…harder… don't stop Seth..." she pleaded. He groaned and pulled her panties off and tossed them away. He cupped her heat and watched as she squirmed more, panting with need.

"More Seth please...Seth... please... oooh" I pleaded, louder than before. He smirked against her breast and gave a nibble, rubbing her slowly. Her fingers gripped his hair tighter and she whispered something. Suddenly his boxers were gone and his dick hit her thigh. He hissed softly, rocking a little.

He looked at her "Are you sure…" he whispered and she nodded. He moved his hand away, pressing his dick into hers. His member prodded at her entrance and his breath became more labored than before and made love to one another that afternoon. She mumbled another silence charm around the room not wanting anyone to hear from the next room.

' _Thank Merlin I put the silence charm because that would've been embarrassing,'_ Hermione thought to herself.

 **[A smut scene later] …**

Hermione and Seth were breathing heavily "Wow… that was … wow…" he tiredly says as he nuzzled my neck, then started to play with my hair "You're beautiful," he complimented me causing her to smile.

"You're not bad yourself tiger," Hermione winks at him grabbing his ass roughly causing him to chuckle.

"Easy there princess," Seth groaned and kissed her knuckles "Not that I mind of course because I loved every minute of it but, once we land in our new home I'm going to take on a proper date so we can do this properly okay," he softly replied.

Hermione nodded at this "Okay," she softly says then mumbled a clean-up spell by laying her head against his chest with a yawn nuzzling her head; once they took a shower and did a dirty deed again which took another hour for them to clean up and changed that they ended up just laying down on their bed resting.

"Hey Seth,"

"Hmmm…" Seth hums plays with her curly brown hair.

"Do you think your family will like me?" Hermione asked looking up at her imprint/boyfriend.

Seth smiled at this "Are you kidding my parents will love you, my older sister Leah it might take her awhile to accept you but, she'll love you," he explained.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, my mom is such a huge fan of yours I have no doubt she's going to love you just like my dad will too," Seth assured her.

Hermione bits her bottom lip nervously "If my parents were alive they would've loved you too…" she whispered.

Seth soften his eyes "I wish I could've met them," he murmured; he promised Hermione's brothers that he wouldn't ruin the surprise and been keeping it a secret since then that made he and her brothers very close since their talk.

"Me too… I miss them so much," Hermione murmured wiping her tears quickly.

"They're always here" Seth pointed at her heart gently "In here your heart," causing Hermione to smile nodding at this "Speaking of siblings…I know this is probably not the best time to ask but, did you manage to talk to Alek and your brothers about what kind of house they wanted?" Seth asked.

Hermione gave a _'hum'_ sound drawing circles around his chest "I did before we left unfortunately Alek hasn't come back from his mission yet either is Logan so I rather wait till they look at the designs. Chloe and Zoe are usually the fashion designers when it comes with that type of stuff. As for Zander and Jay they're the same way— "she paused for a moment "I'm sure we'll figure something out. I know it's going to be a while till they come back so I rather wait," she explained.

Seth held her close "I'm sure they'll be fine despite how it sounds dangerous traveling the world like that they'll strong," he murmured.

"They really are. It's part of an auror… my big brother Alek he always protective with us… especially with me since I'm the baby in the family before Rocco and Rocky were born I mean it's always been like that since I can remember— "Hermione drifted off "Zander, Jake and Logan followed suit sometimes they switch careers so we'd have some connections to other countries; Ariel being the Head Healer like Luna. It tends to get some used too especially when your famous in the Wizarding World winning the war and killing a crazy manic who took everything from Harry ever cared about. I can't imagine how that feels… losing my parents… in a young age… I wouldn't know what would happen if I was separated from my family… but, I'm glad I didn't lose my family… that would've been so awful… "she whispered.

"Yeah it would," Seth whispered, "I'm glad you, Harry and the others are alright though— "he felt his wolf growling protectively "But, I'm also sad that I couldn't meet the rest of your friends who lost their lives in the war," he explained.

Hermione soften her eyes at this "Me too but, you know what if Ginny was alive she would've loved you I have no doubt about that… Ron… he probably might take a while since everyone seemed to think we were good together," she snorted leaving Seth to raise his eyebrow "Even if that's true it wouldn't work out so you have nothing to worry about," she assured him causing him to sigh in relief.

"I know what you mean it's the same with Sam and the pack…we lost a few people over the years…" Seth replied as he recalled that one summer when he nearly lost his father over a heart attack somehow, he survived thank god that both his mom and his sister Leah insisted he eats healthy like fruits and vegetables or how Leah got her heartbroken from Sam by imprinting on their cousin Emily that cause the two cousins not as close as they used to be.

"Yeah … even though I have my siblings they already love you. Although for Alek, Zander, Jay, and Logan are a bit overprotective with me being the youngest in the bunch tends to do that you know before the twins were born… just like Ariel… I'm glad she found George I know he's good for her," she whispered.

"Yeah, they're good for each other," Seth whispered as he continued to play with her hair once again "Just like we're good for each other," he says kissing her on the lips which she happily obliges.

"We're perfect for each other "Hermione smiled at her mate/boyfriend "Hey Seth," she asked.

"Hmmm...yes, we're absolutely perfect for each other and what's up babe?" Seth hums as he was starting to get tired.

"What's Forks like?" Hermione asked softly noticing how tired he was.

"It's a small town… Paul and I lived in the La Push residence and the legends our whole lives…Leah my sister used to be with Sam but, then there were some complications along the way," Seth whispered playing with her curls once more.

"Like what?" Hermione asked titled her head curious.

Seth held his breath "Well… when I was only in middle school then... but, uh Sam the Alpha of our pack used to date with my sister Leah for almost 3 years," he explained with a distant look on his face.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah … they were much in love until my cousin Emily came to live with us in La Push… it changed after that," Seth distantly says remembering how heartbroken his older sister Leah was.

"Because of the imprint?" Hermione asked.

Seth nodded at this "Yeah … Sam transformed into a werewolf first in his senior year in high school… and practically went missing both his mom Allison and Leah were worried sick over him … that was until he came back a month later… except he was different… I don't remember much but, from what I can tell he couldn't tell Leah the truth… and broke it up with her… and watching my sister painful expression broke my heart. I wanted to kill him too but, I knew it wouldn't change anything because I knew it broke my sister's heart… she hasn't been the same after that… until we started to transform into werewolves ourselves," he explained sadly.

"That's so sad…" Hermione whispered.

Seth nodded at this "Yeah … by the time Jake, Leah and I phased into a werewolf … It slowly made Leah into her old self again … she and Emily friendship as sisters isn't the same but, they're friends just not as close as they used too," he explained.

"Until the bonfire a few days ago right… Draco told me that she and Blaise imprinted each other," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, I heard about that too I was a bit surprised but, I'm glad Leah can move on from Sam and be happy again. I missed my sister's old self she was always happy and carefree it's like the minute she and Sam broke up … it's almost like she died with the heartbreak and everything," Seth whispered.

Hermione held him close "Blaise will take care of her he's a good guy," she whispered.

Seth gave a grin "From what Draco told me Blaise's a good guy and I'm glad for that. Until I get home I'm going to warn him not to hurt her though because I don't think I can handle seeing her heartbroken again," he whispered.

"Blaise is like a brother to me and I'm sure he'll take care of Leah?" Hermione smiled "After all it's what brothers are for right?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is …" Seth smiled kissing her on the lips "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Hermione murmured kissing him back that was until Ariel spoke up through the speakers interrupting them

"Hey Mya, we're about to arrive in 20 minutes why don't you and Seth eat your lunch before it gets spoiled," Ariel answered.

Hermione pressed the button "We'll be there in a bit Ariel,"

Seth and Hermione quickly changed and headed to the kitchen well small kitchen inside the SUV limousine before they went inside Seth held her hand fondly "I can't wait to show you around town Mya," he explained.

Hermione smiled with a love expression "Me either," she answered.

"Oh, and once we land I'm going to take you on a date where I can have my way with you," Seth huskily whispered leaving her to blush.

Hermione chuckled and whispered back "And where exactly are you going to take me to this date Mr. Clearwater?" she teased him.

Seth grinned "You'll just have to wait and baby doll,"

Hermione pouted "Not one little hint,"

"Nope my lips are sealed," Seth answered pretended to zip his lips and threw away the key causing her to giggle.

 **[FORKS—QUILEUTE RESERVATION, BLACK PEARL MANOR] …**

It's currently 8:30 in the morning. As the vans parked outside the huge courtyard. Draco came out. He swished his wands making the vans opened and the flowers floated out and into the house.

"Hurry up ladies we don't have time to rest so get back to work," Draco ordered.

The wolves knew he was joking when he said _'ladies'_ but, his face meant business.

"Move it! Pick up the pace guys they're going to be arrive soon," Draco ordered again.

Again, the wolves started grabbing the flowers arrangements and rushing to the house.

"Rebecca will tell you where to place them," Draco comments as he looked around the front courtyard and the front doorway; everything was lines with flowers, fright and beautiful.

"Of course," Rebecca nodded leading the pack where to put the flowers and everything else in the room.

"Okay…" Draco sighed at this "Everything seems perfect out here nothing but, bright colorful flowers," and headed inside the mansion.

An hour later 9:15 a.m. Draco was racing through the house. He met up with Rebecca at the base of the grain staircase.

"Okay… the flowers are all arranged," Draco comments; he was right. There was a bouquet of flowers or some small arrangements of it on every table in the house. The sunlight that came through the stain glass windows gave spots of colorful light here and there. It looked like an Eden.

"They're all beautiful Draco," Rebecca smiled. She saw he was nervous like pacing back and forth nervous.

"Yes, they're all beautiful, aren't they?" Draco agreed at this.

"Did you manage to build the club house for the kids in the backyard?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes Sam, Jacob and Jared should be finishing it by now we're going to start building the new the house for Mya's brothers and their families once everything's settled here in the Manor," Draco comments as he headed to the background where there were a few club houses in the backyards.

The first 4 houses which was across from the Black Pearl Manor which he figured it would be for Hermione's older siblings (Alek, Zander, Jake (Jay) and Logan) which is for them and their families and there's a couple of houses under construction which he figured it would be for Draco and Rebecca when they get married along with the rest of his family when they get married with a family on their own too.

"Everything seems good don't you think Draco," Rebecca asked.

Draco nodded at this as he looked at the circular table beneath the grand chandelier there in the main foyer at the base of the grand staircase.

"Where are the flowers for this table?!" Draco screamed.

"Draco…." Rebecca began to say, "You have got to calm down,"

 ** _"BEX I AM CALM!?"_** Draco snapped. Rebecca took a step back from him as Quil walked in with a large floral arrangement of yellow roses that complemented the purple stain glass on the windows around them and the purple light from the sun that shined in.

"Thank you …" Draco barked which left Quil to run away.

Rebecca walked over towards her fiancée "Draco you're scaring them,"

"Bex I'm sorry you know I can't help it…" Draco began to say looking around the house "I just want everything to be perfect. Harry deserves to come into his new home and feel nothing but, happy thoughts… after what his relatives did he shouldn't be feeling neglected by this. That's why I …" his eyes started to cross.

"Draco?!" Rebecca panicked and saw him collapse **"DRACO!?"** she grabbed him as he fainted **"DRACO!"** she cried out which left the wolves rushing in.

"What happen," Sam asked.

Rebecca sighed in relief at this "He fainted,"

"Is he going to be okay?" Jared asked.

Rebecca leaned in and heard him snoring "Yes he's asleep," the wolves calm down. "He rattled himself up so much; he's such an obsessive perfectionist especially when he's doing something for Harry,"

Embry walked in and spoke up "He must really love Harry huh?"

"Yes, he does," Rebecca nodded at this "They love each other as they were brothers. They're each other's best friends and … he worked himself into exhaustion." She looked up, sighed, took out her wand and changed **"WINGRADIUM LEVIOSA MALFOY CAUTRO,"** Draco magically floated and up the stairs into their bedroom. The wolves followed Rebecca to their room where they saw Draco sleeping on the bed. Rebecca swished her wand closing the soft mint green and pale purple drapes covering the room in darkness. She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead "Sleep good love," she whispered before she left the room with the pack and shut the door after her.

"Well we should keep going before Draco overstress himself again," Rebecca sighed at this.

Sam and the others nodded in agreement.

"Sam did you and Jake fixed the club house for the kids?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, we're just finishing the final touches and we'll be good to go," Sam answered.

"Good, good and the swing sets for the kids too?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," Jake answered.

"Jake," Rebecca happily hugged her little brother "You look a bit better today when did you get here?" she asked.

"Just got here actually dad wanted you to keep this it was mom's," Jake softly asked.

Rebecca got curious as she unzipped the dress zipper and gasped "It's mom's wedding dress oh Jake…" she teared up feeling the material.

"Dad figured you want to keep it," Jake softly replied.

"It's exactly what I wanted… how did daddy know? I could've bought my own wedding dress… but, I didn't have the time after…and then Rae got married and well you know" Rebecca began to say leaving Jake to nod at this where he decided to speak up.

"I know but, dad and I thought you want it since Rae has hers like moms but, this is the original dress of mom's wedding dress so," he explained.

Rebecca choked in a small sob and just hugged her baby brother who panicked "Becca…" he began to say but, was cut off by Rebecca's bursting into tears.

"It's beautiful…. "she whispered.

"Why are you crying?" Jake asked.

"I just… I wish mom was here… that's all… I miss her so much" Rebecca sadly says.

"Me too Becca… but, I'm sure mom would be with us in spirit," Jake pointed out.

"When did you get so smart," Rebecca quickly wiped her eyes.

"Hey, I'm always smart," Jake jokily says.

Rebecca chuckled hugging her little brother close "Your right you always smart thanks to me and Rae-" she looked around "You should finish the club house for the kids Jake I don't want Draco to panic again," she explained.

"On it," Jake nodded at this.

"Good… good… "Rebecca murmured at this looking at her watch "They should be arriving under an hour so that's pretty soon..." she explained.

 **[FORKS, WASHINGTON—FORKS HIGH] …**

It was finally lunch time and Edward was very anxious to leave but, couldn't because then it would cause suspicion he couldn't get the conversation what the 'mutts' (The Quileute pack) were talking about. Who is this _'Harry'_ or any of those people who's coming to live in the reservation and what is he going to do with his 'Jacob' well ex-boyfriend anyway but, he couldn't help but, feel jealous.

"Edward will you please stop that," Jasper hissed at him.

"I can't help it Jasper I mean who are those people and what are they going to do with Jacob," Edward growled.

"Edward, you already made your choice you picked Bella over Jacob," Alice pointed out "Even if you asked me about my visions I can't exactly see around it now can I now will you please stop because Bella is on her way," hissing at him.

Edward curled his lips into a thin line where Bella joined the Cullens.

"Hey Edward," Bella smiled kissing him which he stiffens but, relaxed not wanting her to notice.

"Hey Bella," Edward smiled "What did Jessica want?" he asked, even though he already know what she asked.

Bella shrugged "She heard this rumor that you and Jake were dating before I arrive to Forks which I told her she shouldn't listen to gossip like that," she explained sipping her soda leaving the Cullens to grow stiff which she noticed "What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing Bella," Alice smiled glaring at Edward _'you need to cut it out Edward'_ look as he took a deep breath and calm down.

 **[FORKS HIGH, STAFF ROOM—YEARBOOK COMMUNITEE] …**

 **Angela's P.O.V.**

"Okay guys we're going to need new material," Breanna slapped the newspaper on the table.

"Like what? There's hardly anything good in Forks except that Bella is dating Edward Cullen and that's hardly news," Mike scowls.

"What about when Edward and Jacob Black dated before Bella came along?" Jessica offered.

"It's not good enough," Breanna slapped her folder against the table once more leaving the staff to jump.

"Well there's some sightings in Seattle, Washington supposly there's some killings in sight," Lauren pointed out.

"How is that part of Forks Lauren. We live in Forks not Seattle," Breanna snapped at her which left the girl to jump once more.

"Bre, calm down I'm sure we'll figure something out," I calm my cousin Breanna who took a deep breath nodding this.

"What about the cafeteria food?" Tyler asked.

"That's not report news Ty," Iris told him.

"It's the only thing we have Iris," Tyler argued back.

Iris and Tyler started arguing which cause the whole staff to argue which took about 20 minutes to snap.

" **GUYS SHUT UP?!** If we can't even find good report news, then we might as well just … try something different besides the gossip in town. This newspaper is for the school not for the town guys," I snapped.

Everyone murmured in agreement where Breanna spoke up where the bell rang "We'll talk about this tomorrow guys we have to find good material to report and good," she barked out.

"Wow she's extra tense today than usual," Eric my boyfriend whispered in fright.

I nodded at this "Tell me about it I think she's a bit tense about the killings in Seattle though," I whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Eric asked turning to me.

"Well one of her friends was one of them who got killed and she's taking it in the heart because the last time they talked to each other they weren't talking for four months and finding out that she's dead… she blames herself," I whispered.

"Wow that really sucks," Eric whispered ponding on what I just said.

"Yeah it does come on let's find something for us to write about," I offered.

"Sure," Eric nodded in agreement where I felt my walls inside my head, I glared at Edward _'Stay away from my head Cullen?!'_ I snapped at him inside my thoughts leaving him to widen in shock that nearly made him fell off his seat _'Including my boyfriend Eric?!'_ with my icy cold look and walked away with Eric following me not far behind. _"Noisy little leech,"_ I scowled in my thoughts.

I looked at my cell phone it was now 8:45 a.m. I wonder what Rebecca is doing. I bit my bottom lip nervously and decided to text her.

"Hey Becca,"

It didn't take long till she answered me back "Hey Angie, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Busy, fixing the house. Draco's family is about to arrive soon within 2 hours and Draco is stressing himself again,"

"Stressing himself for what?"

"Well Harry and his family are coming to live in Forks so we're preparing their arrival,"

"Really? Are they from all England Becca?"

"Yes, Draco and Harry are best friends well not at first mind you, it took about almost 5 years till they be best friends and bond brothers for life,"

"Wow what's his friend name?"

"Harry Potter,"

" **HARRY POTTER?! You know HARRY POTTER?!"**

"Yes…. he's very sweet and practically a brother to me actually why?"

"OMG I'm a big fan of his?! Especially Hermione Granger she's the first muggleborns witch to change history for us including Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and the rest of the lot?!"

"Yeah I know I was there when that happen Angie!"

"NO WAY?! You mean to tell me your good friends with them!?"

"Yeah, Hermione and I are best friends actually. How about when they arrive to Forks I can introduce you two," she offered.

"You're kidding she's coming here?!" I began to type until I quick dialed her where she picked up "Hello?"

"BECCA!" I screamed.

"Angie what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just can't believe you know them why didn't you tell me?! I'm such a huge fan of them especially Hermione oh my gosh I will literally hug you right now?!" I screamed happily.

Rebecca chuckled "I'm not lying Angie and I'm being serious. They're going to arrive very soon what time do you get off from school today?" she asked.

"I get off around 3 but, I'm going to be busy afterwards. I'm going to be out of town with my family for the week," I half apologize.

"Awe really? You're going on your spring break?" Rebecca asked.

"Something like that," I looked at the clock "Hey listen Becca I have to get going but, I'll call you later tonight okay," she explained.

"Oh of course I'll talk to you later Angie! And have fun in your trip okay," Rebecca replied.

"I will thanks," I told her.

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION] …**

Oscar Singing Cloud, Sue Clearwater, Samantha Young, Sam Uley, Jacob and Billy Black were in the town square when they felt a strong magical current breeze through the air.

"Something's coming…" Oscar slowly says this as they turned around they saw a long purple limo driving through a yellow cloud of smoke and over to them. Jacob was stunned and shock, as he kept gaping at the scene in front of him, magic was real, it was there in front of his eyes.

The driver rolled down his window, they saw he wore a grey and yellow tuxedo uniform with purple gloves and yellow top hat. "Good afternoon gentleman and ladies," they noticed his British accent. "My name is Doc, is this the Quileute Reservation in Forks, Washington?"

"Yes, it is," Sue nodded at this "What can we do for you?"

"My clients are looking for the Black Pearl Manor?" Doc said. They all looked at each other at his words. "We're to be expected today?"

"Oh of course," Sam replied "Follow this road down to Pinecone Lane, all the way to La Push beach, pass that and take a turn on Mistletoe drive, the house should be there,"

"I'll even take you" Jake offered.

"Are you sure?" Doc asked.

"Yeah I was just heading over there anyway," Jacob told him. He rushed to the driver's seat and hopped in. with him in the car, Doc drove off with Jake's help.

"Call Rebecca," Sam replied "They're here," Billy took out his cell phone which Draco bought him the latest IPhone 6 as a late birthday present and dialed "I'll drive you home Billy," he offered.

"Thanks Sam that would be great; oh, do you mind if we visit Charlie he's coming over tonight for the game," Billy replied.

"Of course are we going to pick him at the police station?" Sam asked.

"Yes he even told Bella that he's working late which was his excuse seeing he didn't want to deal with the latest drama," Billy explained.

Sam nodded at this after being told that both Charlie and Billy are wizards which he bugged out in shock when he and the pack learn this that Jake asked Charlie if Bella was a witch which Charlie shook his head _'no'_ stating that Bella is Renee's kid stating she was about 10 months old when he and Renee got married and also stated that he's Bella's step father which she has no knowledge of this except thinking he's her father by birth which he and Renee both agreed to keep it under wraps which left Jacob and the pack to sigh in relief not wanting to deal with the aftermath.

A few minutes later the limousine arrived at **—the BLACK PEARL MANOR—** as they drive in Harry saw Draco and Rebecca waiting for them by the door. The knight cab circles the courtyard and stepped right in front of the front entrance. Doc and Jacob got out while Doc flicked his wand and magically opened the limo door and bowed and helped Hermione out.

Seth followed behind as he smiled when he saw Jacob "Hey Jake!"

"Seth!" Jacob smiled at this as he rushed over and hugged his best friend "Your finally back?" he grinned.

"Yeah, I'm back. I want you to meet someone," Seth happily exclaimed as he grabbed his arm so he can meet Hermione "Mya you remember Jake my best friend the one I told you about who's Becca's and Rae's little brother; Jake this is Hermione my girlfriend and my imprint," he explained.

"It's nice to see you Jake," Hermione smiled at this.

"You too and last time I saw you I think it was around Christmas, right?" Jake asked trying to remember.

"Yes that would be correct," Hermione nodded at this where they all heard a short scream which was from Rebecca; Hermione's best friend.

Rebecca smiled "MYA! OMG you're finally here!" she screamed happily causing the two boys to jump from her outburst.

"BECCA!?" Hermione screamed jumping up and down hugging her best friend "You have to tell me everything and I mean everything," she exclaimed as they started chatting. Rebecca then turned to Draco.

"Honey…" Rebecca began to say "Let's go grab their bags," she answered.

Draco nodded and both swished their wands and opened their trunks and levitating the luggage into the house and towards the corresponding rooms. Jacob looked on as Paul got out and helped Jax out. He was wrapped in a black hood and scarf with a long thick silk coat with gloves to protect him from the sun.

"Thank you," Jax smiled at this; as he used his cane for support.

"Jax this is Jacob," Paul smiled at this "Jake this is Jax, my imprint and my boyfriend,"

Jacob smiled "It's nice to finally meet you," He carefully shook Jax hand knowing by looking he was fragile.

"You too Jake," Jax grinned at this "I've heard good things about you?"

"All good I hope," Jake grinned at this.

"Well…" Jax chuckled at this "That's debatable," he answered turning to his left and walked on to greet Draco. Ariel, George, Fred and Aqua, got out last with the kids "Jake this is our family—Ariel Potter, older sister to Hermione, George Weasley fiancée to Ariel and twin brother to Fred," he quickly added.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jacob grinned.

"You too mate," George grinned "Ah and this is the kids Teddy and Elias Lupin; Harry and Hermione's godson's and that's Rocco and Rocky who's the youngest siblings to Hermione and Ariel," he introduced the kids who in response hide their faces shyly "They're a little shy around people,"

"No worries," Jacob grinned.

"Momma Min'nie up!" Teddy reached his small arms for Hermione to pick him up.

"Hey teddy bear did you just wake up?" Hermione smiled at her god son which he nodded at this.

Draco nodded and both swished their wands and opened their trunks and levitating the luggage into the house and towards the corresponding rooms. Jacob looked on as Paul got out and helped Jax out. He was wrapped in a black hood and scarf with a long thick silk coat with gloves to protect him from the sun.

"Thank you," Jax smiled at this; as he used his cane for support.

"Jax this is Jacob," Paul smiled at this "Jake this is Jax, my imprint and my boyfriend,"

Jacob smiled "It's nice to finally meet you," He carefully shook Jax hand knowing by looking he was fragile.

"You too Jake," Jax grinned at this "I've heard good things about you?"

"All good I hope," Jake grinned at this.

"Well…" Jax chuckled at this "That's debatable," he answered turning to his left and walked on to greet Draco. Ariel, George, Fred and Aqua, got out last with the kids "Jake this is our family—Ariel Potter, older sister to Hermione, George Weasley fiancée to Ariel and twin brother to Fred," he quickly added.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jacob grinned.

"You too mate," George grinned "Ah and this is the kids Teddy and Elias Lupin; Harry and Hermione's godson's and that's Rocco and Rocky who's the youngest siblings to Hermione and Ariel," he introduced the kids who in response hide their faces shyly "They're a little shy around people,"

"No worries," Jacob grinned.

"Momma Min'nie up!" Teddy reached his small arms for Hermione to pick him up.

"Hey teddy bear did you just wake up?" Hermione smiled at her god son which he nodded at this.

Seth and Paul helped Harry out "Harry," Seth stated at this "This is my best friend, Jacob Black but, most people call him Jake," he says.

Draco nodded and both swished their wands and opened their trunks and levitating the luggage into the house and towards the corresponding rooms. Jacob looked on as Paul got out and helped Jax out. He was wrapped in a black hood and scarf with a long thick silk coat with gloves to protect him from the sun.

"Thank you," Jax smiled at this; as he used his cane for support.

"Jax this is Jacob," Paul smiled at this "Jake this is Jax, my imprint and my boyfriend,"

Jacob smiled "It's nice to finally meet you," He carefully shook Jax hand knowing by looking he was fragile.

"You too Jake," Jax grinned at this "I've heard good things about you?"

"All good I hope," Jake grinned at this.

"Well…" Jax chuckled at this "That's debatable," he answered turning to his left and walked on to greet Draco. Ariel, George, Fred and Aqua, got out last with the kids "Jake this is our family—Ariel Potter, older sister to Hermione, George Weasley fiancée to Ariel and twin brother to Fred," he quickly added.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jacob grinned.

"You too mate," George grinned "Ah and this is the kids Teddy and Elias Lupin; Harry and Hermione's godson's and that's Rocco and Rocky who's the youngest siblings to Hermione and Ariel," he introduced the kids who in response hide their faces shyly "They're a little shy around people,"

"No worries," Jacob grinned.

"Momma Min'nie up!" Teddy reached his small arms for Hermione to pick him up.

"Hey teddy bear did you just wake up?" Hermione smiled at her god son which he nodded at this.

Seth and Paul helped Harry out "Harry," Seth stated at this "This is my best friend, Jacob Black but, most people call him Jake," he says.

Harry took off his sunglasses. Jacob gasped at the bright emerald jewel eyes that twinkled in the sunlight "It's nice to finally meet you Jacob," he replied.

It took Jacob a minute or two to collect his thoughts "It's—it's an honor to meet you Harry and please call me Jake," he shook Harry's hand with enthusiasm. Before either of them can head inside there was a tug from Jacob's pants which he looked down; apparently, Elias took a very good liking on Jacob.

"Well hello there little guy what's your name?" Jacob grinned at this.

"Elias…" Elias shyly says hiding behind Harry who smiled at this.

"Well I'm Jake it's nice to meet you," Jacob greeted the kid.

Elias stared at his hand for a moment looking at his god father Harry who smiled "Elias what do you say to him?" he asked.

"Nice to meet you too," Elias shyly murmured hiding his face against Harry's shoulder.

Harry chuckled "He's a little shy around new people," he says.

"I can tell," Jacob replied.

Harry limped out of the way to allow Doc to close the limo door and looked up at the house.

"Wow… this is amazing," Harry replied.

"Come on," Jacob offered "I'll help you inside," he suggested.

Draco smiled at this. Jacob was already finding a purpose and that was helping Harry. He walked over and hugged his brother "Harry!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hey Drake," Harry smiled, hugging him back "I've missed you!"

"Me too," Draco smiled at this "Jake can you help Harry into the drawing room please,"

"Sure okay," Jacob replied nodding at this.

"Uncle Dra'gon, we miss you" Rocco, Rocky, Elias and Teddy exclaimed heading to their favorite uncle/cousin/brother in law which Draco is very much used from the kids as it was their nickname from him.

"Hey munchkins I miss you guys too. Guess what I got a huge surprise for you lot," Draco smiled.

The kids perked up "Whet?" Rocco asked curiously.

"Come on," Draco carried the kids which Rebecca smiled at the scene knowing he's going to be an amazing father to their future children "Welcome to your new home kids," he exclaimed opening his arms wide for his siblings but, blood.

The kids were in awe leaving Hermione smiled "Can I momma, can I?" they asked as they tugged into her dress.

"Of course, loves but, be careful and don't hurt yourselves," Hermione replied as the kids ran inside the club house.

"Momma Min'nie look!" Rocco screamed as he was in the top of the castle "I'm in the top," he exclaimed.

"Momma, momma look, look!" Rocky screamed as she and Teddy were in the top of the castle "I'm on the top too!" they both exclaimed.

"Look momma Min'nie I'm a bear grrrrr," Elias pretended to be a bear in the castle leaving Hermione to laugh.

"I can see that baby," Hermione smiled at this "Be careful Rocco," she warned him.

"Okay mama," Rocco smiled at this.

"Let's get inside huh? We're about to eat lunch soon?" Hermione offered "And once you're done eating you can play here as much as you want okay,"

Teddy, Elias, Rocky and Rocco pouted "Okay momma Min'nie," they replied as they slide down the slide which Hermione and Seth carried the kids inside the house.

Once they headed inside to the drawing room where everyone was gathered to rest for a bit where Draco asked the others if they wanted something to drink.

"Maybe you're up for some tea Harry?" Draco asked.

"Ice tea Drake please," Harry replied, "Hey where's Neville and Luna along with Blaise?"

Draco felt the floo network open "They just arrived by the floo and Blaise is with Leah they should be arriving soon,"

"Good," Harry replied walking into the foyer as he gasped "Wow …"

"Do you like it Harry?" Sam asked.

 **~*~End of Chapter Eleven~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. I know I made a few changes between the chapters. I'm sorry for taking so long I've been extra busy with work. I didn't have the time to update my stories as I would like. But, since I'm done with school for the year I have some time off so this is me making it up for lost time. Hope you guys enjoy ^_^**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: The Family Arrives!**

"Well we should keep going before Draco overstress himself again," Rebecca sighed at this.

Sam and the others nodded in agreement.

"Sam did you and Jake fixed the club house for the kids?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes we're just finishing the final touches and we'll be good to go," Sam answered.

"Good, good and the swing sets for the kids too?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes," Jake answered.

"Jake," Rebecca happily hugged her little brother "You look a bit better today when did you get here?" she asked.

"Just got here actually dad wanted you to keep this it was mom's," Jake softly asked.

Rebecca got curious as she unzipped the dress zipper and gasped "It's mom's wedding dress oh Jake…" she teared up feeling the material.

"Dad figured you want to keep it," Jake softly replied.

"It's exactly what I wanted… how did daddy know? I could've bought my own wedding dress… but, I didn't have the time after…" Rebecca began to say leaving Jake to nod at this where he decided to speak up.

"I know but, dad and I thought you want it since Rae has hers like moms but, this is the original dress so," he explained.

Rebecca choked in a small sob and just hugged her baby brother who panicked "Becca…" he began to say but, was cut off by Rebecca's bursting into tears.

"It's beautiful…. "she whispered.

"Why are you crying?" Jake asked.

"I just… I wish mom was here… that's all… I miss her so much" Rebecca sadly says.

"Me too Becca… but, I'm sure mom would be with us in spirit," Jake pointed out.

"When did you get so smart," Rebecca quickly wiped her eyes.

"Hey I'm always smart," Jake jokily says.

Rebecca chuckled at this looking around "You should finish the club house for the kids Jake I don't want Draco to panic again," she says.

"On it," Jake nodded at this.

"Good… good… "Rebecca murmured at this looking at her watch "They should be arriving soon," she explained.

 **[FORKS, WASHINGTON—FORKS HIGH] …**

It was finally lunch time and Edward was very anxious to leave but, couldn't because then it would cause suspicion he couldn't get the conversation what the 'mutts' (The Quileute pack) were talking about. Who is this _'Harry'_ or any of those people who's coming to live in the reservation and what is he going to do with his 'Jacob' well ex-boyfriend anyway but, he couldn't help but, feel jealous.

"Edward will you please stop that," Jasper hissed at him.

"I can't help it Jasper I mean who are those people and what are they going to do with Jacob," Edward growled.

"Edward you already made your choice you picked Bella over Jacob," Alice pointed out "Even if you asked me about my visions I can't exactly see around it now can I now will you please stop because Bella is on her way," hissing at him.

Edward curled his lips into a thin line where Bella joined the Cullens.

"Hey Edward," Bella smiled kissing him which he stiffens but, relaxed not wanting her to notice.

"Hey Bella," Edward smiled "What did Jessica want?" he asked, even though he already know what she asked.

Bella shrugged "She heard this rumor that you and Jake were dating before I arrive to Forks which I told her she shouldn't listen to gossip like that," she explained sipping her soda leaving the Cullens to grew stiff which she noticed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Nothing Bella," Alice smiled glaring at Edward _'you need to cut it out Edward'_ look as he took a deep breath and calm down.

 **[FORKS HIGH, STAFF ROOM—YEARBOOK COMMUNITEE] …**

 **Angela's P.O.V.**

"Okay guys we're going to need new material," Breanna slapped the newspaper on the table.

"Like what? There's hardly anything good in Forks except that Bella is dating Edward Cullen and that's hardly news," Mike scowls.

"What about when Edward and Jacob Black dated before Bella came along?" Jessica offered.

"It's not good enough," Breanna slapped her folder against the table once more leaving the staff to jump.

"Well there's some sightings in Seattle, Washington supposly there's some killings in sight," Lauren pointed out.

"How is that part of Forks Lauren. We live in Forks not Seattle," Breanna snapped at her which left the girl to jump once more.

"Bre, calm down I'm sure we'll figure something out," I calm my cousin Breanna who took a deep breath nodding this.

"What about the cafeteria food?" Tyler asked.

"That's not report news Ty," Iris told him.

"It's the only thing we have Iris," Tyler argued back.

Iris and Tyler started arguing which cause the whole staff to argue which took about 20 minutes to snap.

" **GUYS SHUT UP?!** If we can't even find good report news, then we might as well just … try something different besides the gossip in town. This newspaper is for the school not for the town guys," I snapped.

Everyone murmured in agreement where Breanna spoke up where the bell rang "We'll talk about this tomorrow guys we have to find good material to report and good," she barked out.

"Wow she's extra tense today than usual," Eric my boyfriend whispered in fright.

I nodded at this "Tell me about it I think she's a bit tense about the killings in Seattle though," I whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Eric asked turning to me.

"Well one of her friends was one of them who got killed and she's taking it in the heart because the last time they talked to each other they weren't talking for four months and finding out that she's dead… she blames herself," I whispered.

"Wow that really sucks," Eric whispered ponding on what I just said.

"Yeah it does come on let's find something for us to write about," I offered.

"Sure," Eric nodded in agreement where I felt my walls inside my head, I glared at Edward _'Stay away from my head Cullen?!'_ I snapped at him inside my thoughts leaving him to widen in shock that nearly made him fell off his seat _'Including my boyfriend Eric?!'_ with my icy cold look and walked away with Eric following me not far behind.

 _"Noisy little leech,"_ I scowled in my thoughts.

I looked at my cell phone it was now 1:45 p.m. I wonder what Rebecca is doing. I bit my bottom lip nervously and decided to text her.

"Hey Becca,"

It didn't take long till she answered me back "Hey Angie, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Busy, fixing the house. Draco's family is about to arrive soon within 2 hours and Draco is stressing himself again,"

"Stressing himself for what?"

"Well Harry and his family are coming to live in Forks so we're preparing their arrival,"

"Really? Are they from all England Becca?"

"Yes, Draco and Harry are best friends well not at first mind you, it took about almost 5 years till they actually be best friends and bond brothers for life,"

"Wow what's his friend name?"

"Harry Potter,"

" **HARRY POTTER?! You know HARRY POTTER?!"**

"Yes…. he's very sweet and practically a brother to me actually why?"

"OMG I'm a big fan of his?! Especially Hermione Granger she's the first muggleborn witch to change history for us including Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and the rest of the lot?!"

"Yeah I know I was there when that happen Angie!"

"NO WAY?! You mean to tell me your good friends with them!?"

"Yeah, Hermione and I are best friends actually. How about when they arrive to Forks I can introduce you two," she offered.

"You're kidding she's coming here?!" I began to type until I quick dialed her where she picked up "Hello?"

"BECCA!" I screamed.

"Angie what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just can't believe you know them why didn't you tell me?! I'm such a huge fan of them especially Hermione oh my gosh I will literally hug you right now?!" I screamed happily.

Rebecca chuckled "I'm not lying Angie and I'm being serious. They're going to arrive very soon what time do you get off from school today?" she asked.

"I get off around 3 but, I'm going to be busy afterwards. I'm going to be out of town with my family for the week," I half apologize.

"Awe really? You're going on your spring break?" Rebecca asked.

"Something like that," I looked at the clock "Hey listen Becca I have to get going but, I'll call you later tonight okay," she explained.

"Oh of course I'll talk to you later Angie! And have fun in your trip okay," Rebecca replied.

"I will thanks," I told her.

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION] …**

Oscar Singing Cloud, Sue Clearwater, Samantha Young, Sam Uley, Jacob and Billy Black were in the town square when they felt a strong magical current breeze through the air.

"Something's coming…" Oscar slowly says this as they turned around they saw a long purple limo driving through a yellow cloud of smoke and over to them. Jacob was stunned and shock, as he kept gaping at the scene in front of him, magic was real, it was there in front of his eyes.

The driver rolled down his window, they saw he wore a grey and yellow tuxedo uniform with purple gloves and yellow top hat. "Good afternoon gentleman and ladies," they noticed his British accent. "My name is Doc, is this the Quileute Reservation in Forks, Washington?"

"Yes, it is," Sue nodded at this "What can we do for you?"

"My clients are looking for the Black Pearl Manor?" Doc said. They all looked at each other at his words. "We're to be expected today?"

"Oh of course," Sam replied "Follow this road down to Pinecone Lane, all the way to La Push beach, pass that and take a turn on Mistletoe drive, the house should be there,"

"I'll even take you" Jake offered.

"Are you sure?" Doc asked.

"Yeah I was just heading over there anyway," Jacob told him. He rushed to the driver's seat and hopped in. with him in the car, Doc drove off with Jake's help.

"Call Rebecca," Sam replied "They're here," Billy took out his cell phone which Draco bought him the latest IPhone 6 as a late birthday present and dialed "I'll drive you home Billy," he offered.

"Thanks Sam that would be great; oh, do you mind if we visit Charlie he's coming over tonight for the game," Billy replied.

"Of course are we going to pick him at the police station?" Sam asked.

"Yes he even told Bella that he's working late which was his excuse seeing he didn't want to deal with the latest drama," Billy explained.

Sam nodded at this after being told that both Charlie and Billy are wizards which he bugged out in shock when he and the pack learn this that Jake asked Charlie if Bella was a witch which Charlie shook his head _'no'_ stating that Bella is Renee's kid stating she was about 10 months old when he and Renee got married and also stated that he's Bella's step father which she has no knowledge of this except thinking he's her father by birth which he and Renee both agreed to keep it under wraps which left Jacob and the pack to sigh in relief not wanting to deal with the aftermath.

A few minutes later the limousine arrived at **—the BLACK PEARL MANOR—** as they drive in Harry saw Draco and Rebecca waiting for them by the door. The knight cab circles the courtyard and stepped right in front of the front entrance. Doc and Jacob got out while Doc flicked his wand and magically opened the limo door and bowed and helped Hermione out.

Seth followed behind as he smiled when he saw Jacob "Hey Jake!"

"Seth!" Jacob smiled at this as he rushed over and hugged his best friend "Your finally back?" he grinned.

"Yeah, I'm back. I want you to meet someone," Seth happily exclaimed as he grabbed his arm so he can meet Hermione "Mya you remember Jake my best friend the one I told you about who's Becca's and Rae's little brother; Jake this is Hermione my girlfriend and my imprint," he explained.

"It's nice to see you Jake," Hermione smiled at this.

"You too and last time I saw you I think it was around Christmas, right?" Jake asked trying to remember.

"Yes that would be correct," Hermione nodded at this where they all heard a short scream which was from Rebecca; Hermione's best friend.

Rebecca smiled "MYA! OMG you're finally here!" she screamed happily causing the two boys to jump from her outburst.

"BECCA!?" Hermione screamed jumping up and down hugging her best friend "You have to tell me everything and I mean everything," she exclaimed as they started chatting. Rebecca then turned to Draco.

"Honey…" Rebecca began to say "Let's go grab their bags," she answered.

Draco nodded and both swished their wands and opened their trunks and levitating the luggage into the house and towards the corresponding rooms. Jacob looked on as Paul got out and helped Jax out.

Jax was wrapped in a black hood and scarf with a long thick silk coat with gloves to protect him from the sun.

"Thank you," Jax smiled at this; as he used his cane for support.

"Jax this is Jacob," Paul smiled at this "Jake this is Jax, my imprint and my boyfriend,"

Jacob smiled "It's nice to finally meet you," He carefully shook Jax hand knowing by looking he was fragile.

"You too Jake," Jax grinned at this "I've heard good things about you?"

"All good I hope," Jake grinned at this.

"Well…" Jax chuckled at this "That's debatable," he answered turning to his left and walked on to greet Draco. Ariel, George, Fred and Aqua, got out last with the kids "Jake this is our family—Ariel Potter, older sister to Hermione, George Weasley fiancée to Ariel and twin brother to Fred," he quickly added.

"Nice to meet you guys," Jacob grinned.

"You too mate," George grinned "Ah and this is the kids Teddy and Elias Lupin; Harry and Hermione's godson's and that's Rocco and Rocky who's the youngest siblings to Hermione and Ariel," he introduced the kids who in response hide their faces shyly "They're a little shy around people,"

"No worries," Jacob grinned.

"Momma Min'nie up!" Teddy reached his small arms for Hermione to pick him up.

"Hey teddy bear did you just wake up?" Hermione smiled at her god son which he nodded at this.

Seth and Paul helped Harry out "Harry," Seth stated at this "This is my best friend, Jacob Black but, most people call him Jake," he says.

Harry took off his sunglasses. Jacob gasped at the bright emerald jewel eyes that twinkled in the sunlight "It's nice to finally meet you Jacob," he replied.

It took Jacob a minute or two to collect his thoughts "It's—it's an honor to meet you Harry and please call me Jake," he shook Harry's hand with enthusiasm.

Before either of them can head inside there was a tug from Jacob's pants which he looked down; apparently, Elias took a very good liking on Jacob.

"Well hello there little guy what's your name?" Jacob grinned at this.

"Elias…" Elias shyly says hiding behind Harry who smiled at this.

"Well I'm Jake it's nice to meet you," Jacob greeted the kid.

Elias stared at his hand for a moment looking at his god father Harry who smiled "Elias what do you say to him?" he asked.

"Nice to meet you too," Elias shyly murmured hiding his face against Harry's shoulder.

Harry chuckled "He's a little shy around new people," he says.

"I can tell," Jacob replied.

Harry limped out of the way to allow Doc to close the limo door and looked up at the house.

"Wow… this is amazing," Harry replied.

"Come on," Jacob offered "I'll help you inside," he suggested.

Draco smiled at this. Jacob was already finding a purpose and that was helping Harry. He walked over and hugged his brother "Harry!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hey Drake," Harry smiled, hugging him back "I've missed you!"

"Me too," Draco smiled at this "Jake can you help Harry into the drawing room please,"

"Sure okay," Jacob replied nodding at this.

"Uncle Dra'gon, we miss you" Rocco, Rocky, Elias and Teddy exclaimed heading to their favorite uncle/cousin/brother in law which Draco is very much used from the kids as it was their nickname from him.

"Hey munchkins I miss you guys too. Guess what I got a huge surprise for you lot," Draco smiled.

The kids perked up "Whet?" Rocco asked curiously.

"Come on," Draco carried the kids which Rebecca smiled at the scene knowing he's going to be an amazing father to their future children "Welcome to your new home kids," he exclaimed opening his arms wide for his siblings but, blood.

The kids were in awe leaving Hermione smiled "Can I momma, can I?" they asked as they tugged into her dress.

"Of course loves but, be careful and don't hurt yourselves," Hermione replied as the kids ran inside the club house.

"Momma Min'nie look!" Rocco screamed as he was in the top of the castle "I'm in the top," he exclaimed.

"Momma, momma look, look!" Rocky screamed as she and Teddy were in the top of the castle "I'm on the top too!" they both exclaimed.

"Look momma Min'nie I'm a bear grrrrr," Elias pretended to be a bear in the castle leaving Hermione to laugh.

"I can see that baby," Hermione smiled at this "Be careful Rocco," she warned him.

"Okey mama," Rocco smiled at this.

"Let's get inside huh? We're about to eat lunch soon?" Hermione offered "And once you're done eating you can play here as much as you want okay,"

Teddy, Elias, Rocky and Rocco pouted "Okey momma Min'nie," they replied as they slide down the slide which Hermione and Seth carried the kids inside the house.

Once they headed inside to the drawing room where everyone was gathered to rest for a bit where Draco asked the others if they wanted something to drink.

"Maybe you're up for some tea Harry?" Draco asked.

"Ice tea Drake please," Harry replied "Hey where's Neville and Luna along with Blaise?"

Draco felt the floo network open "They just arrived by the floo and Blaise is with Leah they should be arriving soon,"

"Good," Harry replied walking into the foyer as he gasped "Wow …"

"Do you like it Harry?" Sam asked.

"Yes I do very much," Harry replied, he turned to Sam "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Harry. Harry Potter,"

Sam smiled at this "Sam Uley,"

"The Quileute Alpha?" Harry asked leaving Sam to nod at this.

"Yes, that's me. It's a real honor to meet you Harry,"

"Oy Vey," Harry joked around. Jacob and Draco laughed at this as they helped down the grand hall and into the drawing room.

"You know Yiddish Harry?" Draco asked.

"Um… I'm just started to learn it actually. It's funny and you can blame Seamus for that," Harry answered as he looked around the drawing room. The Malfoy furniture was reupholstered with lighter lavender and mint green fabric, matching the soft curtains, the colorful stain glass that lets in the sunlight bathed the room in colors complementing the flower arrangements. The wood floors, walls were light and airy and the fireplace was roaring "This place is beautiful Draco," he complimented at the view. As he sat down on the couch, that's when Hermione and Seth arrived with the kids who looked excited with anticipation to come back to the club house.

"It really does," Ariel nodded in agreement putting her head against George her fiancée's shoulder.

"You guys seem tired?" Rebecca noticed this.

"You have no idea," Hermione sighed leaning her head against Seth's shoulder "The kid especially since they're excited to play in the play house which I have to say Draco it's a lot bigger than I was younger that's for sure," she explained.

"Really you had a play house where you live Mia?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes," Ariel nodded at this "I remember our family used to go to this park… it wasn't exactly a club house like this but, it was more of a pirate ship I had some good memories there," she explained smiling at the memory.

"And had some—summer relationships too," Hermione giggled.

"Oh?" Seth asked.

"Yes it was when I first met my first friends. Jayden and Seth. They're both half-brothers," Hermione giggled.

"And don't forget how they dated you Mia," Ariel teased.

"Date?" Seth was in alert.

"Oh don't worry Seth they're all married and settled down I wouldn't worry about it," Hermione waved it off; Seth was about to answer but, nodded at this "Funny how they had the same name as you?" she teased him.

Seth kissed her forehead "Well it's their lost and my gain," he grinned.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Because I get to meet you," Seth grinned.

"Well aren't you sweet," Hermione smiled giving him a quick kiss which he happily obliges sitting on the couch across from the others.

"Draco spend all of this time here fixing it up for you Harry," Rebecca answered. Sitting down next to him were the kids along with Draco and kissed him on the cheek.

"It really is beautiful Draco thank you," Harry answered.

"No problem Harry I'm glad you love it," Draco replied smiling at this.

Draco paid Doc, allowing the Knight Cub to drive off, vanishing in a swirl of yellow smoke. He walked in and sat down next to Hermione as the kids were eating cookies with chocolate smears all over them on one of the couches with Seth next to her and Jacob was in the other side of Harry. "You should've seen this place when I got here. It was literately falling apart," he explained.

"Well it's a good thing you fix it up huh Drake," Hermione replied.

"Yes, it is," Draco agreed with his sister but, blood.

Hermione and Rebecca swished their wands conjuring huge jugs of ice tea and warm milk for the kids with tall glasses and sippy cups. The jug served the ice tea independently and the glasses floated over to each person along with the sippy cups for the kids with warm milk or apple juice.

"Mmm…." Harry smiled as he drank the cool ice tea. Everyone looked at him "Sorry, it's just been a long ride from London,"

Seth laughed putting his arm around Hermione as she leaned against his chest "That's okay Harry how do you like the tea?" he asked.

"It's pretty good. What kind is this anyway?" Harry asked.

"Strawberry fruit punch, it's one of my favorites growing up I figured we can try some with a day like this," Hermione explained.

"Perfect I love strawberries it's a good thing you made this Mione," Harry comments.

"Of course you know strawberries are the best in this type of season," Hermione explained.

"Hello where is everyone," a voice which was Blaise.

"In the drawing room mate," Draco called over.

"There you guys are I'm sorry I missed your arrivals Harry I was with Leah," Blaise furiously apologized to his adopted brother in law.

 **[FORKS, QUIELUTE RESERVATION—THE BLACK PEARL MANOR] …**

"Don't worry about it Blaise," Harry waved it off.

"I hope we didn't miss anything?" Blaise asked.

"Nah you're just in time," Draco told him.

"Well that's good," Blaise sighed in relief as he sat down in the couch greeting his family "Ah, before I forget this is Leah, Seth's older sister she's my imprint and my lovely girlfriend," he exclaimed leaving everyone to congratulate them after warning one another to not hurt one another which they told each of the siblings that they won't.

"It looks like we're going to be a family Blaise," Hermione winked at this leaving Blaise to laugh.

"I guess we are sister in law," Blaise winked at her leaving her to giggle while Leah blushed and Seth to smirk at this.

Leah coughed raising her eyebrow at her brother which Seth rapidly got up "Oh right sorry Lee. I want you to meet someone," after he hugged his sister who returned the favor "This is Hermione my imprint/girlfriend, Mya this is Leah my older sister," he explained as they were introduced to one another.

"It's nice to finally meet you Hermione I heard so much about you from Becca," Leah explained after shaking her hand "And take care of my brother," she quickly added.

"I will and you take care of my brother too," Hermione smiled.

Leah smiled sitting next to her boyfriend/imprint Blaise "I will. So, when did you guys get here if I knew before Blaise and I would've came sooner," she asked after pouring herself a drink.

Seth waved it off "It's not biggie but, we arrived here maybe half an hour, ago right?" he asked turning to his girlfriend/imprint Hermione who nodded at this.

"Yes that sounds about right," Hermione replied.

Draco got up "A toast," he raised his glass "To Harry, Jax and Hermione along with the kids and everyone else our friends, family for all of us to finally getting out of the Wizarding World in Britain and coming here to this peaceful place. May it be a safe haven for all of us and may our lives here be as amazing as we know they will be," he explained.

"Here, here" Jax exclaimed.

"I'd like to thank you for all for putting so much effort and time into this place to make it so beautiful. We only just got here and already I can feel so much love and devotion from the town itself. It's really is amazing," Harry announced smiling at this "I can't wait to get better and actually explore the forest and the town itself!"

"I can speak for the council and our community in saying the feeling is mutual and we can't wait to get to know you all better as time passes!" Sam told him in agreement.

By now both Harry and Jax began to feel faint.

"Harry?" Jacob asked worried over him.

Paul turned to Jax "Love?"

Luna and Neville rushed over. They scanned the wizards "Their energy levels are down," Neville announced worried.

"Will they be alright?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Neville nodded at this "It's been a long day and a long ride over from London. Can you help us take them into their rooms," he replied? Jacob immediately got up and picked up Harry, bridal style and so did Paul.

"I'll show you up," Draco offered.

"Papa Ha'rry' Teddy whimpered "Papa Ha'rry"

Hermione immediately get up "Shhh it's okay Teddy bear Harry is going to be alright loves why don't you go with your auntie Ariel and uncle George while I take care of papa Harry okay," she softly giving a look to Ariel who nodded at this.

"Come on baby let's go to the play room?" Ariel offered with her fiancée George, Fred his brother, and Aqua who helped with the kids.

 _"Thank you,"_ Hermione mouth at this racing after the others upstairs to the 2nd floor.

"I got you booboo," Ariel winked at this as they went to the play room to distract the kids.

Once that was settled, everyone else reached the second floor. Sam, Blaise, went with Paul, Neville, Hermione and Jax to one room which was in the left side of the house while Seth, Leah, went with Jacob, Draco, Luna and Harry into the other room across the hall.

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION—THE BLACK PEARL MANOR, HARRY'S ROOM] …**

"Lay him on the bed," Neville instructed.

The bed was a huge king size bed with fine blue and gold covers and sheets. Draco helped uncover the covers and fluff up the pillows while Jacob put Harry down.

Luna closed the curtains with a swish of her wand.

I'll go get some water," Draco said, running out the door.

Luna got out the ingredients to make a quick salve and some mergauzes. "Seth, Leah come help me," Seth and Leah nodded. "Jacob please take off the mergauzes and his clothes then take him in the bathroom and give him a quick bath," she instructed.

Jacob nodded. He started peeling off the scaly gauzes, despite their scaly surface they were unusually soft like silk on top but, as he peeled him away he saw they had a slimy black and green goop underneath. He felt he was unwrapping a mummy, a beautiful mummy. Once it was off he saw the pitch-black splotches of the wounds around the arm and rib cage. He unbuttoned Harry's shirt and carefully removed it trying not to make Harry uncomfortable. He then proceeded to remove the wizards pants and underwear. Seth cleared the dirty mergauzes and clothes while Leah passed him a fresh towel and a wet towel for them to dry him off and went back to help Luna with the potions. That's when Jacob carried Harry into the bathroom Luna swished her wand filling the tub with warm water.

Jacob put him inside the water as Luna stepped out closing the door. As he carefully sponged Harry with bath oils, he looked at Harry in all his nakedness, Harry was gorgeous with a lean well-built slender physique, nice pecs, faint six pack abs and a soft black nest of public ivory his impressive nine to ten-inch penis. Kneeling down on the floor next to the tub, which could fit five people, he couldn't help caress Harry's thigh with his hand, the skin pale ivory and so soft to the touch.

 _"Who could've done this to him,"_ Jake thought to him.

"Mmm…" Harry muttered.

Jacob smiled at himself _"He's so beautiful…"_

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION—THE BLACK PEARL MANOR, JAX'S ROOM] …**

In the other side of the hallway across from Harry's in the right side was Jax room; Jax was shaking with pain "Mya it hurts…" he whimpered.

"I know honey I know," Hermione softly says "Hold on … a bit longer…" she turned to Sam, Blaise and Paul "Paul please undress him Sam, go run the bath, Blaise come help me and Neville," she instructed the wolves and Blaise got to work.

As Paul removed the soft thin layers of black clothes and mergauzes, he had to hold in his tears at the sight of the burn scars. His wolf gave him strength to focus on the task at hand. His mate needed him. Jax shook his head in pain.

"Shhh it's okay love. It's just me," Paul softly whispered. Jax nodded. He saw Hermione, Blaise and Neville prepare the salve and fresh mergauzes.

Sam walked in "The bath is ready," he announced.

"Good, good," Hermione nodded at this "Thank you Sam I appreciate that,"

"Of course," Sam nodded at this.

"Paul take him in and wash him. Sam close the curtains and get the bed ready. Blaise, you and Hermione help me with this," Neville replied.

Blaise and Hermione nodded as they had the license as a healer in St. Mungo's; Hermione has three jobs being a healer and one of the Head Aurors in the Wizarding World with Blaise then the last one was owning a bakery with Ariel and Aqua. Paul carefully picked up Jax up and Hermione led him in she waves her wand and turned the water into milk leaving the wolves puzzled at this about to ask but, she cut their thoughts.

"It's Hippogriff milk it works wonders," Hermione explained as she kissed her older brother Jax on the forehead and walked out closing the door to give them some privacy. Once that was done Blaise told Hermione and Neville that he's going to distract the kids with Leah as he felt that the kids might be frighten leaving them to nod at this while they went back to work.

Paul placed him into the warm tub milk. He felt Jax grab him tight at the contact of milk with his skin "Shhh …. It's okay I'm here love… I'm here," he softly whispered.

As he carefully bathed his mate, he couldn't help but, admire Jax naked body. It was like Chris Evans body in Captain America. Just perfect. He vowed to himself and devoted his life to worship and protect that body with his life. No one would ever touch his mate again he's going to make sure of it.

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION—THE BLACK PEARL MANOR, HARRY'S ROOM] …**

After finishing the bath Jacob lifted Harry up, Luna walked in to cast a quick drying spell and lead the way back to Harry's bed. She then walked over with lavender colored salve. Jacob watched the witch carefully smooth in the salve into Harry's skin with utter grace and love. Harry twitched.

"I know it hurts Harry but, it must be done," Luna softly says "It'll feel better once it settles in," she turned to Seth "The mergauzes,"

"Mergauzes what's that?" Jacob asked curiously.

"They're special gauzes made of shedded mermaid skin, it contains nutrients and vitamins absorbed from the water they dwell in and it's powerful healing tool. The mermaid skin not only helps prevents infections but, also releases the nutrients and vitamins into the damaged skin, along with the salve of course while absorbing the position and therefore detoxing the body," Luna explained as she and Seth wrapped Harry up with the fresh clean merguauzes.

"So that blackish green gunk that the other one had was the poison hex?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Luna nodded at this as she tied the gauze securely. "Done,"

"Can you guys dress him?" Luna asked "I have to get the sleeping potion," Seth and Jacob nodded and proceeded. Jacob put on the underwear and pajamas pants while Seth put on the shirt.

Draco came in with the cool pitcher of water and a cold glass "It's water," he walked over to Harry "Here Harry drink some water," Harry nodded and took long slips. Jacob could tell he was thirsty.

Luna came over with a vial with light blue liquid "Harry drink this,"

Harry gulped it down and made a face "Ugh… yuck that was awful," he complained.

"Lay down sweetheart…" Luna smiled knowing this "Sleep now," Harry placed his head on the soft pillows and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Jake can you stay with him," Draco asked.

"Yes of course," Jacob said. He didn't need to think about it.

Draco swished and flicked his wand turning on the fireplace, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind them.

Jacob carefully climbed into bed and slipped under the covers resting his back on the headboard. They're alone in the dark, with just quiet light of the fireplace, he carefully combed Harry's hair with his fingers.

"Don't worry Harry you're safe…" Jacob murmured softly, in Harry's response he just made a _'hum'_ sound.

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION—THE BLACK PEARL MANOR, JAX'S ROOM] …**

Draco, Luna, and Seth walked into Jax's room. Paul was just coming out of the bathroom with Jax.

"Put him on the bed," Draco instructed as he went over to help. He put on the salve all over the burn scars as gently as he could. Jax twitched with pain "I'm sorry Jax. It'll get better I promise," he murmured softly.

After he was done. While he helped Hermione, Neville, Blaise and Luna clean up, Sam helped Paul wrap Jax up in fresh merguezes while Seth slipped on a new pair of underwear and pants on Jax.

"I'll fetch the water," Hermione raced outside to get the water.

A few moments later Blaise came inside the room with a fresh cold water. Jax had a puzzle look

"Here Jax drink some water, Mya went to get the sleeping potion with Nev," Blaise offered a pour of glass of cold water leaving Jax to nod at this as he took long slips. Paul could tell he was thirsty and made a mental note to fetch him a jug of cold water for his mate later.

Neville walked over with Hermione "Here Jax. Drink this."

Jax gulped up the sleeping potion "Urgggh… yuck!" after making a weird face.

"Harry just said the same thing," Draco joked.

"Well he's right about that, it's awful" Jax comments. Hermione turned off the lights and lit the fireplace as Sam tucked him in. the room was now dark except for the gentle light of the fireplace.

"I know," Hermione softly says "Sleep tight Jax,"

Draco turned to Paul "Will you stay with him?"

"Always," Paul said. Just like Jacob. He slipped under the covers resting his back on the headboard and started humming a lullaby. Hermione and Rebecca led the rest of the group out and shut the door.

The group took a moment to breath out in the hall. Hermione looked around and Rebecca walked in.

"Where's Jake?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"He's with Harry," Draco answered.

"Oh that's good," Hermione nodded at this knowing as she saw how they both stared at each other and the imprint bond is showing between them.

"How about we go downstairs for a drink?" Rebecca offered. The group nodded and started making their way downstairs into the drawing room where Blaise, Leah, Ariel, George, Aqua, and Fred were with the kids playing with their toys.

 **[FORKS, QUILEUTE RESERVATION—THE BLACK PEARL, DRAWING ROOM] …**

Rebecca and Hermione served some brandy while Luna and Aqua brought in some cake and sandwiches.

"So it's always like this?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes," Hermione nodded at this "As long as their bodies are affected by the hexes,"

"How do you guys do it though?" Seth asked tiredly "It's hard work,"

"With love," Draco smiled at this while Rebecca laid her head against his shoulder "They've done so much for us and we've done so much for them. We're a family so we take care each other because of it," he explained.

"This process is twice a day. In the morning and in the evening," Neville tiredly sighs while Luna laid her head against her husband's shoulder "It's the only way to keep the treatment in effect," he explained.

"Well it looks like you're going to need our help," Sam stated at this "I'll come in the morning and in the evening. Seth is at school with Jacob, Embry and Quil so they can join me in the night shift then Jared, Leah, and Paul can join me in the morning shift," he explained.

"Thank you," Hermione sincerely grateful for this "Really we really appreciate this Sam,"

"You're all Quileute now Hermione," Sam smiled at this "Jax is Paul's imprint, Blaise is Leah's imprint, while Rebecca's is Draco's while your Seth's imprint and if things go the way we want them to Harry will someday be Jacob's imprint and boyfriend. I can smell the connection starting between them,"

"Really how can you tell?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Sam replied "My wolf can feel it," he saw Draco smiling "Which makes them pack. You're all pack and as a pack we stick together. It'd be our pleasure to help," he explained.

"Thank you," Draco said.

"Of course it's not a problem" Leah said as she laid her head against Blaise shoulder who smiled at this. They're family so it wasn't a problem for Sam, Leah or the pack to help out.

"So how long will they be asleep for?" Seth asked.

"The potion is a mild variation. So just a few hours" Luna replied.

"Once they wake up they'll feel a lot better," Hermione said "I'm sure they'll be up by late afternoon,"

"If they feel up for it," Sam began to say "My wife Emily and I would love to have you all over for dinner," he offered.

"I'm sure we'd love too," Hermione smiled.

Everyone sat down and started talking, mostly Hermione grilling them about the Quileute life and the town which Sam was happily to explain. Draco and Seth started talking about the cars and the best places to get a good deal. Of course they decided on the **BLACK & CLEARWATER DEALERSHIP**.

Meanwhile upstairs Jacob and Paul watched over their sleeping companions, Paul quietly vowing to protect his mate with a vengeance while Jacob he was totally bewitched with the sleeping Harry, when the sleeping wizard cuddled into him he smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

 **[FORKS HIGH—CULLENS, AFTER SCHOOL] ….**

Once the bell rang, the school finally ended and Edward who couldn't help but, rush outside the door without even looking back. He wanted to find out more but, to do that he would have to cross the border line which he knew he couldn't… it would cause more trouble between the two enemies so he slumped defeated and went to meet with Bella his girlfriend who was chatting with Jessica about something. It was late September and they're talking about the Halloween Masquerade Ball.

Edward leaned against the wall reading a book while waiting for her which Jessica saw this rolling her eyes.

"See you later Bella," Jessica stiffly says which Bella didn't seem to notice as she raced over to her boyfriend.

"Hey," Bella happily says kissing him on the lips.

"Hey," Edward tiredly says putting his book inside his book bag "You ready?"

Bella nodded at this "Yeah let's go," she says.

She and Edward made plans as they're going with Alice and Jasper to the mall. Alice wanted to go shopping and invited them to come along looking for a costume as Halloween was coming up soon within a month or two as they wanted to win this year as always but, what they didn't realize is that they're going to have a couple of hard competition from the reservation without their knowledge of this.

In the other side of the mall Hermione, Seth, Draco and Rebecca brought the kids with them Teddy, Elias, Rocco and Rocky seeing as they wanted to pick a toy of their choice so here they are. Paul and Jacob stayed behind with Jax and Harry while George, Fred, Ariel and Aqua went with Blaise and Leah to look around town in the Reservation as they wanted to look around some more as they didn't have a chance to look around yesterday as they were busy moving boxes to their new home.

"So which toy stores do they have here?" Hermione asked.

"There's about 4 toy stores in this mall but, there's a lot more in Seattle though?" Rebecca offered.

"Really?" Hermione replied in surprise staring at her godsons and youngest siblings "Because you know money isn't a problem for us to buy them toys Becca,"

"Yeah I know Mya which is why I thought this place we can check it out first before we head to Seattle when we have time," Rebecca pointed out.

"I guess that makes sense," Hermione murmured at this steadying her godsons Teddy and Elias inside their strollers with Rocco and Rocky who were holding their stuff animals. Rocky has her Elsa doll that Hermione bought her from a Disney store while Rocco had a stuff lion that Hermione handmade for her little brother since Lions are his favorite animal.

"Yes, if you want if the kids don't find anything they like we can always go to Seattle," Seth offered.

"That sounds fine. I hope they have something for all of us here either way," Hermione explained.

"There's also some clothing stores here too we can always go shopping for clothes for the kids too?" Rebecca offered.

"Brilliant. We'll meet say 2 hours?" Hermione offered.

 **~*~End of Chapter Twelve~*~**

 **Okay I'm finally done with this ! sorry for the delay but, it took me awhile to continue this part. Hopefully you guys enjoy. I decided to update 2-4 chapters at a time depending on how long it would take. Ciao dolls.**


End file.
